Pet Shop
by Little Storm
Summary: "The very few who have been able to afford a night with him have left here  1000 poorer." He is the most expensive, because he is the most beautiful. How could a broke waiter buy the boy with the million dollar virginity?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new one for you kids. Expect it to have many insignificant spelling errors, because I do not have spell check. I do hope you enjoy, and please review. Another chapter of Black Bull will also be up soon.**

A sigh escaped from thin lips as the male made his way up the stair case. His heavy combat boots did no ease to the ancient steps and creaked in agony as the man dragged himself and his suitcase up the narrow passage, eyes burning into his back as the creepy land lord waved him off.

"Enjoy your room, no? _Ke ke ke_," the rattling words travelling up the stairs to meet the man who had reached a small hallway. Twitching his eyebrow in annoyance, the man dragged his stubborn suitcase slowly up the hall, pausing to read each brass number on the flaking, wooden doors.

_10... 11... 12..._

The male finally reached the end of the hall, coming to the last door which, ironically enough read 13. The man huffed, and smirked dryly. Bad luck was the last of what he needed. Sliding the key into the lock and turning the knob, the man muttered under his breath. _Great_. Taking a look to his side and keeping an eye out for that creep land lord, the male gave a firm, violent push to the door and it gave way with a loud creak. Satisfied, he let himself in, closing the heavy door behind him and twisting the brass little lock.

The smell of neglect filled his nostrils and the man turned around, hardly suprised by the state of the apartment. The walls were covered in a tacky, floral wallpaper, pieces torn and curling from the walls as if the flowers themselves were wilting. As he set down his suitcase, the worn floor boards creaked, scuffed and dirty from years of use. The apartment was basically just a living room, bare and dusty, with a smaller section that he assumed was the kitchen. A door to the far of the living room was most likely the bedroom, and another, the bathroom.

It was certainly not worth $250 a week, but with nowhere to go and the limited amount of apartments in a city this big, the male had no other choice.

With a sigh, he tredded through the living room and into the kitchen, which was a delightful brown lino, but at least there was a fridge. Hesitantly he opened the fridge door, and with a suprised quirk of his eyebrows there was nothing monsterous or disgusting inside. The fridge was actually clean and unscented, and bare except for a single jar right up the back. It was unlabelled and held some kind of jam or jelly, and the male decided to ignore it and discover the rest of his new home.

The door to the bathroom was slightly a jar and he pushed it lightly to discover a disgusting combination of green tiles and white walls, which somebody had decided to splatter with something, leaving the tiled walls stained and dirty. His lips flattened into a disgusted scowl and he made a mental note of buying some cleaning products and bleach when he headed to the supermarket. He was a big fan of cleanliness.

The bedroom was nothing special, and also bare except for a double mattress that lay frameless on the ground. A few stains covered the material, and the man gagged a little, piching the bridge of his nose as he thought of how difficult it was to remove blood, and _other_ stains... The only other thing in the bedroom was an antique mirror, stadning against the wall with cracked glass. It was long and tall, and the male took the time to look himself over.

Black boots and black jeans, with small rips in the knee, a white t-shirt pulled tight over his chest, and his jacket, which he had always worn, real leather and shiney black. His typical punk-ish attire, topped off with incredibly neat black nail polish and a few studs in his ears, had earned him a reputation as a "bad guy" in his old neighbour hood, beside the fact that he studied hospitality at the local college and assisted at the animal shelter.

Insides didn't always match the outsides, he considered, as he brushed back his untidy black bangs and dumped his jacket on the mattress.

Sebastian Michaelis. 20 years old. Waiter at the Chat Noir. Broke.

...

By 1 o'clock Sebastian had already swept and tied the entire apartment, including scrubbing the tiles in the bathroom with bleach he had purchased from the drug store on the corner. The finished bathroom actually looked presentable and clean, and Sebastian enjoyed the faint smell of chemicals in the air. He was lucky to have the apartment on the edge of the building, as his bedroom and bathroom also had windows. The view, however undesirable, held some interesting sights, and Sebastian found himself wanting to visit the large supermarket two blocks down.

Grabbing his jacket and a clean shirt, Sebastian snatched his keys and wallet from the counter and headed out the door, making sure to give it a good slam to lock it properly.

The apartment complex Sebastian lived in was a typical brick building with white windows and a fire escape down the side. There were many of them in the area, so he made note of the Chinese resturant next to the building. A Chinese man waved annoyingly at him as he passed, his slitted eyes nearly shut as he cheerfully muttered something about sweet and sour squid.

The block wasn't exactly a friendly part of town, and Sebastian earned a few stares and insults as he made his way down the pavement. Many of the side alleys lead off into shadey back streets, in which drunks or deliquents would wait and call out like wild animals.

He was only two blocks from home when he noticed another building that he had seen from his apartment window. A purple Victorian style house, slotted in with the other buildings, mostly apartments. It was a beautiful old house, and had a well-maintained garden. Whoever lived there would have been very well off, seeing as this area of town seemed to be higher up (even if it were only a few blocks from where he lived).

Walking past, a flash of yellow caught his eye and he noticed a blonde-haired girl sitting at the second-story window, brushing her long, golden locks. She was dressed in an airy sort of dress, beautiful and flowing, a warm pink, that floated in the afternoon warmth. A soft music came from her direction, and she gave a little smile to Sebastian as he passed. Of course, Sebastian noticed, her breasts were pushed up and presented in a lovely display by a corset, framed by her lovely air. When Sebastian stopped to stare, she blew a little kiss at him, and foolishly he turned to see of anyone had saw. By the time he turned back, she had disappeared, leaving Sebastian confused and aroused.

...

Twenty dollars didn't get Sebastian far, but he managed to collect a few things for sandwhiches, along with a few rolls of toilet paper and a bottle of cinnamon air freshner. He still had a twenty whuch he intended for a taxi into work the next day, and he kept that safely in his back pocket.

After he left the supermarket, he had looked around the shopping centres for a while, familarising himself with the new surroundings. By the time he was ready to head home it was getting dark, and cool.

On his way back Sebastian couldn't help but stop when he passed the Victorian house. The blonde was no longer there, but the beautiful house was softly illuminated from the inside and outside. The music was louder now, and it was evident there were people inside. It was a Friday night so it wasn't that unusual for a party. That's when Sebastian noticed a few people walking down the pavement entering the house. They knocked at the door and a few seconds later they were allowed in.

_Maybe it's a club or something_, he considered. Curiosity got the better of him, and he crossed the street to stand in front of the house. When he got closer he noticed the decorative sign above the doorway, that read oddly enough "_pet shop_".

Jazzy live music spilled out from the doorway as the petite blonde from earlier poked her head outside.

"Hello, dark stranger," she purred, and beckoned him with her pink-tipped finger. Sebastian simply blinked at her, too entranced by her strange beauty to even register he was being spoken to. That's when she laughed. Her bubbly voice echoed off the porch and she giggled.

"Come now silly, do you want in or not?"

Sebastian was stunned momentarily at her forwardness but then nodded with a small smirk. He stepped forward but before he could enter he was stopped by a small hand.

"Twenty dollars," she grinned, holding out her delicate fingers for the money. Sebastian groaned and looking longingly at the girl, but then thought about his taxi money. He decided to just walk away, but at that moment another girl poked her head around the corner. She was brunette, and she too was wearing a bodice that squeezed in her waist and made her breasts spill out and fill her top generously. She giggled and blushed at Sebastian.

"Who's your friend, Lizzy?" She asked the blonde, batting her lashes up at the stunned man. Lizzy simply kept her hand out, fingers enticing Sebastian to reluctantly pull the money from his pocket and place it in the blonde's hand. She gave an excited grin and pulled open the door, letting Sebastian in to the elusive house.

The house was a barage of senses. Live music played all around him, a jazz band of some sort, playing swinging burlesque type music. The drums coursed through Sebastian's body, making his heart race to the beat. A strong scent filled the house, something akin to vanilla, but it was heady, like burnt incence. The sound and movement of people all around him excited him, and his eyes struggled to see everything at once. There were two large rooms either side of where Sebastian stood, and the people seemed to be attracted to raised platforms in the living areas.

The cute brunette linked her arm around Sebastian's and led him into the living room, swaying her hips to the catchy drums. The band was set up in the corner, all in black, playing some wordless, classy tune. It wasn't Sebastian's usual scene but it fitted the interior so well. The walls were dressed in red, like the carpet, and a large fireplace roared. The brunette ushered Sebastian to a love seat and handed him a glass of something that made his throat burn.

Lizzy was up on one of the little platforms, her long legs showing off and tipped with stilletos, her busty chest displayed for the men and women who watched. Sebastian watched, and noticed other women against the walls, or in men's arms, or spread across love seats, all of which were incredibly beautiful and well-groomed.

"What is this place?" Asked Sebastian to the brunette, who perked up at the attention and smiled broadly.

"You could say it's a burlesque club with a twist!" She exclamied, clearly buzzed on something. "They come to see the most beautiful creatures in the city, and for the lucky few, they come to buy."

Sebastian watched as a beautiful red-head spun past, her dress flowing and eye-catching.

"Buy?" He asked, body warm from the company and the alcohol. The brunette nodded and grabbed him another glass.

"They don't call it the Pet Shop for no reason. You can rent out the '_pets_' for an hour or two, even the whole night. Lizzy was once invited on a week-long cruise, she's one of the more popular pets."

_A whole week? _"And what do the pets do? Do they sleep-"

"No no no! We don't run_ that _kind of business!" She laughed it off and continued, "We simply offer our company to whoever bids the highest. Occasionally though, a few pets have sold their virginity for a high price, it's their choice. Some pets have even fallen in love with their clients and they run off together."

Sebastian snorted on his drink and looked at the brunette. She giggled and gave Sebastian a flirtacious kiss on the nose, pouring him another drink. Sebastian could feel himself becoming tipsy. "What do you do?"

The brunette looked out into the throngs of people, as Lizzy extended a leg into the air and answered after a few minutes. "Dance, massages, talk, sing, I guess anything really, it also depends on the pet."

Sebastian thought this over and nodded, decided it wasn't such a rediculous notion to want to spend time with one of these beautiful girls. He sat entranced as the red-head from earlier came dancing over, her long hair flying around her face. She approached Sebastian rather keenly and put a hand on his knee, then lifted her face.

Sebastian nearly choked on an ice cube. It was a **man**. A good-looking man is a dress! Cackling wildly, the man danced away, leaving Sebastian rather flabbergasted.

"You have men here too?" The brunette looked at him and nodded, not suprised at his shock. "Plenty," she answered. She then took his hand and begun to lead him around the room. "Let me introduce you to some of the pets."

It was then Sebastian begun noticing the smaller details. A small pair of mouse ears sat in the brunette's hair, and Lizzy, as she spun around before her crowd, sported pink feathers, a regal and dancing flamingo. Some girls served drinks, dressed in simple black corsets and shorts, small ears of their hair colour clipped in place. A taller girl had little giraffe antlers, and many had rainbow feathers, or cute black snouts painted on the tip of their nose.

"There's me, and the other mice, the shy type," she glanced at another girl who sat timidly in a man's lap, blushing profusly as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She too had little grey ears, and a soft grey corset to match. "These pets will usually put you back $30 an hour, or $130 for the entire night." Sebastian gasped as he gazed at the mouse girl, and looked towards the brunette. "_I don't even make that much a day..." _he murmured, still watching as the man handing the small mouse another fiver, and she gave him a shy kiss and giggle.

The brunette smiled, leading Sebastian through the throng. A girl with maroon hair and glasses stood in the middle of a group of men and women, singing a tune for a few notes, sticking out her hip so her feathered skirt would florish. "The birds," explained the brunette. "Loud and bright, usually bubbly or not-so-sharp. Known for their beautiful voices." She cast a gaze at Lizzy, whose long legs were wrapped over a man's shoulders.

"Lizzy is still a bird, but she's higher paid than most. A regular bird would put you back $50 an hour, $170 for the night. Lizzy though, she's been known to charge over $300 a night."

Sebastian's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the girl, who smiled charmingly and sung for the boys. _$300 he thought_... and shook his head. Perhaps he would have to take on more hours at the Chat Noir. Before he could think straight, he was being tugged past more people and past the band, which blared loudly in his ear. Another drink was being forced into his hand and his throat burned again as his body tingled warmly.

"The dogs," announced the brunette, and presented a group of men on a sofa, and an exuberant blonde boy crawling all over them. The blonde wore small shorts and a cute bodice, with socks that sat above his knees. He couldn't seem to decide which man he wanted more, and panted excitedly as he was handed some cash, and scurried to the man who just paid. He had a small tail clipped to the back of his shorts, and floppy ears either side of his face. "Let me guess," said Sebastian, "for those who like the playful type?"

The brunette nodded and whistled at the blonde, who gave her a dopey smile and licked the paying man's cheek. "Alois can fetch," she paused to giggle at the pun,"up to $300, like Lizzy. The dogs are usually $70 an hour, simply because they're so playful."

Sebastian didnt think much of the Alois boy and curled his lip. He couldn't imagine why someone would pay to have an annoying little puppy crawl over you all night. "Exotic pets can be ordered, and that will cost you. For example, we have a seal and an otter, they reside i the indoor pool. They're paid extra to be in those conditions. We have a dragon, Hannah, who breaths fire every hour, and that's not all she can do with her mouth. And of course, monkies, are paid extra for the safety harnesses they use," and with that she pointed to the high ceilings, and much to Sebastian's amazement, two or three girls swung carelessly from beautiful artifical branches.

"What type do you prefer," asked the brunette, looking at him eagerly. "Playful? Energetic? Shy? _Exotic_?" She added a little wink to that last, and as Sebastian though it over he came to the honest conclusion and answered with a question.

"You don't have any cats?"

The brunette paused momentarily, opened her mouth and a small smirk pulled at the edge of her lips. "We don't have any cats... But we do have a kitten." And with that she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the complete other side of the house, which had somehow become dark, and the band itself had quietened. The men made way for the brunette as she slipped through the crowd and up onto a table, that a few other men had climbed to get a better view of what was happening down below.

Sebastian could make out a small body laying in the dark, a single spotlight trained on the figure. It was curled into a ball, and was unmoving. Sebastian opened his mouth to speak but the brunette shushed him. That's when the band begun to play again, quiet tsks on the drum, and with each little tsk, the figure moved it's hips.

Tsk, tsk, tsk, and the little figure swayed it's hips side to side, it's perfectly rounded ass tantalising the crowd as the soft faux tail bobbed side to side. The drum became louder, and the swaying turned into little juts, the kitten thrusting it's bottom towards the watching crowd. Sebastian gulped softly and watched in silence like the other men, eagerly awaiting as change.

Suddenly, with a fan fare of sax, the little figure curled it's spine and threw it's head back, throwing back slate hair and facing the audience.

It's a boy, thought Sebastian, and although he knew he should have felt disappointed, he's never felt more excited.

The boy's mouth was open in exertion, cheeks flushed and big eyes lidded, giving a very alluring look to the crowd, who had burst out in applause and woof whistles. The boy wore small, sinful shorts, although they should have been classed as underwear. A brillant blue, underbust corset sucked in the boy's already tiny waist, giving him full, feminine hips. A tight, matching blue ribbon was tied around his neck with a large bow at the back. His thighs were round and soft, black socks starting above his knees and small ankle boots on his tiny feet, completed with 3 inch heels. The boy was shirtless, and his chest was already rising and falling quickly from the corset, two perk pink nipples poking out. The flushed look made him look delectable and ravishing, and Sebastian's lips tightened.

This kid couldn't be more than 14! He looked like he fell right out of a shota manga, thought Sebastian, and yet his heart exhilerated when the boy's rosey lips fell open and he meowed. The crowd went wild. They hooted and hollered, throwing money at his little booties, hoping to attract the kittens attention. Another little meow and two, three, no- four hundred dollars were thrown to his feet, the little kitten delighted in this and purred. The crowd literally shivered when he made that delicious noise.

Tipping back his head, his furry slate ears touching kissing his bare shoulder blades, the boy raised one leg right up into the air. The crowds eyes followed as he raised that delicate, thin limb straight up, pointed toes pointing to the cieling. At this time, a member of the crowd tried to sneak a bill from the collection of cash around the kitten's bottom. This was not unnoticed by the boy, and with a loud stamp, a sickening crunch, and a mixed reaction of shouts and gasps, the boy crushed the stealing hand beneath the heel of his raised leg, staring daggers at the theif. An eared male soon ushered the man away from the stage, warning him to never show his face at the Pet Shop again, but Sebastian didn't have time to listen. The little kitten had begun to stand, acting as if he having broken a man's fingers was all in a day's work. The drums picked up, and as he jutted out his little hips his tiny black-gloved hands stretched up above his head.

His little hips moved in circles, and the men went crazy, Sebastian watching on with them. Some even dared to touch him, but the little kitten would lash out his hand to slap them away playfully. Although coy and playful, the boy kept a grumpy pout on his lips the entire time, and that's what made him a kitten. So playful and serious, and so attractive to Sebastian.

The boy lolled his head back and forth, and seemed to shimmy in the direction of whomever threw cash at him, so Sebastian slipped his hands into his pockets and threw whatever he could find. The sound of the quarter hitting the stage had the kitten whipping around furiously, and he drew back his hand to strike at the cheap bastard. Sebastian saw him whip around and quickly caught his fist before it came in contact with his face.

For a few, breif seconds the two locked eyes. Sebastian was truly breath-taken. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, or the deep, mournful blue of the boy's eyes, but Sebastian's body surged, as he quickly placed a kiss to the knuckles of the hand he felt could snap with a single twist. Flustered, the kitten pulled away and quickly went back to his dance, leaving Sebastian to develop a quick smirk and the boy, a blush.

The dance was quick, and before he knew it the kitten was gone, having slipped away into the dark without him noticing. When the music and the trance of his hips had stopped Sebastian could think clearly, and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So he got to you too, huh?" Sebastian had forgotten about the meek brunette, who looked at him inquisitvley. Shaken, Sebastian quickly shook his head.

"No, not at all," he lied. The brunette blushed darkly and leaned close to Sebastian, handing him another glass.

"Is that why you clearly have an erection, sir?" She giggled and looped her arm around his once more, leading him away from the empty stage. Once back in the more lively part of the living room, Sebastian found himself curious and asked the brunette.

"Who was that?"

The brunette looked pleased to answer, and she smirked, having finally found something that made this man tick. If she could target his preferences, she could make a sale by the end of the night.

"That's Ciel," she breathed, smiling as she did. "He is the only kitten here at the Pet Shop, and is also the most expensive and highly requested pet here. A single hour with Ciel will put you back about $300, if you book ahead (and there is a waiting list), and the very few who have been able to afford to spend the night with him have left here $1000 poorer."

Sebastian's eyes widened and his lips tightened and he looked at the brunette as if she had two heads.

"One thousand dollars?" He asked, mind swimming.

"Yes," answered the brunette, smiling,"and his price is rising all the time. With more and more clients requesting him he is making a lot of money for the club."

"Why is the boy so popular? If you rub his belly, does he give you good luck?" He enquired sarcastically. The brunette giggled softly.

"No, but he is a virgin. They say he'll only give it away by choice, which is why he's so popular. His virginity can only be brought once you've won his affection. Some call him The Million Dollar Cherry."

Sebastian thought this over and shook his head, pinching his nose once more. He slipped his phone from his pocket and quickly checked the time.

"Damn," he swore and shoved his phone hastily into his pocket. It was already midnight and he had work in the morning. He picked up the brunette's hand and gently kissed it, smirking when she swooned.

"If you'll excuse me, but I'll have to be heading home now... "

"Paula," she finished, blushing deeply as she did so. She encouraged him to come back again and slipped him a busniness card as he left, sliding out of the warm, loud enviroment and onto the quiet streets. On his way out he noticed Lizzy, now in the lap of a man who fanned money at her.

Funnily enough, after seeing Ciel dance he would rather forgo an entire night with Lizzy for a singly hour with Ciel.

...

By the time Sebastian arrived home it was almost 1 in the morning, and he kicked off his heavy boots and hastily made the bed with the white sheets he had brought today. Once deeming it sleep-worthy, he collapsed into the matress, not bothereing to change and shut his eyes. Just before he fell asleep he felt a crinkle in his pocket and he reached a hand in to investigate. When he withdrew his hand he was holding a midnight blue business card, with the words 'Pet Shop' in cursive on the front. Beneath were the contact details of the club. He flipped the card over and discovered the back was white, with a simply black ink drawing of two pairs of legs, that were crawling on the card. The legs were socked and the bottom of the legs had two small ankle booties, of which Sebastian would recognise anywhere.

Ciel, he murmured as he pinned the card to the wall by his bed, and the last thing he saw before slipping into unconciousness was the delectable legs of the most expensive boy in the world.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that, because that's only chapter one. I will try to update every week, but like always, that can't be promised. I do not own Kuroshitsuji, yadda yadda yadda, and please review because the thing that gets me motivated is a nice comment from you lovely smut lovers! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews guys. Seriously, they make writing so worth it! I won't name you all indivdually, but you know who you are. And because I love you, here's the second chapter, a day early! Pet Shop will be updated on Sundays. Black Bull on Mondays. I love you all so much.**

The Chat Noir was a small, but exclusive resturant about 6 blocks from where Sebastian lived. As he'd spent his taxi money at the Pet Shop the night before, he'd had to run to make it. He didn't consider how silly he looked, sprinting in heavy boots. All he cared about was making it to work in time.

And he did, with 5 minutes to spare. Another waiter showed him to the staff bathrooms and handed him his outfit which he hurriedly slipped on, smoothing down his hair in the mirror above the sink. The outfit consisted of black trousers and pants, with a crisp white shirt and vest, and a lavish tail coat. What really topped it all off were the white gloves that Sebastian slipped over his hands. He didn't mind the formality so much, and when he slipped out of the bathroom some of the stafftold him he scrubbed up rather well.

He was given a little note book to write down orders and then sent into the dining room. The Chat Noir was busy during breakfast, lunch and dinner, and Sebastian had the morning shift. He'd worked in the industry before, so it came naturally to him. He would approach a table and bow slightly, and using his most seductive voice would ask _how many I serve you today?_

Sebastian was in his element, balancing a tray of plates, serving drinks and collecting orders. He could tell his manager was impressed. It was only his first day and he was proving popular with the patrons, men attracted to his charm, and the ladies- to everything else. By the time the morning shift was over though, Sebastian was ready to head home. The one too many drinks he'd had last night had left their mark, and he simply wished to lay down.

"Sebastian!" Came an excited shout from the kitchens, his manager waltzing in and giving Sebastian a big clap on the back.

"Well done! You certainly live up to the expectations we expected." Sebastian nodded and gave a small bow as he headed to the bathrooms to change into his day clothes.

"Wait, Sebastian?" Called his manager, a sheepish smile on his face as he waited while Sebastian reapproached him.

"Yes sir?" Sebastian kept a poliet smile on his face although his enitre body ached and he desperatley wished to go home.

"Mary called," explained his manager, twiddling his thumbs,"she normally covers the midday and evening shifts you see." Sebastian nodded grimly, he could see where this was going.

"Well, Mary called in sick, and we need someone to wait through both the lunch and dinner shifts..." He trailed off with a hopeful smile. Sebastian pinched his nose and sighed. He could easily say no, but he thought breifly of the dancing kitten from the night before. $300 seemed a long way off, but with another flash back of those deep, drowning eyes, he looked back up at his manager and grinned charmingly.

"What would a Chat Noir waiter be if he couldn't do such a thing?"

...

It had been an extremley long day. Sebastian barely made it home, his legs so sore from standing all night that he practically limped down his street, boots scuffing on the pavement. As he neared his apartment the weird Chinese man gave him another friendly wave, and a goofy a weak tug of the lips Sebastian acknowledged him and headed upstairs, struggling to even find the strength to push open the stubborn door.

A 14 hour day seemed good in theory, but in reality it took it's toll. After Sebastian's 8-11 shift he stayed on to work the lunch shift (12-4), after which he had a one hour break, and then battled through the dinner (5-9) shift. And although Sebastian had barely made it through, as soon as he entered his bedroom he spied the sexy little legs pinned to his wall.

The day had no doubt earned him over $200, plus several tips and a little over time. He smirked as he pulled off his tail coat and hung it neatly on a coat hanger on the back of his door. Soon enough he'd be able to afford a single hour with that elusive cat.

It was then that Sebastian found a slight problem to his plan. What was he going to do once he had an hour alone with Ciel? Sebastian's eyebrow raised and he sat on the edge of his mattress, thinking deeply.

Well, he suppossed that didn't really matter right now. He didn't have the $300 yet, but he did have an afternoon shift tomorrow, and a few more half days during next week. He'd been alone with the kitten in no time, he mused, and slide off the rest of his waiter's uniform to hang from the back of his door. Perhaps I should buy a wardrobe first, he considered and slid into bed, not bothering to put on any clothes. Underwear would do.

...

It was Sunday afternoon and Sebastian had just finished the lunch shift. It hadn't been so bad, and the tips had been good. All he had to do was flash a smile at a gullible woman and she'd slip him a $20. With the rate this was going, Sebastian would be able to afford a night with the little minx sooner than he thought.

After he'd clocked off, Sebastian went into the backrooms and grabbed his stuff, not undressing but changing his dress shoes for his usual combat boots. Of course, he did slip off and fold his gloves and tail coat for the trip home, not wanting to get them dirty, nor look like a fool. He gave a nod goodbye to another employee, the chef, who grinned back at him as he chewed his cigarette. Sebastian had no idea how he got away with smoking in a resturant as fine as the Chat Noir, let alone managing to find excuses for all the things he accidentally set on fire.

On his way home Sebastian made sure to pick up some food from the corner store, including some fresh fruit and milk, butter, bread; the basics. It'd be nice to have a real meal for once, and it felt good to have a bit of money for once. As soon as Sebastian arrived home he stocked his fridge and kicked off his boots, wishing he could collapse onto a comfy couch and switch on tv. Being home on a Sunday night was a depressing thought and Sebastian could think of a better way to spend his evening.

Heading to his room he shuffled out of his work clothes, arranging them neatly on the back of his door. Pulling on a pair of black jeans and an old shirt, he threw on his jacket, stuffed a twenty in his back pocket, and headed out the front door.

The Pet Shop was in full swing by the time Sebastian knocked at their door, $20 already out and waiting as he waited on the porch. The music was triving and he could hear the chatter of a hundred excited people from within. A young looking girl opened the door, her hair on top of her head in a messy blonde bun, wearing nothing but a red corset and a pair of hot pants. She gave a giggling smirk to Sebastian and snatched his twenty before letting him in.

Tonight the band was playing something with a bit more swing, and Sebastian could make out a few couples dancing on a make-shift dancefloor. Some of the pets he had met Friday night were with men or women, all glitzed up and looking like dolls as their flaunted their beautiful smiles for cash. Occasionally a couple would head up the long stair case that seperated both living rooms, to where Sebastian assumed were private rooms. He imagined what Ciel's room would look like, and for a moment, a vision of blue silk and black lace filled his head, the little kitten stretched out on a lush bed, ready and-

"Sebastian!" A flurry of blonde came rushing towards him, and two pink gloves flew around his shoulders. Lizzy looked up at Sebastian with a charming smile and batted her false eyelashes at him. "You came back," she expressed with glee. Sebastian could easily see how she could earn so much money, the way she used everything she had to lure you in.

"Come to spend a night with me?" She giggled, drawing a finger over his chest, playing with a small stud that decorated Sebastian's jacket. He suddenly felt another pair of arms loop around his belly and a familar brunette popped up from behind him.

"Unfortunatley you're not his type," cooed Paula, putting on a fake pout.

"Sebastian likes pussy." Elizabeth raised her eyebrow slightly before huffing, spitting out a cute pout and crossing her arms. Tonight she was wearing a retna-burning pink bodice and a tulle skirt made entirely from pink feathers. Her legs were dressed up in pink stockings and little black heels topped off her outfit. She did look very pretty, but her words held somewhat of a poison when she spat out Sebastian's favorite word.

"_Ciel_? Him too? Seriously, what is with you guys," she looked between Sebastian, than Paula, her scowl now looking a little ugly rather than cute. Noticing Sebastian's unease, she gently sat an arm over his shoulder and asked nicely.

"Are you sure I'm not what you're looking for?" She asked, suddenly turning into a ray of sunshine again.

"A real woman like myself could offer you so much more, what could that _boy_ give you?" Sebastian felt like he was tredding on thin ice, and before he could think of a safe answer, Paula had her arm around his waist and was dragging his away from the dangerously sweet flamingo.

"Nevermind her," chortled Paula cheerfully, "She's just jealous that Ciel is the most popular pet. No one's ever been able to beat him in sales. I don't know what it is about that boy. He just drives men wild."

_He certainly does_, thought Sebastian as they made their way into the living room, his eyes keeping a keen search for the little kitten. Paula led him to a love seat where a dozen other people were crowded around, all sipping on drinks and smoking cigarettes. Paula passed him a drink and he sat down, making himself comfortable. He was pleased when Paula sat by his side and not in his lap, like the other pets in the area were doing. Sebastian could recognise a mouse, two birds, and that annoying little puppy from the other night, Alois. He was sitting in some old man's lap, practically grinding on him for a little had come to learn that although the pets weren't actually selling sex, a quick grind or a teasing, sensual whisper had the clients whipping out their wallets faster. Sex really did sell, and these pets were kinda smart, considered Sebastian.

A commotion started behind him and Sebastian turned his head, noticing a few dozen men had gathered around the bottom of the stair case. Someone was coming down the stairs, and as soon as a pair of miniature ankle boots stepped into his vision, Sebastian knew exactly who it was.

Tonight Ciel was dressed in green, fitting, considering the handfuls of cash thrust out at him as he made his way down the stairs. The two bodyguards on either side of the boy were obviously nessesary, as it seemed some men looked ready to eat him up. One guard collected cash from disappointed patrons, keeping it in a small, black wallet. The other guard held a leash, which was connected to a collar fastened around Ciel's neck.

Ciel wore a green corset tonight, which unfortunatly covered his gorgeous nipples from sight. The corset was green and tight, and yet the boy held no discomfort in his face. It made him stand straight and stiff, but Sebastian had a feeling he would stand that way corset or not. Over that he wore a velvet green jacket, fitted and crisp, it made the boy look regal, if his pout and solem stare didn't do that already. Small, black bloomers flourished around the boy's buttocks, and his high socks were held in place with braces tonight. Although his ankle boots were a green leather tonight, they still had a ridiculous height to them, making the boy appear taller than he was. Once again, his small hands were gloved in black, and rings adorned his bitty fingers. A small, display top hat sat between his well groomed cat ears, and his wired tail was sitting straight up against his back. He looked like royalty.

It was for the first time tonight that Sebastian noticed the boy had a simple black eyepatch tied over his right eye. He hadn't noticed it Friday night, and brushed it off as another part of his costume.

Sebastian's mouth went dry and the boy decended down the stairs until he could no longer see his short body. His two bodyguards, whom seemed to be twins, led him to the living room, towards Sebastian. He suddenly felt very self-concious under those scrutinising eyes, and readjusted himself on the couch as Ciel made himself appear again. He was led around the coffee table, past Sebastian, and a wave of smell washed over him. The kitten smelt undescribable, a sickly sweet concoction that made Sebastian think of something both evil and beautiful. It fitted the boy wonderfully.

Much to Sebastian's suprise, the boy took a seat at the end of the coffee table, within a few metres of him. He sat in a large, vintage armchair and crossed his legs, dangling one dainty ankle in the air. Reclining, he accepted a fragile tea cup into his gloved hands, which clinked pleasently when it tapped against his many rings. Everyone who had gathered around the coffee table now had their eyes trained on Ciel, including the man who had previously been attending to Alois. The puppy boy glared at Ciel, and even went so far as to bare his teeth and growl, at which Ciel snarled at the corner of his mouth and _hissed_.

The sound sent shivers through Sebastian's body, and his arousal awakened once more. He couldn't believe how much of a hold this stranger had over him. He felt like laying down and letting the little prince walk all over him in those pointed heels. He was sure the kitten would laugh cruelly and purr, and Sebastian would not mind the least.

After the kitten had taken a sip from his tea cup, he rested it delicatley on his lap, casting a gaze out onto his audience. When his gaze came upon Sebastian, the corner of his lip quirked up and he was sure he was going to hiss again. Eager to test his limits, Sebastian mouthed a quick word to the boy, that made his eye widen.

_Woof_.

Ciel's face reddened and he stood suddenly, and Sebastian almost expected a round kick to his face. Instead the small boy made his way around the opposite side if the coffee table, and found himself a seat in the lap of a handsome gentleman who looked very rich indeed. Ciel laid his head on the man's shoulder and blinked that pretty little eye, and rubbed his back on the other man's lapel. He purred softly as he did so, batting an innocent eyelid. The man shivered, and pressed a hundred dollar bill into the kitten's awaiting hand. As soon as he had passed the money Ciel stood, his purring stopped, and he made his way back to his arm chair, passing the money to his bodyguard. The kitten looked back over at Sebastian with a triumphant smirk that seemed to say,_ I can have anything I want, and you are not it_.

Sebastian decided to fight back with a raised eyebrow, feigning that he was clearly not impressed by the boy's performance (although he had been) and muttered softly to Paula, within ear reach, _slut_.

Ciel's one visible eye seemed to almost bulge out of his head and his mouth tightened in an impossible scowl. Once again he was up, stalking towards Sebastian this time, his leash hanging down his back with a jingle. He brought his tea cup with him, bringing it to his lips to take a small sip, before tipping the cup to the side. Sebastian's quick reflexes told him to bring up his hand and grasp the wrist that threatened to pour hot tea all over his best jeans. With his other hand he tightly grasped the leash from behind the boy's back, and yanked him down neatly, until the boy was sitting in his lap.

Sebastian did not know if it was a case of not wanting to make a scene, or simply being unable to move, but Ciel sat on his knee without struggle, plush ass cheeks pressing into Sebastian's knees. He kept his grip tight on the leash and used it to encourage the boy to sit back, bringing his hand up to touch the felt ears that adorned his hair.

He knew he was tredding on thin ice once again, but he had acted out of impulse. He leaned forward and breathed into the kitten's real ear.

"Good kitty," and gently stroked a patch on the back of the boy's neck. He felt the kitten relax instantly, and allowed himself to be held in place. After all, it was his job. Turning his head slightly he leaned into Sebastian's hands and looked into his eyes. A soft purr came from between his lips, but his gaze remained murderous and regal.

Sebastian smirked back at him, still stroking on that patch on the back of his neck, and Ciel's gaze slowly softened, still angry, but a little more content now. Sebastian knew he was hard, but thankfully the boy's bottom was too far away for him to notice.

Sebastian finished his little rub on the back of the boy's neck, sadly parting with his beautiful skin and releasing his grip on the leash. The boy remained for a few more seconds, slowly shaking off the sleepy effects Sebastian's hand had on him. He looked at Sebastian expectantly, but when he wasn't handed a single dollar, he finally got off his lap and went back to his arm chair, gaze refusing to meet Sebastian's again. Ciel's butt had left a nice little patch of warmth on Sebastian's knee, and he thought about how firm and hot the boy's backside had felt. It was then when he was reminded that he still didn't know the boy's age, and yet he didn't feel the least bit guilty for having an erection, that he was most likely going to jerk off later that night anyway.

The rest of Ciel's stay wasn't that eventful. He was brought a slice of chocolate cake which he ate so finely, hardly dropping a single crumb on his beautiful chin. After he had finished his cake, Ciel got up and begun to retreat to the stair case once more, and most of the men (including Sebastian) followed. His dainty little heels clicked on the wooden floor as he disappeared upstairs, his last gaze being thrown upon Sebastian.

By now it was getting rather late, and not wanting another repeat of Friday night, Sebastian excused himself from the club, kissing Paula's hand once more with a soft smile. On his way out he noticed a small table that had busniness cards similar to the one he had at home. There were some pink, with cute life-like drawings of Lizzy, and others that held some of the more popular clients. The royal blue was what he was searching for, and upon finding Ciel's cards, he noticed another that held a corseted torso and two black-gloved hands. He quickly pocketed it and made his way into the warm night air.

...

Once at home Sebastian kicked off his shoes and headed to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth. Whiskey left a bad taste in his mouth, and he could smell cigarette smoke on him too. After he had groomed himself he slipped into some pajama bottoms and switched off the lights. Crawling into bed, he carefully pinned the second business card to his wall, connecting the torso to the legs. He now had a headless image of the object of his lust.

Keeping his eyes trained on the body of Ciel, Sebastian slipped his palm beneath his pants and grabbed a firm hold of his throbbing cock. It had been aching all night, and it felt so good to have the smallest stimulation. He thumbed his wet cock slit roughly and bucked his hips, closing his eyes so he could fill his head with thoughts of Ciel.

"Ahh!" Sebastian groaned out loud as he pumped his thick cock, knowing he couldn't last long tonight. It'd been too long since he'd had sex (some meek girl that went to a Christian school, he thinks) and she didn't even do it for him. Sebastian hadn't even known he'd liked boys until he met Ciel. No, he still didn't like boys.

He just liked Ciel.

His hand picked up pace and he furiously jerked at his cock, his hips bucking roughly as he remembered the heat from Ciel's perk ass, and the way it had strained against his hot pants on Friday night. He didn't know what it was about this boy, but he drove him crazy. He made his cock so hard.

With a final, uneven tug to his cock, Sebastian cried out, unfased when a spurt of his cum hit him in the chin. He felt so sated and relaxed now, and he didn't bother pulling up his pants. He just fell asleep with his cock resting against his stomach, falling into a a good sleep as he imagined all the money he would make before the weekend came again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people- E****njoy the story. Ciel has always been my favorite, what a babe.**

**...**

The great grandfather clock in the lavish hall struck nine, it's ancient innards sung out loudly, ringing out across the entire upper floor. It's majestic bellow was lost to the crowds below, but the bell was not for the throng of people downstairs.

He hadn't been waiting long, he never had to. The Pet Shop had incredible punctuality, and each appointment would run smoothly. Sixty minutes exactly, not one minute long, nor less. That was what he was here for, and he stood, straightened his tie, and made his way down the hall to a familiar door, where a familar boy stood. The boy was blonde, and perky, his smile infaliable and eccentric as the red clips in his fringe. He gave a messy bow to him, and greeted him with the usual.

"Ciel's 9 o'clock?" Asked the boy, and the dark-haired man nodded. The wooden door was pushed open and the man let himself inside, the scent of the kitten's cologne engulfing him quickly. Shutting the door, he shimmied off his dress coat and hung it on the brass hook by the door.

The kitten was already waiting.

Ciel sat perched on the edge of his bed, the large, lavish thing out-doing him in size imensly. His back was stiffened from his corset, which was wound tightly around his gut, and echoed the sound of his constricted heart against it. From the outside he was so tightly bound, that you would think the boy had no heart.

He pointed his little heeled bootie downwards, and flickered his one visible eye to the man at the door. His expression was solemn as he watched the man approach, and he stuck up his nose a little. This man was one of his regulars, and Ciel knew what to expect. As the man neared the bed he got down onto his knees and picked up the kitten's small foot. He held the leather-encased limb in his gloved hands carefully, as if it were made of glass, and he brought it to his face. Ciel, having experienced this same visitor for a few weeks now, sighed inwardly, bored. It was always the same.

The dark-haired man gave a serious sniff to Ciel's boot, and his body visibly shook. Ciel rolled his eye and gave him a little nudge in the nose, scowling down at him.

"Get on with it," he growled, "I can't believe I have another hour with _you_."

The man smirked dryly at Ciel's behaviour, and cupped the small ankle, holding it firmer.

"Yes, my cruel kitten," he practically moaned, the words falling from his mouth in a seductive manner. With that, he lowered his head to the leather boot, and ran his tounge against it, from boot tip to heels. He licked up along the laces, holding the boy by the heel of his shoe, and lavished the tip with his long tounge. Ciel held back his disgust, and considered himself lucky that he was wearing a shoe, and the creep wasn't licking his bare toes. He shivered in disgust at the thought, and the man lifted his head with a sly smile.

"Does this excite you, my kitten?"

Ciel's expression was livid, and without another thought he swung his leg back and then swiped it forward, reveling in the sound it made when it hit the man's face. The man went tumbling backwards and onto his back, grabbing his jaw in pain. No doubt the kitten had left a nasty gash on his cheek from those radically sharpened stilletoes.

The man sat up from the floor, still cupping his cheek, his arm trembling. He glared at the boy who sat calmly on the bed, as if he hadn't just booted him in the face. The dark-haired man smirked at the boy, and wiped his cheek with a handercheif.

"So cruel," he bit out, and grabbed for the boy's foot again, bringing it up to his mouth. Ciel rolled his eye for the umpteeth time and crossed his arms, the only shred of enjoyment he could find was examining the shallow gash across the man's face.

The hour passed slowly, but it did pass, and Ciel was soon on his feet, hands on his hips and glaring down at the man. He raised an eyebrow, and the man stood, straightening his tie. He headed towards the door and pulled his coat back onto his shoulders, then tilted his head.

"It was a pleasure as always, my kitten," he smirked and gave the boy a sickening smile. Ciel's upper lip curled and he huffed, waving his hand at the man.

"Just get out of here Claude."

As soon as the man left the room Ciel sat back on the bed and lifted his heel. As he thought, Claude's flesh was spread across the bottom of the tip, smattered in blood. Ciel smirked dryly and kicked off his boots, throwing them by the hamper. He would have Finnian clean them in the morning. He padded over to his wardrobe and begun looking for another pair of boots that would compliment his outfit. He was rather small without his heels, and this displeased him. He hated being teased by his height, or rather, his age.

Ciel had tightly laced a clean pair of black boots by the time his next client arrived. A new man, dressed nicely and with a confident smirk entered the room. Ciel sighed, and perched himself on the edge of the bed, battering his eyes at him. No doubt the man's cocky smile would be gone by the time the hour was up.

...

It was 3 in the morning, and Ciel had entertained 8 men for the night. He was utterly exhausted, and just wanted to get to bed. By this time at night, all the customers had gone home for the night, and the Pet Shop became what it was during the day- a kennel. Ciel lived permanently in the old house, along with several other pets that didn't have homes to return to during the day.

He headed downstairs where the maids were cleaning up from the night's events, taking glasses from the tables, and mopping spilt drinks. The Pet Shop wasn't known for roudy parties, but there were the occasional accidents. The kitchens were located at the back of the house, and Ciel saw that one or two house mates were still awake. Lizzy and Alois were sharing a drink while they chatted with the kitchen staff, still in their eccentric outfits. They went quiet when Ciel entered, and the only sound to be heard was the little_ tick tick tick _of Ciel's heels on the tile. He ignored the others and switched on the kettle, boiling the water.

"I saw Claude crawling out of your room tonight," spat a venomous little voice that came from the blonde puppy, Alois. Ciel busied himself with his tea, dunking the little bag into the hot water. When Ciel didn't respond, Alois growled and called out to him.

"He's my customer!" He barked, the little warning sending a small smirk to Ciel's lips. Stirring in one or two (seven) sugars, Ciel collected his tea cup and headed for the door, but not without pausing and turning to give Alois a look. He feigned a look of innocence, and put his finger up to his lip as if he were genuinley confused.

"If he's your customer Alois, why was he with me tonight?" His faux innocent tilt of the head was his parting gesture, and he trotted out of the kitchen to return to his bedroom. He fainted heard the foolish puppy shout an insult, but he wasn't paying much mind. He couldn't really care less where the disgusting boot-licker spent the night, he just wanted Alois to know he was simply more successful.

...

Sebastian's first week of work had been excellent. The pay was average, but he worked long hours, sometimes even triple shifts. It killed his feet and it made him sleep for hours on end, but by the end of the week Sebastian had earnt himself a decent amount of money. A portion of it went towards his rent, which he reluctantly paid to the land lord, knowing that his weekly rent was almost enough money for a single hour with Ciel. He spent more on food, and the electricity bill, and a little went into his savings account, which was just a loose floorboard under his mattress. Sebastian decided that he would use that money to start buying furniture. He really could afford something secondhand with the cash he had now, but that money was going somewhere else.

Friday night Sebastian was dressed in his finest (which weren't really that fine). He paid his twenty dollars and once again he was inside the elusive club, music and people all around him like a second home. It was always so friendly and warm, and Paula was by his side as soon as he walked in the door.

"I want an hour with Ciel," he practically shouted at her, the music loud and his heart racing just a little. Paula grinned widely and nodded, grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs. Sebastian's heart raced a little faster and he gulped. _He couldn't possibly be going to see him now? _Upstairs was just a long hallway, little rooms against the walls. As Sebastian was led up the East passageway, he noticed the decorations on each of the doors.

One door was painted completley pink, and a beautiful drawing had been done of a flamingo, with real pink feathers stuck to the body of the painting. Diamontes and sparkles adorned the door, and "Elizabeth" was written in lavish cursive, in gold paint. Even the door handle was pink crystle. Each door, Sebastian noticed, had a pet's esscense on it. Some were covered in photos, decorations, flowers and trinkets of customers. Written notes and stuffed animals, each door a work of art on it's own. A door at the end of the corridor was bare though, and painted bright red.

_Could this be Ciel's room? _Thought Sebastian, suddenly noticing that his palms were sweating. He wiped them hurried on his legs, and Paula knocked on the door. Footsteps were heard, and little clicks of heels upon wood, Sebastian's heary felt as if it would explode in his chest.

The door was opened by a woman dressed from head-to-toe in red. Her figure hugging dress was tight and pushed up her breasts, her hair styled around her face in a red bob. Her lips shone brightly with gaudy red lipstick, and even her long fingernails were coated in the colour.

"Yes?" She asked, giving a grin to Paula, and a look-up-and-down to Sebastian. She gave him a wink, and Sebastian just stared back, a little confused and embarrassed.

"Another customer for Ciel," declared Paula, looking at Sebastian, who had finally composed himself and smiled softly back. The woman in red tossed back her head and laughed, ushering them both into the room.

"Of course, of course," she exclaimed, "I should have guessed! Ciel is our most popular pet, you do know!" Sebastian nodded and examined the room around him with awe. The walls were as red as the woman's lips, and the furniture and desk that filled the some-what-small room were a deep, auburn wood. The office, so it seemed, was dressed up as wamrly as the woman who now took a seat behind her desk.

"Please, sit down," she grinned, her lips stretched over her teeth as she executed her charming smile.

"I'm Madame Red, but please, just call me Red," she smiled, extending her hand to Sebastian. He picked it up and brought it to his mouth, giving her a charming smirk.

"A pleasure," he purred, his eyes smouldering, and Madame Red's cheeks quickly matched the decore of the room. She cleared her throat, and brought back her hand, then placed a book she must have grabbed earlier on the desk. She flipped it open about halfway and looked intently at the little scrawls that seemed to be a schedule.

"How does Friday, next week sound? 8 o'clock?" Sebastian stared at her for a moment, before nodding his head. Next week? His heart deflated somewhat.

"That sounds fine," he nodded and held out his precious bundle of cash. Red accepted it and gave him a grin, asking for his name so she could jot it down in the little book. She shut the book with a snap and pulled a little card from a holder on the desk. She jotted down the date and time of Sebastian's appointment, and handed him the card. To Sebastian's joy, the little card was a part of the collection he had at home, except this one was a drawing of Ciel's face. He pocketed it carefully.

"Now, a few quick rules," stated Red, looking at the clock by the wall as if she were in a hurry. Sebastian assumed her to be in charge of the place, or at least the secutary of sorts, and he nodded.

"No touching without Ciel's permission. No funny business, no hitting, kissing or sexual advances. Ciel's guard is outside the room at every second, and he will not hestitate to stop you. You will be searched before you enter, for weapons or any photographic devices. Ciel is not to be photographed or filmed. You have one hour, no longer than that. When your time is up you will be escorted from the room. You may not expose yourself to Ciel. You may not threaten Ciel. He has the power to have you banned from the Pet Shop permanently."

Sebastian tried to keep up as Red sped through the rules, nodding as his eyes widened at some of the things that were stated. He wondered how many men in the past had attempted to break any of them, and what had happened.

"Finally, you are entering Ciel's bedroom at your own risk. Sign here, anything that happens to you inside that room cannot be held against us, as stated here, and here," she pointed at a few sentences, and held out a pen to him, and he eagerly signed. He remembered the way Ciel had crushed that man's fingers the previous weekend, and imagined that was why he had to sign this paper. He smirked softly, and imagined the boy trying to pull a stunt like that with him.

Madame Red waited until Sebastian signed his name before snatching the form, tucking it into a manilla folder. She smiled at him again and petted his hand.

"We'll see you next week, Mr. Michaleis," she purred, and released his hand. With a nod of his head, Sebastian thanked her, and taking Paula's arm he left the room. Once outside the door, Sebastian fingered the card tucked safely in his pocket. He was excited, terribly so, and he didn't let the confusion get to him. Instead, giving a sly smirk to the brunette beside him, he asked in a hushed voice.

"Which door belongs to Ciel?"

Paula giggled and held a finger to her lips to tell Sebastian to be quiet, and she pulled him down the direction of the hallway. She glanced at the time, it was only 6.30, so Ciel would still be with a client. As quiet as her heeled feet would take her, she took Sebastian down the opposite hallway, where it had become very quiet. The music from downstairs was rather muffled, remarkable for such an old house. The hallway was lit by dim lights, and their creeping shadows jumped across the floorboards. Right at the end of the hall was a single, blue wall light, that cast a somber glow onto the last door in the hall. Sebastian's heart sped up and he approached the door.

It was painted a beautiful, royal blue, and was void of all the decorations the other doors had. Instead, Ciel's named was written in black across the door, and a bouquet of dead, black roses hung upside down from a nail. They smelt of the boy, sickly sweet and vintage, like an old wine. The boy had a soul that outdated his body.

Sebastian breathed in the scent, until Paula tugged on his sleeve. She gestured to the stairs, and Sebastian left reluctantly, the sweet smell still wafting around his senses. Once in safe distance from the door, Paula explained that Ciel's performance would start soon, so they both went downstairs and had a drink. Tonight, Sebastian was one of the impatient men crowded around the stairs, as they awaited the beautiful kitten.

Ciel's music begun, and Sebastian was startled. The music was a saucy number, racey and hot. The band played and the men wolf-whistled, and Sebastian remained silently until those two little boots appeared on the steps. The boy decended the stairs, staying out of reach of the men, his hips gyrating backwards, and his legs spread. He danced to the beat nonchalantly, looking bored at the audience, until the band picked up and he got into full swing.

Ciel threw back his head, spinning on his tiny foot, picking up pace with the music, his little hips wriggling as he thrust his body. The dance was scandulous, and even Sebastian felt a little guilty by watching, the way the boy threw around his body on the stairs-come-steps was the same way a burleque dancer would do. He even perched his little bottom on the steps and kicked his foot into the air, the whole time with that somber and serious expression on his face, his eye lidded and bored, like he had done this a hundred times (which he had).

Ciel stepped down further, illiciting more cat calls from the audience, foolish hands grabbing out for him. He would whack at them and scratch, playful but in warning. The boy was dressed scantly, and Sebastian couldn't blame those hands wanting to reach out and touch that thin sliver of flesh between his top and shorts. It made Sebastian burn a little on the inside to see those men grasping out for the boy, and if he didn't know any better he wouldn't have called it jealousy.

Ciel's eye flitted down to Sebastian, and he held his gaze. That one defiant blue eye was so powerful, so inpenertratable, it imediatley took hold of whomever gazed into it, like a siren's voice, Ciel's eye meant the death of your control.

He had been so obsessed with the gaze that he hardly noticed when it was ripped from his sight, and the boy disappeared quickly and into the crowd. Confused, Sebastian peered through the crowd, wondering why the boy had suddenly ducked down. It was when he saw a frightened booted foot kicked out from a bustling, loud crowd, that Sebastian's heart jumped and he was pushing through the human ocean. He heard a yelp, and there was struggle, the men in the crowd having pulled Ciel from the stage to play with. The dozens of men were either grabbing at his defenceless body, trying to pull the offenders away, or were just too drunk to act.

He saw two bodyguards move into the crowd, but it was too dense to penetrate. Sebastian had the advantage of being in the centre of the crowd. He saw the kitten's little slate head resurface, a look of panic in his eyes and his mouth was tight pressed. The drunkards grabbed his little bottom through his hot pants, and laughed as he struggled. Ciel lashed out his arms and legs and bit and kicked, but he was held tight in the throng. Sebastian managed to grab the collar of one of the men and throw them back, reaching out for the boy.

He felt the small body collide against his own, and instantly struggle and kick. He managed to sink his small teeth into Sebastian's hand, rather deeply actually, and Sebastian screamed out, cursing loudly as he was bustled in the crowd. To the best of his ability he scooped the boy up in his arms and barricaded him from the crowd, the drunks seeming to calm when the beautiful boy was gone. The little corseted body was warm in his arms, and it seemed to still when it sensed the danger had passed. Ciel lifted his small head and peered up at Sebastian, his eyes widening and his lips tightening.

"You." He managed, and turned red, not making eye contact. He didn't want to admit he had just bitten the hand that had saved him. He quickly let go of Sebastian's leather lapels that he'd been clinging too and finally met his gaze. The boy was scowling, but his eyes held a silent apology. Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, but the bodyguards interupted him.

Sebastian was pushed roughly against the wall, two guards holding him against the wallpaper. He noticed the men who had been pulled off stage had been thrown outside, and two polaroids were stuck to the back door so they would never be allowed in again. Sebastian was about to be thrown out too, from the way he was being ushered towards the door. That was until he heard a sharp bark from behind himself and the two guards that had a tight grip on his shirt. He was spun around, and Ciel was standing there, arms crossed tightly and his hair ruffled. He looked at his guards and addressed them.

"This man isn't to be thrown out. He saved me," he stated, glaring at the guards. They bowed their heads, and gave hesitant looks towards Sebastian before dropping him, taking their place back at the stairs. Sebastian looked at Ciel, and the two were silent until Ciel's eye flickered to Sebastian's bloody hand.

"You should really see to that," he stated, grimacing at the large mark he had left. He hadn't realised the man was trying to help him. He didn't let the guilt show though, and he sighed, ushering Sebastian to follow him to the kitchen. Sebastian followed, a little dazed at being within such a close proximity to the boy, his scent even better now that it was coming from the boy himself. His little feet ticked across the tiles, and he stopped at the sink, grabbing Sebastian's hand and thrusting it under the tap.

Ciel looked conflicted as he dabbed at the wound softly, his leather gloves slick with soap, his mouth trembling as if he wanted to say anything. Sebastian just stood still and let him attend to him, watching as he cleaned and wrapped his hand.

He finally spoke, his mature voice seeming so unnatural for a boy in a body like his.

"I didn't mean to bite you," he bit out, and lowered his head, fiddling with a large ring on his thumb. Sebastian watched the boy and for the first time he saw a small crack in the boy's intimidating facade. He let out a laugh that echoed off the kitchen walls. Ciel glared at him, his lips turning up in an angry pout.

"Just what is so funny!" He demanded, as Sebastian chuckled at the young boy. He calmed himself and got a grip of his composure, his cheeks red from laughing. Ciel looked so adorable with that pout, and the look in his eye was priceless.

"I just can't believe you bit me," sighed Sebastian, his smile stretching ear to ear as he thought of how cute it would have been if it hadn't ripped open his skin. Ciel's mouth open, then quickly shut, and he flushed from embarrasment. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Sebastian, then raised his nose.

"If you're done, I have clients to see to," he stated very matter-of-factly, and with that he turned on his petite heel, and clicked his way from the kitchen and back into the bustling lounge. He dared not think about how femine he sounded with his heels on. He had guests to attend to, and a flushed face. He had so much to do. With a huff, he composed himself and made his way back up to his bedroom.

...

Sebastian laid back on his mattress, one hand on his chest and the other running through his hair. He couldn't sleep, and he knew it was because of that beautiful boy he'd been so close to earlier this night. Sebastian couldn't explain his infatuation with Ciel. At first he had thought it was lust, and then simple curiosity, but now there was more. The pang of jealousy he had felt earlier, and how he hadn't hestitate a single second before saving him from the fall. He felt he needed to protect him, he needed to know more about him, he wanted to touch him, and he wanted to tease him- because teasing him seemed to be the only way he could get a reaction from the boy.

Sebastian was so confused, and so tormented, all he knew is he wanted to be around the boy. His scent, his warmth, he wanted to devour him, he wanted to cherish him. He had so many conflicting issues.

With a sigh, he sat up so he could pin Ciel's face to the rest of the business card body, and he now had a minituare version of his adoration beside his bed. His hand throbbed dully and although it had hurt, that cute look of guilt in the boy's eye had been adorable.

Perhaps he was just lonely, in a new neighbourhood. Sebastian's last girlfriend was in high school, but he'd had plenty of woman during and after. His smile and "dangerous" look were all he needed to make a woman melt, and he never had a shortage of sex. His last romp had been a few months ago though, but it wasn't long enough for Sebastian to be desperate for another lover. No, Ciel was something else.

Sebastian had never lusted over another man before, and he had never considered it. But the boy was so beautiful, all dolled up and selling the promise of pleasure to gullible men. He was a minx, sly and clever, a fox. Sebastian had never met anyone who had thrilled him so much before. He couldn't wait for next Friday, where he could have one uninterupted hour with the boy. This thought was the last thing on his mind as he drifted to sleep, the scent of decaying roses still lingering on his shirt.

**Do you guys mind when I update, or would you like a set date? PLEASE let me know, it'll make my job easier :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to your lovely reviews, I will try to update Friday nights from now on (I am Australian) but I could always suprise you with something early. Also, a note on Sebastian. I know he seems a little OCC, but it's so difficult to write him without making him a little softer than our beloved demon, after all- he is human in this fic. I'll try to harden him up a little, as I have also been a little disappointed with his character.**

...

Ciel would always begin his evening at 5.

Fresh from the shower, skin damp and plush, he would have his assistant dry his hair, fluffing the inky, dark strands and rubbing a little moose through the tips. His hair would sit flat naturally, and Ciel would then pin it back so he could rub lotion on his cheeks. He knew how much makeup the other pets would wear, and it made him cring at the idea of the thick foundation coating. He was lucky to have the complexion of a porcelain doll, and most likely the personality of one too.

Tonight he would wear his chained eyepatch, which he fastened around his head and tied in a neat bow. The patch sat neatly over his eye, and two little chains looped down from the patch, dangling down to brush against his cheeks. His visible eye was left makeup-less, but a little gloss was applied to his lips, and Ciel tried his infaliable pout in his mirror. Letting his hair back down he would position it around his face until he was pleased, his ears heavily adorned with earrings, and chains that matched his eyepatch. He would attach his usual felt cat ears to his head, grooming them over to make them seem natural. The ears really did it for some men.

At this point his assistant would prepare his clothes, and Ciel, dressed in a pair of scandulous shorts (tonight they were black, torn a little at the edges) would lift his arms obediently, so he could have his corset slipped on, a beautiful pure black number tonight. His theme today was a little edgy, he would usually arrange his vast wardrobe to match his moods. Tonight he was black and he was hard.

A multi-chained belt hung from his full hips, dangling and shining with a trinkle of metal against metal. His usual black leather gloves were slipped over his fingers, and he applied each of his rings, one by one, all of which were very valuable and expensive, mostly gifts from adoring clients. After he had prettied his small fingers, a pair of boots were slipped on his feet, tied equally as tight as his corset. Ciel was bound up like a pretty little gift, ready to give to his clients. Ciel wasn't stupid, he knew sex sold, and he was selling the illusion of it, for a high price. _Bloody perverts_, Ciel muttered beneath his breath.

He paced before his large mirror, back and forth for a moment, even ruffling his hair slightly to match his dark mood. Then the little goth prince perched himself on the edge of his bed, an inviting sight, and turned to his assistant.

"Who do I have tonight, Finnian?"

Finnian, who dealed with all of Ciel's visitors, and assisted with his hair and clothing most nights, took a small list from his breast pocket, examining it over before confidently addressing his young charge.

"You have Brian Hadley, a business man, at 6 o'clock, he's new. Then your 7pm is Mister Tanaka, for his usual weekly. At 8 o'clock you have a Sebastian Michaelis, new comer, then your performance at 9, a little later due to the bird's dance number this evening. At 10pm you'll meet a Thomas Regan, and his brother Eric at 11. You knock off at midnight tonight," and with this, Finnian gave a slight bow of his head and turned to leave.

"I'll bring up Mr. Hadley now," he mentioned, before closing the door with a neat click.

Ciel crossed his dainty leg over the other, his chains rattling softly as he readied himself for his first client. He'd been doing this so long he could rattle off a routine upon seeing the man enter. Ciel nipped at his lips, making sure they were full with colour. Presentation was everything. There was a slight knock on his door as Finnian notified him of his guest, and Mr. Hadley entered.

_Ah, the married-to-his-career type_, mused Ciel, as he stood and sauntered over to the brown-haired man, whose serious face was adorned with an embarrassed blush. He was dressed neatly, his suit and hair remarkabley neat. Ciel could read him immediatley, and with a coy smirk he took Mr. Hadley's hand, leading him to the large bed.

"How about a massage, _Brian_?" Purred out the kitten, who watched as the well-composed man begun to crumble. _All the same_, he thought. It was going to be a long night.

...

At the top of the staircase was a lavish love seat, similar to the ones downstairs. The music was now a pleasent thrum beneath the combat boots of the man sitted at the waiting area, whom fiddled slightly with his black-polished fingers. Sebastian wasn't exactly sure how to feel. Foolish, that he'd spent so much on a _boy _that he couldn't _fuck_? No, Ciel wasn't a matter of just lust... Ciel was curiosity.

His crimson eyes stayed trained on the door furtherest down the hall, with the decaying roses hung in an almost romantic notion. _Heart breaker_, thought Sebastian, as he considered the effect the boy seemed to have on most men. It was then the blue door was opened, and an elderly gentleman stepped out from the elusive bedroom. Sebastian curled his lip slightly, _perverted old man_, watching as the old man shuffled down the hall, and towards Sebastian. Out of courtesy, he gave a slight nod, but the elderman simply smiled and trailed off down the stair case, huffing to himself. _Ho ho ho..._

The large clock beside Sebastian chimed loudly, giving him a scare. The loud ringing also sent his heart into action, and it thrummed nervously against his chest. He was nervous, and he had never been nervous in his life.

More footsteps down the hallway, and a young man addressed him, smiling carelessly. He had messy blonde hair and was dressed in a crisp suit, which he somehow managed to make look rumpled. He seemed a little out of place, but he did work here. His dopey pup ears hung from the sides of his head, attached by little red hair clips.

"Mister Michaelis?" He questioned, cheer in his voice. Sebastian nodded and he stood, coming to his full height. The boy grinned and headed back down the direction he came from.

"Ciel will see you now," he announced happily, giving a slight nod to the blue door. The blonde smiled at Sebastian, tilting his head, and he stepped forth, lightly turning the sapphire handle, and finally stepped into the room he'd been wondering about for months.

It was big, was the first thing Sebastian could think.

The boy's room was most likely double the size of his entire appartment, and 100x more lavish. The walls were painted a deep, royal blue, which seemed to be the kitten's signiture colour. The rimmings were gold, and the floor was a rich, polished wood. Everything else in the bedroom seemed to tie in with those three textures. The furniture was all antique, polished and rich in colour, reminding Sebastian of an old 19th century mansion. A little sitting area held plush, blue cushioned seats, and a delicate golden tea set on a equally delicate coffee table.

Although the walls were coupled with wardrobes and desks, and various furniture and seating arrangements, the main attraction was most definatley the bed. Sebastian found it hard to imagine that Ciel didn't sleep with his clients, due to the massive sexual enticement the bed seemed to conjure. It was the same rich wood as most of the room, with a large bedhead against the furtherest wall. The coverings were a royal blue too, and the cushions and pillows- all black and lacey. The bed seemed to overflow with plush and comfort, and the black lace curtains that draped from the celing gave the bed a rather private look. Everything was rather neat, too, but Sebastian had expected as much. What he was wondering though, was where the young kitten could be. Had he seen him come in, and simply disappeared on him? Sebastian's doubt weighed heavily until he heard a slight ruffling from the other side of the room.

His large boots were suprisingly light on the floor as Sebastian's eyes came to see a dressing area; a lavish vanity table overflowing with accesories, jewels and clothing. There seemed to be a bathroom attached, as a warm glow illuminated the already well light area. There was a large wardrobe, slightly a jar, and the slight sound seemed to be coming from there. Sebastian stepped further into the room, for he was once silent at the door, and paused.

There, before the mirror, was Ciel, dressed completley in black. His back was turned to Sebastian, and he seemed to be fiddling with the back of his corset, tightening it. His little hands were gloved as usual, and the mass amount of rings clinked as he struggled to lace up his back. Sebastian took another step, and it creaked against the floorboards. Ciel instantly froze. Without raising his head, his body relaxed once more, and he jutted his hip slightly.

"Sebastian," he purred, his voice thick with suggestion. "Would you mind lacing me up?" He had such an unusual voice, strong and regal. Sebastian was a little startled at his boldness, but approached him regardless, taking in the vast skin of his boyish shoulders.

"With pleasure," he replied, his voice velvet too, using the tone he would often use on gullible ladies when serving them. Ciel's smell was rich and even better in person, and Sebastian smirked a little. The boy's back was turned to him, and he seemed so relaxed. It was most likely the boy had no idea who he was.

Taking ahold of the two black loops that were the laces of the corset, Sebastian gripped them tightly and begun to pull, the smooth sound of lace sliding through eyelets was barely heard over the slight gasp from Ciel. Sebastian tugged tighter, pushing the boy's lungs up as he constricted his waist, and another discomforted gasp fell from the boy's lips. Suddenly, with a dry smirk Sebastian tugged harshly, watching as the corset squeezed at the boy's innards, and the kitten himself cried out. He spun around quickly, little hand already poised to slap the hell out of his client.

"How dare y-" Ciel was cut off, his eyes wide and his hand still in the air. Sebastian stood there, arms folded, satisfied, and a dry smirk on his lips. He watched as the boy's face turned from one of fury, to one of suprise, and then quickly back to anger.

"What the devil are you doing here?" He barked, quickly lowering his hand. There was no way he could slap Sebastian anyway, he was far too tall, even with Ciel wearing heels.

Sebastian smirked at him again, loving how confused the boy seemed to be. His nerves from before had completly disappeared, and were now replaced with cocky arrogance. There was something about seeing the kitten boy so furious that made him feel victorious.

"Oh? You didn't know?" Sebastian purred, grin still plastered to his lips as he watched Ciel huff, his lip sticking out in a pout. "I'm your 8 o'clock."

Ciel opened his mouth, and then quickly shut it, realising his mistake. Flicking back his fringe he marched over to the lucious bed, sitting down on the edge with a gloomy demenour. He crossed his arms and eyed the taller man from across the bedroom.

"Well," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Get to it then."

Sebastian gazed in question at him, rather enjoying the anger that seemed to radiate from the boy.

"Get to what?" Ciel chewed his lip and tilted his head, rolling his one visible eye.

"Petting, fawning, boot licking, massaging, whatever you perverts do, you're all the same."

Sebastian seemed to consider this for a moment, slowly approaching the bed, the ruffled boy growing even tenser. He looked so enticing tonight, gothic and cruel, his cold eye so alluring when lit up with fury. What a proud little ice queen.

"How about a massage?" He smirked, watching the boy swallow his pride and give a stiff nod. Ciel had learnt a long time ago that it was better to get it over with, and the danger of a disatisfied customer ruining the Pet Shop's reputation was too high. Ciel rose from the bed and waited until Sebastian approached him.

"Fine, face down, on the bed," he mumbled out, crossing his petite arms. Sebastian, however, had different plans, and he easily tossed the boy back onto the silky sheets. With a suprised gasp, the tightly bound boy tumbled back, unable to break his fall due to his stiff back. The instant he hit the sheets he stiffened a little, on guard, ready to call for help at any second. But that wasn't nessesary.

Sebastian easily rolled the boy onto his stomach, the tension in his body radiating furiously, but soon relaxing (if only just for a second) when Ciel realised the man's true intentions.

Sebastian spread his long fingers out across the milky plain of Ciel's upper back, the warm skin plush and maliable beneath his fingers. It felt like heaven, and as he pressed his black-tipped fingers against the tensed muscle in the boy's back, he felt him begin to melt.

"I had assumed I would be massaging you," said Ciel, a little unsure and embarrassed, laying on his stomach and being petted by this dark stranger. Although his pride was always kept hidden (it would have to be, working in a place like this) he still felt oblidged to wriggle away from the hands that were working wonders on him. But they felt_ so _good.

"Entertaining perverts all night must take it's toll, I simply thought you could use the relaxation," purred Sebastian, a smirk clearly in his voice. He was rather pleased with himself, having subduded the kitten almost immediatly. He knew he'd be helpless beneath his fingers, due to the way he had tamed momentarily the night he had petted his neck. Kittens were incredibley fiesty creatures, but he knew not even the most wild pussycat could resist a scratch behind the ears.

"Perverts like you, perhaps?" Sebastian scoffed and ignored the comment from the boy, no doubt he was rolling that incredible blue eye of his. Instead his hands ran up the boy's shoulder blades, up and down, until one rubbed little circles on the back of his neck, and the other lightly pressed behind his ear. The boy melted and sighed, completley transformed by the touch he was recieving. Sebastian had no doubt he would cop an earful once he stopped. But for now his devilish fingers dove momentary vallies into the porcelain land of the elusive kitten known as Ciel.

"I'm no pervert," he answered as he lightly pressed beneath a shoulder blade. Ciel finally moved his arms under his head, and turned to face his massuse as he was treated. His regal face remained proud, with a serious little frown, but he was heavily relaxed.

"Then why else would you come see me?" He said back, expecting Sebastian's momentary silence. "Another recluse struggling with his sexuality? Paying your 20 every night just to get your dick hard?" Bit out the young kitten, his eye hardened with despise and amusement. Sebastian didn't falter with his handiwork, but thought it over for a moment, before smirking dryly.

"You don't know what you do to my dick," he commented, delighting in the hiss that came from the boy. He rolled his shoulder and moved away from Sebastian's hands, taking a moment to sit awakwardly on the bed, his back hindering any fluid movements.

"Pervert," he spat out, crossing his arms. Sebastian sat back, returning his hands to his jeans, fingertips still tingling with the delight of Ciel's skin. "All the same, aren't you. Anything for a good time. Well let me tell you," stated Ciel as he slide off the bed, making sure to draw Sebastian's gaze as he stood authoriativley before him.

"I'm not a prostitute. If you want a fuck go see Lizzy or Maylene, but not me."

His face was deadly serious, mouth drawn in a thin line and his eye glowering. Sebastian watched the boy before him, proud and confident, stubborn, but he lowered his head slightly.

"I know what I paid for, little kitten, relax," he rolled, reclining against the mattress using his arms as props. Ciel still stood stiff, his expression unwavering. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him and laughed slightly under his breath. He looked utterly adorable, and the angry blush that occured as Sebastian laughed at him just topped it off.

"I paid for an hour with you, didn't I? And I didn't waste $300 just to have you stare at me."

Ciel blushed slightly, embarrassed that he had caused such a scene. His arms uncrossed slightly and he blinked, looking away from the man sitting on his bed. Sebastian was sure he heard a small _okay_ muttered under his glossed lips, so he patted the silk sheets.

"Come on, let me finish that massage," he managed to say without a smirk, with real sincerity and a playful smile. The boy looked too cute all ruffled and angry, but he didn't want to ruin his chances if he decided he wanted another appointment.

Ciel shrugged slightly, and much to Sebastian's delight he spread out awakwardly on the sheets, arms and legs oddly laying by his sides.

"Clients usually shouldn't touch me," he warned, tucking his arms beneath his head as he eyed Sebastian, "so no funny business." And with that Sebastian went back to the smooth petting, which soon rendered the kitten helpless. He had to say though, he put up a good fight, but he was helpless under those hands. His little scowl remained though, as if he was still foolish enough to try convince Sebastian he wasn't liking it.

A good half hour passed, and the couple rarely spoke. Ciel made a teasing gesture of firing his massuse, and having Sebastian replace him, but that's all the humour the kitten showed that night. There was a pregnant silence before Sebastian spoke, a question laying heavily in his mouth, which now emerged.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, almost sincere, but the kitten was right in assuming there was a condecending tone in his voice. Ciel shifted, turning his head a little to the side, to give Sebastian a scowl, and furrowed brow.

"It's none of your business," he snapped, and the muscles in his back tensed quickly, before Sebastian easily smoothed them out again. He dropped the topic, and Ciel crossed one heeled leg over the over behind his back, scratching on a spot above his thigh. The boy looked so mismatched, dressed in such violent behaviour, but acting so calm. His little hands, clad in metal, relaxed and poised on the silk cushions. A tinkle of ear chains and Ciel turned his head once more, his little wet mouth opening to there was a knock at the door.

"5 more minutes, Mister Michaelis," came the enthusiastic tone from behind the door, Finnian warning Sebastian that his hour was up. His heart sank quickly, and his hands reluctantly left the boy's back, his body rising from the mattress. Ciel too, rolled slightly, his back still stiff from his overbearing corset. His little arms wobbled as he struggled to sit upright, and Sebastian easily placed his hand at the small of his back, helping him to sit. Ciel got to his feet, bringing himself up to his full height, which left him just under Sebastian's chin, who was still bent, with an arm still wrapped behind Ciel's back. There was a short silence, in which Sebastian burnt his eyes into Ciel's face, and the kitten pretended not to notice, before someone spoke.

"May I request you again," spoke Sebastian, his voice confident but soft. Ciel's one eye fluttered up to meet both of Sebastian's, and he blushed slightly at their close proximity. His mouth felt a little dry, so he flicked his tounge out slightly to wet his lips, before replying.

"Yes," he answered, trying to keep a straight face. His chest felt odd, all light and tingly, he passed it off as an effect of the massage. Sebastian kept their gaze for a moment, before he could help himself no longer, and a smirk spread over his features.

"You're blushing," he stated, standing up and smirking down at the boy smugly, who quickly resembled a ripe tomato. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you liked my massage," he teased, with a wink, before quickly ducking as a ornamental bird came flying at his face.

"I bloody am not!" Came the proud shreik, and another porcelain bird, which Sebastian easily ducked. _What a temper_, he thought, and sheilded himself from any debris. Ciel soon calmed after Sebastian had stopped snickering from the little tantrum, and he put down his arms, looking at the boy. His cheeks were flushed red, and his eye was furious and bold.

"Are you done?" He bit out, giving Sebastian a very serious glare, his arms folded tightly against his chest. His chest still heaved slightly, a little heavier than normal, his lungs tightened considerably by the corset. Sebastian gave a smirk grin and nodded, running a hand back through his hair. His angry, sexy kitten looked too good right now, and he decided furious was most definatley a good look. He heard a soft knock at the door, a one minute warning, and it was time to leave. He took a few steps forward, and catching Ciel off guard, he grabbed his little gloved hand, bringing it up to his mouth. Ciel seemed to shocked to react, or perhaps too prideful, and he stood obediently as Sebastian placed a lingering kiss on the back of his hand, and then took his leave. Even after the clad-in-black man had left, Ciel continued to stand in his bedroom, still and rather red.

His face heated up and he felt rage grow inside of him as he considered what that _damn bastard _had just done, and how he had simply allowed it to happen! The massage, the kiss on his hand! _How dare that demon even think he had the right to touch me_!

Ciel stomped angrily over to the two ornaments he had thrown at Sebastian in anger, and picked them up quickly, placing them back on their mantle. One bird's beak was slightly chipped, and Ciel turned it to the wall. It only reminded him of his lack of control, the way he had simply laid there and _enjoyed_ the massage. How rediculous!

A bubble of rage errupted in Ciel's chest, and he felt himself begin to pant again. He reached down and opened the small draw beneath the two birds, and took out an inhaler, giving it a small puff just for good measure. Ciel's lungs relaxed immediatley, but his thumbs went behind his corset, wriggling at the strings slightly. Even the smallest tug and Ciel instantly felt relief, as his lungs were allowed freedom. An asthma attack wouldn't be good right now, especially with his performance in a few minutes.

With that in mind, Ciel swore to himself, tightening his corset again. He flattened out his hair that had been ruffled by laying on the bed, and he opened his bedroom door. Like usual, Finnian and his other bodyguard were waiting for him.

The familiar beat of a song, practiced and rehersed until his soles had blistered, begun from the foot of the stairs, Ciel's little booted feet tapping slightly as he waited. When the right cymbal clashed, and the bass line started, he begun his little waltz down the staircase, the shouts and whistles of drunken hoons not even bothering him tonight. His head was too clouded to even be annoyed, and his anger too boiled. His thoughts still on that bastard from earlier, making his heart thud in annoyance, his palms sweat in anger.

His dance begun, his little hips jutting from side to side, the heavy drums telling him which way to twist and which way to turn. With a toss of his head, he refocused on the crowd around him, still ticking off symtoms in his head. His heart still beat furiously, and by now Ciel was sure it wasn't from anger, and the way his palms dampened, and the way his mouth went dry, was most certainly not from rage. All these feelings were so confusing to the boy, and he had no idea what to call them. Embarrasment? Anxiety? No...

Ciel kicked his leg with ease into the air, his body moving like a robot to this well-rehersed dance. He didn't know why he was feeling like this, but there was one thing he did know. His heart thudded harder and his palms practically dripped, everytime his eyes settled on the tall man by the door, watching silently with that smug smirk, those crimson eyes burning in the dark.

_Damn it_, Ciel thought, worry arising in his gut as he rolled his hips down a pole, his legs spreading teasingly. _What is this demon doing to me?_


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sincerly sorry about the wait, my beautiful reviwers. I will try my hardest to update Fridays, but it's difficult- I have college now so I will try hard to write a couple of chapters in advance. Yo guys, it's my birthday today- so that's how much I love you. I turn 19, so give me some love? :D**

**Fun fact: asphyxiation can be arousing. Also, Absinthe is delicious.**

By night the Pet Shop was the most famous club in the area, known and well-loved for it's music, the food, the drinks, but most importantly- the Pets. People didn't come to the Pet Shop for the gorgeous scenery, nor the atmosphere. People didn't come to the Pet Shop unless they were there for the pets- the beautiful creatures of the night.

But, by the day, the Pet Shop was nothing more than another house on the block, one many might drive past each day without thinking anything more of it. It was elegant and well-maintained, but a Victorian house should be in such state. Little did anyone know, that the inhabitants inside were of little accordance to the outside appearance.

During the day, the house would be cleaned, starting at the lower level lounges. The twin rooms would be vacummed and swept, the empty glasses picked up, the sticky rings left on the counters were swiped away, the ruffled curtians and cushions straightened. The windows would be opened so the rooms could freshen up, and new flowers would be placed in vases. Next, just out of sight of paying customers, was the kitchen, which was cleaned by the kitchen staff. The downstairs bathrooms would be taken care of, and provided with clean towels for the customers. A complementary mint on the basin.

Upstairs the floors were polished, and the loveseats were dusted. Windows were opened and the Pets would open their rooms for cleaning, one by one, or by seperate cleaning staff (as certain Pets had certain rules). Ciel's room, especially, would be cleaned thouroughly, carpets steamed once a week, floors polished every Tuesday. The Pet Shop was to look perfect, and without complaint. It may not seem to many that cleanliness is next to Godliness, but when the highest paid Pet could rake in thousands in one night- it was absolutley prime that not one single thing was to be out of place- including Ciel himself.

While the cleaning staff would only work part time, the kitchen staff, and the maids and butlers that attended to the pets were full-time, having a very comfortable quarters in the attic. While two or three maids would see to most of the girls, and vice versa for the boys, Ciel had several to himself. Someone to trim his nails and his hair, and someone who would place various vegetables over his eyes so he wouldn't end up with bags. Someone to measure him for shoes and corsets, and someone to hand wash his laundry. The best Pet is pampered as fitting.

And when Ciel was not being trimmed and cut to perfection, he was with a client, or eating meals. He had a strict diet, of a fibre filled cereal in the mornings, and his five servings of fruit and vegetables everyday. When Ciel did have time to himself though, it was fleeting- but cherished.

The Pet Shop had a back yard, not unusual for a house of such, which was pruned and watered into the most magnificent garden. Rose bushes and cobble paths, alcoves that surrounded little iron seats. While it was usual for a Pet to be rented for an evening- it was sometimes the wish of clients to see them during the day, and this is where most of this would take place. The Pet Shop was also known for garden parties, a lower-keyed version of the louder, wilder parties they held weekends.

This is where Ciel would find himself, slipping past rose bushes and scented displays, the soft trickling of water features. Right at the very back of the garden, past the small shed, was a secluded area of which Ciel called his own. Surrounded by hedge on one side, and the city skyline on the other, Ciel would spend his afternoons against the fence wall, book in hand or perhaps a small treat (due to his diet his cake binging was restricted). Today was no different, and armed with a small eclair and a copy of his favorite book, Ciel settled himself into the plush grass and indulged.

The past week he had been unsettled, restless. If he had accepted the thought, he may have assumed it was because of Sebastian Michaelis's visit, but no- the idea seemed so ridiculous. Opening the book to it's first page, Ciel ignored the slight chocolate crumbles that landed between them. He chewed thoughtfully on his snack, and yet couldn't focus on the text before him, soon finding himself distracted with the full, urban skyline. It had been a long time since Ciel had left the Pet Shop.

The fence had a small lock on it, rusted and slightly grown over with little vines. Ciel had often thought of sneaking out for a trip down the street, but he thought the wiser. Last time Madame Red had been so harsh... It had been near impossible for him to complete the dance routine that had followed only hours later. She was clever to only bruise in areas customers would never see.

It hadn't slipped his watchful eye that Sebastian's name had once again wound up on his list of clients for next week, and acting as nonchalant as possible, Ciel had actually walked away with a well-conceled excitement. It annoyed him to no end that he could not understand why the man effected him so. Yes, he was very handsome- but Ciel didn't like men. In fact, he wasn't sure he liked anything, man or woman. Besides, he had many handsome clients, charming even. But none in the past had ever made Ciel this uneasy, and excited.

Ciel licked the last of his eclair from gloved fingers, still looking thoughtfully up at the sky. Apartment buildings surrounded the area, some made of brick, the ones further away were made of steel and glass.

_I wonder where Sebastian lives_, he found himself pondering, eyeing each brick apartment complex carefully. He imagined it would smell of spice, and would be completley black leather, like Sebastian himself. He bit his lip, groaning under his breath. Dammit! Sebastian was so annoying!

After he had finally broke himself from the nervous train of thought, his mind was reminded of the time. He swore silently and picked himself up, collecting his book and slyly edging the eclair wrapper under the shed. Making sure no one could see his secret area, he wormed his way out from a white rose bush, straightened his shirt, and headed back inside- ready for the same old routine he had been performing for months on end.

Like the staff of the Pet Shop, many of the Pets were only part time too. Several of the more popular Pets took up accomodation in the house, such as Ciel, Lizzy and Alois. There were more, including Finnian and Madame Red, but the rest would disappear at the end of the night like all the customers. The remaining Pets were like a mismatched family, having meals together, sometimes in the late of the night after all their clients had gone home. During the days they would pamper themselves, and otherwise laze, as the two popular blondes were doing when Ciel re-entered the house.

Lizzy cast her gaze as she heard someone come in, her mouth leaving her cherry tea to grimace at the ashen boy. She was curled up on the downstairs loveseat, pastel jeans and a bodice cream singlet, with her long, curly hair clipped back in a claw. Her and Alois exchanged looks, both rather peeved at the more popular boy's precence. Alois too was wearing day clothes, cargos and a polo, his hair in it's usual heap.

"Sneaking out again Ciel?" He drawled, eyes following him as he walked past, his eyes trained forward. "Better hope no one tells Red."

Ciel inwardly shuddered, but shrugged his shoulder, passing them with a 'tch'.

"I think she'd be more concerned to find out her prize puppy has fleas again. Was it lord Byron this time?" Ciel spoke back, his voice relaxed but his eye cold. Alois froze for a moment before sinking back into his previous lazy slouch, although his lip remained curled.

"Piss off Phantomhive."

And with that Ciel was gone, leaving the cold atmosphere below to retreat into his lavish bedroom. He was grateful for his room, as it had been furnished with his tastes in mind. The blue was his favorite, and the place was like a nest of sorts, comfortable but not entirely private. Finnian had a bad habit of coming in unannounced.

Ciel kicked off his shoes easily, a small pair of simple black Converse, and left them crumpled at the door. Today he was dressed in straight legged jeans, a white dress shirt and a small vest. He was lucky he had escaped wearing the corset- although that (and the kitten ears) were required if there were ever any visitors. On days like these though he had a little control of what he could wear.

Heading over to his plush bed, he collapsed on the side, ruffling the back of his hair. In little under 1 hour he would have to start getting ready for the night. It was not a weekend, but Ciel was still expected to entertain guests Monday to Friday due to the mass amount of clients. He hated it, but he really had no choice.

It wasn't all bad though. He did love to dress up, besides the overly tight waist trimmers and waspies. His feet ached from his heels by the end of the night, but he hated being called short. He was pampered, and fed lavish meals, and had only the finest clothing. Every wish he had was granted, and his life could be called luxurious, and that it was, Ciel did not deny it. It just seemed his life was lacking something... and that something could be felt when he thought about Sebastian.

With a sign between rose petal lips, Ciel tossed a gaze towards the ornate clock on his bedside table. _Here we go again_.

To say Sebastian was a sensation at The Chat Noir would be an understatement, and it wouldn't be a lie to say some customers chose to dine there because of the handsome waiter. It was easy for the young man to pick up more hours, and he was soon working at least two shifts a day. However, that didn't mean things were easy- financially that is. As soon as Sebastian had returned home Thursday evening, his landlord had pestered him for rent. He had brushed him off, assuring him his money was coming, but Sebastian cringed. He didn't want to admit where he had really spent his rent money.

Yes, Sebastian had made another booking for Ciel, as he had said, and he was looking forward to the weekend. He was suprised at how soon his appointment was scheduled for, but not complaining. He thought sheepishly of how he had booked another appointment the instant after leaving Ciel's room the previous week. And this is where his rent money had gone.

His fridge was stocked, and he'd picked up a few (a lot) of cleaning items from the market on the corner. The place was clean and bear, but it was enough for the twenties man. He had even picked up a second-hand couch from a garage sale he had passed, and with some difficulty dragged it upstairs to his apartment. Now he had somewhere to kick off his shoes after work, and basically drape with clothes.

It was now late afternoon, and after a quick shower and changing out of his work gear, Sebastian decided on a lazy trip down the street to explore one of the alleys he hadn't had time to look at yet. His apartment held nothing of entertainment, and he had no transport, so for leisure he would walk. He knew the surrounding blocks around his apartment well by now, but he was always discovering more.

His boots clicked heavily against the ground, one lace bouncing off the concrete. The sun was still sitting on the skyline, fat and warm, so Sebastian slide on a pair of glasses to avoid the glare. He earnt a few stares as he walked, but pretended not to notice, his thoughts with the warm evening air and this coming weekend- Saturday night. The little kitten boy had been playing so heavily on his mind this week, so much that he let out a contented sigh as he thought about the boy. He was so...

It confused him to no end. At first he had thought it was lust.. now curiosity... now confusion. He was at a loss at what to call these feelings the boy stirred inside of him. The company was good, and the boy was beautiful... Sebastian stuffed his hands into his pockets as he struggled for a work.

Amusement.

That was the exact word he had been looking for. Ciel amused him. Such a curious, exotic little creature, and yet it thrilled him to no end to tease him, to see the pretty little blush that rose on coral cheeks.

Sebastian passed a little art supplies store, pausing to look at a display in the window. His mind continued to reel with thoughts of the amusing kitten, until his eyes noticed something on the throw out table just outside the store.

It was a single tube of royal blue paint, the colour of Ciel's eyes.

It was without hestitation that Sebastian purchased the paint, and was home again in minutes, clutching the smooth gel tube in his large hand. He paced for a moment, back in forth in his bedroom, thinking. Within a few minutes he had kicked his bed away from the wall, and then removed the second item he had brought at the craft store- a paint brush. He rolled up his sleeves, dabbed a little blue on the white, bare walls, and begun to paint.

Ciel dug his nails into the linen, a small gasp leaving his pretty lips as the wind in his lungs was forced through them. With another cry he bowed his back, his head tipped back as he groaned, raking his nails down the fabric. His stomach was cinced in, bit by bit, the laces burning on his soft skin. Finnian apologised awkwardly, knowing he underestimated his own strength sometimes, and tied the expensive corset at the back before helping to boy up.

Ciel caught his breath, pushing his hair away from his face as his little chest heaved from behind the boned bodice.

"These damn things," he swore, getting up from the bed and padding over to his closet, shuffling out a pair of perfect polished shoes to slip onto his feet. He tied them as tight as his corset, and gave his usual stand in front of the mirror, making sure he was perfectly presented. As he tucked a small strand of hair behind his ear he gestured for Finnian to read him the list of visitors he would have tonight. Finnian nodded and took the schedule from his breast pocket, recieting the names to his small charge.

"Tonight you will see Jordan Malone, newcomer, at 6. You have your 7 o'clock with Steven Eckerley, and at 8 you have Sebastian Michaelis visiting you for his second time, at 9-"

Ciel didn't bother listening to the rest of the small speech. He had already known Sebastian was rescheduled for tonight, but the sound of his name had caused a shiver to travel through him. It felt like a deep, gut nervousness, but with a little excitement. He wasn't sure what to make of these feelings, but tonight he vowed he was going to find what made Sebastian tick. He could usually read a man by the way he stood, dressed and spoke, and because of that he could find their weakness, which soon lead to their wallets. Sebastian was different though, he couldn't put a 'type' on him, so therefore he could not control him.

Perhaps what made Sebastian so enticing was the power he had over him.

Ciel stepped delicatley over to his small tea stand, behind which was an ornate cabinet. He opened it with a small silver key and took out a gorgeous bottle of vivid green liquid. He didn't bother taking out the crystal glasses, and chose to take a quick swig (or three) from the bottle of Absinthe, before replacing it in the cabinet. That ought to calm his nerves.

Lizzy was not discouraged by Sebastian's attraction for Ciel. She had known for a long time that Ciel was top dog (or kitten, in this case) around here, but that did not mean she had to submit. She still drew in an impressive amount of customers, and a large crowd every night. Tonight she was bound up in a pink glitter corset, with frilly bloomers. She slide the feather boa across her shoulders and tossed back her head, delicatley collecting a $20 bill from a man by the stage, kissing his nose in thanks. All eyes were on her, and she reveled in it.

Midway into the dance she heard the faint commotion of the door opening, and the tall, dark man slipped into the room. Sebastian looked so handsome, well he always did, considered Lizzy, and she tried to lock eyes with the leather clad man. His crimson eyes flickered momentarily at her before turning back to the stairs, which he quietly disappeared from. Lizzy's heart thud heavily, partly from her dance, but mostly from her heated face, caused by the handsome man. _Fuck Ciel_, she thought as she looped her leg over a stranger's shoulder, drawing his hand to his wallet, _Sebastian will be mine_.

Ciel denied the fluttering feeling in his gut when Sebastian was let in. His body was warm from the Absinthe, which he had found comfort in several times during the night. He could hold his alcohol well though, and didn't stumble once as he trotted over to the taller man, looking up at him.

"Good evening," he uttered, not sure whether to be rude or to coy, so he settled in between. Sebastian smirked softly at him and slipped his jacket off his shoulders, resting it on the coat stand. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a loosened bow tie around his throat, and smart black pants. His boots however, were still his usual combat kicks.

"You didn't have to dress up for me," drawled out Ciel, heading back to his tea area, pouring a small glass of green alcohol (because he looked really handsome in that suit).

Sebastian scoffed softly and took a seat by the table, leaning back casually and draping his leg over his other. "I didn't have time to get changed after work," he bit, giving a taunting grin. "I hope you don't mind."

Not bothering to offer his client a drink, Ciel sat opposite of him, resting his glass in gloved hands. As he drew his eyes up to gaze at his guest, his nose picked up something unusual, and he wrinkled it.

"You smell like food," he noted, a little suprised, standing again so he could trot over and have a little smell. He had no idea how endearing to Sebastian it was- the way he cocked his head and sniffed the air, his little felt ears perched on his head. Sebastian raised his hand up to him, offering it for a smell.

"I'm a waiter," he spoke, and almost gasped out as Ciel's small face came close to his hand, sniffing at it curiously. His nose blushed against his bare hand delicatley, and Sebastian's heart skipped a beat. It was almost as if Ciel heard the small skip, because he quickly realised what he was doing, straightening up and not making eye contact at all, a cute blush spreading over his cheeks.

"A waiter?" He asked, genuinley confused. "Is that like a butler?"

Sebastian's lips tightened and he looked at the boy, who was awaiting an answer. He patted the love seat beside him, offering him a seat before speaking again.

"No, not really," he mentioned, Ciel warming a little at the sound of his honey voice. "Have you been living under a rock?" He blurted out a little rudley. Ciel frowned and ignored the offered seat, backing off until he could settle himself into his original chair. His little lips curled up into an angered pout, and he gazed into his glass, brilliant blue meeting green.

"No," he said simply, casting his gaze to the floor, readjusting the massive sapphire ring on his thumb. "I don't really go out much."

The awkward silence followed momentarily before Sebastian broke it, eager to end the tension. He spoke gently, watching Ciel's gaze return to him again.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel rose an eyebrow, but retained his poker face. Each time he looked at Sebastian with that one eye in was if he was looking into his soul. Instead of answering, he decided to take another sip from his drink. A smirk rose to Sebastian's lips, and he asked, "are you gay?"

Ciel choked on his drink, ice cubes clinking violently against the inside of the glass. He spluttered the alcohol, and growled, eyebrow furrowing and lips curling.

"No," he spat quickly, giving the other man the coldest glare he could muster up. "Are you?" He suddenly shot back, the comeback catching Sebastian off guard. He blinked before shaking his head slowly, the two gazing (well, one glaring) at each other, the exact same question on the tip of each of their tounges.

"Then why are you here?"

Neither knew who spoke first, but they did know it had been asked, and they both wanted answers. Ciel dabbed softly at his cheek with a towellette, removing the spilt alcohol. He took his time, before returning the little towel to his tea stand, folded neatly in a little triangle. After a moment of consideration, he cocked his head and delivered a sneaky smirk.

"Because in one night I can make what you do in a month, and I don't even have to take my clothes off," he spoke slowly and articulate, his lips curling smoothly over each word, that smile still on his calm face. A little suprised Sebastian raised a thin eyebrow, nodding to himself.

"That makes sense," he stated, taking the liberty of standing to search through the open liquor cabinet. His eyes focused on a bottle of honey brown liquid, and he popped the lid to have a quick sniff. Assured it was what he had been sipping before he entered, he poured himself a half glass. Even with his back turned he could feel a determined little eye drilling into the centre of his back, waiting quietly but impatiently for an answer.

"I enjoy the company," he spoke, thinking about his answer as he spoke it, taking his seat again. He heard the little scoff the boy gave, expecting as much.

"_My _company?" Drawled the boy, raising his perfectly plucked brow. "Are you sure you don't mean my body.." he trailed off, frowning at the tip of his shoe. Sebastian laughed, pinching his nose. "I told you, I'm not gay," he smiled, taking a sip from his glass.

"Then why aren't you in Lizzy's room? She's a girl."

"I can see that," said the elder, drawing his tounge over a stray drop of alcohol. "But I paid for you."

"You're gay," stated Ciel, shrugging his shoulders. "It's okay, most of my clients are, they just don't know it yet."

Sebastian shook his head, pushing his unruly bangs away from his face. "I'm not gay, Ciel. And with all due respect, I'm not the one wearing panties right now."

Ciel's mind reeled as the other teased him softly, his anger rising inside him but never showing on his porcelain face. Instead, he sat his glass aside and stood, jutting his rounded hip to the side. His stepped slowly over to Sebastian, turning his pink lips up into a playful pout. His voice was soft but velvet as it slipped between sinful lips.

"How do you know I'm wearing panties?"

Sebastian's smirk dropped as the boy approached him, his hips swaying slowly and sensually, the small of his back curled from his heeled feet. His face was soft, but his eye was hard, as he came closer to the older man, his rich scent filling his nose. Ciel's knee raised as he perched his knees either side of Sebastian's hips, his bottom hovering above Sebastian's crotch. He leaned in close to Sebastian's ear, breathing his sugary absinthe breath against his cheek.

"Would you like to see," he breathed, hinting at a small moan in the back of his throat. He barely felt the man's hands shake before they settled on his hips, pulling him a tad closer as if he were afraid Ciel would escape. Sebastian gulped softly, before a smirk appeared in the corner of his lips. His hands slide around to the front of Ciel's hot shorts, toying with the button before popping it easily out of it's loop. Ciel smiled coyly, letting a playful gasp escape his mouth. His delicate gloved hands sat on Sebastian's hips, and his right one trailed down, teasingly tracing the edges of Sebastian's erection, barely touching the denim clad buldge.

"You have an erection," he breathed, watching Sebastian's face heat up a little in acknowlegment. Their eyes locked intensley as Sebastian's hands now moved to the back of his shorts, starting to slide the material down Ciel's full ass. That's when Ciel's eye hardened, and a cruel smirk spread across his face.

"Faggot," he spat, quickly getting up and dusting his hands as if they had some invisible erection germ on them. "I knew you were gay."

Sebastian's lips tightened, his eyebrows knitting before a smirk tugged at his mouth. He had to admit, Ciel had played him well, but he could play him better. As the boy turned to make his way back to his seat, he stood quickly and grabbed him from behind, hand firmly covering his mouth so he couldn't scream. He was faintly aware of his cock pressing into the centre of Ciel's back, and he breathed into his ear.

"You didn't get an erection from that little display then?" He questioned, his other hand trailing down the front of his boned corset, playing with the top of his shorts. He moved his other hand away from the boy's mouth, confident he wouldn't scream, and would choose to protect his dignity instead. His hand went to cup the boy's groin, eager to discover if he was hard. Instead, Ciel hissed into his ear.

"If you bloody touch me, I'll make sure you can never request me again."

Sebastian's hand slowly slid away from the boy's groin, choosing to rest on his hip before releasing him. Ciel stood calmly, a smirk of victory on his lips. He quickly took his seat, glaring at the still standing man, who didn't seem to mind the slight tent in his pants. Sebastian soon took his seat again, and took a sip from his cup.

"You're British, aren't you?" He flicked his eyes up to the boy, who looked genuinely suprised. Ciel gave a soft nod, cocking his head, demanding an explanation.

"When you get mad I can hear your accent. You do a good job to hide it though," he spoke thoughtfully into his glass, looking straight into the flushed boy's eye. Ciel was quiet for a while, a little impressed that the man had picked up on it. He traced the edge of the glass with his ringed leather thumb, and nodded, flitting his eye back up to Sebastian.

"Madame Red said our clients wouldn't find an English voice attractive," he spoke, his accent hidden in his throat. He had taken too many articulation classes to loose all his hard work because of one man.

"I highly disagree," smiled Sebastian, his eyes flirtacious. Ciel scoffed and turned his head away from him. There was a soft knock at the door, and Ciel inwardly sighed. He'd actually been having fun. Sebastian too felt down-trodden, but he stood anyway, making his way over to his jacket. Inside he took out a carefully wrapped item, and removed the tissue paper, revealing a gorgeous white rose. He picked it up and turned, to find Ciel already standing and right behind him. Extending his hand he presented the rose to the boy, who looked at it as if it were made of poison.

"Don't you see what I've done with my other client's roses?" He drawled, in reference to the dead bouquet of roses that hung upside down on his door. _Heartbreaker_.

"Then do with it what you will," Sebastian purred, not broken by the cold reception of his gift. He picked up Ciel's hand and pressed the cold leather to his lips, giving a gentle kiss like usual. He then tucked the rose stem under Ciel's fingers, and collecting his jacket, opening the large door. The dead bouquet swung before him, the sickly sweet scent embedding itself in his clothes.

"Until next time?" He spoke, with a hint of a question on the end. Ciel seemed a little stunned, but tightened his lips and nodded, watching as the suited man slipped out the door and away from him. It wasn't until he was gone that he felt as if he could breath again, too tense before to do so.

He now understood what made him feel so odd when Sebastian was around. He was the excitment his life was missing until now.

**How did you guys like that one? Made it extra long, just in apology. Gotta go celebrate my birthday now. The perfect birthday gift would be a gorgeous review from all of my readers, thank you guys. xxx Little Storm**


	6. Chapter 6

**So much for regular updates.**

**I just recently moved to entirely different city, plus started college- fulltime. To say the least it's challenging and stressful, 5am wakeup and I don't get home until the late afternoon. But, I have been desperate to update, so here it is. I will try to write up another chapter right now so I am ahead. **

Sebastian's black-tipped fingertips sat delicatley on the keyboard, tapping lightly as he pondered what to type. He gave a sly glance to his left side, the elderly lady beside him completley emerged in her web page, the screen illuminating her wrinkled face. She smelt of soap and the markets, and the slight tick of her manicured nails tapping on the space key was some how relaxing in the library, that held a very uncomfortable silence. Occasionally there would be a whisper of a page turning, or the soft creak of shoes against ancient wood, and the steady hum of the air conditioner was constant. Sebastian had taken the computer in the corner of the library, sitting right down the end of the row. His fingers twitched again and he turned back to the screen.

He couldn't felt but send another glance over to the old lady, who was slightly seperated from him by a piece of board. This time she caught his glance from the corner of her glasses, and she turned to give a poliet smile. Sebastian blinked, his heart nervous, and he gave a trembling smile back at her, the corners of his mouth twitching as he gave a small nod. They both turned back to their screen, and Sebastian stared at the search engine, the cursor in the bar blinking as it waited.

_Am I gay_, he typed in, nervously hitting the enter button and sending another glance around the room as he waited for the results to load. He quickly skipped the first few results, The Gay Test, and a site for gay pornography, his eyes quickly scanning for a result he could use. Finally he came across a page written by a doctor, on the topic of homosexuality. Clicking on it he rushed through the text, looking for anything that might be of relevance, but finding nothing. He had never found another man attractive in his entire life, not in the way he had found Ciel attractive. And his entire life had been spent normally up until now.

Sighing, he clicked the back button and scanned through the results again, not finding anything that might occur to him. Instead, he clicked back in the search bar and typed in, _The Pet Shop._

The first few results came up as average pet stores, and a few image results of puppies and other cute animals. Sebastian scrolled down, flicking his black bangs behind his ear, finally focusing on a link to a page named The Pet Shop. The little detail bar simply held the address of the place, and Sebastian recognised it as near his own apartment. His heart fluttered slightly with excitement as he clicked on the link, eagerly waiting for the page to load.

An ornate logo appeared on a black page, and Sebastian recognised it as the one outside of The Pet Shop. There was a small list of text in delicate gold writing, _Home, Pets, Gallery, About, Contact Us. _Sebastian quickly clicked on Pets, and without any suprise, at the very top of the list was _Ciel_, which he clicked on immediatley.

The same drawing that Sebastian had on his treasure business cards was on the left of the page, the entire text in royal blue. Shadowed in the cursive of Ciel's name was kitten, and a small paragraph beneath.

_Ciel is The Pet Shop's most popular pet. For the type who enjoy a challenge, and exotic company, Ciel is the pet for you. Indulge in a cup of tea, or perhaps a tantalising massage from the petite beauty, but be warned; this kitten bites._

Sebastian scoffed softly, smirking at the last three words. That certainly was his kitten. He frowned to himself slightly. His? If anything, this site just re-enforced the fact that Ciel belonged to the highest bidder. Further down the page was a small booking area, where Sebastian assumed you could book an appointment online. The little click down menu dropped down to reveal three options: one hour, one night, one day. And beside this drop down was an area where you could select a time and date.

Sebastian sighed heavily. He really could not afford to spend anymore time with Ciel. The money he had already spent on him could have gone towards a car, or at least some furniture for his apartment. As soon as he'd arrived home the land lord had pushed him for his rent money, which he couldn't pay. He was working hard at the resturant, but with so much money going towards Ciel, and the rest food, he hardly had any cash to pay the rent. But seeing Ciel was addictive, and he couldn't stop now.

He logged off quickly from the computer and got up, making his way out the door. The warm midday air was sharp contrast to the air conditioning, but it felt good on his skin. It was really starting to warm up now, Spring was around the corner. The short walk back to his apartment had Sebastian thinking about his priorities. He was suppossed to pay his rent two days ago, which he couldn't afford. Today was pay day though, and before heading to the library Sebastian had stopped to pick up his enevelope. He had counted through it and removed the small wad amounting to almost $500. Seperating that he had put aside the money for his appointments to Ciel, but now he was having second thoughts.

He really couldn't risk being kicked out for not paying his rent. He had nowhere to go if things here failed, and he didn't want to be on the streets. Plus, the idea of having to find a new place to stay was daunting, especially in the city. He'd been lucky to have found the place he was at now. So, with a depressed sigh, he took his Ciel fund and gave it to his land lord as soon as he arrived home, reluctantly signing his reciet. Pocketing the rest of his cash, which would pay his bills and for his food, he headed upstairs, slipping his phone out from his jean pocket as he did so. His boss had offered numerous times for him to do the day and night shifts, starting early in the mornings and only finishing late at night. He had declined him all along, but now it seemed like a wise choice. Out of the two or three contacts he had, it wasn't difficult to ring his boss, pressing the phone to his ear with a small click as the plastic hit his ruby earring.

...

The bathroom was completley quiet except for the soft drip of a single droplet hitting water. The hot bath created steam which hung heavy in the air, dampening the slate hair of the body sitting just as silentley in the water.

Ciel blinked softly, tucking a piece of damp hair back behind his pierced ear. There were 5 earring in his right ear, and they shone from the condensation the bathroom held. The warm water felt good on his sore body. His feet ached from his heeled boots, and his back throbbed from the corset. His muscles were tense and tired from dance routines and rehersing every day until he acheived perfection. His back stung too, from the two angry welts across his spine. Madame Red had accused him of scaring off a customer. The two little welts on his back had been his punishment, and his hours were increased to make up for the lost money.

Ciel's hand tightened and he forced himself not to punch the tiled wall to his side, the anger inside him too much. That pervert had been trying to cop a feel from him, so Ciel had hit him across the head with his whiskey glass. Usually Madame Red would kick out clients who acted in such a way, but seeing as he was a very rich man, she'd punished Ciel instead.

"It's your job to let them act out their fantasies Ciel. You do what they pay you for, and it's about time you started letting them touch you. This whole prude act can't be good for business."

He had been so angry, in so much rage that it had hurt inside, but he dared not raise his voice to his boss. He didn't want out of The Pet Shop, he had no life outside of this world. So instead he sat submissvley in his personal bathroom, staring down at his naturally hairless knees, his heart thudding angrily. He didn't want to leave the comfort of the warm body of water, and he certainly didn't want to face his clients tonight. The same perverts, night after night, buying his time just so they could try seduce him. He'd been offered money and fame, a mansion, cars and boats, diamonds, so many beautiful things, all in exchange for his body, and he had refused each time. He had seen Lizzy accept these things from strangers, gem-encrusted necklaces and chunky rings, holidays and cash, and with these items she willingly gave them her body. Ciel sighed gently, the sound sending small ripples across the still water. He wanted nothing of that, and yet he couldn't leave.

Moments passed, and soon Finnian was there, carefully lifting his little body from the water and dabbing it dry with a towel. As he tried to dry the small thing's face, he noticed Ciel's eyebrows were furrowed low, and his scowl was more something of a grimace. It was an expression he had seen countless times before, but it didn't stop him from asking.

"Is something the matter, young master?" Asked the blonde, his voice soft and eyes concerned. Ciel's heart sank, and he looked up at his servant, desperatley wishing to tell him all his troubles. But instead he turned his head and scoffed, turning his back on the other.

"Just clean these scratches Finnian, my well-being isn't of importance," he spoke, bending a little to present his wounds to Finnian and his bottle of disinfectant. The first few dabs stung deeply, but he soon grew accustomed to the pain, hardly noticing the small voice that muttered, _it is to me._

Ciel said nothing in reply and remained silent for the rest of the evening, until he had to face his endless list of clients.

...

Sebastian's first full day had rendered him boneless. He hardly remembered his trip home, each of his boots nearly tripping over the other as he stumbled for his apartment, his jacket slung over his shoulder. He had started at 8 this morning, and had only just gotten off a little while ago. It was around 11pm when he practically fell through his apartment door, dumping his work clothes on his little crate of belongings.

Of course, he had done this before, but never for an entire week- which he was dreading. It seemed as if only one day had spread out long enough, so how would he cope with seven full days (yes, the Chat Noir was open weekends). He was out as soon as he had slipped out of his clothes, his hard body hitting the mattress quickly. The pay would be good though, was his last concious thought, before slipping into another world.

...

Ciel glared at the garments on the dresser with disgust, as if they were made of maggots. He curled his lip and turned quickly to Finnian, his eyes livid.

"What are _these_?" He spoke the word with such hatred that the blonde servants was genuinley nervous. He gulped and looked at the garments, then back at the boy, who was dressed in his after-bath fluffy robe, with his bitty fists curled up into hard balls.

"They're your new shorts," he spoke softly, wobbling slightly. His eyes darted back to the clothing, the thin strip of glittering black satin underwear. "Madame Red said the customers would really enjoy them..."

Ciel picked up the shorts from the bed, shivering from the texture of the seedy, sensual satin. Holding them tentativley up to his hips, he measured them, and without suprise noted that they only just covered what needed to be covered. They seemed to be a belt more than anything, and without doubt his ass cheeks would hang out the back of them. Of course Red would do this, he thought. She's always trying to attract more customers, and always complained about Ciel's modesty when it came to clothing.

Tossing the little strip back down onto the bed, he flicked back his hair, chewing his lower lip. Finally he turned to Finnian, tossing his hand nonchalantly.

"I'm not wearing them," he said, shrugging his shoulders as he turned to his wardobe, opening it so he could select a more suitable outfit for the evening.

"B-but young master, Red will hi-" Ciel cut him off with a strong glare, his one uncovered eye glowering at him. "I don't care. I won't wear them," he growled, tossing some new, slightly longer shorts down onto the bed, along with a casual green corset.

"Now dress me," he stated, sitting down on the bed and shedding his robe, letting his nude body become accustomed to the afternoon air. Finnian blushed softly, for no matter how many time he had seen the young master's naked body, it still caused him to become unsettled. _So cute_, ran through his mind as he cupped the small boy's thigh and helped slip a pair of shorts up and over his bare bottom. As he dressed the boy he recieted his list of clients for the night. After he was finished he stood the boy up and led him to his dressing table so the boy could finish prepping himself.

"So that idiot Sebastian won't be joining me tonight?" He spoke, easily concealing the curiosity his question held with disgust. Finnian shook his head and turned to leave, leaving Ciel with his small tube of gloss, brushing it quickly over his lips. "Good..." he muttered, turning down his eyes, his mouth speaking against his heart. In truth, he'd been hoping he'd turn up. He was the only sort of fun he'd had in the past few years, and Sebastian didn't treat him like an object as his suitors tended to.

_But_, he suppossed,_ it was only Wednesday, and Sebastian visited Friday nights_. Friday seemed like too long to wait, but he really had no choice. He cast a sheepish gaze to his bedside table, before sitting up and trotting over to his lavish bed. Tucking his small foot under his bottom, he took a seat on his pillows and turned a small brass key in the locked draw beside his bed. There, sitting neatly on a leather bound journal, was the white rose, delicatley wilting. It's pure petals browned slightly on the edges, and the stem was slightly wrinkled, but Ciel stared at it dearly. He had been brought roses in the past, garish reds and yellows, symbols of love and lust. That is, of course, where the bouquet of dead roses sprouted from, which he hung in warning outside his door. But not Sebastian's rose. It instead sat safely in his draw, under lock and key, where he could enjoy it's soft scent. It was not one of pollen or nature, but instead a rich cinnamon, a warm and spicey scent that it had aquirred from sitting in Sebastian's jacket for so long. Cupping his small, ungloved hands, Ciel took the delicate flower from it's place, and drew in a long smell. His cheeks heated gently, and he sat the rose back in it's place before locking the draw and stashing the key away.

There was a soft knock at the door from Finnian, and Ciel startled, getting up and dashing back to his vanity like a frightened deer. He had managed to run a comb through his damp hair before his servant reached him and took over. With a small sigh, Ciel dropped his gaze and raised his defences. It was time to start another night.

...

By the time Friday arrived, Sebastian was shocked with how much he was missing the Pet Shop. He had attended every Friday for a month now, and his routine was upset. He missed the music and the warmth, but most importantly he missed the kitten boy.

He had had a long time to consider his feelings this passed week. Seperation from the boy surely had him coming up with reasonable answers for his attraction. The boy was his only contact in this large city, or most likely, in his entire life. He was intelligent and intriguing, and gave him something to look forward to every week. Without Ciel, Sebastian's life was spiceless, a meal without salt. With a heavy sigh Sebastian collected his neatly pressed jacket and headed out the door, ready for another day.

On the brighter side, he had recieved his pay cheque yesterday, and it had been handsome. Sebastian had made around $1000, enough to spend a whole, entire night with the lovely boy. Of course, at least half of that money would go towards rent and bills, and the man had to eat (it was not as if he were a demon that never ate o.o right?). But, by next Friday he was sure he could have the boy for a whole day, without comprimising his living arrangements or stomach. In excitment he had already visited the local library and made an online booking, putting him on the list for overnight stays. He would check his email account on Monday to see if and when his appointment would be made. He was relieved he had the option of paying upon arrival, although he had to leave a small deposit.

His day passed as quickly as a 12 hour shift possibly could, with little to none events of interest. The Chat Noir was constantly busy with business men and women, picking placing and picking up orders, and by night, young lovers on dates. There was never an off-peak hour, and it wasn't unusual for Sebastian to have less then half an hours break a day. He didn't mind though, he was never one to complain and knew the values in an honest days work. His feet however, did silently scream at him for relief. Taking some time off for a few days, or at least the weekends seemed pretty damn appealing to him.

Saturday passed much the same, and soon it was Sunday. Sebastian was going on his 7th day of work in a row, and he was feeling it. He had bags under his eyes, and he had been constantly roused on for having a crumpled uniform or ruffled hair. It seemed personal heigene came in second to money and Ciel.

It was around 11.30 at night when Sebastian actually left the Chat Noir, he and the rest of the staff the only few out on the darkened streets. Even though it was Spring it was a cool night, and the black-clad man found himself pulling his jacket around him tighter for warmth. The walk towards home was quiet, the street illuminated by violent fluro street lamps. Out of curiosity alone, Sebastian decided to take the main street home instead of cutting through the back lanes like he usually did. This, coincidencley, led Sebastian to be outside of the Pet Shop, and to his suprise it was still in full swing.

He was tired and his feet burned from standing all day, but the way he felt about Ciel was an addiction. So without hestitaion, he marched up the steps, paid his $20 and let himself in to the most expensive club in the area. At this time of night they had dimmed the lighting, and the music was a little toned down. The whole club had a more relaxed feel to it, and Sebastian noticed several plates of food out, and some pets offering trays of treats. Most of the pets this evening were seated on the laps of their suitors, lazily feeding them or offering them more drinks. He noticed a spare spot on a loveseat by the fire, and gratefully took it, taking a small pastery off a mouse who walked by with a platter.

As soon as he had settled in he saw a flash of pink in the corner of his eye and groaned softly. Lizzy stood slightly to his side, looking him up and down with a slight scowl. When she noticed him looking back at her, she grinned fliratciously, making her way over and taking a quick seat in his lap. Sebastian shifted uncomforatbley and raised an eyebrow, questioning her.

"Hey Sebastian," she practically moaned, leaning forward so her massive breasts were pushed under the man's chin. "Hello," he said back, without a hint of emotion, almost tempted to push her off. She made him uneasy, and he knew she was malicious. He glanced about and tried to catch sight of the little kitten boy, but all he could see were Lizzy's plump breasts, sitting right before his eyes.

"Looking for Ciel?" She nearly hissed, noticing his eyes sweeping across the dim room. "He probably upstairs with one of his clients." Sebastian chose to ignore her, trying to lean further back into his seat to escape her gargantuan breasts. Instead she chose to lean forward, putting her pink-tipped fingers on his work jacket.

"I don't know what they all do with him," she continued to drawl, pressing her nose up against Sebastian's. "Apparently he's a virgin." She spoke her words with malice, but continued to flirt her body with Sebastian's, an odd contrast as her body betrayed her words. They only got Sebastian thinking, about Ciel's virginity, and he was sure he still had it. A boy that uptight most certainly did not give out.

"But, we all know that isn't true..." Continued the pink-clad Lizzy, drawing her finger down Sebastian's lapel, scrapping over his nipple. He let out a hiss and she mistook it for pleasure. Sebastian could feel his pulse pick up in annoyance when she said that. He wanted to push her away and get rid of her overbearing scent, but he knew he'd be kicked out if he caused a scene. So he sat, just hoping his lack of response would be enough for Lizzy to get the hint and leave.

"All those men..." She trailed off, malice in her voice. Her green eyes gazed sharply into Sebastian's and she finished off, "He must fuck 20 men a night."

It took everything in Sebastian's will not to hit her across the face, but amazingly he held back. He leaned forward slightly, to Lizzy's delight, but whispered darkly in her ear in such a tone it caused her to shiver.

"Takes a slut to recognise another one" he growled, eyes narrowing as he took her wrists and firmly shoved her away from him. She went stumbling back and into a man behind her, her pink heels teetering as she struggled not to roll an ankle. When she gained her composure she scowled, looking around to see if anyone had saw. She narrowed her lips and hissed under her breath _faggot_, and with a toss of her hair she stalked away, into the dim crowd.

Neither Lizzy nor Sebastian knew it at the time, but someone had seen what had happened. At first his large blue eye had focused on the mess of black hair over by the fire, and his determined heeled shoes had led him there instinctivley. That's when he'd seen the abundance of blonde curls, and overheard the conversation.

He had only been a metre or two away, hidden in the crowd by his small height. His heart had sank when she had said that, not because it was true, because it most definatley wasn't. Ciel had never engaged in anything like that (his body shivered at the thought), let alone had he ever kissed or been kissed before. He was as virgin as could be. But his heart still hurt when she said those words right to Sebastian's face.

_What if he believed her?_ He thought, his small hands curling into bitty nervous fists. His heart beat hard against his corset, and then Sebastian leaned in close to Lizzy's face.

_They're going to_- Ciel's small heart felt as if it were dying, but suddenly Lizzy was tumbling backwards, her retna-burning costume rattling with the push. Ciel's smirked softly, excitement building up in him. His heart cried a small victory and he could think again now that Lizzy was away from Sebastian. It was in these moments that he considered how sad he had just felt when he thought they would kiss. Was he jealous?_ I don't __**like**__ Sebastian_... His fine eyebrows furrowed and he thought hard, wringing his little hands.

This is how Sebastian saw him; his little head of blue locks bent and staring intently into his hands. It was so odd to see him unaware, and he couldn't help but get up in excitement and raise his little chin to meet his eyes.

"Hello there," he spoke, velvet smooth, enjoying the suprise on the petite face. As quickly as it had showed, it disappeared, leaving the usual scowl.

"Having fun with Lizzy?" He pouted, tilting his head. Sebastian tried to ignore how cute he was but it was impossible. The way his bottom lip stuck out and he glowered at him, it was all too adorable.

"Why, were you jealous?" Sebastian shot back, grinning in amusement. Ciel's cheeks instantly heated up and he scowled, stepping past Sebastian and taking a seat on the lounge Sebastian previously sat on. "As if," he scoffed, crossing his arms as he crossed his little legs. Sebastian took a seat beside him, helping himself to another tasty pastry that was offered by a host. That's when he had a good look at Ciel.

"What are you wearing anyway?" He asked, eyes casting down to the unusually small shorts that hardly covered the boy's hips. Ciel's face went dark and he grabbed a cushion, quickly stuffing it over his lap to hide his private areas.

"Apparently my old shorts weren't drawing as many customers," he bit out, eyes looking everywhere except Sebastian's face, which was focused on the very exposed, very creamy thighs of the boy beside them. They were flawless. Ciel saw his eyes wander and groaned, crossing his legs tighter. All night he had been oggled over by old perverts, grabbed on the ass and had crude comments thrown at him. He didn't know why he assumed Sebastian would be any different, he was a pervert too.

"Stop looking,"he hissed angrily, his eyebrow furrowing over his doeish eye. Sebastian's eyes darted back up to his face and he smirked momentarily, before answering smoothly, "I'm sorry, I was simply admiring you."

Ciel felt himself heat up inside a little, but before a blush could rise to his face he snapped, pushing the cushion in his lap at the older male.

"If I'm so irresistable where were you Friday night?" He spoke, his voice cleverley concealing his actual concern, playing it off as banter or teasing. Sebastian saw through him at once, the shy pink tint on his apple cheeks and the slight hurt in his eyes giving him away. His heart fluttered slightly at the thought of the boy missing him, and he felt guilty for not being able to keep his appointments.

"I have a major investment to save for," he answered, watching Ciel's gaze harden. "You're not exactly cheap Ciel."

Ciel crossed his arms over his chests and tapped his nails against his hard corset, chewing his lip and then spitting it out in a pout. That had hurt a little, but he ignored it, choosing not to get his hopes up on this random. Perhaps Sebastian was like all the rest after all. "That's because I'm not cheap," he spoke, his answer doubled in meaning.

Sebastian noticed the boy before him become cold once more, so he tried to lighten the mood, giving Ciel his best bedroom eyes and his huskiest voice.

"Unless you'd consider seeing me free of charge," he purred, his voice rumbling through Ciel's rib cage. The boy stiffened, the hair on the back of his neck prickling as he blushed softly, before quickly coming to his senses. Sebastian was just another pervert, trying to get in his pants. He tch'd, getting up from his seat and stood before Sebastian, with him sitting and Ciel standing they were almost the same height.

"I don't see anyone outside of the Pet Shop," he spoke harshly, looking Sebastian deep into his eyes, trying to be an intimidating as possible. But, inside his heart had a small amount of hope. He hoped desperatley that Sebastian wasn't like the other idiots around here. He hoped desperatley that Sebastian came to see him because he liked his company, not because he wanted to bed him. A companion would be the greatest gift Ciel could hope for. One without hidden motives.

Sebastian was perceptive with other people's hearts, but Ciel was a hard creature to read. There was so much dark in his eyes that it was almost impossible to see anything else, but he did see discomfort as the boy stood before him, his pose and voice betraying his feelings. Unsure of how to approach the situation, Sebastian grabbed softly for Ciel's delicate hand, taking the small thing between his much larger fingers.

"If I had the money, I'd see you every night little kitten," he spoke softly, his eyes serious, his lips drawn out into a solemn grimace. "But I don't." His eyes spoke volumes to the younger of the two, who remained stunned, his little hand limp in the others. He managed to tighten his lips, and give a soft nod, softening his scowl. When he noticed him relax he gave him his usual kiss upon leather glove, unsure of why he did so, but feeling complete when he did.

"I have to go," he said, watching as the boy drew his kissed hand to his chest, watching quietly, "but I'll see you soon," he promised, knowing the boy had been unsure of his intentions. The boy's brow furrowed once more and he shook himself out of his shy and gentle coma, pout reforming on his perky lips. He shrugged his shoulders and flicked his hair behind his ear, concealing the excitement in his chest. Sebastian is coming back to see him. But although he felt great excitement inside, he let Sebastian see the opposite and replied, "fine." He then turned, trotting out on his little boots and towards the staircase, ready for his midnight client.

...

It had been a long, anxious and lonely fortnight for Ciel, and although these feelings were negative he was grateful for them, for at least he was feeling something. It had been a long, long time that Ciel had felt something other than resentment or hate, and it was because of Sebastian that he was suddenly swamped with a platter of new emotions for him to try. This weeks flavour had been anxiety.

Every night for two weeks Ciel had secretley kept an eye on downstairs for any sign of the dark-haired male, and an ear open when he listened to his client lists, but there was no sign of him. With every day his hope died a little more, and his anger fueled, the doubt that he would ever arrive growing inside of him.

By the second week he had mostly given up on ever seeing the mess of black hair again, and it upset him greatly. To pass the time he tried to spend most of it behind the shed, hidden from the beautiful prizon of the Pet Shop. The weekend was tomorrow and unlike most people of his age, he most definatley wasn't looking forward to it. He would usually be booked up with night and day long bookings, for the men with the most money and the most amount of free time. He hated the 8 hour bookings, as he only had a few naps in between sessions, before a few hours sleep in the mornings. Then he would start again on Sunday.

The men that would hire him out would treat him like an object (he had been called an object so many times that he believed it, souless and emotionless). They'd take him to their cars, their stretch limos, and to their lavish homes. They'd sit him upon their expensive couches, pour him age old wine, let him blend into the scenery. A beautiful boy for a beautiful home.

Sometimes they'd put him in their bedrooms, upon silk sheets and undress him (to make him comfortable) until he was shirtless, sitting in his shirt and boots. Each time their eyes would rake over him and make him feel defiled and ill. Rich friends of friends would be invited over, and he'd be the main attraction, a beautiful little centrepiece for them to drink and converse around. The whole time he would be silent and still, drowning out the world around him in choice for a solid barrier. He was the porcelain doll upon their golden shelves.

Ciel figured it about time to return inside when the sun begun to glow orange and the air became cooler. He dared not be late, and although he dreaded it dearly he got himself up on his feet and wondered back inside, the sudden change in lighting causing his one large eye to dialate, the blue illumianted amazingly in the darkness. His little shoes clicked deeply as he headed up the staircase and towards his bedroom. Finnian was already there, list of clients in hand.

Ciel waved the list off, choosing to instead dump himself down on the edge of his bed and kick off his day shoes. As Finnian went to collect his clothes for the evening, he lazily padded barefoor over to the liquor cabinet, pouring himself a glass of the green fairy. He would need at least three of these to even consider going through with the weekend, especially with these ridiculous new shorts. Red had been right, they certainly caused more customers to flood in to the facility every night, this crowd sleazy and eager to see the boy in barely-there shorts. If he had a dollar for everytime he had been groped, harrassed or whistled at...

As he sipped at the strong liquid from the crystal glass he made his way over to the list Finnian left, gazing over it quickly. _More of the same, more of the same, more_- **wait**.

There, under Sunday's day session, was the currsive lettering reading _Sebastian Michaelis_.

A dull thud rang out through the room as the glass of absinthe slipped through the boys hands and landed on the carpet.

This was going to be a very interesting weekend after all.

...

Review for me my babies x


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is, another chapter. I don't know how I feel about this one, I think I've grown to hate it, let me know what you think of it though. It's a little (a lot) longer than the others...**

**In other news, my guinea pig was stolen by a bird yesterday... RIP Napolean Dynamite.  
>I seriously do love you guys, just... I will update when I can. Pet Shop will never die, I promise.<strong>

**Plus, if you've got the time (and even if you don't) go read The Body Shoppe. Fuck. Best story ever, what the hell! It's so amazingly good, and I do love my smut- go read it. Fucking fuckity fuck, so sexy and amazing. Give the author some excellent reviews, that shit is off the hook, and she's amzing too.**

**...**

Sebastian had worked day and night for two weeks, and it was something he hoped to never do again. The satisfaction of working for a living, and the hard work were things Sebastian enjoyed (he truly felt as if he were born to be a waiter, or a butler of some kind), but the long hours were taking a toll on his body. Luckily, the boss had noticed this, and without saying anything, cut down a few of Sebastian's hours. It wouldn't do to lose the star waiter of the Chat Noir from overworking him.

Sebastian took the time off to tidy his apartment, preparing it for Ciel's visit. He wasn't exactly sure what to do with the boy. Will he need food? Drinks? Will he become restless? He didn't know what the boy liked, or liked to do. He took some amusement in comparing Ciel's visit with getting a new pet. The fridge was stocked with some snacks, and the apartment was kept clean and cosy. Now all he needed was the kitten.

When Sebastian finished work he cleaned. The apartment seemed even larger and more vast after being polished wall to floor, and it depressed him. Perhaps he shouldn't bring Ciel back here, he thought. In comparison with what the boy's own bedroom looked like, he would probably laugh at Sebastian's cardboard box of a life.

Whatever happened though, he'd have the boy with him, and that was enough. Screw it if he laughed at his home, he too thought it was ridiculous. They could hate the place together. With a dry smile Sebastian shrugged his jacket off his shoulders, hanging it on the back of his door handle.

...

The large bottle of absinthe had disappeared from Ciel's room, along with a precious crystal glass, and the boy himself. The three found themselves in Ciel's garden, the early morning sun warming them pleasently. Ciel poured himself another glass and sipped at it gingerly, feeling the effects of his last two glasses. The green liquid helped him relax, and boy did he need to relax.

Yesterday afternoon he'd found out Sebastian had booked him out for an entire day. His little heart and mind had so much to deal with. He was nervous, scared, excited and confused. He cradled the crystal glass in his gloved hands and pondered his feelings, gazing over the fence and out into the jungle of brick buildings that walled the skyline.

A large part of his mind was filled with doubt. What if Sebastian just wanted to sleep with him, just like all the rest? He didn't think he could deal with that, and it made his heart sore. He would be away from his bodyguard, from the Pet Shop. Ciel shook his head quickly, pushing away those thoughts. Sebastian wouldn't try make a move like that... He hoped.

The smaller part of his mind was filled with a glimmer of hope. It was foolish for Ciel to even get his hopes up like this, which is why he kept that hope hidden deep inside. He wondered if Sebastian's intentions were true, if he meant what he said. He wanted to believe him when he told him he simply enjoyed his company.

This little fire of hope burned brighter, slightly aided by the alcohol. Where did Sebastian live? What would they do tomorrow? His heart thud a little as he struggled to contain his nerves, taking another sip of green fairy. Maybe this time would be different.

The day was progressing and Ciel had been gone for a while. He picked himself up and decided it would be best to head back inside. After all he had a gentleman to entertain all of today. The prick was in his 50's, and wedded too. _What a pedophile_, thought Ciel bitterly, heading upstairs. Today was going to be trying, but, perhaps tomorrow would be different.

...

Sebastian hardly slept Saturday night. He tossed and turned in bed, bunching the white sheets between his thighs and fists. He felt like a little kid again, and it embarrassed him. Ciel seemed to bring out the most unusual emotions within him. He had cleaned the apartment again that night, attacking any spot of dust like an angry feline. It had to be perfect. The apartment offered nothing in comfort or decore, but at least it could be clean.

He was up before the sun that morning, after waking several times during the night. His stomach grumbled slightly but he prepared nothing, deciding to wait on Ciel's arrival in case he had not eaten. Instead he pondered about his apartment, looking for something to clean. When he found nothing he picked up some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom, taking a shower. His mind was so preoccupied with Ciel that he rubbed a little body wash into his hair, and spread shampoo out over his chest. When he finally got out he smelt strongly like cinnamon, and grumbled. Tossing a towel around his shoulders and another around his waist he padded out into his bedroom, pausing to check himself out in the mirror.

Sebastian had never been pleased with his weight. He was muscular and fit, his toned body was as powerful as any body builder's, but somehow he had remained incredibley skinny. His hips were slim, as were his thighs, on his slightly longer than average legs. His skin was free of scars or blemishs, except for the small nicks on his finger created by Ciel's teeth. _Cute_, he thought as he remembered, cock twitching slightly.

His eyes travelled down to his groin, taking in the sight of his slightly stiff cock, which sat lazily against his thigh. He smirked slightly, tossing off his towel and tugging on some underwear, tucking his rather large cock back into the elastic. It wouldn't be good to get hard now, thinking about Ciel's sharp little teeth and hot little mouth.

Sebastian slipped into a pair of black jeans and slide a v-necked black shirt down over his body. By the time he had brushed his teeth his hair had dried naturally, and he brushed it with his fingers until it fell into the naturally inky spikes. As he shuffled back into his room, tugging the back of his heavy combat boots until they slipped onto his feet, he tidied his bed, flattening the sheets and laying the feather doona out neatly. It wasn't much, but it was the best room in the apartment, especially because of the beautiful colour. He gave the house a quick once over before he grabbed his wallet and headed out the door.

...

Ciel stood before his wardrobe, scowl set deeply into his face. He chewed his lip and sighed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He had absolutley no idea what to wear.

He owned day clothes, but the vast majority of his things were show clothes for the Pet Shop. He had so many corsets and pairs of short shorts. He wasn't sure what he should wear for Sebastian. He wanted to look nice, but he didn't want to wear what he did when he usually saw him. He wanted to look handsome...

Finnian stood and watched as the young master examined his clothes, wrapped up in a fluffy bath robe entireley to big for him. The blonde servant blushed as he watched the boy, knowing exactly what he was thinking. _He likes Sebastian_, he thought. He could tell, it was obvious. Another few minutes passed and the two really couldn't waste anymore time. Sebastian would arrive soon, and clothes or not he'd be taking Ciel.

Finnian paced over to the wardrobe, fishing out a few items and laying them on the bed for Ciel. The blue-eyed boy looked over the outfit with a small scowl, before it disappeared to be replaced with an approving nod. He thanked his servant and shed his bath robe, his black lacey underwear the only thing on.

"Stop staring at my junk Finny, let's go," the little prince demanded, and the servant blushed, picking up the boys knee high socks and lifting his dainty ankle. Ciel blushed secretly too, hoping he could evoke such a blush from Sebastian.

...

Sebastian arrived at least 20 minutes prior to his pick-up time. He had an appointment with Madame Red before hand but that still wasn't for another 15. He was anxious and nervous, not knowing what to expect. The streets were quiet this time of the morning, most people enjoying a sleep in on their day off, but not Sebastian.

The Pet Shop looked so quiet when he approached, knocking on the door. It sounded so odd seeing as the sound echoed through the house, which was usually alive with music and people. It was a good few minutes before the door was answered, a meek girl wearing a semi-formal work uniform. He told her why he was there and she smiled, asking him to take a seat in the downstairs living room.

Sebastian took a seat close to the un-lit fire, awkwardly waiting in the empty, dim room. The place looked different during the day and he could now see the elegant frame work on the mantle piece, and other small details as such. The Pet Shop was so fancy, he thought, considering his crappy apartment.

It wasn't long until he heard heels upon wood, and he anxiously whipped his head around hoping to see the small kitten boy. Instead he saw Madame Red, her lips painted and dressed in a smart red suit, her red stilletoes ticking on the floor.

"Sebastian," she greeted, drawing out his name as he stood and smiled at her. She flashed a ruby grin and sat opposite him, crossing her leg daintily.

"Ciel is all ready for you dear," she explained with feigned cheer, placing a hand on his knee. "He'll be down in a moment, so why don't you take that time to sign this form." Sebastian took the piece of paper being handed to him and read through it, giving Red a questioning look.

"What's this for?" He asked, taking the pen being offered to him and leaning the paper on his knee, printing his name along the line at the bottom.

"Security," exaplined Red, tapping her acrylic nails impatiently against her leg. "You're responsible for everything and anything that happens to Ciel today. If he is injured it would be a great loss to our income." Sebastian nodded at this, signing his name neatly beneath the print, then handing the sheet back to Madame Red. She grinned at him, cocking her head and tapping his knee again like he were a child.

"Now remember. He is to be returned alive and well to us by 5pm tonight. If you feed him make sure he eats healthy, and try keep him inside, he'll get burnt. Any physical injuries will be recorded as going against your contract (she gestured towards the paper he just signed) and sexual harrassment is not accepted. Although, he is a prudish little brat, so I'm sure a few gropes and touches would loosen him up."

Sebastian blinked back at her, trying not to act too shocked._ She's encouraging me to grope him?_, he thought. Does she tell this to the other clients too? His heart dropped a little as he thought of Ciel, wondering if he was okay. Red continued to smile back at him, waiting for a reaction. He brushed aside the thought and reassured himself Ciel was safe here, before nodding and accepting Madame Red's terms.

"Now all we have to do is take care of the payment, and you're done," she explained, smacking her lips together and giving a little smirk to Sebastian. He felt odd under her gaze, her smile never reaching her eyes, and looking as if she wanted to eat him up. A man approached, who Sebastian just realised had been standing there the whole time. He fished out his wallet and opened it, taken the clean bundle of notes carefully from the slot. It was a lot of money and one of the biggest investments Sebastian had ever made.

The money was slipped from his fingers before he even had a chance to hesitate, not that he would have anyway. He felt almost guilty though, like some alley-way drug deal, except he was paying for a life, Ciel, his fix.

Madame Red smiled her ridiculously fake smile, patting Sebastian on the head condecendingly. "He'll be down soon love, remember, have him back before the clock strikes 5." She giggled and disappeared, her heels shoes clicking loudly on the polished floorboards.

Sebastian sat in silence, not too sure what to do with himself. Red had been so transparent, and he knew the look she was giving him. He was just another source of money to her, and he hated that. But, he was getting something in return, something beautiful. All thoughts of Red were pushed aside when he heard slightly smaller taps on the staircase, and he turned his head hopefully.

He saw the boots first. The minituare heels clicking neatly as they decended, bringing the rest of the boy into view. Sebastian's mouth opened slightly and he gasped, his mind reeling silently inside of him. Ciel was dressed in a pair of dark denim jeans which hugged his legs and tiny ankles tightly. On top he wore a simple white shirt with long sleeves that decended all the way to his gloved hands. The shirt was tied neatly with a blue satin bow that matched the colour of the boy's visible eye, and a hard, black corset was tightened around his waist, two straps going over his shoulders to make it appear like a vest. He looked absolutley adorable.

Sebastian noticed that his face was softer in the morning light, and he wore less makeup (and still looked like a porcelain doll). His black eyepatch sat beneath his neatly brushed hair, and his lips had a natural gloss to them. The sight of this gorgeous doll had Sebastian nervous and quiet, simply watching as the boy reached the bottom of the stairs and waited for him by the door, his felt ears sitting downwards on his head.

Sebastian stood and approached him slowly, taking in how quiet and shy the boy seemed. The pout was still there but his one eye was nervous, scared, dark. He hated that look, it made him feel horrible.

"Ciel," he finally spoke, smirk spreading softly across his lips. "You look so..." Sebastian searched for a word for a moment and the petite boy looked up at him worried, before he finally finished with "beautiful." The boys cheeks darkened considerabley and his pout tightened, his eye looking downwards.

"I knew you were gay," he grumbled, trying to conceal his blush and the small tingling in his tummy. "Let's go."

Sebastian smirked at him softly and headed for the door, so excited that the boy was coming with him. Ciel's skin nearly glowed in the light that was let in by the open door, and he blinked softly to adjust. His heels clicked neatly and he stepped out the threshold, waiting patiently for Sebastian. His eyes scanned the street and a question formed on the tip of his tounge. Turning, he asked, "where's your car?"

Sebastian looked at him with an amused little smirk and headed towards the footpath, Ciel tredding behind him, face even pinker as he examined Sebastian's strong back through his shirt. "I don't have one," explained Sebastian, enjoying the shock on the boy's face as he realised they were going to walk. Suddenly heels didn't seem like a good idea, but he owned nothing that wasn't at least 3 inches high.

They continued to walk the quiet streets, Ciel's small clicks the only thing that could be heard other than birds chirping and the far off sound of movement. Ciel remained behind Sebastian out of habit with his other clients, and didn't speak, instead enjoying the fact that he was actually outside, walking. Sebastian noticed the unusual behaviour of his little pet and turned to check on him, seeing the vague expression of content on his face. This made him worry even more about the Pet Shop. Ciel seemed so happy to get out of there, how bad could it be inside? Perhaps he was overthinking things.

"Are you hungry?" He enquired, pulling the boy out of his trance. Ciel gave a definate nod and fastened his steps, pulling himself beside the much taller man.

"What would you like to eat?" Ciel thought for a while, trotting along side Sebastian quickly. The older male couldn't help cringe at the fast pace he ticked along in such tall shoes, fearing he would trip at any moment. Out of instinct he held out his hand, grabbing onto the tiny black gloved one beside him. Ciel frowned up at him, his brow wrinkling cutley, but he said nothing, wrapping his tiny fingers over the massive curve of the older man's hand.

"Pancakes," he answered finally, his pace quickening as he struggled to keep up with Sebastian. The dark haired male smirked and shook his head.

"No can do. You're meant to eat healthy." Ciel's face fell and his cheeks heated up, Sebastian feeling a small tug as the boy stopped in his tracks and stared at him angrily.

"Says who?" He barked, his hand still curled around Sebastian's.

"Madame Red," Sebastian answered, very matter-of-factly, smirk stuck on his face at the adorable expression the boy was giving him. Ciel's lips tightened and he continued walking, a little defeated. He kept his eyes cast to the ground and watched his black boots tap against the concrete, minituare, heeled versions of Sebastian's.

"She also told you to grope me, are you going to do that too?" Came a little bitter voice from the slate haired boy. Ciel listened carefully for an answer, his heart thudding nervously. He wanted things to go really well with Sebastian. He felt a little resistance on his arm and he looked up, noticing Sebastian had paused, his beautiful face still and solemn. _Wait, did I just call him beautiful?_

"I don't want to do that to you," said Sebastian seriously, his eyes trained right in on Ciel's. His inky hair rustled slightly in the morning breeze, framing his face perfectly. He looked like a marble statue, so cold and handsome. Ciel could do nothing but look, his face equally as still. Their hands were still intwined, Sebastian's big hand completley wrapped around the smaller one. The younger male's brow crinkled again and he chewed his bottom lip, gazing up at the tall man.

"Then why did you buy me?" He asked, meaning to sound strong but it came out in a whisper. It caused Sebastian to frown, tilting his head as he listened silently. "It's not as if you spent a grand just to spend the day with me."

Sebastian smiled, turning his head and tightening his grip on the boy's hand, towing him along behind him as they continued walking down the pavement. The click of Ciel's shoes was comforting, and the small warmth in his hand was pleasent. Licking his lips he answered the boy confidently, "That's _exactly_ what I did."

Ciel's heart nearly flipped right over in his tight chest, beating painfully against the walls of his ribs. He was glad Sebastian couldn't see his face, as he blushed darkly and hurried along beside him, suddenly feeling a lot lighter on his feet.

...

Ciel grew uncharacteristically shy when they drew closer to the city centre, as it was much more populated. They drew a few stares, especially from the boy's strange attire, and it embarrassed him, so he kept close to Sebastian's side. Feeling the sudden warmth against his middle, Sebastian looked down and noticed the boy rather close.

"Couldn't keep away from me, huh?" He teased, raising an eyebrow. Ciel's lips tightened and he scowled, pushing himself away from Sebastian.

"Shut up," he muttered, cheeks a brilliant red. Sebastian noticed it too, the attention they were getting, and it made him more protective of the boy. Tugging him by his hand he led him along proudly, keeping the boy tucked under his arm like a little bird. With a determined stride he tugged Ciel towards a small diner, bringing the quiet boy inside and seating him at a table in the back. The diner was designed to look like a 50's milk bar, with gaudy red plastic on the seats and tables. The floors were checkered and even the waitress was wearing a typical pink and aproned ensemble.

She approached the table with a confused smile, taking in the oddly dressed boy and the handsome, older man with him. She turned to Sebastian, giving him a flirtacious grin and gestured to the menu.

"What can I get for you boys?" She said in a friendly voice, her smile seemingly glued on. Sebastian ordered a double shot of coffee and then turned to the boy, who very matter-of-factly ordered that he would like "pancakes, drowned in syrup."

Sebastian almost scoffed when he heard how serious the boy was over something so trivial. The waitress blinked slightly but her smile stayed pinned in place, and she scrawled down the two orders before trotting away. Once she was gone Sebastian turned back to Ciel, raising his eyebrow at him slightly.

"Pancakes?" He asked, wagging his finger slightly at the boy, who's serious pout deepened. Sebastian tapped his nose slightly, and murmured_ bad kitty_, resulting in the slate-haired boy leaning forward and nipping him agressivley. Sebastian hissed when the small teeth dug into the tip of his finger, the pain shooting right up his arm and straight to his groin which filled with blood. His cock grew against his leg as the boy dug his teeth in deeper, snarling at him playfully.

"You have no idea what you do to me," he purred, gazing at the singular blue eye filled with fierce competition. Ciel seemed to catch the sexual innudendo and his stomach chucked another flip, making him blush. His small tounge wriggled against the didget in his mouth, sliding gently across the nail, his eye trained carefully on the blackette before him. Sebastian's marble face had filled with the most delicate blush, and his usual condecending gaze had softened into lustful suprise. _I love suprising him_, thought Ciel, loving how real Sebastian looked at that moment. His body buzzed with electricity for a few moments before he regretfully pulled away, the finger slipping from his mouth with a wet plop.

_What was that?_, Ciel questioned himself, his pulse beating painfully between his legs. _He just makes me so excited_, he thought, looking at Sebastian with an embarrassed blush. Sebastian just sat there a little stunned, all the blood in his body heading towards his dick so fast he couldn't use any to get his mind working again. His mouth opened slightly and he attempted to get some words forward, but he was interupted by a ceramic cup being placed before him.

"Here's your coffee sir," came the friendly Southern accent, which then placed a large plate down in front of Ciel. "And here's your pancakes, extra syrup," she chirped, before taking her leave. Ciel's eye widened at the meal before him before stuffing the puffy, dripping goodness into his small mouth. Sebastian smirked to himself as he watched the boy eat ravenously and sipped at his cup of coffee, eyes never leaving the picture of perfection before him.

...

To put it blunty Ciel hadn't enjoyed his trip upstairs to Sebastian's apartment. The stairs had been too high, too stumpy, there had been too many of them and he felt like his little feet were catching on fire. He was grateful when they reached Sebastian's floor and he ungracefully slumped himself against the plastered walls, slightly wrinkling his nose at his surroundings.

"You live here?" He questioned, his nose still wrinkled as he took in the dusty hallway. Sebastian fiddled with his key until he managed to bump the door open, standing aside to let them boy in. He knew it wasn't much but he was overjoyed when Ciel came inside his apartment. It was the same kind of joy one gets when their pet willingly comes into their room.

Ciel's clicking heels echoed loudly in the bare apartment and he paused at the door, taking in his surroundings. Almost like a little creature he sniffed the air, curious and cautious. Sebastian shut the door behind him and waited, watching as the small boy took a few more steps forward and examined the completley bare lounge area.

"Where's all your stuff?"

The out-of-place boy took a few more steps forward, examining the bare lounge as if it were some illusion. Sebastian watched him, shrugging off his coat and placing it on the kitchen bench. "This is all my stuff," he stated simply, examining a small chip in his black nail polish.

"You don't have a couch?" Ciel asked, his fine eyebrow rising in question as he paced slowly from the living room to kitchen, taking in the extremley clean but bare surrounding. He turned his head towards the older male and Sebastian shook his head, shrugging slightly with his shoulders. "Nope."

Ciel made a small face, cocking his head to the side like a confused puppy. "Then where do I sit?" At this Sebastian smirked dryly, beckoning the boy to follow him. He pushed open the door to his bedroom and gestured at the mattress draped in white linen. At first Ciel wasn't sure what he had meant, instead too capitvated by the striking colour of the bedroom. The royal blue was similar to the one he had in his own bedroom, and it calmed him slightly, the familiarity settling. His eyes then settled on the simple bed, the realisation settling in as he chewed his lip. He crossed his arms and turned back to Sebastian, cocking his head once more.

"You're poor," he said, almost in a question, his voice soft with uncertainty. Sebastian flinched at the term, tredding over to sit very awkwardly on the bed of the mattress, Ciel approaching him to do the same. He tried to kneel awakwardly, his corset stopping him from joining the older male's side. Sebastian scoffed, tugging the boy's arm so he fell onto the mattress face first, making a shocked squeak. He scuffled to upright himself, reminding Sebastian of a turtle stuck on it's back.

With a small growl the boy managed to sit himself up, leaning against Sebastian's back for support. In the small second that he had his face pressed to the fabric of the older man's shirt he took a sniff, inhaling the rich scent of cinnamon body wash and a light sweat. Ciel would have released a moan if Sebastian hadn't spoken first, causing him to bolt upright.

"I'm not poor," he reasoned, cupping the boy's chin, giving a rather condecending grin. "I just don't have a million perverts paying me to dance around in a thong." He probably expected the leather-gloved slap over the side of his head.

"Shut up," snapped the boy, crossing his arms over his chest, although his chin still rested in Sebastian's hand. The older tickled the soft underbelly of his chin as if he were a kitten, causing the boy to relax, although still annoyed at his bodies unexaplinable attraction to being petted. His head lolled until it rested on Sebastian's shoulder, his hand sitting neatly on the man's lap. Sebastian smiled to himself, the warmth of the other pleasent and slightly arousing. He looked so cute.

Eventually Sebastian's hand trailed up to the felt ears sitting on the boy's head, delicatly flicking the thick material. Ciel made a disgruntled motion, his head (regretably) leaving the steady shoulder beneath it. "Those things itch," he complaining, trying to scratch at the small clips without rearranging them. Sebastian's black-tipped nails neatly pressed down until he heard a click, removing one ear.

"Don't," bit Ciel, taking back the felt ear from Sebastian. "I'm meant to leave them on," he said in a solemn voice, his eye stern. It was Sebastian's turn to cock his head, and he gently cupped the boys chin once more, looking at him tenderly. "We'll put them back on before you go, it's alright," he cooed with a sudden paternal instinct before unclipping the second ear, and watching the boy softly massage the empty spots.

"Better?" Ciel nodded, settling his hands sheepishly in his lap. Sebastian eyed the boy up and down, before reaching down to pick up one of his delicate laced feet. "You can take these off too, you know." He tugged at the laces firmly, Ciel watching quietly with a flustered blush scattered across his cheeks. The boot didn't come off easily, and Sebastian almost lost a finger tugging off the tight leather, but it soon came free and Ciel near kneed himself in the nose. His little foot curled in it's black sock and hide shyly under his buttocks, before extending his other leg. As soon as both boots were off he sighed, stretching his minituare toes, unaware of the look Sebastian was giving him. His kitten was stretched out on his back, sighing in contentment. It was so damn adorable.

The morning was warm and passed slowly, the two males spending most of it in idle conversation, spread out on the bedsheets, shoeless and lazy. Sebastian had his head propped onto his hand, listening as the boy spoke about his life at the Pet Shop, his small gloved hands crossed neatly on his chest as he gazed up at the roof.

"What do you usually do, when you're booked out for a day?" Asked Sebastian, watching the boy's eye glint in the soft morning sun. Ciel turned his head slightly, a bitter smile on his lips as he answered, "not this," before turning his head back to the roof, his small chest rising evenly. Sebastian left it at that, sensing a tension. Although the boy did speak again, amusement on his lips.

"And what do you do, when you're not being a waiter, or perving on scantly clad boys," riddled the boy, his lips tugging up into a playful smirk. Sebastian's eyes glinted with challenge, and his lips too formed an amused grin, leaning over and positioning himself above the smaller male's body.

"Think about you, of course," he purred, watching as the boy brightened a few shades of red and his eye widened. He looked so adorable and innocent, no doubt his heart was thrumming beneath his ribs. Ciel finally caught himself and his gaze tightened, sending a cold glare at the beautiful male hovering above him.

"Don't say things like that," he demanded, rolling slightly to the side. Sebastian followed though, keeping his body to the small boy's, delighting in the little shiver of warmth beneath him. He could feel the pulse in Ciel's limbs, and the small tremble of what he hoped was excitement. Ciel's gaze flickered back up to him, his little hand pushing on his chest to try push him away. In all relaity he didn't want the big male to leave him, but he had to set his boundaries. _Don't let them take advantage_, he mumbled to himself.

"Why?" Questioned the waiter, leaning so close to the delicate boy that the edges of his hair tickled the boy's cheeks. Ciel sent another uncertain gaze towards the man, chewing his bottom lip. When the boy didn't answer, Sebastian assumed for himself, and softened his gaze.

"I won't do anything to you, I'm not looking for that..." He spoke as calmly as he could, although his voice still rolled with velvet. The boy seemed unsure, the teeth capturing his lip tightening their grip. _Not looking for that? _He questioned to himself, worried. _Does that mean he really isn't interested in me...? _His pace quickened and Sebastian seemed to pick up on it, the boy like a small frightened animal, his emotions clear as he was vulnerable.

"Don't misunderstand kitten, I do like you," smiled the older man, delighting in the boy's struggle to remain composed. Ciel's heart felt like it could burst from happiness, and his little hand tightened on the older man's shirt, feeling the other's heart pound too. It was electric and unnerving, and so exciting. Their eyelashes almost kissed, as they were so close together.

"Are we just going to lay here all day like a couple of girls, or are you going to take me out?"

Sebastian's eye narrowed at the bitter little statment that had wrecked the perfect moment, but he couldn't expect anything less of the boy. He played hard to get. With a playful smirk Sebastian released the boy pinned beneath him, getting to his feet. "What do you want to do then, little lord?" Ciel was filled with mirth, excited at actually being allowed outside with free choice of activity. It sounded like nothing much to any ordinary person, but living in the Pet Shop so long, without any choice over the things he got to do, certainly changed Ciel's perception on what was liberating.

"Get your shoes on, little minx," said the elder, smiling down at the cute and strangley flustered boy below him. He would defiantly need to take more shifts now.

...

As per Ciel's orders, Sebastian took the small thing to the park nearby, a gorgeous public area with lush green grass and plenty of flowers. There was an ornate garden further down a walking track that would take a few minutes to get to, which is where the pair currently were now, one small gloved hand wrapped around two fingers of the older male, the other bitty palm wrapped around a chocolate ice-cream, another indulgence from the bratty prince.

It was past midday when the couple arrived at the gardens, ice-cream gone and Ciel's lips still slightly sticky from the treat (no matter how many times he would lick at them). Sebastian found himself fantasising over and over about kissing that small mouth, imagining it would taste better than any ice-cream. Ciel licked his lips over and over, hoping that he could somehow tempt a kiss from the older man. The lust was undeniable.

The gardens were beautiful, but ordinary, but Sebastian soon found a path that led to the Lover's Gardens and dragged the little body along behind him. Curiously he had follwed, and within a few minutes the pair were standing in a beautifully scented maze, little sections secluded for lovers to elope.

"What is this?" Asked Ciel, his nose wrinkling even though the surroundings were gorgeous. He had a feeling Sebastian would try some lovey-dovery crap (although he secretly did want it). Instead, the older man tugged the boy to a secluded alcove, vines creating a leafy cave where the two could sit uninterupted. Ciel sat his little butt down on the cold cement love seat, tucking his heel behind the other. He didn't want to admit it was awkward, but even Sebastian looked uneasy. It was the older who spoke first.

"I'd like to see you again," admitted Sebastian, his voice sounding a little strange. He pushed his messy hair back behind his ear, revealing the neat studs that decorated it while he waited for an answer. Ciel's heart skipped and he slyly concealed a gasp with a cough, his cheeks rising in colour.

"Fine," he pushed out, trying to remain casual, as if his whole happiness didn't depend on it. Sebastian's lips stretched out in a smile, a real one as he heard the boy stutter his affection. He couldn't help himself and lifted up the boy's hand, placing a rather messy kiss upon it. Ciel's eye shot open and he squeaked, a little aroused but confused at the serious man's actions. He did however, blush, his kissed hand settling shakingly in his lap.

"Why?" Asked Sebastian, the smile on his face still residing there, slightly concealed with amusement. Ciel's eyes flickered down and his eyelashes kissed his cheeks, before he spoke again to answer, his voice steady and serious, a slight frown in his brow.

"You're not like anyone else," he answered truthfully, cheeks reddening at admitting something so private. "You're good company."

Sebastian smiled inwardly, glad that the boy accepted his company. He noticed the small boy's hand still in his lap, and he touched it with his finger, the plush skin delicate like a rose petal. Ciel watched their two hands lazily, wrapping some tiny fingers around a big thumb. The silence was nice, the afternoon sun warming their skin pleasently, but Sebastian had a question on his tounge that he couldn't stop from slipping out.

"You don't like it there, do you," he asked seriously, watching for a reaction on the boy's face. Ciel's eye flashed anger for a moment, then he made a gesture with his head, somewhat similar to a "no". Sebastian stayed silent and waited for more, knowing the boy was like a nervous kitten, warming up to him slowly.

"I hate being touched by all those perverted old men," he said, eyes hardening and he bit his lip frustrated. Sebastian slipped his hand softly from the younger boy's grasp, nodding softly.

"No, that isn't what I.." Ciel looked at Sebastian with a curious gaze, his lip red from being bitten. "I didn't mean you," he murmured, taking the large hand back into his own. Sebastian nodded, and very delicatley pushed a strand of hair off the young man's cheek, his nose coming in close to press against the soft skin of his cheek. Ciel's breath hitched as he felt the moist mouth close to his ear, his breathes delicate and hot.

"It's getting late," murmured the elder, his heart weighing heavily in his chest. They still had an hour or two, and they still had the walk back to the Pet Shop. He wished so deeply the boy didn't have to go, and he knew he would desperatley throw another thousand dollars down just for another day like this.

Ciel's miniscule hands tightened when Sebastian spoke, he too not looking forward to leaving, the freedom and company too great. Sebastian had said he'd see him again though, so his mind was slightly at ease. He breathed in the older man's musky skin, humming gently before he pulled away.

The two rose and the smaller of the pair took the hand of the bigger's before they both left the gardens, comfortable in the silence. The gardens were empty now, everyone having gone home for the night. The sky was a pleasent, warm orange by the time the two arrived back at Sebastian's apartment, Ciel's eyes half-lidded from his long day.

Once upstairs the boy crawled onto Sebastian's mattress, garcefully collapsing and shutting his visible eye. The blackette watched him with a soft smile, coming over to sit on the edge of the mattress.

"Ciel?" There was a little grunt in reply, and a wait before the boy rolled over the face the sitting man, his doey eye blinking softly at him.  
>Sebastian said nothing and smirked, playfully flicking the boy's nose, who groaned and rolled back over, perk little bottom pouting up at him. He couldn't help himself, and Sebastian brought his hand down on that ass, giving it a firm smack.<p>

Ciel's upper half shot upwards, his mouth open in undeniable shock, little squeaks forming at the corners of his lips. He opened his fiesty little mouth to shreik at the older man (whom sat there with an amused smirk) but he was cut off when the hand smacked his ripe ass again, making him grunt. Sebastian giggled at the strange noise the boy made, his hand giving a slightly lighter slap to the firm, cloth-covered buttocks, but this time he didn't remove his hand, curling his warm fingers over the mounds of flesh.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Growled Ciel, who was stuck on his stomach due to his corset, his heeled boots kicking dangerously like little knives. His face was a brilliant red, and it darkened the longer Sebastian kept his hand there, lightly rubbing at the hot denim. It was easy to flip the boy, a push to the side of his corset, and that scrumptious ass hidden, and crawl over him, looking down at him predatoraly. With a deep smirk and a glint of his mischevious eyes, Sebastian bent down, placing his mouth against the shell of the boy's ear and he whispered.

"Faggot."

And as soon as he had come he was gone, standing and looking down at the boy as if nothing had happened. Ciel's little chest was rising with anger and arousal, his face full of shock and blush. But what really had Sebastian smirking was the obvious erection pressing up against the denim zip of Ciel's jeans, fuled by the rough treatment he had given Ciel's ass.

Ciel blushed dark and struggled to his feet, composing himself and glaring up at the naughty man in front of him. He was putting up a tough front but his cock was stiff for a reason. It made him hate a small part of himself but Ciel had_ loved _being treated so roughly.

Sebastian gave him a Cheshire grin, and a quick tickle under his chin. "We should head back," he added lightly, although it immediatley changed the mood in the room. Ciel's heart sank but he nodded, arousal now gone.

...

It was 5 to 5 when the couple arrived outside the Pet Shop, the afternoon sun a brilliant orange. Sebastian had clipped the boy's ears back on and patted his hair back in place, gentle now. With a small sigh he tugged the boy up the steps, who near stumbled, his eye still droopy from sleep. They could both hear movement inside and assumed they were setting up for tonight's activities.

"Will you request me again?" Asked Ciel, eyes not meeting Sebastian's and his voice seemingly calm and casual. Sebastian nodded, tilting the boy's head. "As soon as I can," he answered, then leaned down, hearing a small gasp from the boy as his lips pressed against the smooth skin of his apple cheek.  
>He held his mouth against Ciel's cheek for a moment, and when he pulled back the boy's lid was shut, little eyelashes kissing Sebastian's nose as the blue sapphire re-emerged. Sebastian gave a slight smile, bowing his head before turning his back, leaving Ciel on the sun-bathed porch, a little evening angel.<p>

Ciel watched the man leave, his hair flicking gently around his face in the breeze. Sebastian turned back once to gaze at Ciel before he disappeared down the street, leaving Ciel with nothing but his thoughts and a damp, warm patch on his cheek. Little leather-clad fingers reached up to softly pat at the spot Sebastian had kissed and he blushed darkly, too shocked to register any emotion other than unbridled excitement.

Ciel turned, pushing open the front door and headed back upstairs. Perhaps he could fit in a quick nap before his night session with some passionless pedo.

**New chapter will be up when it's written, k? Sorry but I have things (a lot of things) to do. Please review, I love you all so much.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again devoted readers, and gosh, how hot is it? Damn Australia. Was gonna upload on the weekend, but went to Bondi Saturday, and then the aquarium. And if you guys had the choice, you'd see dugongs over The Pet Shop. The sea cow, majestic as always.**

**Also, big mistake. May of mentioned Sebby owning a couch in an earlier chapter (ignore that or this one won't make sense).**

**...**

The days of September grew warmer and longer, and with the change in temperature came a change in Pet Shop costumes. The skirts were shorter, their blowses non-exsistant, hair bunched up into messy bundles of silky strands. Ciel's short shorts became a regular piece of his night time costume, and with disgust from himself, and pleasure from Madame Red, the few extra inches of skin they exposed drew in even more customers.

The holidays approached, and Sebastian easily picked up more hours at the Chat Noir, ignoring the stress of dawn to dusk days and filling his head with hardly innocent thoughts of Ciel. The time had passed agonisingly slow, but with confidence he would continue getting shifts, Sebastian booked another appointment to see Ciel for an entire day, exactly two weeks after their last meet.

Relieved, would be the word Ciel would use to describe the way he felt when he finally saw Sebastian's name on his weekend roster. Although he had promised to visit him (as soon as he could) the two weeks hadn't passed easily for Ciel, his nerves heightening as his green fairy stash lowered. It was a Wednesday afternoon when the young boy checked his roster, and he eagerly spent the rest of the afternoon selecting an outfit to go with the occasion. The time could not pass quicker.

...

On Friday afternoon Sebastian was sent home early after his lunch shift, he suppossed a type of reward for putting in so many hours. And, it was because of his early knock off that Sebastian happened to catch the delivery man at his front door just as he arrived home.

"Michaelis?" Asked the gruff delivery man, voice as ruff as the stubble on his chin. Sebastian nodded and signed the form offered to him curiously, before the delivery man (Dave) spoke into a walkie talkie hanging from his flurecent shirt.

"Bring it up," he gruffed authoritavily, then stood back, waiting for his men. It wasn't long before the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, bringing something even heavier with them. When the two brightly-shirted men completed the stairs, Sebastian was suprised to see the two of them carting what appeared to be a lounge. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Dave, who also gestured for him to open the door.

"Where do you want it," he barked, standing aside as the men brought the lounge through the door, the plastic wrapped around it barely scraping the edges of the door. Sebastian gestured to the bare lounge room floor, and the men placed it, then quickly tugged off the plastic wrapper like a giant candy.

Once revealed, Sebastian was suprised to see a contemporary black leather lounge, sleek and unmarred, and looking very expensive. He turned towards Dave to ask where it had come from, but he and his men had already left, leaving the front door open and the large plastic sheets on the ground. Still utterly confused, Sebastian approached the lounge, giving it a once over, before spreading himself out on it, sighing at how plush and smooth it felt.

"Real leather," he purred, comparing it to the sleek texture of his leather jacket. His large hands stroked the lounge and he huffed happily, completley content with the suprise sofa. As his hands travelled over the smooth expanse his nails tugged on something sticking up from between the crease at the back. As he tugged it out he noticed it was a neat fold of paper, which he opened and read to himself.

"_Something to sit on while you jerk off to boy porn, pedophile x_," read the neatly scrawled note, signed by no one, but Sebastian already knew who it was from. He felt slightly foolish that the younger, smaller and submissive kitten had brought him an expensive gift, as if Sebastian were his girlfriend, but at the same time he reveled in having something so nice, and couldn't wait to thank the boy on Sunday. Perhaps he could spread him out naked on the sofa and show him how good the leather felt.

...

Sunday came as soon as it could, although for both males it seemed like months. Ciel had awoken at least two hours early, too nervously excited to sleep, and spent at least 45 minutes in his bath. He felt like he was going on a first date, the way his heart was fluttering. He noticed himself using his best smelling soaps and oils, and even placing a few bath bombs around his petite, naked body. His little knees raised like hairless islands from the bubbles and he examined himself from the chest down. _Am I good enough_? He thought, examining his tiny feet, and his even smaller cock.

After his lavish bath, Ciel had Finnian lay out his outfit and dry his hair, while he painstakingly carefully mouisterised, plucked, and highlighted his body. When his hair had been combed perfectly into place, and his lips had been pinched and glossed, he rose to shed his bath robe, leaving him in only his usual lace black underwear. Finnian blushed from where he stood, and instead of scolding him, Ciel turned to him.

"Am I attractive?" He asked in a bold voice, his eyes serious as he stood near naked, arms crossed over his chest. Finnian's mouth wobbled and he gave a nervous nod, brightening in colour. The little lord cast another gaze into one of his many mirror and gave a soft nod, before Finnian added, "you're beautiful."

Ciel considered his tiny body again in the glass, then gestured for Finnian to dress him. _But is beautiful what Sebastian wants?_

...

The early morning had promise of warmth, so Ciel wore high-waisted military style shorts that sat above his belly button. His little chest was covered by a sleeveless lacey white shirt with frills dripping from the neck, and a large black bow. Over the knee white socks were complemented by black booties with gold buttons, like the ones on his shorts. The thin material of his shirt made his small nipples brush against the fabric, and as Sebastian examined them he wondered if the rubbing was arousing to the small thing.

Madame Red's hand sat on the boy's shoulder, the red nails like talons as they tapped, her emotionless smile glued on. She looked down on the boy and urged him forward, and he stumbled slightly before taking Sebastian's hand that was already extended for him. The warmth was familar and he trotted close to Sebastian as they left the Pet Shop.

The two walked hand in hand until they turned the corner, the street desert and outisde eyesight of the Pet Shop. That's when Ciel decided to wrap his small arms around the waist of the bigger man, pressing himself to his legs. The unusual hug was short, but as Ciel pulled away Sebastian felt as if something had been said. He gave the hand in his a small rub of affection.

...

The two had their lunch on a park bench by a pond, a cliche setting as they took bites out of the croissants they had ordered from the same diner. They sat thigh to thigh, picking up the crumbs they dropped and tossing it to the ducklings that waddled on the bank.

"Did you miss me?" Asked Sebastian, playfully, hoping to break the silence. Expecting a smart reply he was suprised when Ciel turned to him and nodded, still chewing on his croissant. Sebastian tilted his head slightly and answered, "me too," to which Ciel gave a meek smile.

"It isn't cheap to spend time with you," said Sebastian, still playful, relaxed and enjoying the cool morning sun. Ciel looked towards the ground and nodded, mouth turned downwards. "I'm sorry," he apologised, his voice stern but soft. Sebastian tilted his head so his cheek could brush against the boy's smooth hair, taking the small hand again.

"Would you ever consider seeing me outside of the Pet Shop?"

Ciel's eyes widened and he looked up at the elder, breaking their comfortable position. He looked incredulous, and he shook his head.  
>"I can't see <em>anyone<em> outside of the Pet Shop," he spoke, as if it were common knowledge. Sebastian was confused, and he asked another question, eager to find out more about the boy's life.

"Not even your family?"  
>"I suppose I could if I had any."<p>

Sebastian nodded, thoughts reeling through his mind, but the questions still weighed up.

"You can't leave the house?" Ciel looked up and nodded calmly, chewing on his breakfast as he idly rubbed at crumbs on his thighs. Sebastian looked the boy over, searching him for any marks, but as usual the boy seemed flawless.

"What's it like there? Are you taken care of?" Asked Sebastian, trying to keep the worry from his voice and keep the questions casual. Ciel scoffed a little, a playful smirk on the corners of his mouth.

"I'm worth over $12,000 a week Sebastian, minimum," he teased, his eyebrow waggling a little. "Of course I'm being taken care of." Sebastian smirked, relaxing back onto the park bench and laughing slightly. The boy held a proud smirk and glanced back over to Sebastian, turning to place a little leather gloved hand on his knee.

"I'm an expensive boy."  
>"I'm a poor man."<p>

Ciel tossed the small remainder of his breakfast to a hungry duck at his feet, watching as the little beak tore it to pieces. "You should stop seeing me."

"I believe that's not an option little one."

...

Ciel reveled at the new sofa in Sebastian's lounge, thrilled at how sleek and beautiful it looked. It was risky, sending Finnian out to describe the sofa to him, snapping a poor quality picture on his cell, but it was real leather. It looked better than it had in pictures, and when the boy perched his small bottom on the cushion he was delighted in how his buttocks sank into the firm but comfortable fabric.

"Thank you," noted Sebastian, gesturing at the chair as he boiled the jug, preparing a cup. Ciel scoffed, trying to play it cool, gazing at his rings bored. "I didn't buy it for you," he said, rolling his eye, although a playful smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. Sebastian poured the boiled water from the jug into the porcelain cup, dabbing the little tea bag that hung from the edge. He brought the delicate piece over to the boy prince, offering it to him.

"It's too bad you didn't buy a matching coffee table too," he smirked, watching the boy glower and consider. He held up his hand quickly, smiling. "I don't want your gifts Ciel." The boy followed him with his eye as he took a small sip from his tea, raising his eyebrow slightly. _This is nice_, he considered, giving Sebastian a small smile as if to tell him so.

The early morning passed to midday, and the heat accelerated. Ciel's felt ears and heels were soon discarded by the kitchen bench, and his long socks gathered under his knees. The two men were stretched out on the lovely new couch like a pair of cats, Sebastian in a white tee and jeans, his legs spread and head back, fingers pushing through the hot strands of hair. Ciel had his head on the opposite arm rest, laying on his belly, his little toes brushing against Sebastian's thigh.

Sebastian trailed his finger over the small ankle before him, the skin warm from the heat. He tugged softly at the toe until the fabric slipped easily off the boy's leg and piled messily on the floor. Ciel shrugged lazily, enjoying the touches Sebastian was giving. His large hands traced on his small feet, and even wrapped around the tiny limb, completley covering it.

"You're so small," Sebastian noted, finding a sensitive patch on the boy's under foot. Ciel blushed darkly and kept his thoughts to himself, hoping that the elder didn't mind how small _all of his body _really was.

"No, you're just big," purred the boy, using that voice that gave the blackette shivers. He too, hoped secretly, that the younger wouldn't mind how big the rest of him really was.

Ciel's small leg stretched again, his blind aim bringing his foot against Sebastian's chest, where it nudged against his shirt slightly. One perfectly painted toe nail scraped against the man's nipple and Sebastian gasped inaudiably, capturing the devilish little foot in his hand to bring up to his mouth. He purred slightly as he pressed a kiss up against the sensitive foot, the toes of which stiffened then curled in pleasure. Ciel's stomach was doing flip-flops as he felt the hot kiss against his foot and he gasped out, making his sound of delight audiable to Sebastian.

"D-don't," spat out Ciel, squirming suddenly, his foot slipping from the older man's grip. "Don't kiss my feet," he said, his large blue eye looking deep into the both of Sebastian's, whom nodded.

"What may I kiss then?" He asked, smirk tugging on the corner of his lips. Ciel sat up on his knees, a playful smirk all over his features, and he stuck out his ring littered hand. "You must kiss the rings, pitiful servant," he grinned, wiggling his fingers before Sebastian's nose. The older man laughed at the boy before pressing kisses to the several rings on the boy's fingers, the taste of which were metallic and strong.

Sebastian's mouth became adventerous and he trailed little kisses to the tips of the boy prince's fingers, even enveloping his hot mouth around one of the small didgets. Even with his gloves on Ciel could still distinctly feel the hot buds under the pads of his fingers, and the heat radiating from the thick muscle. The boy's breath was shakey, and the delicate gasps were brought to the attention of Sebastian, whom lapped at the pointer finger, staring up at the object of his affection. Giving a powerful smirk, Ciel blushed, feeling embarrassed and submissive.

"Good dog," he bit out quickly, suddenly feeling the power come back to him. Sebastian's eyes widened slightly before slitting, digging his teeth gently but firmly into the boy's soft flesh. Ciel gasped as he felt the hardness on his fingers, heat rushing through him. His breath quickened and his other hand tightened on his pants, an unexpected wave of pleasure rippling through him.

_Fuck_, thought Sebastian, _he really likes it rough_, as he sank his teeth a little deeper, the taste of leather strong in his mouth, but the image of the breathless, pink boy before him worth it. Ciel blushed and tugged his hand away, not liking how much control this man had over him without even trying.

"Bad dog," he muttered, whiping the wet didgets across his shorts. "You can be so gross Sebastian," he shot, glaring over at the man who's hair was slightly ruffled. He scoffed and smirked, relaxing back on the sofa, the heat too much.

...

The afternoon brought heat, so the beautifully unusual pair found themselves walking the town in search for a cool treat. The kitten boy's hand sat comfortabley in Sebastian's despite the looks they gathered. They were too immersed in each other, although neither one of them wanted to admit that.

Their feet carried them to the park that had visited last time, hands clasped and the other wrapped around a gelato cone, Sebastian's a deep purple and Ciel's littered with sprinkles and other sugars that would turn Madame Red green. The silence was comfortable as they passed the lover's gardens, heading down towards the rugged tree line at the edge of the park. It was intimidating and wild looking, but they slipped through the trees, Sebastian's eyes scanning the park before disappearing into the lush with Ciel.

Ciel's heeled boots handed well in the scrub, and unlike tripping or catching like Sebastian expected, Ciel was as graceful on his feet as a woodland deer, his booties like small hooves, treading over moss and twigs with pleasent snaps.

The air was thick with humidity, the thin shirt sticking to the boy's chest easily. Gelato gone his other hand fanned at his face slightly, and brushed sweaty strands of hair away from his face. Small insects chirped and they both sensed the body of water before they saw it, the large lake stretching out before them in a small clearing. Entralled at their new discovery Ciel treaded quickly to the water, examining the lillies and plant life surrounding as Sebastian watched the curious young thing with interest. He seemed so alive.

Without knowing exactly why, Sebastian placed a small kiss to the back of Ciel's head, the unsuspecting victim flinching slightly before relaxing against the lips on his nape, blushing darkly. He turned to eye Sebastian, flickering his long lashes at the man before leaving again, the little fawn off to discover more of the woods.

...

Ciel dangled his naked feet from the branch he sat on, dipping his little toes into the cool pool beneath him. The wetness on his warm skin was like Heaven, then surely the man beside him was God. He glanced slyly at Sebastian, who was reclined on his arms, his jeans rolled up to reveal marble legs which he too dangled in the water. Occasionally their feet would touch, and Ciel's stomach would flip, before they parted again, delving into the wet depth.

Sebastian littered the boy's head with kisses, the affection knew and unusual to the boy, but not unwelcomed. He blushed and would scoff at the man's behaviour, but never brushed him off, loving the quick warmth brought by each kiss. Sometimes those sinful lips would brush up against his ear and he would shiver, delighted. The excitement had his nipples stiff and prominent against his thin shirt, which Sebastian noted with glee.

A particullary sensual kiss deliver to his ear lobe had Ciel gasp suddenly, edging away from Sebastian and breaking the mood. "Why are you doing this?" He asked quickly, eyes not meeting Sebastian's.

"You didn't like that?" Came the velvety reply, a long-fingered hand coming up to rub slightly at the hard nipples on the boy's chest. "These tell me otherwise."

Ciel shrugged off the hand quickly, turning his body away from the man, who retreated slightly, looking at the boy with now tender eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked, touching the boy's hand softly.

"Answer me," Ciel snapped, his one blue eye glaring at the man defiantly. Sebastian was lost for words, his thin lips pressed together as he looked at the beautiful creature, cheeks flush and breath coming out in gentle pants. _Why was he doing this? _He thought, gazing at Ciel. Lust, yes, but that wasn't it, it wasn't everything. The boy made him...

_Ciel made him feel something._

And that's exactly what he told him. Ciel's eye widened slightly, then he nodded his slate head, turning his body back to Sebastian's.

"I don't feel as cold as usual when I'm with you," admitted Sebastian, running his thumb along the gentle ridge of Ciel's glove, up and over the ornate sapphire ring that sat on his thumb. Ciel nodded softly again, tilting his head so his eyelashes fluttered up against Sebastian's neck. And they stayed that way, hand in hand, Ciel's small head nestled into the other's neck, Sebastian arched over him protectivley, their feet swimming beside each other in the cool lake.

It was a long time before either of them spoke again. Ciel's boots sat in the grass by the bank, shadowed by Sebastian's unlaced combat boots. The two sat still and silent, like two marble statues by the lake, entwined around each other. It was the first significant moment either of them had ever had in a love before, the slightly corny setting imprinting itself into their minds perfectly. Every so often Sebastian's lips would brush against the back of Ciel's glove, and the boy would shiver happily, more so when those lips pressed kisses to his bare shoulders.

The afternoon passed suprisingly fast, the air around them thickening and turning into a heavy evening orange, lake insects flitting around them in a near romantic fashion. Sebastian sighed heavily after pressing a kiss to the back of the boy's neck, whose eyes were lidded and hazey, lips slightly open from the heat.

"We should head back," Sebastian murmured against Ciel's ear, the faint taste of metal on his tounge. Ciel blinked, broken from his hours of trance, and turned his small head to face the man. Sebastian's eyes glowed warmly in the sun, glinting an orange like fire. They made Ciel blush, and he nodded, fidgiting so he could bring his wet feet up to the log they sat on, standing on nimble legs. Ciel's small feet padded easily along the moss, but as if Sebastian's gentle notions had weakened them, the kitten's weak ankles gave way and he stumbled, wobbling dangerously towards the water.

Instead of the expected cool splash of water, Ciel's body hit warmth, a study chest that he fell back upon. Sebastian's arms tightened around him protectivley, turning the small body slightly to look at his face. Ciel was flushed dark as he peered up at his saviour, before squirming against his chest in an effort to escape.

"I can look after myself," he snapped, his lips turned up in a pout, reminding Sebastian dearly of an angry kitten. Sebastian scoffed, loosing his grip on the smaller one, but not letting him escape. "Which is why you fell?" He retorted, easily standing and lifting the boy off the ground, his sturdier limbs carrying them both easily to the safety of the bank.

"I didn't fall," continued Ciel, his voice hard and authoritve, finally squriming out of the man's grip, who smirked at his actions. "And stop bloody smirking at me!" He snapped, pointing a finger accusingly at the blackette, then swiping at his face, his little arms too short to even slap Sebastian's chin. This made him grin wider and he laughed, watching the child-like boy attempt to attack him. His giggling fuled Ciel even more and he growled, pounding two little fists into the brick wall of a chest before him.

"Stop laughing!" He growled, eventually giving up and crossing his arms tight over his chest. When Sebastian finally could control his laughter he sighed happily, reaching out to ruffle the boy's hair.

"Your accent gets worse with anger," he noted, watching the boy's lips thin. He practically glowered up at him before clearing his voice, and said without a trace of an English accent, "it does not." His calm demenour didn't fool Sebastian and he pinched the boy's cheek, putting on a mocking, sing-song voice.

"It does too pom," he grinned, enjoying the fire that reignited in Ciel's eyes, and the mouthful of thick English slang that spewed from his mouth.

...

The Pet Shop was coated in beautiful shades of oranges and pinks that lit up the shingles prettily. The two arrived back at the Victorian style house with a few minutes to spare, after stopping by Sebastian's for a glass of water and to pick up Ciel's felt ears. Ciel's angry facade wore off soon enough, and he had his hand back in Sebastian's, squeezing at the two didgets he could grip, not wanting them to leave him.

"Will you see me again?" Asked Ciel as they paused out the front of the house by the mail box, hands still clasped and bodies slightly closer to each other. Sebastian grimaced, bowing his head as he thought of his financial situation.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep seeing you," he answered truthfully. "It's just, the money..." He trailed off, knowing the boy understood what he was trying to communicate. Ciel bit his lip, grasping Sebastian's hands tighter, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I'll pay for you to come see me," he quickly interjected, his voice desperate, "I have money, I'll pay for you," he said, not caring how desperate he sounded. Sebastian shook his head, cupping the boy's cheek with his hand, whom nuzzled softly into it like a kitten.

"No," he answered, still shaking his head slightly, "don't do that." Ciel's head shot up, his face hard with thought, still chewing at his lip which had turned a deep red.

"It's okay, you don't have to see me if you don't want to," he admitted, voice soft. Sebastian shook his head harder as the boy continued. "I'll understand, it's okay," he kept talking, words falling from his mouth as he apologised. Sebastian pressed fingers to the boy's mouth, trying to shut him up, but the words kept coming.

"I **want** to come back Ciel," he insisted, the instense gaze in his eyes convincing the boy of that. He grew silent and nodded, staring up at the man before him. The look on the boy's face was too much, the silent desperation as he controlled his emotions, although they were all displayed clearly in the boy's visible eye.

"In two weeks," he quickly said, not wanting the boy's pain to prolong. "I'll come back in two weeks, I promise." Ciel's eye softened and he nodded, suddenly pressing his face up against Sebastian's chest.

"Thank you," he admitted, as Sebastian stared down at him a little shocked, closing his arms around the boy. Any display of affection from the cold boy seemed unusual to him, but he welcomed it. He had a feeling no one else saw this side of Ciel.

Cupping his face once more he sighed, tilting the boy's porcelain chin up towards him. Ciel's lips parted slightly and his sapphire eye widened as Sebastian drew closer, their noses nuzzling the other's. Ciel felt the hot breath against his mouth before he felt the warm kiss being pressed onto his mouth, Sebastian's hot lips brushing slightly against his with pressure. An odd sigh escaped Ciel's mouth and he tightened his small fingers into the lapel of the jacket before him, afraid he may faint.

The kiss was quick and over within seconds, the two standing close while their eyelashes flirted. Their breathes collided softly, while hearts struggled in one another's chest. Sebastian pressed his lips up against Ciel's again, this time cupping the back of his head so he could dominate the kiss, lips closed but the heat radiated deep into the boy's mouth. His heeled boots scuffed the pavement as he struggled with Sebastian's height, and he dug his hands into the thin white material on the man's chest, the warmth evident even through his leather gloves. A soft sound came from between Ciel's lips and were lost on Sebastian's before they broke apart, with more desperate breathes and pounding hearts. With a nervous glance to The Pet Shop Ciel stepped back, smoothing down his hair.

"I have to go," he said, voice slightly trembling, an irresistable smile tugging at his lips so forcefully that it begun to appear. Sebastian nodded, the same sly smile on his recently kissed lips, letting go of the boy's hand so he could trot up the pathway, nearly tripping on cracks in the cement as he continuously looked back at Sebastian. The older man smirked at him, tilitng his head slightly as he scoffed at the cute display the boy put on. It wasn't until Ciel was up the stairs and though the door that Sebastian turned to leave, his eyes glimpsing the back of his crush as he disappeared inside. Feeling incredibley giddy he stuffed his hands in his pockets, and started the slow walk home.

Ciel shut the door behind him, leaning up against it as he took in a proper breath, his heart still beating erratically. He bit down on his lip and struggled to hide his concrete smile before heading upstairs to the safety of his bedroom. On his way down the hall he caught glimpse of a flash of red, and turned to see Madame Red behind him.

"How did things go with Michaelis?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a condecending smile. Ciel shrugged and turned towards her slightly, his expression as cool and calm as his voice.

"Just another pervert," he lied, before pressing on the blue door to his bedroom and letting himself inside. As he disappeared behind the dead bouquet Red crossed her arms, staring after him with a knowing smirk.

"We'll see about that."

_More reviews make me write faster. Tell me what you'd like to see, or simply about your day. Human interaction = happy writing and quicker updates._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Here's the update. Hope it's "hot", I had some expectations to live up to, pretty afraid that I didn't meet them. Anyway, it's fluffy goodness._**

**_How would everyone feel about a darker version of Pet Shop, written separately? I need something to channel all my smut into. I was thinking about Ciel as an actually hooker, being fucked for money. Tell me what you think?_**

**And also... If you wanna add me on Tumblr, inbox me. It's true guys, me and robovacation are lovers. **

**...**

"It's so _fucking_ hot."

Finnian blushed darkly and nearly yipped at his young charge's language, his fake felt ears flapping against his face as he spun his head quickly in Ciel's direction. The young boy was currently laying very dramatically across his silk duvet, clad in nothing but a small pair of ruffled underwear, his legs spread over the mattress in an elicit display (all though of course he didn't realise this).

"You shouldn't speak like that," flushed Finnian, his words holding no threat. Ciel smiled at the corner of his lips and rolled onto his belly, eyeing the blonde, who watched him as he did, arms behind his back as he protected the boy on the humid Sunday night. Ciel made a small _tch_ and stuck his tounge out slowly at his guard, smirk tugging on his lips. Finnian giggled as the boy rolled his eyes, making a silly little show at his closest servant.

"You're always in a good mood after mister Sebastian visits," commented the puppy boy, making Ciel pause and look up at him strangley. "Am not," he snapped (a little too quickly), his serious pout reforming faster than either of them would have liked. Ciel hopped off the bed, throwing on a long, see-through gown and poured himself a small glass of alcohol before perching himself on his love seat. He took a sip of his prefered liquor and started without purpose at the floor before composing a well timed question.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked, gazing up at Finnian through thick lashes. The puppy nodded, not moving from his place. Ciel let out another sigh and pointed his pedicured feet, reclining his head on the sofa. "I don't know what it is about that man," he said partly to Finnian, and partly to himself. "He makes me feel things." Finnian smiled as he turned, pretending to busy himself with his schedule. He knew the young boy would have something to say if he saw the way he was smiling, but he couldn't help it. It was too adorable to see the small boy he had served for the past years happy like this. Never once in his recollection could Finnian recall a genuine smile from the boy, at least, not since Sebastian had begun visiting.

"I know you're smiling like an idiot over there," said the boy prince, placing his empty glass down with a loud thud. The alcohol sent a whole buzz over his body, and he suddenly recalled his kiss with Sebastian (for the 100th time that day). As soon as Sebastian had dropped him off he had locked himself in his room, threw himself on the bed and squeezed his satin bedsheets as hard as he could, immense happiness coursing through him violently. He had almost felt like screaming, the emotion too much. He had given away his first kiss, and it had been beautiful. Now, although, when he recalled it, the way he felt was a little less innocent, and he quickly shut his gown to cover his growing erection.

Finnian continued to let a small smile grace his features as he prepared Ciel's clothes for the evening. "I just enjoy seeing my master happy, that's all," he admitted, laying out a pair of transparent tights. Ciel gave himself a quick glance in his mirror, noting the small glint in his eye and the pink on his cheeks. "Me too," he muttered to himself, before shedding his gown to begin preperation for another night.

...

Sebastian took the long way to work every morning and every day, the path of which lead him right past the Pet Shop. And every morning and every day he would pause, if only for a moment, to glance up at Ciel's window, silently hoping with every inch of him that the kitten boy would appear.

Without even noticing, a week passed quickly, Sebastian's thoughts consumed with work and Ciel, and the kiss they had shared last weekend. It hadn't been Sebastian's first kiss, no where close. No doubt at least a dozen girls had an interesting story to tell back in his home town, but as beautiful or adventurous as the girls were, none of those kisses had meant a thing.

By the end of the week Sebastian had collected his pay check, still nowhere near enough to visit the young boy again, but he was getting there. Rent took a large chunk from his well-earned money, and he considered living out of a cradboard box the rest of his life, if it meant being able to afford more time with Ciel. It almost scared him how obsessed he was becoming with the boy.

...

Friday night came around all too soon, and things didn't look much better with Sebastian's finances. So, with high hopes and a $20 note in his pocket, Sebastian slipped on his jacket and headed out into the warm summer night and towards the Pet Shop, which was already in full swing.

As he had timed himself perfectly, it was only around 5 minutes after Sebastian arrived that the lights and music begun to dim, and the usual crowd of boys and men surrounded the petite stage made for a petite performer. Using his height to his advantage, Sebastian slipped through the crowd easily and made it to the front, his heart thumping in his chest. As soon as he heard the slight_ tsk tsk _of the drum kit his heart nearly stopped, and within seconds his object of affection was visible, the lithe little body curling and extending in the most alluring display.

He was more beautiful and graceful than a woman, thought Sebastian, as he watched the slender leg of his crush raise to the roof and point a dainty boot. There was a slight tremble to the boy's calf, a mistake he rarely made, and when the lights and music flared again Sebastian saw why.

Ciel's ass was clad in the smallest, tightest pair of shorts imaginable, if you'd even grace the scandulous item with that name. The matte leather hugged the boy's apple cheeks tightly and left the small rounded mounds of his bottom to peek out from beneath the shorts. The crowd cheered impossibley loud as the all-in-black boy high-kicked, looping his booted foot around a pole and spinning until his ass touched the ground. His eyes however, stayed fixed to the stage, performing the mindless dance his whole life had become.

A dangerous swipe in the direction of the crowd, his small heel cutting through the air like a knife, his hair whipped around his face harshly. His exposed stomach was tight and tensed as he bent over backwards, his neck extended carefully as wishful hands struggled for simply a touch of the elusive boy. Ciel's leg spread, and he bent again, his shorts riding up _even higher_, making the crowd scream in delight. Sebastian blushed darkly and watched, sure that the routine had had a few changes. He hadn't remembered it being so _slutty_.

He was dragged from his thoughts quickly as something hard slapped against his face, and he refocused to see Ciel toss the rest of his corset at his face, before it was quickly snatched by the crowd. Seastian growled playfully at the boy, eager for the dance to finish. The shirtless boy in front of him looking too enticing, too naughty. His delicious nipples on display like the first time he had watched him dance.

The dance ended with Ciel of the ground, his long leg wrapped around the pole, high above his head. When the music died the lights came alive, and the boy had slipped away into the shadows, pulling on a silk, black kimono style robe, his full bottom still exposed at the back. He'd glimpsed the messy black hair in the crowd a few moments ago, and he was eager to find Sebastian, Finnian keeping a distance but not letting him out of his sight. Once back in the lounge he was swamped by men which Finnian quickly pushed back, allowing the small prince to make his way over to the unlit fireplace, and the man in the leather jacket, waiting for him on the sofa. Trying not to draw attention to himself he took a seat quietly in Sebastian's lap, whoses large hands wrapped around his waist and slid him back until that peach bottom was nestled up against his jean zipper.

"That was quiet a show," purred Sebastian, his breath hot against the back of the boy's neck. The warmth made Ciel rile like a kitten, his back curling so he could press himself a millimetre tighter to the man behind him.

"Shut up and slip me cash," the boy demanded, knowing unpaid attention could be bad for the both of them. Sebastian sighed, brushing his empty pockets before the boy pressed a cumpled note into his hands. A smirk was delivered to the back of Ciel's neck as Sebastian made a show of handing him back the cash, the slate-haired boy accepting it as if Sebastian were an ordinary customer.

"Where were you keeping that?" He asked in a velvet voice, his fingers lightly touching the boy's thighs, "it's warm." Ciel blushed darkly and elbowed the hard chest behind him, which only made him blush harder as his arm came into contact with the tight muscles. Sebastian's fingers continued to innocently linger on the creamy thighs, examining the new skin open for investigation.

"These are new," he commented on the shorts, passing the same $20 note into Ciel's gloved hand. Ciel went ridgid and turned slightly, far enough to let Sebastian see his expression.

"They were that idiot Red's idea, not my choice!" He hissed, causing Sebastian's eyebrow to raise. His hands rubbed the boy's thigh again, making him relax as he pressed the smallest of kisses to the back of Ciel's neck.

"It's okay," he murmured, "I like them." Ciel unconciously pressed his back tighter against Sebastian's chest, the warmth of the man's hard cock burning against his lower back.

"D-damn," he murmured, fingers tightening into little fists, "I can tell." Ciel's body shivered and he forced himself to move away from the hot body beneath him. It wouldn't do to have the other Pets reporting Sebastian, or to have him removed from the club. With wobbling knees he stood and moved himself to the cushions beside Sebastian, now facing him.

"When are you coming to see me next?" He asked, his coy little voice sounding so innocent that it made Sebastian blush. He shrugged, looking around with a small smirk.

"I'm here right now."

"You _know_ what I mean."

Sebastian touched the boy's naked arm gently, his eyes becoming soft. "I'm trying," he muttered, and Ciel nodded. He stood, pulling shut his kimono, noting the softness in Sebastian's eyes. A glint of red caught his eye and Sebastian lifted his head slightly to see Madame Red, standing solemnly at the top of the grand staircase. His gaze caused Ciel to turn too, and see the cold, expressionless eyes that watched the two from afar.

"I should go," muttered Ciel, taking a few steps back from Sebastian. Finnian closed in behind him, escorting him from the crowded room as Ciel disappeared from Sebastian's sight, leaving him with nothing but a crumpled $20 bill and the lingering scent of his perfume.

...

Red lacquered nails tapped rhythmatically against the hard timber of Ciel's dressing table, the delicate viles of perfume reflecting every tap as the fragrent liquids inside rippled with the movement. Red gazed down at the top of Ciel's head, the delicate slate crown so small, so baby-like, she felt as if she could crush it with enough force. Although she wouldn't, Ciel was much more of a pleasure alive, she thought as she adjusted one of the many expensive rings on her fingers.

Ciel was running a brush through his soft locks, a distraction from the woman above him. He feared if he wasn't careful she would hear his heartbeat, and somehow discover that Sebastian liked him. What he didn't know was that Red already had suspicion, and it had only grown while watching them just a few hours ago. She supposed, perhaps, that it was improvement, that Ciel had begun to become more welcoming to his guests, but not this welcoming. It had happened in the past, men developing feelings for Ciel, of lust or love, and trying to steal him, run away with him, buy him. Acceptable for her other Pets, but not for her 1 million dollar diamond, a boy so beautiful she could practically wipe her ass with money.

"Mister Michaelis shows a lot of interest in you," she spoke casually, fingers trailing over the sleek perfume bottles. Ciel's heart thudded a little louder, and his grip on his hair brush tightened.

"I suppose he does," he said softly, placing the brush back down on the counter. "A lot of men do."

Madame Red nodded, appearing thoughtful, before she placed a perfectly manicured hand on the boy's shoulder.

"We wouldn't want him showing too much interest now though, would we?" She spoke coldly, in the sort of voice that made Ciel shudder. He shook his head, keeping his eyes downcast.

"You remember what happened last time, don't you?" She spoke calmly, placing her other hand on the boy's other shoulder. "You thought running away with mister Wordsmith would solve all of your problems? He would have left you after he _fucked_ you, and then what would you have done?" Ciel hung his head lower, his stomach clenching. _He hadn't loved him, but he'd promised him freedom._

"Do you remember what your punishment was?" She spoke coldly, glaring down at the innocent body. Ciel couldn't nod, could barely move, but he brought his little hand up to shakingly touch his eyepatch. Red nodded, brushing back the boy's hair and forcing him to gaze at his reflection. Her taloned fingers traced under the boy's good eye delicatley, before she whispered against his ear.

"Would you like to lose the other?" Her tone was sickly sweet, sending racks of fear through the boy's small body. His lip quivered, and he shook his head, casting his eyes down again. "I would still get amazing money for a blind slut," she bit, watching in glee as the proud boy shivered like a small animal in his hands. Threat recieved she released his shoulders, taking a few steps back.

"You know what I would do if mister Michaelis ever tried that shit, don't you?" Ciel nodded, his voice soft and unusual.

"It's not like that," he promised, wringing his hands in his lap, heart still trembling.

"Good." Madame Red smiled emotionlessly, patting the boy's head as if he were a pup. With that being said she turned and left, leaving the door shut, and a fragile little boy. Within moments of her leaving Finnian rushed to his master's side, cupping the small body into his arms. Risking being scolded he cradled the little thing, brushing his hair.

"Young master," he spoke, pushing the hair back from the watery blue eye. Ciel's hand tightened slightly on his servant's shirt, a show of affection, before pushing him away lightly.

"Prepare my bath," he spoke softly, not making eye contact with anything other than the ground. Finnian nodded, placing his small master back at his seat, leaving with regretful eyes. When he disappeared into the bathroom, Ciel wiped at his eye furiously, trying to stop the tears that threatened to break through. He wouldn't have Finnian punished for his mistakes too.

...

A week passed without any incident from Madame Red. Ciel would keep out of her way and do his job, as she would do her's, like an unspoken agreement that had set in stone over the few years Ciel had been working under her roof. He would bring in thousands of dollars, and in return she gave him the best of everything, like a show pet. Linen, clothing, leather and jewels, anything Ciel desired or asked for, besides freedom. That was priceless.

It hadn't suprised Red when Sebastian's name appeared in Ciel's schedule again. She had of course expected this, as she did with many men. One meeting was never enough, and they would always come back for more. More concerned with making money than the small threat of mister Michaelis, she scheduled his name down for the 1st of October.

Finnian eyed the scrawled name on his schedule, and then glanced at his young master, currently shuffling through his large wardrobe in nothing but a fluffy white towel. Sebastian Michaelis, he read to himself, the man scheduled down for an hour with Ciel at 8 o'clock tomorrow night. He hestitated telling Ciel, not sure if the knowledge would do him more harm than good. He could easily cancel the appointment, tell mister Michaelis that Ciel was sick, booked up, never wanted to see him again. With a heavy sigh he thought over his options, before deciding on the right thing.

"Young master, Michaelis will be here to see you tomorrow night."

The smile that spread out across the boy's round face confirmed in his heart that Finnian had done the right thing. Ciel yanked a pair of shorts from his wardobe and hurried over to his servant, checking the schedule with his own eye. He grinned again, looking up at Finnian, his blue eye practically sparkling. It wasn't hard to see the power one man held over his charge.

...

Sebastian looked so fucking hot.

Ciel peered from the small slit in his doorway, examining the man in the waiting room, reclined on the sofa ready for his 8 o'clock appointment. Sebastian was dressed in a tight black shirt, the material taught against his toned chest in a way that made Ciel shiver. _Powerful_, he thought with a small blush. His black jeans were ripped messily, torn all the way to his knees, where thigh high combat boots met, tightly laced and bound. _Dangerous_, considered the peeking boy.

The leather jacket slung around his shoulders bled black against his ruffled inky hair, alabaster skin glowing softly in the vintage lighting. Ciel's gloved hands itched to feel the moon-like skin, and the velvet touch of a shaved jaw. Red eyes simmered in the dim light as the clock struck 8, sending Ciel to his feet, whiping around to face his servant. The small blush on his young master's face said everything, and Finnian left the room to fetch Ciel's 8 o'clock.

As soon as Finnian was gone Ciel dashed over to his dresser, quickly spraying perfume behind his ears and smoothing his hair. His eye glanced over his outfit and he looked over his bedroom to find somewhere to sit. Footsteps up the hallway put him in a panic, and he sat down quickly, trying to look composed and relaxed as his door was opened.

"Young master?"

"Come in," he called, keeping the waver from his voice. The door was pushed open and his vision in black appeared. A little smirk slipped to the edge of Sebastian's mouth as he eyed the beautiful creature before him. Ciel stared back at him with one defiant blue eye, watching the man cross the room with a comfortable swagger.

"I missed you," purred Sebastian, shrugging off his leather jacket to drape over the edge of the sofa. Without missing a beat he leaned right over the sofa, towering over Ciel's body and pressed a warm kiss up against his mouth. Ciel froze, eye widenening rapidly as he felt an intense shiver ripple down his spine. He heated up instantly and sat there uselessly as Sebastian's warm lips moved over his innocently but with intent.

Sebastian broke apart with flushed cheeks, a smirk finding it's way to his mouth as he licked his lips, savouring the taste that was distinctly Ciel. The boy looked up at him with doe eyes, cheeks dark, lips even darker, swollen from the firm kiss.

"M-missed you too," he muttered, suddenly too worked up to even look him in the eyes. Sebastian slumped on the couch beside the boy, leg dangled over the boy as he laughed softly to himself, ruffling Ciel's perfect hair.

"Get off my couch punk," demanded Ciel, pushing at the heavy leg until Sebastian rolled off of the boy, landing on the floor with a thud. He stood and stepped up on Sebastian's back, tredding his heeled feet over the firm back beneath him. Sebastian groaned, straining his neck to stare at the boy who was gazing down at him with a cocky smirk.

"Obey," barked Ciel, stepping off of Sebastian's back and tredding close to his face, the thick scent of genuine leather filling his nose. He walked over to the coffee table and poured himself a drink, still looking down on the man below him. Sebastian smirked, getting to his knees, laughing inwardly. _What a little minx_.

"Good boy," smirked Ciel, handing a glass of rich alcohol to the man. "Drink?" Sebastian shook his head, getting up to wander the room. He found a comfortable perch on the blue silk bed, and loosened the tops of his boots, laying down so his back rested on the mattress, his legs lazily draped over one another. Ciel approached him curiously, still flushed from the hot kiss.

"Comfortable?" He enquired, taking a seat on Sebastian's knee. _Wrong move_, smirked Sebastian, tugging the boy down onto his body, then quickly twisting so the small thing was trapped beneath him.

"Very," teased Sebastian, pressing his nose up against Ciel's. Ciel's body heaved heavily in his corset, and he trembled, becoming suddenly aware of the brilliant colour of Sebastian's eyes. It was in that moment of lost concentration that Sebastian took the chance to press his mouth up against Ciel's again, stealing his breath away. Ciel froze again out of instinct, unable to move as he was pressed against the firm chest that was distinctly Sebastian. His small hands pressed up against that chest and felt the thrum of Sebastian's heart beat, the rapid thumping causing his to race faster.

Sebastian pulled back and brushed his lips over Ciel's, staring at the fluttering large eyelid that was looking back at him curiously. Without being able to help himself he pressed his lips back down on Ciel, curling a strong arm around his waist, a soft noise escaping his lips. This time Ciel dug his hands into Sebastian's shirt and let his head drop back, the older male taking complete domination of his mouth. He moved his lips against the younger's and cupped the back of his head, bringing his mouth in tighter.

Ciel's body responded electrically, heat pooling between his virgin thighs. A pleasured moan escaped his mouth and Sebastian dragged his tounge against his quivering bottom lip. He hestiated for a moment, long enough to see Ciel open his eye in confusion before sliding his hot tounge past virgin lips, his fingers tightening in the slate tuft of hair wrapped in his fist. Ciel jolted and sighed, the sound escaping against Sebastian's tounge as a vibration, making the older man groan. _The sounds he makes_, thought Ciel, his little cock sitting hard against his belly.

Sebastian discovered each of Ciel's minituare teeth, dragging his tounge over each one as he cradled the helpless head in both of his hands. The boy would grunt or sigh, his small hands struggling to grab onto something, anything, as Sebastian glued his mouth to his, rolling his tounge from his mouth down into the boy's. The kiss was lazy, slow, caring, even the tightness of his grasp masked by the soft kissing of eyelashes against cheeks. Ciel became butter, completley helpless and moulded by the strong man above him, whose muscles contracted and writhed as he held him down. Ciel's arms had found their way around Sebastian's neck, and his nose pressed firmly to his hair, he could smell cinnamon and sweat, spice and sweet.

It was like breathing for the first time as they broke apart, pained gasps hitting the other's lips in a wave of hot air. Ciel panted, the tightly laced corset around his lungs heightening his exhaust, making his chest rise and fall, belly pressing against the muscles of Sebastian's stomach. He wanted to talk, wanted to say something, but his head was cloudy, Sebastian's eyes glowing down at him softly. His lips parted to speak, but Sebastian stopped him again, grasping the petal soft lip between his controlled teeth, suckling it as gently as anything. Ciel writhed, his booted foot trembling and tracing up the back of Sebastian's calf until it was looped lazily over his hip, the tip of his heel brushing dangerously against the toned ass of the man in black.

"S-se, _uh_," a sweet little gasp came from parted lips, the vision beneath him panting and pink. Sebastian gazed at him, gently stroking the thigh wrapped around his hip. Sebastian rolled gently to the side, the kitten boy laying against his chest snuggly, still trembling and breathing hard through kiss swollen lips. Ciel's large eye drooped, his arm sitting lazily on Sebastian's stomach, small fingers tracing the hard-earned muscles beneath them. Sebastian kissed the top of the small boy's head, feeling him relax beside him as he stroked his sides, making him purr.

"This is dangerous," whispered Ciel, the _thud thud _of Sebastian's heart helping him to calm, the urge to sleep tugging on his conciousness. Sebastian never replied, but he thought the same thing, but brushed the thoughts away as easily as he brushed back Ciel's hair.

_This is dangerous._

_..._

**Review or I won't upload.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian must have closed his eyes for a minute because when he opened them Ciel had changed posistions. He had been curled up against his chest only a moment ago, but now his small body was poised over the larger one on all fours, his gloved hands clasping Sebastian's bigger hand to his face, nuzzling into the warm palm. Sebastian watched the cute action, Ciel's round cheek fitting perfectly into the curve of his hand as he brushed against it like a kitten would. Blue locks feathered over the tips of his fingers, and his one eye was closed as he swayed slightly, rocking his face into the steady hand.

"What are you doing?" Murmured Sebastian, realising he probably had fallen asleep. Ciel's eye shot open and he stared back at him, quickly dropping his hand and sitting up on Sebastian's belly. Ciel's cheeks turned a bright pink and he shook his head, turning his gaze away.

"Nothing," he bit, looking down at his hand as if there were something captivating about it. In reality though, he just didn't want to see Sebastian's amused smirk.

"Were you _nuzzling_ me?" Sebastian asked, cocking his head, watching as the boy's eye widened again.

"I'm not a bloody cat Sebastian!" To that Sebastian raised an eyebrow, flicking his eyes up to the felt ears clipped into the slate hair. Ciel bunched his black little fists around them and yanked them off, tossing them at Sebastian. "So what if I was nuzzling? You fell asleep!"

Sebastian moved his hands down to Ciel's hips, whom was straddling him (the urge to grind his hips into that innocent butt was maddening) and tugged him forward, bringing him down onto his chest. He apologised with a soft kiss to Ciel's mouth, who still shrunk back and blushed like a child.

Ciel's mouth became curious though, pressing up warmly on Sebastian's with intent. He nuzzled his mouth against his, shivering slightly as his corseted back was gripped by two big hands. Another nuzzle was given to a long, thin mouth and Sebastian understood what it was looking for. Sliding one hand up into the silk-like hair, Sebastian drew Ciel's mouth very close and opened his lips, slowly pressing the tip of his tounge to the trembling mouth.

As soon as a pliant tounge pressed to his mouth Ciel melted, instantly pressing his lips back and opening his lips. Sebastian quickly took advantage of the eager mouth, sliding his tounge down past porcelain teeth and against a wriggling, curious, smaller tounge. Sebastian let out a little moan as Ciel attacked his mouth, clenching his small hands into his shirt for leniance. The boy writhed and lifted his hips, trying to dominate their kiss. Sebastian nipped his bottom lip, making the boy groan, easily submitting him.

_Such a curious little thing_, thought Sebastian, watching as the boy brought his mouth back up to his, and bit down on his lips. Letting out a suprised grunt Sebastian lifted his hips, excited from the kitten's cruel streak. _Bad kitty_, he mused, sliding down his hand to squeeze the perk ass that was writhing on his thigh. Ciel let out a devilish moan against Sebastian's lips and he riled, desperate to hear that sound again.

Sebastian flexed his chest, spurring curiosity in the boy. His palms spread out over the warm pecs and he shivered, suddenly feeling very small. Sebastian watched Ciel as he calculated the mass of skin beneath him, his hands roaming the clothed chest with the spirit of an adventurer. "This can come off," mentioned Sebastian sultrly, tugging the corner of his shirt, making Ciel's breath hitch. He gave a little nod and Sebastian's black shirt was tugged off and dumped on the floor.

Ciel blushed and sat up to gaze down at the pale expanse of skin below him, chiseled finely like a marble statue. He pressed his gloved hands to the flesh of Sebastian's pecs, longing to feel the warmth, but he kept his gloves on. Instead he lowered his face and very curiously laid his head against Sebastian's heart, listening to the quick thudthudthud of the organ. His hand stayed perched on the swell of Sebastian's chest, but the other travelled down to sit on his hip, but discovered something entirely different.

Sebastian felt the delicate hand brush against his clothed cock and he bucked gently, an unconcious movement. The hand suddnely froze, and the body against his chest stiffened, and an awkward silence was shared before the exploring hand gave a curious squeeze.

"_Ciel_..."

Sebastian watched with a thudding heart as the boy traced his cock through his jeans, a slight tremble in his hand. Ciel kept his head hidden safely on the man's chest as he enveloped the engorged cock, giving a little squeeze to the hot and throbbing head. Sebastian groaned, taking the small kitten's hand and pressing it down firmly on the hot flesh. With a shudder he rolled his hips, sending Ciel's face dark red.

_Knock knock._

A slate head of hair whipped around, facing the door. The hand remained tightly pressed to Sebastian's cock, the older man still grinding up into the innocent palm.

"Young master?" Came a voice from behind the door. Ciel groaned, quickly tugging his hand away from Sebastian's dick, much to his displeasure.

"_What is it_?" He called in an annoyed voice, straightening up and crossing his arms. Sebastian smirked, tugging the boy back onto him. Ciel let out a gasp of a giggle, pressing his mouth to Sebastian's.

"Your 9 o'clock is here young master." Ciel let out another groan, neither sure if it was one of pleasure of diassapointment. Sebastian eyed the boy and let out an amused laugh.

"_Young master_?" He questioned, giving the boy's thigh a warm rub.

"Shut up." Ciel took a moment to glance at the chest below him again before Finnian called out again.

"**One minute**!" Snapped Ciel, his cheeks flushed with effort. He leaned down and gave Sebastian a bold kiss, letting the warm, naked arms wrap around him strongly. Sebastian gave another silly smirk and raised an eyebrow. In a very posh voice he mocked the boy.

"Tea and crumpets, m'lord?" He joked in a strong cockney accent, laughing loudly as the boy belted him around the head. "Sumtin' the matt'r guvner?"

"Oh, racism?" Ciel raised an eyebrow, waiting for the giggles to subside. Sebastian looked very pleased with himself as he tugged the boy down for another kiss, but they were interupted again.

"Young master, your 9-"

"**Give me one bloody minute**!" Shouted Ciel, his voice thick with English accent. Sebastian smirked and glanced up at the flustered, swearing boy sitting on him, rolling his hips slightly.

"I love your accent," he groaned, yanking Ciel down again to nip his throat, the young thing writhing excitedly.

"Shut up," whispered Ciel, surrending his throat to Sebastian's teeth, who bit down predatorily. "D'don't leave marks," he uttered, his hips pressing harshly into Sebastian's muscled belly after a hard bite to his Adam's apple, a pleasured whimper escaping his lips. Sebastian smirked at his handiwork, running his tounge over the sensitive mark, feeling Ciel's cock shiver against his belly button. Two big hands slide down to cup Ciel's ass but they quickly froze as the door opened, and a blonde employee stepped into the bedroom.

"Young master-" Finnian blinked, taking in the scene of the two lovers on the bed, his face flushing pink. His suprise snapped to concern and he hurried forward, taking Sebastian's shirt and throwing it at the startled punk pinned under Ciel.

"Get out!" Finnian snapped half-heartedly, his lip trembling as his eyes dashed between shirtless Sebastian and the flustered kitten. Sebastian quickly tugged on his shirt, standing and heading towards the door, sending glances towards his small lover. Ciel trotted along quickly behind him, his legs unsteady on heels.

He went to snap at Finnian, but a look from his butler had him quiet, the blonde's eyes full of worry. "I'll be back," muttered Sebastian, looking at the puppy butler again before pressing a kiss up against Ciel's mouth. He then took his jacket and slipped out of the bedroom, his last glance at the blue-eyed boy who watched as he left, still speechless.

The blue door was slammed shut and the blonde whipped around, looking down at Ciel.

"You can't do this Ciel!" He half whispered, half yelled. His eyes welled up and he grabbed Ciel's shoulders, who swayed, stunned. "Don't you understand?! Don't you remember what happened last time someone fell in love with you?!" Ciel's eyes flickered downwards and he buried his fading happiness, shrugging Finnian's hands off his shoulders.

"Sebastian isn't in love with me," he stated, crossing his arms. "It's just a fling."

"Good!" Cried Finnian, placing his hands back on Ciel's shoulders and forcing him to look up at him. "Break it off with him. Don't let him be another Wordsmith." The last of his words were said carefully, eyes full of worry. Ciel flickered his one, emotionless eye up to meet him and uttered coldly.

"I'm not going to stop seeing him." Finnian's face fell and he shook the boy, forgetting his strength.

"Do you know what'll happen to him, _to you_, if Red finds out about this?!" Ciel was shaken like a rag doll, defenceless to stop the rough action. He let out a grunt and Finnian stilled, his hands suddenly stroking Ciel's face, checking him for harm. "I'm sorry," he murmured, dropping down on his knees, only slightly shorter than Ciel.

"I won't see that happen again," he sighed, his thumb tracing a thin line under Ciel's hidden eye. The boy dropped his head, taking his butler's hand and removing it from his body.

"Don't tell anyone," Ciel uttered, giving Finnian a hard stare in the eye. With that said he stepped back, turned, and quietly made his way into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

...

Cool air hit Sebastian's face as he exited the Pet Shop, his shaggy hair whipping around his face. Hopefully he glanced up, looking into the illuminated window that belonged to his little love, but there was no movement. With a defeated shrug he turned and shoved his hands in his pockets, heading home.

Although he was strictly reminded of the no touch policy Ciel held, he hadn't thought the house rules had been so strict. Ciel's butler had looked so, _so..._

It tormented Sebastian to no end trying to wrap his head around what happened in the Pet Shop behind closed doors. Speaking of which, his face heated as he thought of his breif encounter with Ciel, the taste of his mouth still lingering on his lips. He'd crawled under Sebastian's skin and he wasn't getting out, not after that kiss, that... _mmmm_.

Sebastian's cock ached from the phantom touches the boy left behind, and he gave it a firm squeeze from outside of his jeans. The streets were dark but he didn't continue, stuffing his hand back in his pocket and quickening his pace. He would continue when he arrived home.

...

Ciel slipped out of his silk kimono, drapping the fine garment over the cushioned seat by the window. Even in sleep Ciel wore the smallest shorts, although his pajamas were a fine, black silk, and hung loosely around his teenage hips. Finnian had long left, leaving the sheets turned and the bed prepared. The only light in the room was the oil lamp that flickered a dramatic blue on Ciel's bedside table.

Slipping into bed, the boy killed the flame, engulfing himself in darkness. He nuzzled into the pillows surrounding him but couldn't settle, even stuffing one between his legs for comfort. _Oh, that was it_. Something else betwee his legs was giving him problems.

Ciel sat up as the silk duvet fell away from his body. His hard cock was very obvious in small, silk shorts, and the soft friction from the fabric brushing against his tip agitated him. _Pull yourself together, _he muttered to himself, rolling over and trying to ignore it. But, he throbbed, and he ached, and simply thinking about ignoring it made it worse!

Once again he sat up, kicking back the sheets. Staring down at his dick he narrowed his eye, hoping that it would somehow retreat. But the damn thing only got harder, as an image of how he had spent his night raced through Ciel's mind. He could still feel that damn cock grinding up against his belly, and the soft pants coming from Sebastian's lips. _He had moaned his name!_

Throwing all thoughts aside Ciel decided it couldn't hurt to simply touch his erection, so he slid his small hand down into his shorts and wrapped his bare fingers around his cock.

_Oh fuck_.

Ciel's grip tightened and he stroked himself, pressing his thighs together pleasurably. _Fuck, _he whimpered again, winding his fingers around his petite cock. With a bite to his lips he pushed down the top of his shorts, revealing himself to the cool air. With his dick exposed he wrapped his hand around himself again, tugging himself curiously. _Why have I never done this before? _He whimpered, letting his head fall back and his fine, dark locks tickle between his shoulder blades.

Little finger pads pressed testingly to the fleshy base of his cock, smoothing out the skin and tugging his hand up again, tightening his fist as he reached his tip. Precum smeared against his hand and he wrinkled his nose, quickly wiping the sticky fluid onto his belly. The distinct smell of his own sex surrounded Ciel for the first time, and he felt his nipples stiffen. Oh wow, he begged, rubbing his thumb against his virgin piss slit.

It didn't take Ciel long to come undone, his awkward fumblings leaving him breathless and gasping, suprised moans slipping past petal lips as he cummed all over himself, gripping the sheets. Fuckfuckfuck.

His lungs tightened as he collapsed back against the mattress, and he wheezed, wiping his stickky hand urgently on his chest. Reaching over he yanked over his bedside draw and recieved an inhaler, stuffing it past his lips. With a deep breath in he pressed the little trigger, feeling instant relief as the medicine rushed through his lungs. He gave another squirt as his chest calmed, and his arms grew limp, dropping the inhaler.

He felt absolutley boneless and he lay against the sheets, chest still rising and falling with post-orgasmic bliss, his cock still wet and exposed, with his silk shorts shoved cheaply around his thighs. He gave a small laugh, a true smile on his mouth before he passed out completley, sleep finally finding him.

...

_Arthur Wordsmith, at the time, was a rather sucessful bussiness man from the high end of town. He had a respectable name and reputation, a beautiful wife and a young son. What no one knew, however, was that mister Arthur Wordsmith visited an escort once a week, by the name of Ciel Phantomhive._

_Money had certainly not been as issue for the endowed gentleman, nor had time or place. His wife always expected his to be out late, or away on weekends, and she had no idea that she entertained young mister Phantomhive at their lovely holiday home out of town. _

_Ciel's beauty was unsurpassable, and although being a business person by trade, at heart he was a lover of beauty. He would put the boy in his car, in his home, in his arms, and he looked beautiful in each, like a living porcelain doll, with a real heart and voice._

_Ciel never spoke of matters of the heart, only of general affairs and current conversation. The boy didn't know much of the outside world, but the idle chatter of his many suitors filled him in on anything that he needed to know. _

_Wordsmith took exquisite care of the doll, spoiling him with three course meals and fine wine. Unfortunatley, in Ciel's opinion, he could not make a decent desert. But, the fine foods and artworks decorating his Victorian stlyed mansion were enough to engage the delicate boy. When Wordsmith was not drowning him with lavish words of affection or doting details, Ciel would find himself exploring the endless hallways of the Wordsmith mansion. The estate housed a fabulous maze too, which Ciel mastered instantly. _

_The library too was rather impressive, and although he had his choice of books and unlimited money back at the Pet Shop, it was the time afar from the household that Ciel enjoyed the most. He found himself looking forward to Wordsmiths visits, which Arthur unfortunatley read as affection._

_It was after one visit, in which Wordsmith had daringly advanced on the boy, leaving his lips stained with wine and his hair ruffled (and himself with a slap mark across his cheek), that Madame Red had begun to grow her suspicions. With each and every visit that Arthur Wordsmith would give, her suspicion grew more and more, especailly when she began to notice the usually emotionless boy show excitement when the businessman would schedule a weekend with him._

_"I want to take you away with me Ciel."_

_"I can never leave."_

...

Sebastian's finances finally caught up with him.

After skipping one weeks rent to visit Ciel last weekend, he had to double up next rent day, and it put a large dent in Sebastian's cash pile. Electricity and water, although used sparingly, added onto the top of his finances, weighing them down further. With a defeated attitude Sebastian gave up on seeing Ciel again anytime soon, and decided on concentrating his efforts into building up enough cash to help him live.

Every morning on his way to work he would still pass by Ciel's window, and look up for a moment, hoping to see his small lover. And although no petite shadow could be seen past lightly veiled windows, Sebastian still passed the long way to work every morning, by the front of the Victorian style house.

...

"It's been _two_ whole weeks!"

Ciel paced his bedroom fuming, his head lowered in frustration. Finnian watched the boy pace back and forth the large room, playing with his nails.

"Perhaps it's for the best," he interjected quietly, his head going back and forth as the boy quickened his heeled steps. Ciel stopped in his tracks and looked up at the blonde, his eyebrows deepening.

"The best?" He snapped, stalking towards Finnian, putting his hands on his hips and glaring. "Have you had anything to do with this?" He barked, looking meanly up at his servant.

"N-no young master!" Stuttered the blonde, holding up his hands in defence. Ciel's eye narrowed and he leaned forward, taking a tight handful of his servant's shirt.

"You'd better not have," he growled, watching with satisfaction as his servant shook, shrinking even though they had a vast height difference. Finnian shook his head, placing his hand lightly on the boys.

"I wouldn't break your heart like that," he said softly, his eyes genuine. Ciel's own eye widened slightly and he let go of Finnian's shirt, his servant walking away to begin preparing his master's clothes.

"My heart?" Echoed the boy, rasing a curious brow as he turned to face his butler. Finnian nodded, laying out a crisp, white shirt onto the bed.

"Yes, young master. You have a heart, don't you?" Ciel scoffed, placing a hand over his chest, checking for a heart beat.

"I believe so," he answered absent-mindedly, a small smile playing on his lips. He sat on the edge of his bed and extended his leg as Finnian rolled a sock onto his hairless calf. "But do you really think it beats for Sebastian?" He mused softly, still smiling at the ridiculous notion. Finnian looked up as he picked up another sock and nodded, a little smile on his lips too. Ciel raised his eyebrow for the countless time that evening and reclined back on the bed.

_Tch_, he scoffed, crossing his legs as his boot was laced. "My heart beats for no one," he announced proudly. "Especially not a man who hasn't visited in over a fortnight! Now come on, where's my 6 o'clock?"

Finnian sighed half-heartedly and stood,, checking the boy over for any flaw. A single hair stood astray on his head, but it was quickly smoothed down by his servant. "There," he smiled, "perfect." Ciel nodded and stood, examining himself in the long reflection. As Finnian left to fetch his 6 o'clock appointment Ciel continued to stare at himself, the lifeless reflection staring back at him. It was only when he thought about Sebastian that the only life appeared in him, his cheeks turning pink and his eye sparkling. _It's like some fucking corny movie_, he thought, _and I'm the pathetic, love sick girl_. Another dry smirk was given and he sat back down, crossing his leg.

_My heart beats for no one._

_..._

**I hope this chapter was alright. I stayed up until midnight to get this ready for upload, blame my sleepiness on robovacation, my illicit lover. Yes, it's true guys, she's a screamer in the bedroom. And so adventurous too! **


	11. Chapter 11

_**To Ciel Phantomhive, on his 136th birthday**__._

_And Ciel is not the only beautiful creature I am dedicating this chapter to. Robovacation is without a doubt the most delightful thing I know. I think finding a friend within an erotic novelist was such a perfect match, as we get along swimmingly. There is nothing to hide, as we are open books, and she listens to my secrets with curiosity and questions.  
>I am undeserving of such a friend, but I will not give her up, I will cut off her skin and wear it if I must. If you have never read her breath-taking stories, please do, or you are not a real fan of mine. She is my inspiration.<em>

_This chapter is dedicated to Ciel, Michelle, and my fans, you lot are the only things I write for, and give my mediocre life any breath of fantasy._

_..._

It had rained without end for the whole week.

There was a warning of rain on the week's end, but nothing but a whisper of wind before the downfall begun sometime early Monday morning. From Tuesday to Thursday the weather had not let up, and many of the exotic Pets stayed cooped up inside their elaborate Victorian kennel.

Two such pets had found a cozy place on the loveseat close to the fireplace. An abundance of golden curls spilled out over embroided cushions, framing Lizzy's face prettily. She blinked eyes heavy with shimmer powder over to her companion, an icier blonde, whom was perched by her feet, watching the rain hit the window panes with a slight melancholey stare.

Alois huffed, resting his head on his knees, watching the endless droplets slap against the glass. His emotionless stare, as relentless as the rain, annoyed Lizzy, and she booted him in the side with her heel.

"Bored," he grunted, too mindlessly unenthralled to form a sentence. "My next client isn't until five," he managed, pouting his bottom lip. Lizzy gave a small nod and shrugged, she was in the same predicatment. She gazed at her nails lazily before giving a nudge of her head towards the roof.

"What do you think Phantomtwat's doing?" She said, lifting the corner of her lip in distaste. Alois sneered also and his eyes narrowed cruelly. It bothered him greatly in reguards to the younglings popularity.

"I saw him with Tanaka again last night," mentioned Lizzy, chewing daintly on the edge of her pedicured finger. Alois's eyes shifted to the side. "Wasn't he your old regular?" Her final comment was uttered with an air of conceit and amusement. The male blonde's eyes flahsed icely and he shrugged, turning away his head.

"I suppose I got too old for the bastard," his voice was cold and cruel as he regarded Ciel's small fame, hugging his arms around his knees as he stared out the window. "Everyone knows he likes little boys." Lizzy let out a shreik of a laugh, tossing back her head as a waterfall of gold cascaded over the fine lounge. She clasped a hand to her swelled bossom and cackled, the harsh expression on her face doing no justice to her beauty. Alois's eyebrow ticked, and he flicked his head to the side, eyes colder than ever.

"What are you laughing at _bitch_, that Michaelis guy chose him over you!"

Lizzy stopped giggling and sat up straight, her pretty eyes narrowed, her doll face scrunched. Pointing a finger out at the boy opposite the couch she warned in a tone contrasting to her innocent image.

"Phantomhive isn't as hot as he thinks. He'd better watch his fucking back." She reclined again, but her eyes still shone maliciously. With a quick glance to the ceiling, reguarding Ciel's bedroom, she growled in the back of her small throat, crossing her arms. Alois rubbed his socked foot over the tips of her boots in a calming manner. They were, despite appearances, close friends (even if all they had in common was a passionate hate for all things Ciel).

"Don't work yourself up," he murmured, "Ciel will get what he deserves soon enough." Lizzy raised her head in interest, mouth opening slightly.

"What do you know?" She hissed with malicious intent, her eyes now a light with excitement. A cruel smile played against her lips and she leaned in close to her blonde counter-part. Alois shrugged it off, playing it cool, but he couldn't help the niggling inside of him. With a smile that mirrored the bird girl he leaned in close and raised an eyebrow.

"I heard Red is mighty suspicious of Mister Michaelis," he purred out, his secret escaping his lips like a moan. Lizzy shivered, curling her full lips into a pleased smirk. They both recalled the drama that had happened the last time a man fell too foolishly in love with the young Phantomhive. Although, it was obvious neither knew the extent of damage the facade had called, as if they had only known how serious it really was, they would not have smiled so gleefully, nor plan to plant the seeds of suspicion within Madame Red's mind.

...

It was the very next morning that Sebastian saw Ciel in his bedroom window for the first time. He'd woken up early with the deep urge for a cup of coffee, and had treated himself to one by a quaint cafe quite a walk away. By now the rain had slowed to a steady downpour, that soaked his clothes and flattened his hair, but that did not bother him. In truth he loved being drenched, but he wasn't sure why.

He had finished his coffee and was making his way through the rain, the droplets hardly bothering him as they caused his clothes to cling to his body. Feeling like a stalker he had paused like he normally did in front of the Pet Shop, and peered into the top floor's window. It had been at that moment that a small figure moved from within, and his heart skipped a beat.

_Ciel_, he thought, dashing in front of a car to cross the street, his eyes never leaving the petite shadow. Although raining heavily it was not hard to recognise the little figure moving about inside, and then approach the window. Two small hands pressed against the window pane, a curious slate head peering down at Sebastian. A big blue eye gazed at the drenched waiter and widened, before pushing up the window sill with earnest.

The rain fell too heavily for words to even be considered, but the boy threw up his hands as if to say _what the bloody hell are you doing? _To which Sebastian responded with a cool shrug, _what's it look like? _The British born boy tightened his lips and stiffened, hunching his shoulders. His tone read _I hope you catch a cold _but his eyes darted to the climbing vine that grew up the right side of the building. As soon as he gestured to it Sebastian caught on, dashing across the lawn at almost inhuman speed.

He pulled himself up off the wet grass and up the side of the house, climbing the vine as best he could. If he hadn't have been so obsessed with the boy, he would have considered how ridiculous he may of looked, or how similar it seemed to a romance novel or Disney movie. His little prince waited for him by the window, after having dashed off to safely lock the bedroom door. There would not be a repeat of Finnian's discovery.

Two pale hands appeared on the window, followed by a tuft of soaked, black hair that clung to a stoic face in delicate tendrils. Warm eyes greeted Ciel without a word before Sebastian hoisted himself through the large bedroom window, and into the comfort of Ciel's bedroom. As soon as he was inside he plopped down on the floor, kicking off his boots. Ciel closed the window, then wiped around, addressing Sebastian with a air of authority.

"It's 7am!" He hissed, throwing a hand towards the grand clock by the wall. Sebastian busied himself with squeezing water droplets from his hair, ignoring the boys harsh whispers. Ciel noticed this and whacked the man on the side of his head, glaring down at him with his hands on his hips.

"I hope you get a bloody cold," he hissed, glaring at him. Sebastian looked up at him with an apologetic frown, water droplets rolling down his face. It made Ciel's dick twitch a little in his pants, especially when he noticed his wet shirt clinging to that hard body. Pretending to give a damn, he sighed and snatched a towel from a little hook that hung above Sebastian's head.

"Dry yourself off," he muttered, hoping that would roughly translate into _take off your fucking shirt_. Instead, Sebastian wrapped the towel around his head, drying it roughly. Ciel let out another frustrated sigh and added, "I missed you". Sebastian glanced up, taking in the boy's appearance, and smiled. Ciel looked so cute, cheeks pink and hair still messy from bed.

"I missed you too," he said, Ciel's sleepwear soon bringing a smirk to Sebastian's face. Ciel was dressed head to toe in blue satin, pajama pants and a traditional button up shirt. The hems were trimmed with black lace, and two letters embroided his chest. _C.P_. The boy looked so regal and yet so ridiculously cute.

"Those are your pajamas?" Smirked Sebastian, watching his love's face turn pink. Ciel stammered something and stood taller, thinning his lips out into a scowl.

"So what if they are?" Ciel spat, flattening his hands over his clothes, suddenly very self-concious. Little toes fidgeted in the carpet below them, attracting Sebastian's eyes. The ten porcelain digets found purchase in the fine flooring, and Sebastian's face heated up. _He's so cute_. His eyes wandered from Ciel's feet to his hands, which were grasping his night shirt. It was the first time he had ever seen the boy's hands, bare and ungloved.

Without thinking, Sebastian reached out and took the small hand, enveloping it in his. Ciel's five pedicured fingernails seemed to dwarf Sebastian's in size, the small cuticles trembling lightly. Ciel wanted to snatch back his hand, curl it up, hide it away, but Sebastian had already seen them. The scars. A tapestry of raised lace that spun out across the once-delicate plain of Ciel's palm.

_Are these burns? _Sebastian thought, tracing the smooth surface of the scars. He glanced up and saw Ciel looking back at him uncomfortably with his one large eye, so he released his hand. Ciel took a seat on the edge of the bed quietly, rubbing his palm as Sebastian went back to drying himself off. Both felt as if they should say something to break the silence, but no words were shared. Instead, Sebastian peeled the damp shirt off his chest and dumped it by his side, shaking his wet head. Ciel's eye flicked up very quickly, taking in the revealed canvas of flesh.

Oh my, he considered, watching very discreetley as the older male struggled with the belt of his pants, kicking the skinny jeans off his legs. He hardly even noticed when Sebastian asked where he could dry his clothes, as he was too busy eyeing the long flanks of the creature who sat naked in his boxers.

Without thinking Ciel found himself crawling onto the exposed lap of the dark-haired man, straddling him and greeting his stiff nipples with a languid kiss. Sebastian was so taken aback and suprised that he just gripped the locks before him and let out a groan. Silk pajamas left nothing much to imagine between the two, and Sebastian's hardening dick begun pressing up into Ciel's ass cheeks, so close and firmly that he could swear he felt the boy's hole twitch against his cock head. It made him shudder and he squeezed the boy tightly, making Ciel gasp out as his body was compressed in powerful arms. It only made his dick drip more and he suckled at Sebastian's chest, nesting his hips into Sebastian's groin.

"You s-sure don't move like a virgin Ciel," breathed Sebastian, feeling the warmth of the kitten drag against his dick. He rose his hips up and tried to grind against him too, but Ciel lifted his bottom, teasing. The kitten gave a little laugh, then attached his curious mouth to the masculine throat before him, biting down on the pulse testingly. With another languid lick he sat down on the silk-covered turgid dick below him, moving his hips in a circle.

"How can I prove I am?" He breathed out, blushing darkly when he suddenly realised what he was doing. Sebastian's mouth widened in a smirk and he nuzzled the kitten's neck, patting his ass gently.

"You don't need to," he whispered, placing a wet kiss under his chin. Ciel shivered and dug his nails into the chest before him, curling his back crudely.

"No, Sebastian, someone will come," Ciel whimpered as a hard cock was forced up against his covered hole.

"Yeah, me," moaned Sebastian, forcefully holding the boy still as he humped up against the firm, peach shaped ass. Ciel swallowed a grunt and struggled.

"I'm serious! I- _oh fuck _when are you seeing me again?" Sebastian stopped moving his hips, and squeezed Ciel so tight the boy feared he'd stop breathing. The pressure felt so good though, and he hugged the man back just as tight, listening to their pulse pump.

"I can't," admitted Sebastian, stroking the side's of the boy's stomach, pushing up his night wear to rub at his skin. "I have no money." Ciel's eyebrow fell in hurt and he pressed a desperate kiss against the man's nose, trembling. He didn't know what to do. What would he do if he lost Sebastian?

"Tonight," he muttered, "come see me tonight, I'll get you money." Ciel looked at Sebastian seriously and pleaded with his massive eye. Sebastian was conflicted and rubbed the boy's side. He seems so sad.

"Alright," he answered quickly, pressing his mouth firmly against the boy's, holding his head in place as he kissed him. Ciel seemed to relax at that, and a small graced his features, small scarred fingers trailing lightly against the skin of Sebastian's big wrist. "I'll be there."

With another little nod Ciel released himself from the tender moment, backing off so he could let the man dress. Sebastian tugged on his wet jeans uncomfortably, lacing his boots over the top. He left his shirt behind on the floor and stood, pulling Ciel back to his body.

"See you tonight, little love," he whispered into his hair, then hoisted up the window, carefully arranging his body so he could slip down the climbing vine. Ciel poked his ruffled head out of the window to watch his decent, and smiled a little as he shut the window. Sebastian was gone soon enough, disappearing shirtless into the rain. When he finally lost sight of him, Ciel's vision picked up something else- the black shirt Sebastian had left crumpled on the floor. Picking it up Ciel took it to his bathroom to dry, carefuuly smoothing the fabric over a bar.

"See you tonight Sebastian," he thought with a faint smile.

...

The Pet Shop wouldn't let a little bit of rain ruin their ritual nightime festivites, and like expected, the place was alive and jumping well before Sebastian wound up at their door. The door was opened by a girl dressed all in black, a hood draped around her head of dark hair, who looked Sebastian up and down with a smirk.

"Twenty," she muttered around her cigarette. As Sebastian sought out the notes from his pockets he looked the girl up and down oddly.

"What are you meant to be?" He asked, pushing his money into her hand. She took the cash and tucked it into a little pocket, taking a drag from her smoke as she let Sebastian in.

"I'm an owl," she said, as if it were common knowledge. "Fucking hoot." With a shrug he cast his eyes towards her name tag, taking in the name printed on it.

"Thanks... Robo," he said with a bemused smirk, then entered the lounge, his eyes scanning over the large crowd for his date. He was sure that even if Ciel was downstairs he'd miss him, due to his height, so he turned to head upstairs, hoping to find the boy in his bedroom. Just as he was about to climb the stairs there was a _psst, _and he turned around.

The owl girl was still leaned up against the door, one booted leg propped against the wall. She blew smoke out her lips and raised an eyebrow. "Kitten's in the kitchen," she whispered rather sultrily, nudging her head towards the back of the building. Sebastian flashed her a suprised smile, and disappeared in the opposite direction, leaving Robo to watch his fine ass as he left.

...

Red's lips curled at the two before her. "This had better be important," she warned, tapping her acrylic nails against the desk. "You both have customers waiting." Lizzy shot Alois as look and he gulped, scratching his neck slightly. Red could be demeaning on her best behaviour.

"It's about Ciel," he said, his eyes darting to Lizzy nervously.

"What about him?" Red barked, glaring down at the two blondes. Alois visibley gulped and he shot another look at Lizzy, who stared back at him with a look that said _fucking tell her_. With a deep breath he kind of blurted out a sentence.

"We think that Sebastian guy is seeing him." The words came out in a jumble but Red got their jist, nodding slowly as she begun to reapply lipstick to her mouth.

"Ciel is seeing a lot of people Trancy, can you be more specific?" Her face held no amusement or interest as she traced her lips with the fine lipstick, then smacked them together a couple of times. Alois continued to shrink under the gaze of his boss, rubbing his arm.

"Like he was seeing Wordsmith," came the blonde boy's meek answer, even with his malicious intent he was terribly nervous. He had every right to be though, as when those words left his mouth Red almost cracked the small mirror in her hands. Her eyes flamed alight and she tried to place the portable mirror down on the table without slamming it. Taking a breath, she cocked her head slightly, watching the two before her.

"Do you have any proof of this?" She asked, keeping her voice steady as blinked away the fury in her eyes. Alois shook his head, but this is when Lizzy spoke up, leaning forward.

"Everyone says so," she drawled, her eyes alight with evil intent. "Some even say his viriginity isn't as in tact as everyone believes." She nearly grinned as she spoke the lies, gripping her skirt in excitement. Alois watched her take pleasure from this and thinned his lips, staying silent. The sooner he could get out of there, the better.

Madame Red smoothed out her skirt and took in the information she was being told. She gave a slight nod and waved them both away with her hand.

"Thank you for that Elizabeth," she noted, watching as the two got up and left the room. "I'll look into it." When the two were gone she finally allowed a shiver to rack her body, one of pure, unadulterated rage. Standing she left her office a moment later, stalking down the hall towards the blue door that belonged to Ciel Phantomhive.

...

Just outside the kitchen doors was a thin passage away, that lead down into the basement. The lighting was dim and the hall was well concealed, and this was where Ciel hid himself, until he heard the recognisable swish of black buckled boots hitting against one another. Sebastian, a smile blossomed on his face and he emerged from the shadows, a wad of notes sitting in his hand tightly.

Sebastian greeted him with a quick hug and a smile, pushing the small body back into the dark hall he had emerged from. Pressing him against the wall he put a warm kiss on Ciel's mouth, smirking naughtily. "I couldn't stop thinking about you," he muttered, pressing his groin against Ciel's leg, making the boy blush furiously.

"Me either," he admitted, moving closer so his little cock could press against the warmth of Sebastian's body. He let out a little moan, taking the cash wad and pushing it into Sebastian's front jean pocket. He could feel the man's cock pulse behind the thin pocket fabric, and he strained his fingers so he could dig the tips into the piss slit. Sebastian shuddered and bucked his hips like an animal, grasping Ciel's wrist.

"One thousand dollars," whispered Ciel, making Sebastian's eyes widen. Before he could protest Ciel placed another kiss against the warm mouth before him, lacing their fingers together. "Book me for a night this time," he purred, looking Sebastian deep in his eyes. Sebastian trembled and gulped, not believing the words that came from the boy's mouth next. "I'll take real good care of this." And with his words Ciel gave a steady pump to the cock under his hand, shaking as he felt the thick girth entirely. _Why the fuck is he so big?_

Sebastian gave a shakey nod, too unbelievabley horny to even comprehend the words coming out of Ciel's mouth. He was too shocking, sultry, fucking hot. "Okay," he mouthed, cupping the boy's small face in his big hands. Ciel kissed him again, wishing he could stay rutted against Sebastian like this forever. But he pulled back, his chest rising and falling in his usual corset. Sebastian stroked his hair gently before standing, edging out of the small hallway. Leaving Ciel in the dark he pressed multiple kisses to the boy's face, loving him with his mouth. "I'll see you soon," he promised, intending to make the appointment the very next morning. As he slipped out of sight Ciel slumped against the wall, catching his breath. A smile was all over his face and in his eyes, and he blushed for the millionth time that night.

As he remerged from the hallway, sure that Sebastian was gone, a strong hand gripped his arm and spun him around. His chest tightened painfully as he saw Madame Red, standing over him viciously, murder in her eyes. The grip on his arm killed where her nails dug into his skin, but it was not what Ciel's heart hammered in fear for. It was the black shirt of Sebastian's gripped between crimson nails that caused his lungs to empty. Shit.

"We need to have a chat," said Red with a sickly sweet smile, her features sinister from the harsh lighting, swinging the garment before Ciel's terrified face. He could smell the distinct scent of Sebastian radiating from it (cinnamon and something else) and his heart dropped horridly before he was tugged away, down into the basement where no one would hear him scream.

_Help me Sebastian._

...

**Hope the ending didn't seem to rushed. Sigh. Will I ever love my own work? You tell me. Review, seriously, I get so depressed when you don't. If I don't get more reviews I will slaughter a goat, please guys. **

**Also, The Body Shoppe should be up tonight to celebrate Ciel's birthday. Go check them out bitches.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is dedicated to the lovely robovacation, whom became my beautiful girlfriend on Christmas day. I doubt I would have even continued Pet Shop this far if it weren't for her persuasion and belief in me. I truly believe she is my biggest fan, as I am also hers.  
>Anyway baby, this chapter is for you. I hope the care and effort I put into these words reflect my attitude towards our future together- well thought out and hopelessly beautiful.<br>**

**I love you, Michelle.**

...

_One year ago._

The night was unbearably cold.

Fog wisped up in phantom tendrils as leather boots roused and disturbed the city streets, crisp clicks of heels could be heard hitting the road as two little legs dashed across the street. A snug winter's coat whipped around bitty ankles, and the hooded figure pulled the coat closer to his fragile body. A small suitcase was clasped in desperate gloved hands, holding a few items of clothing and a small fortune.

Warm breath hit night air, causing small clouds to form from the curve of Ciel's lip, ice cold as the air around him. Equally cool eyes kept heavily lashed lids on the ground beneath his feet, his small feet burning from his journey. But he'd made it.

_The train station, midnight._

A grand steam train cast great drama against the night back drop, its numerous funnels and whistles steaming thick, smoke-like clouds into the endless ocean of the stars. A conductor took a drag from a smoke, leaned against the side of the rail house as one or two passengers made their way on and off the train. It was the last trip tonight, the last train until the morn. It was Ciel's train to freedom. A ticket was fingered carefully by leather fingers, the time was checked frequently by the small boy. There was no sign of Arthur Wordsmith, and the conductor had finished his cigarette.

Seated atop of his make-shift seat, Ciel's tired little legs tucked themselves beneath his bottom like a doe, limp ankles and booties still against pavement, as still as his heart. He had waited until the train left, with hope and foolish innocence, until a quarter past 3 that morning. The hours left his body stiff, and the winter had its way with the boy, leaving miniscule icelets on wet eyes and frozen tears. When the boy thought he could hurt no more he dragged his body off the ground, his toes numb and hot. Fresh tears burnt apple cheeks as Ciel took himself to an all night dinner and ordered a coffee, black. He barely felt the liquid burn his throat as he drank, staring dead and hopeless into the night.

By half past 5 the fawn had found his way back to the only home he had, the old Victorian house seemingly welcoming as the sun made its way over tiled towers. The door creaked gently as he made his way in, unlocked, just the way he had left it when he'd run away. He felt stupid and downfallen to be returning to his prison, back to the Pet Shop, back behind the blue door littered with dead roses.

Ciel's bedroom was lit with a pale orange as the morning light begun to flitter through the windows. His suitcase was dropped by the door and his coat followed too, not bothering to hide his mess. Finnian would clean it up when he came to wake him.

It was in that insignificant moment that Ciel noticed the smell. It was strong, crisp, clean, like the blade of a knife. Subtle, but undeniable. Noticed, but not usual. It was a smell Ciel picked up right away, and it struck fear into the very heart of him. _It was blood._

His head shot up like a startled animal, his heavy eyes focusing on his master bed, taking in the scene before him. His chest seized and he faultered, the onslaught of imagery terrifying. The breath evacuated Ciel's lungs and he felt dizzy as an asthma attack arrested his petite frame, he struggled for the inhaler in his pocket. By then his fingers became too weak, his lungs too tight, his lips paled and choked on words he did not have the strength for. Falling to his knees Ciel gripped at his chest, willing himself to breath.

As his body hit the floor, Ciel's massive blue eyes were helpless but to stare at the horror on the bed, the body of Arthur Wordsmith strung out in a million different pieces. He was unrecognizable, his legs torn like toys, chunks of dressed flesh against the hard-wooded timber, and his arms on opposite sides of his body. His chest was dissected in two, and it would be cruel irony to say that even in death, Arthur Wordsmith wore his heart upon his sleeve. Rather literally. A bed drenched in red was the coffin for the unburied body, the dismembered limbs, the obliterated crotch, the decapitated head. And as two dead eyes stared sadly into Ciel's, another vision in red made her way into their line of sight.

_You don't have a heart to give, Ciel. You sold it to me._

...

Sebastian flung himself back against his mattress, his heart still hammering gleefully in his chest. He couldn't wipe the massive smile off his face, and he squeezed the sheets beneath his fingers roughly. _A night with Ciel_. Surely nothing in his wildest imagination could ever compare to what that night would have in store. All of his previous flings would pale in comparison to anything the kitten would give.

Even his awkward, inexperienced kisses made Sebastian's heart throb, cheeks flushed and head dizzy like a 16-year-old girl after her first date. Sebastian hadn't even felt so stupidly happy before, nor at the same time, so hopelessly denied. His cock still throbbed painfully beneath his zipper, yearning for the puckered little kisses Ciel's ass had been lavishing against it moments earlier. _My hand will have to do_, thought Sebastian, yanking his dick out of his pants quickly. The cool clasp of his hand made him buck slightly, and he made a wide circle with his thumb and middle finger, pumping the solid base.

It wasn't hard for him to lose it, his thighs trembled from the intensity of his imagination. He fantasized about Ciel's shorts being ripped down, those fat cheeks unleashed and presented to him. He'd give them a good pat, making sure they blushed like the boy's face would. Sebastian imagined how small Ciel's hole would be, how tightly the unused pucker would refuse his finger, his tongue, anything small and safe enough to shove up the virgin's ass. Sebastian shuddered violently, petting his aching cock. _No_, he wouldn't be so rough.

Bringing the circle he'd made with his fingers back up to the tip of his cock, Sebastian tightened it as small as he could, hoping it'd feel good enough that he could pretend it was his lover. He pressed his dick head up against the tight little hole, feeling his fingers get damp with his copious precum. He grunted and loosened his fingers, letting his fat cock head force past the faux asshole. He knew how Ciel would sound, his little voice would be deep with lust, unbridled passion, undeniable pain. The slightly sadist side of him made him fantasize Ciel whimpering his name, but his dream-self quickly comforted the boy, placing wet kisses all over him and promising him it'd all be okay.

He bucked up into his hand roughly, knowing it could never even begin to compare to how hot and tight Ciel's ass would be, how greedily it would suck him in, yet push him out at the same time. The sounds his thighs would make as he was bounced off his dick, his little cock bouncing and slapping against his soft belly. Sebastian arched himself off the mattress, bucking his hips up into his firm hand and groaned, longing and begging for his kitten.

_Ciel Ciel Ciel._

Sebastian unraveled quickly, his hard chest heaving as he came all over his fingers, gasping a little in shock at how hard he shook. His hips arched roughly and he gripped his cock as if he feared losing it. He swore his heart stopped for a moment, and briefly, the little prince's face flashed before his eyes. _What a little minx, under my skin even when he's not around._

Sebastian gulped wetly, pushing the sweaty bangs off his forehead, his heart hammering painfully in his chest. He sank down from his high, feeling elated and satisfied, rubbing his cock lazily as the remainder of his cum dribbled from his slit. Once the buzz from his orgasm had worn off, a yawn racked his body, and he felt the sweet beckonings of sleep tempt him to rest. Lidding his crimson eyes, the waiter slumbered, too wrecked to even tuck his docile cock back into his pants.

...

_"You have the most beautiful eyes, Ciel Phantomhive." Mature hands tucked delicate strands of slate blue hair behind studded ears, revealing two sapphires, rarer than any diamond. Coal eyelashes framed them softly, doe-like, gentle. Dramatic orbs filled with emotion deeper than any ocean. "You have the most beautiful eyes."_

...

Ciel's heart hammered so hard against his chest that it hurt. His chest contracted and his lip wobbled, tears welling as he felt asthma arresting him. His arm was jerked so roughly he feared it would dislocate from his shoulder, his tightly bound feet tripped over invisible stairs as he was tugged down concrete steps, deeper into the musty, all too familiar basement.

Madame Red had a surprisingly strong grip, her seemingly delicate painted hand easily tore the small boy down into the dark, while the other sought out a flimsy switch on the wall. The basement was slowly illuminated by a dull light, a bare bulb hanging from the roof by a steel chain. Her ridiculously high heels navigated the steep stair case easily, as she had made this trip many times.

With a harsh tug of her arm she pushed Ciel down the remainder of the stairs, his small body colliding with the brick wall before him. The initial shock wore off and he pressed against the wall in desperation, hoping that somehow he'd simply slip into the mortar and disappear from this place. But another firm hand in his hair had him gasping with reality, a startled yelp was given as Red pushed him down onto the floor in the centre of the room.

Sebastian's shirt was thrown down with him, hitting the floor in the exact same lifeless, pathetic manner Ciel had fallen. The boy gazed at the shirt with his one eye and reached out for the soft fabric, his little fingers barely grazing the souvenir before a red stiletto crushed down on his hand. Ciel shrieked, his fingers crumpled and useless under Madame Red's weight, her foot twisting slightly to add salt to the wound. Ciel could do nothing but watch, a whimper leaving his mouth as he felt skin tear beneath his gloves.

"What were you thinking?" Came the harsh mistress's voice, a hateful tone bubbling deep in her delicate throat. She stared down at the boy with slitted eyes, her rich ruby lips brought down in a sneer. Ciel said nothing, he knew it was in his best favour not to bargain.

"I thought you had learnt your lesson the first time," she continued, her voice barely above a whisper, but the tension that radiated throughout the cellar made it seem as if she were screaming. She took her shoe off Ciel's crushed hand, staring down at the disfigured limb in disgust. His fingers were crumpled in strange positions, and he dared not move them. Instead he dragged the mess back towards his body and tucked his hand safely under his chest. Broken fragments of his many rings lay scattered on the floor.

"Do you need to be taught another lesson?" Spoke Red, pacing around the boy who lay curled in the fetal position. Ciel shook his head, ignoring how low he felt. Pride had no place in the basement, he had learnt. Pride would not stop Madame Red gouging out another eye, nor removing other parts of his child-like body.

Red looked down at the crumpled boy beneath her, in all his fine clothes, his hair barely out of place, still looking as beautiful as ever even as he held back tears behind prideful lids. Enraged, she tensed her left leg, rallying all the rage she possibly could behind it, and swung her foot into the boy's side. Ciel cried out, the sharp tip of Red's shoe digging between ribs, and he tried to scramble away. Before he could make it very far another kick winded him, the stiletto connecting with his gut, his corset doing little to protect the anger behind Madame Red's attack. His desperate hands tried to push away her shoe, but it easily kicked away his arms. Red towered over him and crashed her heel down beside Ciel's face, so close to grazing him that he could feel the cool patent leather of the shoe resting on his jaw.

Burgundy eyes watched the porcelain face beside her heel, and a large blue eye that widened beyond proportion. Two small lips trembled, and she nudged Ciel's face with the tip of her shoe.

"No," she said, calmer this time. "I won't put my heel through this (another nudge to the boy's face). It's the money-maker after all, isn't it? This pretty face. That face bought me my shoes, this dress." Red gave a sickly smile, and took away her foot from the boy's face. Ciel finally took a breath, his little breast heaving.

Madame Red begun to pace again, perfectly placed steps echoing clicks throughout the somewhat empty basement. Ciel laid on his back, his injured hand sitting on his injured ribs, and he ignored the pain from both. Pain was only a hindrance. He felt his legs being kicked apart, and he laid still, docile as Red spread his knees apart. She clicked her lounge, crouching slightly on the ground at Ciel's feet.

"He didn't take your virginity, did he?" She said, as natural as if she were asking about the weather, her eyes darting to the abandoned shirt on the ground. Ciel shook his head, and uttered a word that sounded like _no_. Red shook her head, clicking her tongue.

"You've been keeping secrets from me Ciel. Why should I believe you?" Ciel tried to press his shaking legs back together, but Red kept him in his place.

"I am," he muttered, "I am, Sebastian didn't, I am." He barely made sense as his voice came out in small whimpers, delicate whispers. Red shook her head and reached out with manicured hands, unclasping the boy's shorts and giving them a tug. "No," Ciel whimpered, trying to turn onto his stomach to crawl away. Red let him roll, waiting until he was on his tummy, then tugged his shorts down, making Ciel gasp. He pressed his thighs tighter together and tried to cover himself, but he was too terrified. Red easily overpowered him without using an ounce of strength, Ciel's terror of her, and the room he was imprisoned in was enough to render him useless.

Red spread the boy's pale cheeks, inspecting him as a tear rolled down Ciel's cheek. He felt so exposed and disgusting, and he trembled because of this. He held back the tears he knew would come eventually, like a dam wall, weakening with the onslaught of water. Madame Red made a small sound and released Ciel, who immediately begun tugging up his shorts with his good hand. She stood again and walked around to look at the boy, holding his face in her hand.

"It isn't like me to turn away a client Phantomhive. In my opinion the more, the better. But if _anything _else happens to deepen my suspicion of Mr. Michaelis, I _will_ take care of him. And you know exactly what I mean by that." Ciel managed a small nod as burgundy eyes burned into him, his lips dry and frozen in place, a verbal answer was not in the cards.

"And you'd better watch yourself too Ciel," she warned, the soft stroke she gave his cheek contrasted darkly with her next words. "Your virginity will go for a high price, with or without your consent." Ciel's eye widened at her last words before she dropped his chin, his stunned face staying in place as she left the room. Her heels clicked loudly against the concrete before she begun making her way up the stairs. Before she reached the basement door she turned slightly, her voice low.

"Clean yourself up, you have clients to see to."

Ciel waited until he heard the basement door shut, and the clicks of his bosses shoes disappear down the hall where she had first found him. As soon as she was gone he let out a loud sob, and then quickly covered his mouth. Pushing back tears with the back of his good hand he collected Sebastian's t-shirt in his arms and made his way to his feet, his thighs shaking and unstable. The trip up the stairs took him a decent amount of time, his good hand holding tightly to the wooden banister as his unsteady feet tried to coordinate heeled shoes with wobbling legs, on rickety wooden stairs. Once up and out of the dark room that housed so many of his nightmares, Ciel tried to make his way upstairs without being seen, and then escaped down the hall into his bedroom.

Making sure the door was locked, Ciel sank down onto the floor, finally allowing the tears to come. His eye burned with fresh tears as he held himself, and for the first time looked at his injured hand. His fingers sat curled towards the inside of his palm, but his pointer finger was bent at an unnatural angle. The sight alone made his stomach flop and he tugged his hand closer to himself, deciding he had seen enough. The wet rub of blood inside his glove was enough to confirm his fears. Another small sob escaped the boys lips before there was a knock on the door, startling him. He slowly edged away from the door, grabbing Sebastian's shirt and tossing it under the bed. His heart calmed however when he heard the concerned voice come from behind the blue door.

"Young master?" Called Finnian, knocking politely on the door frame. Ciel pulled himself together, wiping his eyes and taking a deep breath. He got on his feet and stood up, moving over to the door so he could unlock it. Finnian moved in, knowing his master was in pain before even laying an eye on him. He had heard the boy sob from behind the door, and now said nothing as he gently guided the boy to the small, private bathroom and ran him a bath.

Ciel was easily guided out of unbuttoned shorts, and freed of scuffed boots. Finnian easily balanced the boy in his arms as he undressed him, as he had done many times before. Ciel barely made a sound until he begun to unlace the tight corsetry on the small prince's back, at which he whimpered out loud. The butler slowed his pace, careful hands pulling the strings apart to loosen the girdle around Ciel's waist. He gave the boned structure a few firm tugs around the edges, stretching the binding strings out further until he could slip the item off the boy's body.

Angry, red welts from the tip of Madame Red's shoe littered the boys small rib cage, leaving a yellow and black tinge that would soon turn to a dark bruise. His wounds were carefully looked over, even Finnian's clumsy strength would not be so careless as to cause the boy prince anymore pain.

Lastly, Finnian begun to peel off the leather gloves on Ciel's hands. The first one came off without a fuss, but the second was a more delicate matter. The slate haired boy kept his head ducked as the blonde peeled back the blood-stained glove, revealing a deformed and unsightly mess where Ciel's left hand had been. His pointer finger was already swollen and red, taught flesh pink and bothered. His entire hand was covered in abrasions, small cuts where the pressure of Red's shoe had split his skin, droplets of dried blood that now smeared like jelly.

Ciel was sat easily in the tempid bath water like a doll, his legs tucked beneath him carefully. His injured hand placed limply in his lap, warm waves gently lapping against it. Neither of the two young men were sure of how to treat an injury as such. A pitcher of water was run through Ciel's hair gently, smoothing down the ruffled strands, and then afterwards Finnian begun to massage shampoo onto the miniature scalp. Ciel sat quietly, as he often did, and looked down at his hand, which was now twice as ugly as it had been before. One of the fingernails on his dainty finger was broken, lifted from the skin grotesquely. Without much thought, Ciel pinched the broken nail and removed it from his hand, leaving his fingertip bare. He felt Finnian's hands tense in his hair as he watched Ciel's actions, the blonde butler paling as the full nail was discarded in the bath water. Instead, Finnian conditioned the boy's inky strands of hair, before rinsing it out carefully.

When he was done, Ciel lifted his head slightly, regarding his butler.  
>"Thank you Finnian," he murmured, waving his good hand. "You may go now." And with a hesitant glance Finnian retreated, knowing better than to disobey his young master, even in such dramatic circumstances.<p>

...

It was only when the bath water had become cold, and Ciel's finger and toes had wrinkled from the moisture, that he decided his bath was over. It took him a while to stand, and to figure out a safe way of exiting the tub. With one hand cradled to his chest, the other balanced him as he stepped out of the bath water and onto the cool tile, his naked body dripping on the floor with soft plips.

Drying himself, he found to be another obstacle, which he managed to master after a few attempts. Draping the fluffy towel over the edge of the sink, Ciel nudged against it, using the cat-like movements to dry his body, and his one good hand to keep his balance.

Deciding clothes were too much of a battle, he padded silently towards his bed, and then squatted to tug the hidden black fabric from beneath the bed. With awkward movements the boy managed to slip on Sebastian's shirt, guiding the large arm holes over his much thinner limbs. Sebastian's t-shirt went all the way down to his thighs, and surrounded by the man's scent he finally felt the temptation of sleep beckon him. Slipping into bed he pushed the covers back with his feet, laying flat on his back as the bruises on his gut started to hurt. His eye drooped with sleep and a few tears welled up in the sapphire orb, or fatigue or of pain, or perhaps a little bit of both.

It was his last action, before becoming unconscious with sleep, to lift the collar of Sebastian's shirt and smell it deeply. The scent of sweat and deep spices alit something deep inside of him, and his legs curled a little in arousal, toes scrunching into fine, silk sheets. But, sleep was far stronger than sex on this night, and the frail boy fell into a deep slumber, his pure body peaceful enough, but an ocean of nightmares sat dormant beneath his eyelid. His lashes hit petal soft cheeks, his hand curled protectively under the sheets, and the nightmares begun, tempting sweet and beautiful to begin with- the worst kind of dream anyone could have. Sebastian's sweet words, his scent, his sex, which lulled the boy into a false sense of hope would soon be replaced by things unseeable in the waking world.

Later that night, Finnian would see to his wounds as the poor creature slept, but for now Ciel was left alone in his glorious bird cage, to face his demons one by one.

**...**

**Review or robovacation won't update The Body Shoppe anymore.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Firstly, I would just like to thank the overwhelming amount of reviews I got for my last chapter. Things like that want me to be a better writer, and I appreciate every single review. The more I get, the more I write- it's true. It's the ultimate gift a reader can give, so please, review or I'll get miserable and never continue... -sob-**

**Secondly, I'd like to mention Michelle, for no particular reason. Just that I love her. I love that fucking girl. Oh, and that I'll be dedicating an entire Fan Fiction to her. I hope you guys like it as much as she'll pretend to. Here's a clue, France, cigarettes and prostitutes. Sound like fun? Let me know.**

**And thirdly, a little hello to my biggest fan LBC. Because yes, I know you're reading this.**

**...**

The fires of Hell came on the most angelic of nights.

The subtle smoke trails that lined the polished floorboards were not seen by the inhabitants of the doomed household, and it was certain that the sleeping family inside did not sense the tongue of fire lick beneath their doorways, or singe their carpet. There was a whine from the family pet at around half past eleven, which did little to alert anyone. It was in fact the neighbour who first saw the flames engulfing the house, but by this time it was already too late.

It was the shrill screaming of the fire alarm that alerted the smallest family member, his eyes shooting open as the sound wracked his mind. Clasping small hands over his ears, the child darted from his bed, and into his parents' bedroom, yelping in surprise as he realized the floorboards beneath his feet were warm.

"Mother! Father!" Cried the boy, his rich English accent filled with concern. His parents continued to sleep, even as the child climbed onto their bed, and shook their shoulders with all his might. "Something's wrong," he said, a little to his sleeping parents, and a little to himself. The boy hopped off of the bed, braving the strange warmth of the floorboards in order to investigate the house.

There was an odd smog that filled the corridors of the house, which the boy batted away from his face. The smoke was tickling at his lungs, and he'd left his inhaler by the bed. He brought the top of his pajama shirt over the top of his nose and mouth, and inhaled the scent of his mother's washing powder. Now would not be a good time to have an attack.

The boy's small feet padded down the hall, bringing him closer and close to the staircase, and the apparent core of the heat. With one hand covering his mouth, the boy used his other to daintily cling to the wall, the density of the smoke becoming a little too much. The child stumbled a little as his mind became foggy, and he eventually crouched down onto his knees. Collecting as much courage as he could, the small boy peered through the banisters, and looked downstairs.

It was twisted, a morbid fairy tale. It was that time of the year, when the house would be draped in tinsel and wreaths, and the fireplace would be lit with a warm flame. But the presents were gone, and the tree was on fire, and there was nothing but carnage, a fiery pit of flames and ash, as if Hell itself had opened a doorway in their very living room. A noiseless squeak left the 12 year olds mouth, and the cloth protecting his mouth fell, leaving him vulnerable. The child couldn't believe his eyes as the heat hit him, the full extent of such an adult tragedy striking confusing into his juvenile mind. With the horrified gasps the boy sucked it, it wasn't hard to feel light headed, his lungs becoming heavy with the thick, ashy atmosphere that hung around him. He tried to crawl back from the imagery, he tried to hide his widened eyes from the pit of fire, but it held his gaze, too beautiful in its destruction.

The young boy caught glimpse of the house phone that sat close enough to the bottom of the stair case. The area surrounding was yet not engulfed in flames, and he thought, perhaps, that he could make it there, and call for help. _Just like they taught me in school, just like mother and father said. Call 999 in case of emergency._

With the courage of a boy twice his age, the youngling edged his way down the stair case, on his bottom, inch by inch. He let his eyes stay fixed on the wall phone, and never let them stray to the radiating heat that teased just meters away. By the time he'd edged himself halfway down the stairs, the flannelette of his robot pajamas already begun to sting his skin, but he braved it. He knew if he could just reach the phone than everything would be alright.

Once his small feet hit the bottom floor (with a gasp from the heated floorboards) he scurried over to the wall phone and yanked the plastic device down from its holder. Perhaps he should have noticed the way the wall paint had begun to bubble, or the slight droop in the phone's position on the wall, but he had been oblivious, and with a shrill scream he jerked his hand back, horrified as the melted plastic of the phone stayed connected to his hand. The boy howled out in pain, dropping to the ground and thrashing his hand, even grabbing the heated phone with his other hand and trying to yank it off.

_Familiar red heels paced up and down beside the slab of concrete. A stylish bob as vibrant as the thousand dollar shoes bounced with each step the bitch took. Ciel could barely turn his head to look, the leather strap fastened to his skull too tightly, his skull throbbing in a constant headache._

This is where the boy's memory started to falter, his breath shortened, and the dense smoke that hung in the family's once-living room took its toll. What used to be a phone was tossed to the flames as the boy struggled with the searing flesh that tore from his palms. Each time he screaming his lungs filled a little more, each time he struggled his thrashing arms and legs faltered. He was in so much pain, he hardly begun to notice his crying becoming violent coughs.

_Something silver was placed beside Ciel's head, the small click of it hitting the concrete slab seemed to echo in the boy's pierced ears, and sent trembles down his fingertips. He strained his eyes to try see the mysterious object, and upon failing decided it was probably better that he couldn't see it anyway._

Ciel Phantomhive was not sure how he got himself outside that night. He wasn't certain how he'd left the fiery innards of his decomposing home, to find refuge in the bitter ice lands of the Christmas wonderland outside. His large, sapphire eyes gazed up at the sky, the endless night beauty as dark and oceanic as the boy's eyes themselves. A strange peace had settled over the boy when he lost control of his breathing, or perhaps, when he stop breathing completely. His heart lost its hammer, and he didn't struggle. He accepted his fate, cold and alone, resting in the snow beside what he was sure would be his parent's place of death.

It had just turned 12 when the first siren was heard. Barely clinging to his last breath, Ciel muttered a sarcastic _happy birthday _to himself, the whisper of his pre-teen voice haunting against the ambulance that echoed in the distance. Ciel had heard that his 13th birthday would be the day he'd become a man. He had wondered so eagerly with a childish mind what exactly would happen when the clock would strike 12. Would he suddenly sprout facial hair and have a deep voice? Would girls start looking at him the way they looked at his father? Would he lose that puppy fat around his hips? The way the night turned out was certainly not what he was expecting, and he was too lost in disenchanted, hopeless misery that he barely noticed hands on his chest, a light in his eyes, CPR being forced onto him.

_There was a grim smile painted on Madame Red's lips, held in place with designer lipstick. Her flawless nails pushed bangs behind her ears, and she took a dainty seat next to Ciel's body, his bound figure helpless to pull away from her ice cold touch. She stroked the boy's cheek lovingly, and offered a small smile, as if she had no choice in what she was about to do. As if the evil she was about to commit was fate, and not choice. The silver object beside the boy's head was picked up again._

The night became a blur of colours and sounds, nothing recognizable. He was taken from the ash remains of his childhood, and wheeled into an ambulance, was driven through the city, was admitted to a hospital. To Ciel, each new destination was just a new set of lights, a new hum of voices and machinery. If he had tried to speak, he remembers it not, and just gives in to the mechanical breathing the machine is providing him, and does not resist the needles piercing his virginal skin. It was almost heavenly when he finally lost consciousness, the darkness was as comforting as his own bed. _The bed that was nothing but ashes now_. That train of thought was lost when the colours faded out, and Ciel's large baby eyes drooped shut.

When he came to, Ciel found himself looking at a woman he had never seen before. At first she was nothing but a blur of harsh red, and a strong intake of designer perfume. She was an assault on the senses. When her face came into focus Ciel could make out red lips, curled eyelashes.

_Madame Red brought the silver object up to the boy's face, tapping it against his nose so quickly that he flinched. Two pale fingers threaded through the handles of the object, squeezing the little triggers. The eyelash curler was brought up to Red's eyes for inspection, a sickly sweet smile on her lips._

"Don't you remember me, Ciel?" Came the sickly sweet smile from the woman before him, the boy hardly responded with a grunt. _No, I do not remember you._

"I'm your aunt Anne, from America," she offered, raising in eyebrow in hope that the boy would take her word for it. Ciel gave a small nod, his eyes training in on the lady before him. He did recall red-wrapped gifts from an aunt every birthday or so.

Anne smiled lovingly, and brought her painted fingers up to the boy's cheek, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "I'm going to take you home with me," she promised.

_Bloody fingernails brushed the hair out of Ciel's left eye, and she brought the silver eyelash curler up to his plump cheek bone. "This'll be over shortly," she promised._

"I'm the last of your family" she reminded the boy, whose hands were nothing but stumps of bandages, his heart in no greater condition. "I'm all you have."

_The curve of the eyelash curler was pressed beneath the bulge of Ciel's eye, causing the boy's sapphire orb to roll up into his skull, taking his vision with him._

_"I'm all you have, Ciel," came the reckoning from the woman above him, before she dug the curler down into the eye socket beneath her steady hand, with a quick and practiced flick until she heard the satisfying _pop _of disconnection. She was vaguely aware of thrashing, howling, blood-curdling shrieks beneath her, and then sudden silence as the body beneath her beauty appliance lost consciousness._

_"Well that was probably for the best," she thought, tugging her arm back so hard the boy's head left the concrete, despite the bounding she'd applied. With a couple more twists and gouging yanks, she pulled her curler free, and gave it a shake. _Ugh_, she shuddered, completely disregarding the disembodied orb that hit the ground with a wet thud. She gave it a curious prod with the tip of her shoe, before leaving the room._

...

_Present day_

A loud gasp left Ciel's lips, and he arched his back. His hair flew back in delicate silk tendrils as he groaned, his fingers tightening in the bed sheets beneath him. Firm bones tightened against his ribs, contracting his waist millimetre by millimetre. Ciel let out another stuttered gasp as his lungs were squeezed, and his stomach was pushed up higher to his heart. But he dared not say anything, as the pain increased.

Finnian regretfully tightened the lace's on his young charge's corset, wincing every time his master whimpered. But he followed his orders, feeling the pair of red eyes trained on his back. He dare not disobey the woman in red, neither of the males were stupid enough to do that, and especially not on a day like today.

Another harsh tug and Ciel almost cried out, Finnian's unnatural strength crushing his innards tighter in on themselves. He held no ill against his butler, but that didn't make it hurt any less. He swore he felt something tear inside him, but he kept his mouth shut.

Red paced back and forth around the silken bed that the butler kneeled on, watching the tightened with hawk-like eyes. She thrilled every time Ciel gasped out in pain, watching his boyish face go taut with horror. She didn't keep her sadism to herself either, and let her enjoyment show on her evil red smirk.

To distract himself, Ciel tried to focus on moving his tightly cast fingers on his broken hand. The doctor had visited not too long ago, and aligned his fingers back into place. He hadn't been able to stop choked sobs as his bones were pulled and snapped back into place, and the shame that has collected when tears welled up in only one eye. He remembered bitterly the way Madame Red had scoffed at him.

With each tightening of the girdle around his centre, Ciel would take a quick puff from his inhaler, feeling an attack with each vicious attack Finnian gave. It didn't help that his lungs now had half the room to move, and his heart was poking between ribs. He raised his head proudly and gave Red a silent look, his heavily lashed eye speaking words. Deciding that the boy was right, he would break in half if it were tightened anymore, she held up a hand, signaling Finnian to stop. The blonde puppy butler gave a relived squeak, and stopped yanking on the fine strings protruding from the little boy's back. He ties the loops into a knot, letting the bow cascade down the poor thing's shrunken waist.

Red gestured for Ciel to stand, and he did, with help from his butler. His legs shook from the lack of oxygen he was receiving, and he felt as if he couldn't bend his back. He stood awkwardly before his boss, trying not to show weakness. It was difficult with a waist that thin and a cast on his fingers. Red spread a thin tape measure out between her fingers and looped it around the boy's waist, making a mental note of the size of the boy's crushed innards. With a satisfied nod she tucked the tape measure away and addressed both of the men in the room.

"If that measurement falters just one millimetre, I'll be severely upset," she said in a tone a mother might use to scold her children, half-heartedly but stern. Of course, it was all a facade. Both Ciel and Finnian knew what would happen if she got "severely upset" and neither were willing to let that happen. Red gave another sharp nod as she felt the boys silently agree with her, the rush of power she received was almost too much.

"Good boys," she said condescendingly, making a small patting gesture in the air. It was almost too much for Ciel, and he even felt Finnian tense up behind him. As she turned to leave, the young villain turned and mentioned something else before she left the bedroom.

"Oh yes, Ciel, mister Michaelis is your Saturday night booking, 8am to 8pm." As she noted this in an overly fake smile, her eyes gleamed cruelly. She waved cheerily to the stunned teenagers and left the bedroom, letting Ciel's door shut with a small click. As soon as she had gone (and of course they both waited until her footsteps disappeared) they spun around to face each other.

"Why would she be so pleased about that?" Finnian nearly yelled, taking hold of the young boy's shoulders. Ciel's eye darkened with trouble and he shrugged, feeling the firm hands of his help brush against his bare shoulders.

"I'm not sure," he murmured softly, too burdened with thought. He stepped back a little and took a dainty seat on the edge of the bed, his corset so tight he could barely hunch. _She has to have an ulterior motive_, he brooded, knitting his brows together in concentration. _She'd never invite him allow him back here otherwise_. Ciel held his hands in his lap and sighed, gasping a little when he realized the strength if his corset made taking every breath a challenge.

Finnian's larger hands gave a tentative pet to the back of Ciel's hair, and the boy leaned into the touch, too troubled to even fret over this massive complication. He just hoped somehow everything would go fine, and he'd be allowed to see his Sebastian tomorrow night. He was hoping for too much.

...

The new door girl was vaguely aware of the front door bell being rung, but to put it simply, she had her hands far too full. Literally.

An overabundance of pink fabric scrunched in her hands as _the owl _pulled the figure in her lap closer, making a small grunt which passed through her mouth and between the red lips of the girl straddling her waist. The girl in pink smirked pleasantly, pulling away from the messy kiss to examine the smeared lipstick she had littered all over the hooded girl's face. The owl girl gave a smile, and was tempted to answer the relentless ringing of the doorbell, but it was easily drowned out by the house band, and the bi-coloured babe in her lap.

"Look at you," she commented, grasping the faux deer tail that was pinned to the girl's tutu. "You're not a fawn, you're a demon," she whispered, watching as the girl in pink lowered her mouth, and sunk her teeth into her exposed throat. Her brown eyes rolled into the back of her head as sinful lips nipped and teased at her collar bone, the heavenly assault only lasting seconds as it was ended with a amused scoff.

The owl fluttered her eyes open and noticed that the tall, dark and handsome man from last week had made his way inside again. Sebastian handed a $20 bill to the hooded girl, who took the cash and stashed it in the lame bum bag hanging from her hip. Sebastian stared at the odd two again as he headed towards the Pet Shop's main staircase.

"How's it going owl," he asked, smirking from ear-to-ear. The owl girl gave a cute grin and tugged the pink bundle closer to her body, delighting as the fawn found her earlobe, and began to chew on that.

"You tell me," purred the owl, gesturing her head towards the youngling that crawled lewdly on her. Sebastian rolled his eyes with a playful smile and headed upstairs, in far too good of a mood to care about employees slacking off. He was there to see the kitten of the club, his Ciel.

The owl's mellow eyes watched the male ascend the staircase, and a small frown marred her brow. _I hope he knows what he's doing_, she wondered to herself. She was observant, and wise. They didn't call her an owl for no reason. Suddenly candy-tipped fingers tightened in her dark hair, and her head was jerked back violently, and she found herself face to face with snarling teeth and glaring blue eyes. The deer-ear headband did little to subdue the vicious anger spread across the fawn's face, as a violent growl escaped glossed lips.

"Eyes on me," bit the doe, her fury practically radiating off her being. The owl gave a small shudder, and tentatively raised her hand to the pink half of the deer' hair, stroking through the strands gently.

"Settle princess," she cooed, delighting in the way the fawn softened, and melted back against her chest. Once the jealous creature had been tamed, she gave another look towards the staircase, Sebastian was long gone. With a nervous gulp, the wise owl tried to push the disturbing thoughts out of her head._ I have a bad feeling about this._

...

Sebastian arrived earlier than expected, which had startled Ciel when Finnian announced his arrival. Ciel was still dressed in his clothing from that nights entertaining, and he hardly wished for Sebastian to see him this way. Madame Red had changed his wardrobe again, exchanging his lewdly short shorts for an item that could closely be compared to underwear. He was more than embarrassed at the way his full cheek hung out the bottom of the underwear, and had spent all night trying to cover his ass, literally. Not to mention, his corset hadn't exactly been a walk in the park.

Ciel slipped into the bathroom just as Finnian allowed Sebastian into the room, the two nodding politely at each other. Ciel's outfit for the night had already been hung from the shower railing, ready for the boy to put on. Without Finnian there it'd be a little difficult, but he supposed he'd manage.

Sebastian's mirth had worn off a little as he watched the blonde butler before him give him awkward glares. Sebastian considered saying something, but thought the better of it, deciding to keep his eyes to the ornate wall hangings, and his opinion to himself (just as Finnian did too).

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Ciel had managed to shimmy the scandalous underwear off his hips, which had been most difficult due to the corset (he couldn't bend over at all). It seemed even too much of a chore to attempt putting clean underwear on, so he awkwardly swiped for his shorts, tugging them over his naked bottom and fumbling with the button. Time was wasting, and he was already cutting into valuable time he and Sebastian could be spending together, talking and other things.

Ciel blushed violently and slipped a baggy blouse over his body, disguising how grotesquely thin his waist was. He tied a navy ribbon around his throat and adjusted his leather gloves over his cast. He nearly laughed at how stupid his hand looked, his glove stuffed with the plaster of his fractured fingers. Before he left the bathroom, he gave himself a quick glance in the mirror. _You look like a pirate_, he thought cruelly, before facing the two men outside.

Struggling not to show too much excitement towards the dark-haired male, the smaller boy smiled and his cheeks darkened, and he picked up a small overnight bag he had prepared earlier.

"Good evening Finnian," he chirped, giving a friendly wave as he and Sebastian left the bedroom. Finnian's large eyes watched the boy leave the room, his mouth turned down in a worried grimace. _Be safe, little master_, he prayed as he watched the kitten leave the safety of its litter.

...

Sebastian reached for Ciel's hand a few times on the short walk to his apartment, but he had brushed him off. He was far too suspicious that someone was watching, so he kept his distance. Sebastian had frowned at the boy's odd behaviour, but ignored it. Maybe things would change when he got the boy home.

He was wrong. As soon as they entered the apartment, Ciel's nifty little hands did the dead lock on the front door, and he trotted over to the window above the sink, pulling the ornate curtains shut. This will have to do, he thought, his brow furrowed in concern. His anxiety washed away as a pair of adult hips closed in on him from behind, and two big hands cupped his hips.

"I missed you kitten," came the rough purr of the elder male, bringing one hand up to gently tug slate locks back until Ciel's mouth was accessible. Before he could mutter a_ me too _Sebastian's mouth was on his, in a strangely territorial kiss. A shiver racked the boy's petite frame, and he backed up, unconsciously pressed his buttocks against Sebastian's warm groin. Breaking the kiss, Sebastian laughed lowly, sending vibrations against the boy's corseted back. "Why don't we take this to the bedroom?"

The slate head of hair nodded, and he bit his lip, letting Sebastian tug his good hand towards the bedroom. He felt his cock twitch a little as the undeniable musk of Sebastian's bedroom hit his nose, and the little hairs raised on his arms.

As Sebastian easily crawled onto his frameless mattress, Ciel kneeled awkwardly on the ground before shuffling oddly towards the man. His back was so bound he had no flexibility, and simply flopped by Sebastian's side, until the man rolled him, placing him between his legs. Sebastian gave a small smile before his lips kissed Ciel's mouth again, gently tracing the seam of the boy's lips until they parted, sucking the larger tongue into his small mouth with curiosity and eagerness. Sebastian placed his massive hands over Ciel's ass and brought him forward a little to rock against his hard cock. Ciel gave a little shudder but didn't back off, choosing to hump slowly against the stiff flesh under his hips, letting the large hands on his ass control their pace.

Ciel started moving on his own, rocking his hips back and forth awkwardly. His corset restricted most of his movement, but he rutted against Sebastian best he could, wildly longing to feel that hot flesh crushing against his own cock. Feeling Ciel take control, Sebastian slid his hands up from Ciel's ass and into the dip of his waist. Immediately he felt the extreme difference in size and he sat up a little, pulling away from the boy's mouth.

Ciel looked up in confusion, his lips trembling from the broken kiss, but he quickly understood what has startled the larger male. Sebastian cupped the boy's ribs with gentle hands and easily curled his fingers around the small waist, each hand almost touching the other.

"Ciel," he murmured, not sure what to think, tugging off the blouse the boy wore. His garnet eyes lowered onto the shrunken waist of his little love, and a gasp left his lips. Ciel hung his head in shame, refusing to meet the gaze of the man he trusted.

"This is a little extreme Ciel," murmured Sebastian, tracing the bones of the garment with his finger. It was a small whimper and the fluttering of lashes that made him tilt Ciel's chin, and forced him to look him in the eye. Carefully sitting the boy up, Sebastian placed a warm kiss on the boy's shoulder blade, and felt the small thing cling to his chest. His shirt had disappeared somewhere in their brief kiss, leaving Sebastian's pale, broad shoulders as a frame for the boy to sit against.

Ciel begun to relax until he felt fingers touch the laces on his back, curious digits beginning to tug at knots to loosen the corset.

"Don't do that," murmured Ciel, trying to lean out of his grip. Sebastian just brought him closer to his chest, and loosened the firm knots on the boy's spine. He wasn't even thinking about Red's threat anymore, he was too nervous about what Sebastian would think when he saw the bruises she had left when she had kicked him in the ribs. He would ask questions, he would get suspicious, it would end badly. But he supposed, struggling to get away would raise more questions.

A relieved groan escaped the boy's lips as his corset came lose, slowly giving way to let his stomach settle in its rightful place, and his ribs return to their original position. It felt like stretching after a long nap, it was almost orgasmic. Almost instantly it was like a weight being lifted off his shoulders, the intense tightness disappearing bit by bit. Ciel had spent two whole days inside the corset, even sleeping in the damn thing. He was so thrilled to feel Sebastian's fingers curl under the flaps and pull it further apart. He curled softly against Sebastian's body as he was freed, rubbing his docile cock up against Sebastian's stomach. The rough denim of his shorts ground against his sensitive flesh, and he tried to pass the resulting moan off as relief from the corset. Sebastian wasn't fooled, and intended on ravishing the boy thoroughly once he got this stupid piece of whale bone off of his lover's body. Growing restless he tugged a little harsher, and shuddered when Ciel gasped out in pain.

"Ciel?" He questioned, pulling back to cup the boy's cheek gently. Ciel's eye watered a little and Sebastian placed a warm kiss against his cheek, looking at him in question. It was only when he tried to remove the corset again that the boy yelped, and curled against Sebastian. Careful hands brushed the fabric away from the boy's skin, and he carefully gazed down Ciel's back, catching glimpse of the bare skin revealed by the removal of the corset. Something caught in the back of Sebastian's throat as he delicately brought his fingers to brush against the skin, which was completely bruised, hip to breast.

Ciel's skin was laced with purple and blue, dark blotches that spread over the expanse of his delicate back. No words came to mind as Sebastian gazed down at the injury that had obviously been brought on from wearing a corset that tight, and for too long. Ciel eventually raised his little head, waiting for Sebastian to say something, anything. When the coal-haired male finally opened his lips, he could hardly murmur.

"What's going on?" He asked, bringing Ciel's face close to his. Their noses brushed over one another's and Ciel tried to place a kiss on his lover's lip. Instead, Sebastian held him back, gently sliding the rest of the corset out from under his belly and tossing it on the floor.

"Nothing's going on," answered Ciel, ducking his head to kiss Sebastian's collar bone. Perhaps he could distract him. Sebastian shivered softly and forced himself to move the boy away from his chest. He gave a stern look into the boy's face, watching the small kitten's thoughts race in that one brilliant eye.

"Are you in danger?" He asked when he received no answer. Ciel shook his head, lying. Sebastian saw right through him, and nudged the boy's sore back gently.

"Who did this? Tell me?" His voice was laced with concern, and Ciel wished he could melt into his arms and tell him all of his problems. About Madame Red, about her punishments, about his eye. He wanted to cry for his losses, cry for his parents, and he wanted to cry with worry about what might happen to the only thing he loved. But he didn't. He swallowed all his problems and he sat up, looking Sebastian right in the eye as he strategically placed his groin against his leg.

"Trust me Sebastian, if something was wrong I would tell you," he smiled deceivingly, putting a hand against the hot flesh of Sebastian's chest. The older male listened carefully, staring intently into his eyes. "I can handle it, I promise," spoke Ciel, lying to Sebastian hurt more than his bruised ribs. With a heavy sigh Sebastian nodded, rubbing the boy's hip, his face heating up as he noticed where the boy had placed his hips. The small thing's cock twitched and Sebastian ran his hand to the front of the boy's shorts, cupping the arousal in his hand.

"Well if you say so," uttered Sebastian, a small smirk on his lips. Something wasn't sitting right with him, but it was clear Ciel wasn't going to talk. So he decided to clear both their minds, and he did this easily with a firm squeeze to Ciel's cock.

With a thrilled groan Ciel curled his back, curling his fingers into Sebastian's inky locks. "That feels good," he admitted, pressing himself against the man's hand. Another whimper left his lips and he bucked prematurely, grinding against curious fingers that begun to fiddle with his button. Before Ciel had a chance to object the button was popped from it's hole, and his zipper was lowered. With a delighted growl Sebastian slipped his hand into the warm enclosure, letting out a low laugh.

"You're not wearing underwear," he spoke with amusement, chuckling as he wrapped his fingers around the petite cock for the first time. The soft virgin skin was like velvet, honey droplets of precum leaked from the boy's small dick. Ciel mewled, curling his bruised back, ignoring the pain as he was fondled blissfully. He could tell he wouldn't last long.

Ignoring his own arousal Sebastian chose to concentrate on Ciel's, fingering the turgid flesh under his fingertips. His black nail scrapped against the uncut flesh of Ciel's foreskin, pulling back the paper thin flesh to reveal the fleshy pink tip, beads of cum rolling out down his cock. Ciel's moans curdled and escaped his throat, his groans bounced against the walls. His hips bucked awkwardly and he clenched the pale skin before him with his good hand. In all the excitement Sebastian hadn't even noticed the boy's slightly bulky gloved hand. Instead all he could feel was the slippery thrusts of the virgin above him, the wet, slick, smooth rolls of the tiny hips he held in his hands.

Ciel came with a strangled yelp, his pelvic bone pressing harshly into the older man's hand. His cum spilt out over his fingertips like warm milk, his mewls matching those of a kitten's. He felt his heart hammer and his lungs clench, the air evacuate them in desperate breaths, and he felt an attack coming on. His mouth was quickly smothered with a hard kiss from his adult love and he collapsed against Sebastian's chest, mouth still attached.

Ciel's eyes drooped almost immediately, and sleep grasped him tightly. His heaving chest settled into a steady thrum and a yawn escaped his lips. Sebastian stroked the boy's head gently and tried not to complain. _Such an expensive visit and he's asleep by 9. And I'm hard. _He shrugged it off, brushing the boy's sore back soothingly and eased him out of his shorts. Ciel was asleep by the time he was settled back on the bed, the worn out thing peaceful in slumber. Reclining back onto the bed sheets Sebastian stifled a yawn himself, and started to drift off. It had been a long day at work.

Collecting Ciel's small hands into his own he examined the pretty rings that adorned his love's fingers. It was then he noticed the slight swelling in the boy's gloves, the stiff, hard happening under the leather. _A cast? _He wondered to himself, and suddenly sleep was no longer an issue.

He had to find out what was really happening at the Pet Shop.

**Review or robovacation will kill a kitten.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ladies and gentleladies,**

**What can I say? _It's been a while_, but Little Storm is back!**  
><strong>Pet Shop was on hiatus for a very, <em>very<em> long time, and I apologize for the wait. I needed a break for several reasons, I got hurt pretty bad, took on an intense design course, and lost someone in my family. But, now I've graduated, and I'm now 20 years old, and because time heals all wounds, I'm back for regular updates. In fact, if I get enough reviews I'll upload the next chapter of Pet Shop within one week.**

**Today it has been exactly one year since I met robovacation, author of The Body Shoppe and Relapse (which she updated today, and I highly recommend you read). I can't believe I've known her for a full 12 months, she's been my best friend ever since the first time she messaged me, and I love her with my whole heart. I never would have made it through if it wasn't for her.**

**I'm so grateful to a lot of people, and if I could name you all I would. For everyone that talks to me on Facebook, to everyone who sends me asks on Tumblr, or reblogs my shitty artwork. To everyone who's ever sent me an email or draw me a picture, I thank you all so much. I write for you guys, and I owe you all a lot. I love you.**

**Links to my Facebook/Tumblr/Deviantart/email can be found on my profile, please add me or come say hello. I love asks on Tumblr, and I love inboxes. Despite popular rumors, I am in fact very friendly and I love making new friends.**

**I love you all, _and please review!_**

**...**

_Previously, in Pet Shop. Sebastian, an underpaid and struggling waiter discovers the burlesque longue named The Pet Shop. It is there he meets a beautiful boy, Ciel, whom he lusts after immediately. Unfortunately, the virgin Ciel has a high price- $1000 to spend a single night with. The price is high, but Sebastian succumbs, only to find he has grown stronger feelings than lust, and falls for the boy. But, something evil is happening within The Pet Shop. A violent Madame who controls Ciel with threats and torture grows suspicious of the lover's secret romance. Will she tear the two apart? Is their love worth their lives? Read on..._

...

Ciel woke to incredible, _excruciating_ pain.

The tremor arrested him before he could even open his eye, a violent tremble of throbbing soreness that erupted from his hips and travelled up his breast. He twitched against his will, and his eye finally opened, his pupil constricting and meeting the pale glow of the bedroom bathed in morning light. Something unfocused and unformed flashed across his vision, and he knew he was seeing spots. His small hand reached aimlessly up into the air before him, and he waited until he could see it clearly.

The stiff cast around his hand made his glove an awkward shape, and it was a wonder Sebastian hadn't already seen it. Ciel's large eye blinked softly at the rings that adorned each of his bitty fingers, and realized they didn't mean a single thing to him. As he waited for his pain to steady, he counted the senseless jewels across his hands, and tried to recall the names of the men who had given them to him.

A jade jewel, from Chinese royalty. A topaz from A.B. Robinson. Something ugly made from tiger stone, a heavy thing, given to him by a tasteless businessman. A sapphire, from Mr. Wordsmith. Ciel's heart skipped a beat as he gazed over the last ring, which sat on his thumb. It was massive, priceless. Stupidly lavish and unique._ It reminds me of your eyes_, the love struck man had whispered, slipping it over the gloved hand of his young crush. Ciel had thanked him at the time, but Arthur had only been an escape, a way out of The Pet Shop. His vision watered as he turned his head to the sleeping body beside him.

_Sebastian_, he breathed out, aware that the physical pain had subsided, but now a new ache formed in his heart. An overwhelming wave of questions washed over the boy, and he struggled to find an answer. Amongst his frenzied desperation he saw Sebastian, blood spattered and absolutely destroyed. His crimson eyes dull and lifeless, staring back at him. His body nothing but ripped muscle, gore and bone. His heart thudded painfully in his chest as he realized how out of control this had gotten. He discovered, with great dismay, that he had stupidly fallen too hard for Sebastian to simply walk away, and he felt in his heart the older man wouldn't do so easily either.

It was when a frightened tear rolled down the bridge of Ciel's nose that Sebastian awoke. His eyelashes unfurled slowly and his warm eyes focused on a pale figure before him. Slate hair lay mussed across the sheets and a lazy smile worked its way onto Sebastian's mouth. It was then he saw the trembling expression of the little one beside him.

"Ciel? What's wrong?" He murmured quickly, shuffling close so he could cup the boy's face in his hands. With a gentle swipe he pushed the tear away from Ciel's cheek, and implored him to tell him his troubles. Ciel shook his head quickly, far too overwhelmed to ever try explaining such a travesty as so. Instead he let another tear fall, and then another, and another, until they soaked his face and even Sebastian's large hands weren't enough to capture the falling droplets. They landed with whispered thuds on the bed sheets.

Sebastian was nervous, unsettled. He pressed his mouth to the forehead of his small love and hushed sweet nothings against his temple. He felt Ciel shake in his arms, and he gently rubbed his large hand over the small limb of Ciel's arm. Pushing back the hair from his face, he watched as the boy's tears stopped, but his eye still held incredible sadness.

"I can't see you anymore," whispered Ciel, his eye locked onto the older man's. Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed and he searched the boy's face for more answers, but he had none to give. Instead, Ciel's bottom lip shook, and his eye glistened again.

"Why?" Asked Sebastian, gently nudging his mouth against the shaking lips of the younger boy. Ciel moved back, a sharp gasp in his throat, his eye squeezed tightly shut as a few more tears were pushed from his wrinkled eyelid. Another inquisitive kiss was given to the boy, but this time he pressed into it, quickly grasping Sebastian's mouth with his. A pleased sound made its way past the waiter's lips and he curled his hand around the gentle rise of Ciel's hipbone, drawing him in until their bodies were pulled flush together. Despite his troubles, when Ciel felt his lover's hard, covered cock press against his own stiffening flesh, he whimpered and rutted himself against Sebastian's hips.

"S-Sebastian," the boy begged, arching his back and trembling with pleasure. His curved body slipped free from the thin sheets that had covered it, and his exposed body was quickly grasped by Sebastian's large, open hands. The waiter's hands cupped around the supple swell of Ciel's ass, spreading one cheek apart from the other, eliciting a strange groan from the contorting boy. Calloused fingertips dragged across the sensitive skin, kneading them with rough, curious squeezes. It was with an ill touch, a nerve pulled incorrectly, and Ciel jolted in pain as a bruise was accidentally brushed. Sebastian's eyes shot to full alertness and he sat up quickly, looking down on Ciel.

_Oh_. He had forgotten about the discovery he had made the night before. The bruises covering Ciel's body looked more severe in the daylight, violent purple rings surrounded by sickly yellow blotches. Sebastian hovered his hand above them, looking but never touching. Ciel followed his every moment with a strange look on his face.

"Is this why you can't see me anymore?" Sebastian asked, gazing sadly at the damage. Ciel focused on something over Sebastian's naked shoulder, but gave a stiff nod. It almost felt good to have a small weight off his chest, but he knew Sebastian couldn't help him. In fact, he had probably only made things worse. "Ciel, you're hiding something from me."

The younger boy licked his lips again and he moved his face close to Sebastian's chest, hiding his expression. "Who hurt you?" Sebastian asked, cupping the back of the boy's head. "Who did this to you? A client?" Ciel shook his head and moved in closely to Sebastian, finding comfort in the strong thuds beneath the elder's skin. The next time Sebastian spoke, his voice cracked, and Ciel looked up. Sebastian's eyebrows were so low that his eyes were shadowed and dark, and his lips were pulled tight in a grim frown. "Ciel, please talk to me." But, the younger only shook his head and hid closer to Sebastian's body.

"It's nothing," he murmured, stroking gentle lines over Sebastian's strong chest. "Please believe me when I say it's nothing." This brought no peace to Sebastian's mind, but he smoothed out Ciel's hair, nodding softly. His eyes furrowed and he pressed his nose against Ciel's slate locks and breathed in, the scent of soap and skin, and slightly sun-warmed hair pleasing his senses. He pulled back a little to look the boy in his eye, and they lay there for a while, staring at each other. It was a moment before either of them spoke again, and this time it was Sebastian.

"If someone hurt you, you can tell me. I'll help you; I'll do everything in my power. We could tell Finnian, Madame Red-" Sebastian's words were cut off when the boy in his arms shuddered at the last name. "Ciel..." He murmured, too confused to say anything. Instead he just stared at the bluenette, shaking his head softly in frustration. He allowed Ciel's smaller body to press closely to his, the delicate limbs connecting with his body. Two thin legs twisted neatly against Sebastian's, and his set of pretty arms looped around the older man's neck. Feeling the warm body settle against his own, Sebastian cupped his hand around Ciel's hip and pulled him close, hanging his head over the younger's swan-like neck. He swallowed as he felt the naked boy shift closer, and Ciel's cock brushed against the outside of Sebastian's jeans.

"Ciel," the older man breathed, losing his composure at the bold move his young lover put into action. The small thing raised his head coyly, his eye slightly pink from the tears he had shed earlier. Lips sleep swollen, Sebastian couldn't help the urgency in which he pressed his lips against the boys.

Ciel cried out softly against his lover's lips, his small hands winding desperately into his black hair. Sebastian tasted warm and salty, and his urgent tongue pressed past the younger's lips and teeth without a sign of struggle. Cupping the boy's body with his arm, Sebastian held him so tightly they shared a pulse, their furious hearts working hard to keep up with one another.

"I won't let them hurt you," Sebastian hissed strongly against the boy's mouth, his crimson eyes locking onto the boy's lone iris. Ciel felt an odd shiver at the display of protection, and he trembled in delight as he felt Sebastian grab him roughly. Those large, boney hands slid down his vulnerable body, dancing carefully over his bruises, to clutch Ciel's thighs so tightly that soft flesh bulged from between his fingers. Ciel whimpered, overwhelmed, and Sebastian leaned back, removing his hands from his precious companion. During their kiss Ciel's bed sheets had fallen away, leaving him naked and unprotected. The boy's chest rose and fell and he was sure the younger's heart was fluttering like a small bird's. Despite the tarnished bruises that kissed the boy's milky skin, he was flawless. Flushed, rose accents and skin so pale it yellowed the white sheets beneath it.

"Don't stop," Ciel breathed out quickly, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Sebastian was poised above him predatorily, on hands and knees in only his black jeans. He stared down at Ciel, examining his body as it twitched in embarrassment beneath his heavy gaze. Without lowering his chest or hips, Sebastian's neck bent down to press a gentler kiss to the escort's mouth. Open lips dragged across the boy's chin and slid down the slope of Ciel's throat, grazing ever so slightly against his Adam's apple. Ciel gulped, his hands tense and in small, pleasured claws, unable to move as the creature above him made his way to his neck. There wasn't a sound until Sebastian's mouth and teeth clamped down on him, while at the same time, his larger hips crushed quickly into his uncovered ass.

"Fuck!" Ciel screamed out, his arms flying around Sebastian's shoulders as he cradled him closer to his neck. His naked thighs spread apart unashamedly as Sebastian rutted his cock between them, lewd mewls spilling from his mouth as he was racked with heat and pleasure. Behind the thin denim, Sebastian's cock was turgid and demanding, nudging roughly between Ciel's legs, against his virgin hole, and as Ciel dug his small, ineffectual nails into Sebastian's shoulder blades, he found himself wondering if this was how good sex would feel. Suddenly, Ciel began to jerk his hips against Sebastian's thrusts, curling his back so he could press his ass into the exciting movements. With his eye squeezed shut and his lips falling open, Ciel wasn't aware of the string of curses he let fall from his mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, _ohgodfuckmeSebastian._" Sebastian's eyes flew open and a hungry growl erupted in his throat. Hearing his lover curse was beyond arousing, hearing him begging for him to fuck him. Lifting his head from the boy's raw and bitten throat, he gazed down on him. Ciel's hair was frazzled and messy from being dragged up and down the bed sheets, his powerful thrusts moving the boy roughly. His eyes were shut tightly, his eyelashes crooked against his cheeks as his eyebrows furrowed so deeply he near looked to be in pain. If it weren't for his open and begging mouth, that is. Ciel's lips were ruby red and wanting, curses falling from them in abundance with the pleased mewls he emitted.

"Harder," Ciel squealed, squirming roughly as Sebastian ground his throbbing denim cock against the boy's exposed hole. The covered tip jammed stubbornly at the puckered flesh, threatening to break through the tight entrance. Ciel grunted, his eyes flying open at the odd pressure, his nails drawing blood from their purchase on his lover's back.

"You want me to fuck you?" Whispered Sebastian, holding his position against the tender virginity of the panting boy beneath him, breathing damply into his pierced ear. Ciel whimpered, his head jerking in some form of response, unable to do much else as his knees were pinned down by Sebastian's chest. Leaning back, Sebastian waited until the young thing opened his hazed eye, and kissed his mouth slowly.

"What do you want?" He asked softly, rolling his hips against the untouched virgin beneath him. Ciel was damp with sweat, his hair sticking softly to his forehead, and Sebastian pushed the wet strands back with his thumb. The poor thing looked barely able to form a sentence, too busy trying to catch his breath.

"Do you want me to touch you like last night?" Sebastian asked, slipping his palm down to brush against the tip of Ciel's cock. It was rock hard, not surprisingly, with all the noises the boy had been making.

Ciel let out a small whimper, but he shook his head, nervously keeping his gaze on Sebastian. He took the man's wrist in his hand and removed it from between his legs, with a small sigh, and then with a trembling hand, he wrapped his fingers around the belt loop of Sebastian's jeans.

"I want to..." He trailed off, his stern expression wavering in the heat of the moment. His fingers toyed with Sebastian's zip, and the man himself swallowed thickly. His eyes widened as he felt the ghosting of Ciel's touch against his painful throbbing cock. He barely dared to breathe in fear of frightening the little virgin away.

"Do you want me to touch it?" Ciel whispered, cautiously looking up into his lover's eyes. Sebastian opened his mouth but only a groan came out, his hips trembling as he felt the button on his jeans come loose. As his zip was lowered he watched as Ciel smirked softly, gaining confidence in the obvious control he had won.

"You little minx," he whispered back at him, lowering his head to rest in the crook of Ciel's neck. He gave a wet kiss to the escort's throat, delighting in the salty sweat that clung to the boy. He'd been dreaming of Ciel's touch for far too long, and although he didn't know it, Ciel had been craving this part of Sebastian as well. "I've wanted this for so long," he admitted to the boy.

Ciel's eyes slit and he took pleasure in his power. He crooked his finger and dragged it between the gap in Sebastian's jeans, prodding into the throbbing flesh. Although, the thickness of his glove stopped him from feeling any real heat. Retracting his hand, with Sebastian's eyes watching his every movement, he brought it up to his mouth and bit down on the tip of his middle finger. He dragged off his glove, his eyes locked onto his lovers as countless, meaningless rings tumbled down his arm and onto the bed sheets. Scarred flesh was revealed, the burns illuminated in early sunshine. Small, painted black nails flexed as the sensitivity of being released, before the digits crept back down between Sebastian's legs.

A flat palm slipped beneath Sebastian's briefs, stretching the elastic open. Blind fingers accidentally jabbed roughly into Sebastian's cock, and he grunted, grabbing a handful of Ciel's hip. Ciel blushed darkly, his lips pressed against Sebastian's ear as the other kissed softly at Ciel's throat.

Ciel's pointer finger brushed against the side of Sebastian's dick, and his other digits joined quickly, pushing away Sebastian's underwear so he could hold the full length of Sebastian in his hand. Too terrified to look, Ciel curled his fingers around the thick flesh and dragged them up and down, slowly and curiously, judging the length with his palm. It's big, was all he could think as he let the bulbous, damp head nudge into his palm.

"God Ciel," came a voice in his ear, the baritone groan making the boy blush ever brighter. "Just like that," he begged, stroking Ciel's hip gently. Ciel firmly squeezed the flesh in his hands, widening his eyes as it pulsed angrily under his touch. Pumping it up and down slowly, Ciel relaxed more and more, flicking his wrist as he played with Sebastian, listening to his erotic moans in his ear.

Shifting his hand, Ciel experimentally dug his thumb into the weeping tip of Sebastian's fat cock, delighting in the pleasured whimpers that filled his ear. His mouth was quickly covered by Sebastian's, and he was kissed so forcefully that he whined at the pressure. Sebastian nipped at Ciel's mouth, forcing his tongue past his teeth and into his throat. The older man's hips thrust into Ciel's grasp, eagerly rutting as he panted into the boy's mouth. His eyes weren't shut, they were lidded deeply and staring unfocused at Ciel as he fucked the boy's hand.

Ciel rocked his hips in excitement, thrilled at the powerful thrusts Sebastian delivered. He tightened his grip, struggling to grasp onto the powerful mound of flesh rocking in and out of his hand. He could tell Sebastian was about to lose it, with the way his thrusts seemed to diminish in pace, and become more forceful and clumsy. Sebastian's grunts came louder and more desperate, his tongue rolled into the shell of Ciel's ear and flicked over his sapphire earring, making the small thing whimper. He only just heard his lover murmur _I can't_ and then-

Ciel gasped as he felt Sebastian come all over his hand, as it dripped down his wrist and onto his panting stomach. The man above him seemed to crumble, collapsing down onto the boy. Jerking his messy hand away from Sebastian's spent cock he pushed frantically at the elder, smearing the man's seed across his own bare chest.

"Get off of me!" He cried, pushing until Sebastian rolled to his side, next to the boy. His eyes still shut Sebastian took deep breaths, his chest rising and falling. Ciel watched him with pink cheeks, bringing the sheets over his naked body. He was aroused now too, but Finnian would be arriving soon. They didn't have time to do anything about it.

Sebastian opened his eyes gradually, looking at his lover. He had a smile on the corner of his lips, but he was exhausted.

"I'm sorry for not warning you," he admitted quietly, but still that smirk contradicted everything he said. "It's just been so long, and you were so-"Ciel placed a soft kiss upon his mouth, stroking the sides of his hair.

"Did it feel okay?" Ciel asked as he pulled away, licking his lips. Sebastian nodded lethargically, but eagerly, so Ciel rubbed his hand over the side of his face.

"Then don't apologize."

The two fell into a comfortable silence soon after that, Ciel resting his head upon Sebastian's chest. Sebastian cleaned the boy off with his abandoned shirt, and tidied the boy up. The older of the two would bring the boy's scarred hand up to his mouth occasionally and kiss at it, kiss the fingertips and the fleshy part of the thumb, and the scars. Ciel would let him, curl his fingers against warm lips and sigh softly. Soon enough, the usual question arrived, and it slipped past Sebastian's placated lips.

"When will I see you again?" Ciel took his head from Sebastian's chest, looking down at him with thought. All the troubles he had forgotten about quickly came back to him, and his heart sank. Sebastian couldn't afford to continue to see him, and it was too risky to slip money to him at the Pet Shop. His stomach lurched as he thought about the punishment he's received last time, and that was from Madame Red's mere suspicion. There was no way he could give his aunt another excuse.

So, Ciel shuffled his hands over the bed sheets, and finally wrapped his hand around what he'd been looking for. Pressing the object into Sebastian's hand, he revealed the ugly tiger stone ring that was a gift from one of his clients.

"Sell this," Ciel said, sneering at the ugly stone. "The stone isn't worth much, but the gold band will be. You can come see me for an hour, or a night, I'm not sure how much it's worth." Sebastian looked at it and nodded, curling his fist around it.

"They won't notice it missing?" He asked, and Ciel shook his head. Sebastian smiled gratefully and pressed a kiss to the side of Ciel's mouth. "I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see you."

...

The sun had risen and the time they had together grew shorter every second. Ciel was cleaned up and Sebastian found a black shirt of his own to dress the boy in. The garment came down to his thighs, but he agreed it looked very fetching.

Sebastian found somewhere safe to place the tiger stone ring, and then he cleaned himself up. It was when he went to make his young love a cup of his tea, his eyes focused on the cereal box in his cupboard.

"Ciel?" Sebastian called out, dipping a tea bag into his only china cup, which he kept solely for Ciel's enjoyment. The boy appeared at the kitchen entrance and leaned against it, playing with the shirt he was wearing.

"Yes?"

"Is it customary for all your clients to give you a ring?" Sebastian asked, stirring one, two, three spoonfuls of sugar into the boy's tea. He liked it sweet. He heard Ciel shift uncomfortably behind him.

"No, not really," he said sheepishly. "More like a stupid tradition."

Leaving the tea to cool on the kitchen sink, Sebastian turned and took Ciel's little hand, which he had regloved, into his own. His large hands slipped a ring onto the boy's bare finger, in place of the tiger stone. It was cheap, with a faux gold plastic band, with a fake, sparkly ruby gem. Ciel laughed, grinning widely as he splayed his hand to display his new treasure.

"I love it," he cried gleefully, giggling at the priceless piece of plastic. "A ring, does this make you my husband?" He teased, pressing a thankful kiss onto his lover's mouth. Sebastian lips thinned in a smile and he shook his head, holding Ciel's smaller body close to his.

"I don't know about husband, perhaps _boyfriend_?" He muttered, playing with the hair on the back of Ciel's neck. The boy stilled, and his eyes rolled upwards to look at the man that towered above him. He was serious. Ciel's cheeks turned pink and he looked down again, flustered.

"I'd be honored," he mentioned, the tips of his ears turning red. Sebastian smiled gently and smoothed down the boy's hair, his heart thudding painfully loud. He said _yes!_

"I'm sorry it's not a diamond," Sebastian apologized, but Ciel shook his head.

"It means more to me that it isn't."

...

Finnian arrived in an elegant black car, with tinted windows. The couple watched from the apartment above as the car parked on the kerb, and Finnian stepped out from the back seat. The butler wasn't wearing his ears or usual Pet Shop attire today. He looked completely professional and wore a crisp coal suit. Even his shaggy hair was combed back neatly. It was a few minutes after he'd disappeared from sight that the apartment's door buzzed and Sebastian walked to the door to answer it. Ciel sat himself on the fine leather couch with a cup of tea in his hand, blowing on the hot liquid delicately.

"Hello Finnian," he noted casually as his butler stepped through the door, taking in the sight of Sebastian's abode for the first time. His nose wrinkled slightly in confusion at the bare apartment, with the obviously expensive lounge placed in the centre.

"Young master," he replied, quickly coming over to Ciel and kneeling in front of him. He cupped his face gently as Sebastian stood a few meters away, watching protectively. Finnian brushed back the boy's mussed hair out of habit and checked the boy over. He seemed to look normal, except for one thing. "Your corset," he mumbled, patting the boy's waist lightly, which was shrouded in Sebastian's baggy shirt.

"Yes, I removed it. Bothersome thing really," Ciel said, as he looked over Finnian's shoulder and at Sebastian with a smirk. His partner grinned slyly back at him and raised an eyebrow, and Ciel's face flushed. He quickly looked back down into his tea cup.

"You know how your aunt will feel about this, Ciel," Finnian whispered, keeping his voice low. His face was stressed, tired, and Ciel felt guilty. He placed his small, gloved hand on his butler's face and stroked it gently.

"When was the last time you had a holiday Finnian?" He cooed gently. He knew his butler was flustered from the way he was touching him, so he continued, trying to relax the overworked man. Finnian pressed his head into the boy's small hand and sighed slightly, his hands tensing on Ciel's knees. He shook his head and then used the leverage to stand, pressing his suit flat. With an emotionless voice he asked where Ciel's corset was. The young boy pointed him in the direction of Sebastian's bedroom. As soon as the blonde was out of earshot, Sebastian came close to Ciel, taking a seat beside him on the leather couch.

"What was that all about?" He muttered, touching Ciel's waist quickly, feeling the need to touch everywhere that the other man had. He pressed his nose into Ciel's neck and smelt the base of his hair, and he stroked the boy's exposed, hairless knees. Ciel groaned softly at the display of affection and batted him away playfully.

"My corset is an important piece of my costume," he noted, trying to keep his tone playful. It wouldn't do to worry Sebastian anymore. The blackette gave a short nod but then objected, his eyebrows low in concern.

"But your injuries, they'll only worsen." Ciel gave him a soft smile from the lip of his tea cup, taking another sip before he looked his partner in the eyes.

"I'll make sure to bring it to Madame Red's attention as soon as I get back," he lied, a faint smile on his lips to calm his worried man. His eye was dead as he felt anxiety rise up inside him, and he hardly felt the warm kiss that was pressed to his mouth and the_ thank you _that was muttered into his pierced ear.

Finnian reentered the room with Ciel's corset in his hands, the cream fabric limp and spewing cords. Ciel eyed the thing with distaste and curled his lip, sipping at his tea as he crossed his leg daintily over the other. His toes pointed and he sat there regally as his servant tried to untangle the ties.

"Do you remember the measurements?" Asked Finnian, his eyes flicking over at Sebastian, who was watching calmly with a cool expression. Ciel nodded and placed his tea cup in the saucer.

"10 less than usual," he noted cryptically, not wanting to let Sebastian know of his punishment. Madame Red had made it very clear that Ciel's waist was to be the exact same size it was when he arrived back at the Pet Shop. His heart thudded with nerves, but it had been a relief taking the darn thing off. Besides, he surely would have had an asthma attack if he and Sebastian had committed this morning's _activities_ with it on. It was well worth the removal, he thought, with a sly smirk sent towards Sebastian.

He took his time in finishing his tea, and when he did he placed it lightly on the table, and stood. He padded barefoot over to Sebastian, who was easily a few inches higher than usual when the boy wasn't wearing his heels. Leaning up as far as he could, he tugged on the man's shirt until he leaned down, and then he pressed his lips unashamedly against Sebastian's. Finnian watched with dismay, holding the corset in his hands, kneading it through nervous fingers. So they _were_ involved.

Once Ciel had moved back, he looked over to his waiter, who wore an expression of complete dread. Guilt weighed in the boy's chest, but he motioned to the kitchen bench, which he approached and bent over slightly, resting his upper body on the retro linoleum. Sebastian got to enjoy Ciel's ass bent over, strained against his shorts for a moment before that damn butler moved in front of his vision. He saw him fiddle with the corset and he moved over to the window, wanting to watch more closely. He felt hyper-attached to Ciel, and felt uneasy being so far from him, with another man handling his body.

Finnian slipped Sebastian's big, black shirt off of the boy's body and dumped it on the kitchen bench. Both men exchanged a glance as the purple blotches spotting the boy's body were revealed. The cream corset was placed on Ciel's back, and with gloved hands Finnian brought the two flaps together at Ciel's belly. He clipped the front together using the small metal hooks, and then he brought his hands around to the back. Hooking his fingers around the centre strings Finnian begun to draw the strings in until the slack disappeared. Sebastian watched on with interest as Finnian made sure all the strings were even. It was then he begun to pull.

Ciels' waist inched in easily at first. It was a well practiced art at the Pet Shop, and Ciel was used to leveling his breathing and angling his back in the correct position so the cinching wouldn't hurt him. It was almost erotic, the way he curled his back and his breath quickened, and he let out a small grunt. Sebastian gripped the edges of the window sill and tried not to look flustered. But, the erotic soon disappeared as Ciel's waist began to become unnaturally thin.

Ciel gasped out loudly, clutching the edge of the bench. He knew Sebastian was watching, so he'd been trying his hardest not to show any sign of pain, but it was difficult. His waist was not trained to cinch this small, and his breath was short. He could see his partner frowning as Finnian tugged again firmly, apologies breathed out occasionally. Ciel gave the blackette a small smile, turning one of his painful gasps into a light laugh. "I think my organs might fall out," he joked at Finnian, but his eyes stayed on Sebastian's. He really shouldn't have done this in front of the man's eyes. He turned his head away from him as his mouth fell open in a silent scream, his bruises rubbing raw against the constricting material.

Actually impressed with Finnian's strength, Sebastian watched as the butler held the ties in place and knotted them, tucking the lose strings into the firm corset. Ciel leaned over the counter and breathed out shallowly in relief, but his shoulders heaved.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian frowned and wandered over to Ciel, placing his hand on the boy's naked shoulder. His skin felt hot and a little damp from sweat, and he rubbed at it with his thumb. The boy was far too fragile for his liking. Ciel gave him a reassuring smile and tugged at his shirt playfully, bringing him down for a kiss. Their lips smacked together playfully before they pulled apart, Ciel using the older man as support as he stood upright. He felt uneasy and lightheaded, and he rested himself against Sebastian, his short stature only brining him up to the man's heart. He smirked against fabric as he reminded himself that this man belonged to him.

"We really should get going," urged Finnian, watching the display of affection uncomfortably. Ciel whined softly but stood on his toes, pressing another longing kiss onto his boyfriend's mouth. "Why don't you walk us out?" The blond suggested, already heading towards the door. The butler had already collected and folded the remainder of Ciel's clothes, and he pushed them towards the boy.

"Dress me?" Ciel chirped, picking up his flowing white blouse. Finnian almost stepped forward, and then he realized his young master had been talking to Sebastian. He rolled his eyes as he watched the waiter take the delicate clothing and ask Ciel to raise his arms.

While Ciel would stand obediently still when Finnian dressed him, the boy giggled and fidgeted when Sebastian tried to lower the pirate shirt down over his lover's body. His large hands tickled the boy's underarm and he would grunt in delight, pushing the older away playfully. Even though he frowned and childishly chewed on his lip, Finnian was rather surprised at his young master's behavior. To be honest, he wasn't entirely sure the expressionless escort could even smile, let alone laugh, and he had never seen him this relaxed or unguarded. It would be a fairytale if in reality it wasn't such a nightmare. The boy was setting himself up to be heartbroken.

After Ciel had shuffled on his high heel booties (promising he would lace them correctly in the car trip back) Ciel linked his arm around Sebastian's and left the building, Finnian escorting them closely behind. While Sebastian was ruffled and untidy, his black hair unkempt and dressed in the same clothes he has slept in, Ciel was the embodiment of elegance. He looked just as tidy as he had the night previous, his unnaturally tidy hair, his clothes tucked and pressed. The corset brought his overly correct posture back, and he walked with quick, precise steps. _Click, click, click_.

The small patch of grass outside of the apartments was over crowded by the three, and although Ciel stood so close to Sebastian, they never gave the illusion that they were in fact a couple. Outside, Sebastian once again became the penniless waiter, and Ciel- the young prince. Who knew who waited behind the tinted windows of the waiting car, anyway?

Turning to Sebastian, his back facing the ominous car, Ciel smirked playfully and offered his ringed hand to Sebastian, keeping his fractured hand safe by his side. Sebastian took the small hand and folded it in his own, bringing it up to his mouth. With his thumb he pushed away the fabric of the black glove, revealing horribly scarred skin. Ciel went to pull back his disfigured hand, but Sebastian placed a gentle kiss a top the shiny surface.

"Until next time," he promised, in a deep voice, slowly releasing the hand as Ciel stepped back. Finnian was waiting at the car, the back door open and ready. Momentarily taking his eyes of his ruffled Prince Charming, Ciel ducked his head, getting into the car slowly and gracefully. Like royalty he was attended to, and Sebastian watched the scene with amusement. The boy was hardly a prince in the bedroom.

Finnian shut the car door with a sharp thud, and he stepped over to Sebastian, beckoning the older man to come closer. As Sebastian approached he saw Ciel faintly through the tinted glass, his one large eye staring calmly up at him.

"The car is sound proof," Finnian mentioned, seeing the two lovers locking eyes. "He won't hear a single thing I say to you, and you will not repeat it to him either."

Sebastian's heart sank and his eyes darkened, but he tried to keep his expression calm, as he could feel his inquisitive lover watching the two of them chat. He instead nodded his head and gave a small smile, as if making pleasant chit-chat.

"Stay away from him," Finnian warned. The words were tense and thick, and filled with an undetectable emotion. "You're not the first who's loved Ciel. Despite the house's rules, clients over step the line and many have landed themselves in a great deal of... _trouble_." Sebastian swallowed at the man's words, and shot a nervous glance to Ciel, who watched them nonchalantly.

"What happened to them?" He asked, trying to keep his face worry-free. Finnian however, with his back to the car door, had no need to hide his expression. He was somber, and his eyebrows were pulled inwards, his lips pulled out in a serious frown.

"They weren't heard of again," he whispered, struggling not to say too much. Sebastian let the words sink in and he nodded slowly, although he had no idea what was happening. He kept glancing between the sorrowful expression on the blonde butler's face, and the calm, love-struck smile playing on Ciel's lips.

"I have to see him again," Sebastian urged, his heart speeding up. The idea of having Ciel removed from his life made his heart ache, and he realized how attached he really was. Finnian looked genuinely sincere as he apologized, but shook his head.

"If you value the young master's life and your own- keep away."

And with that Finnian walked to the opposite side of the car and slide in beside Ciel. The car's engine began and Sebastian watched as Ciel was taken away, the boy smiling wickedly at him as their eyes remained locked. Even after the tinted windows grew so dark he could no longer see Ciel, Sebastian kept his eyes locked on the car. He would not look away. Eventually the black vehicle disappeared on the horizon, and Sebastian was left on his own.

It was 8am. The grass was damp and soaking the hems of Sebastian's jeans. There was a large pit in his gut and all he could feel was uncertainty and sorrow. The boy's calm face stayed on his mind as he looked mindlessly at a patch of yellowed grass.

_If you value his life..._

Hanging his head Sebastian dragged his feet back up to his apartment, his mind clouded with fear and unanswered questions. His life? What was happening to Ciel? He kicked off his boots at the doorway of his bedroom and collapsed on his mattress, folding his arms over his head. He exhaled heavily and stared at his cracked ceiling, racked with confusion. Something was going on behind closed doors, something evil. _But how was he going to discover what it was, without getting discovered himself?_

**...**

**Thank you for reading, lovely.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hello ladies,  
>Enjoy the chapter, add me on <strong>Facebook, Tumblr, Deviantart<strong>, the links are all on my profile. God knows I feel like shit.

...

Ciel fidgeted with the hem of his shorts for the umpteenth time that night.

The exquisitely frilled lace that lined the edge of the garments scratched uncomfortably at the boy's inner thigh, and Ciel tried to smooth the fabric out as conspicuously as possible without averting his gaze from the gentleman in front of him.

His guest was an elderly gentleman, one of Asian descent, although his accent wasn't so easy to identify. His heritage was evident in his black eyes, pinched in the corners and lidded closely as the elder delved further into his conversation. The crinkled lines that mapped the man's face told almost as many stories as his lips did.

"It was a horrible beast. It completely abolished the manor's gardens, the courtyard, hardly deserving of the title of domestic dog," continued the older man, nursing a cup of tea in his gloved hands. His eyes glinted with amusement as Ciel gave him a small smile, his own uncovered eye alert and listening keenly.

"He terrorised the guests, ripped up the mistresses prized roses, _and I won't even mention the havoc he wrecked on the poor master's freshly shampooed carpet_." Once again, there was laughter in the gentleman's eyes as he raised his tea to his mouth, sipping at the fine beverage. Ciel breathed out laughter, his lips unable to remain straight as he grinned wildly at his guest, who was sitting beside him on the velvet crimson sofas in the centre of the lounge.

"Ever the raconteur," Ciel smiled, his small teeth peeking from behind his lips. Composing himself slightly, Ciel adjusted his malformed shorts once more and tucked a strand of hair behind his decorated ear before slitting his eye playfully and leaning in to place a man on the older man's knee.

"And what do you think of the dogs here, Mister Tanaka?" Ciel whispered, his eye darting over to a host who sat close by, velvet puppy ears hanging from her teased and perfumed hair.

Tanaka let his eyes flick casually over to the young pet, who was angling her chest promiscuously towards two brothers, whom were enticing her with a small handful of cash. Ciel barely hid the roll of his eye and the grimace on his lips, but Tanaka remained a perfect gentleman, rubbing his white gloved thumb over the lip of the fine China tea cup.

"I much prefer the kittens," he admitted, giving Ciel that same smile with his eyes, never quirking his wrinkled lips. Ciel tapped the old man's knee fondly before removing his hand, settling back to pick up his own cup of tea.

It was not until the band had set up for the evening, and the atmosphere was overtaken with recorded music that Mister Tanaka took his leave for the evening. Two abandoned tea cups sat side by side on the mahogany table as Ciel stood to bid his client farewell.

"I hope to see you again," Ciel spoke, tugging the back of his shorts down secretly as his other hand was enveloped in Tanaka's.

"Until we meet again," said the old man, curling Ciel's gloved hand and bringing it softly to his mouth. A mere whisper of a kiss was placed to the back of Ciel's hand, and the crumpling of paper was muffled between hands as he slipped the escort his tip. Ciel closed his hand around the notes, knowing that the gentleman tipped generously, and tipped his head gratefully. With that, Tanaka left, collecting his jacket from the door girl.

Ciel gave a soft hum, watching faithfully until the other was out the door. His visits with the elder were always ephemeral, and their end brought a weight back to Ciel's chest. It was rare to find a client who genuinely enjoyed his company, and treated him like a grandson. Unfortunately the rest of the Pet Shop failed to see the purely platonic nature of their relationship.

With his guest gone, Ciel was soon to feel eyes on the back of his neck, and several men from around the filled room laid their gaze upon him. He shifted uncomfortably, his hands ghosting over the backs of his thighs and across the underside of his ass. Madame Red's latest change in costume had Ciel squeezed into, _well_, he supposed she called them shorts but they may as well have been underwear. The plump bottoms of Ciel's cheeks peeked ashamedly from the edges of the leather shorts, framed enticingly with black lace.

It had been embarrassing enough seeing Finnian turn bright red, seconds away from a nose bleed, when he had first tried on this evening's ensemble. Now, to hear the susurrus of gentlemen approaching the unattended escort was enough for Ciel's confident facade to falter.

"Hello kitty," came a cocky chirp from behind him, and Ciel scolded himself for flinching in fright. Instead, he turned his head slowly, a deep frown already hardened into his brow.

The man who had spoken to him was a typical customer, one Ciel would see a lot. Young; self-confident, _overly confident actually_. Dressed head to toe in the finest clothes his wealthy father or promotion could afford. Smirk already settled in place, drink already in hand. My favourite, thought Ciel sarcastically.

"Hello," Ciel drawled, eyeing the man up and down. That tacky pick up line already had him red, and he had to quickly remind himself not to claw the man's eyes out of his skull.

"I noticed you talking to that old guy," the man had a stupid smile on his ridiculously whitened teeth. "Wouldn't you rather someone a little younger? Someone like me?"

Ciel stared blankly back at the man, an ugly taste on the back of his tongue. His hand clenched tightly and he tightened his lips, trying to recall _why _he had to entertain this horrible dick of a man. _Oh yes, it's my job_, Ciel bit, and he suddenly remembered how to smile, although it never reached his eyes.

"I would like that," he mentioned half-heartedly, stepping slightly closer to the taller man. He near gagged at the overwhelming amount of cologne the man wore, but what came next was twice as horrid.

Ciel flinched as he felt the large hand grasp the right side of his ass and give it a hearty squeeze. Ciel's eye flew up, his mouth open and gaping at the man who had groped him. Hugged close to the man's chest, the older looked down at him and gave another sickening smirk, his hand never leaving Ciel's backside.

"It's alright," he cooed, his thumb grazing slowly under the swell of Ciel's barely covered ass. He shivered, his eye wide, unsure of what to do because this had _never_ happened to him before. At the Pet Shop it was _forbidden_ to touch the pets, absolutely forbidden.

"She told me you would be never, but that's okay," the arrogant man shushed, pulling Ciel closer. His nose smashed into the finely pressed lapels of the man's suit, his throat thick with the musky scent of cologne around him. Although pressed deeply to the man's heart, Ciel could still feel the grope of the man's hand on his ass, his fingertips splaying and running between his shivering thighs. Ciel bucked back his hips violently, unappreciative of the touch. This made the man release him, and Ciel took a staggered step backwards.

"S-she?" He swallowed, nervously looking about and wondering why not one of his guards was there to protect him. The overly-cocky business man nodded, slightly fazed at Ciel's behaviour, and flicked his head to someone behind Ciel.

"She, in the red," he said, as if it were the most obvious statement in the world. _Red_, Ciel didn't need to turn to see who he referred to, but he did. Confirming his fears, a few metres back in the crowd, Red stood dressed head to toe in a tight, elegant number. Although seemingly emerged in a conversation with a small group of women, Madame Red's eyes stared directly at Ciel through the crowd.

_She let him touch me_.

Ciel excused himself, vaguely, taking further steps backwards until he bumped into a vase. His aunt's eyes travelled with him, her lips moving as she spoke to her ladies, but her eyes never wavered. He heard the cocky business man mutter something about _virgins_, before the small boy darted up the stair case as quickly and as elegantly as possible.

...

"Are you sure Ciel?"

Finnian's nimble fingers quickly worked to unlace Ciels' corset, the black ties slipping through his gloved hands. _God dammit_, he swore under his breath, quickly bringing his hand to his mouth so he could rip the useless silk garment off his hand. Tossing it to the ground he took a firmer grip on Ciel's ties and loosened the corset as quickly as possible.

Ciel collapsed, the corset removed from his small torso as he fell onto his forget-me-not bed sheets, his chest heaving as he gripped the silk beneath his fingers. His shaky breaths were loud and unnerving to his butler, who quickly helped the boy to his feet.

His master was a mess. Blotted mascara collected beneath the boy's eye, his cheeks and lips were red and bothered. The poor thing grasped onto Finnian, struggling to breathe, sending desperate puffs of hot air onto the collar of the butler's shirt.

"She _saw_," he distressed, looking up at Finnian helplessly. "He grabbed m-me and she saw, she let him!" Finnian opened and shut his mouth, not sure of what to say. _What could he say?_ Ciel clutched tightly at his arms, pressing his head into his chest. Instead of talking, Finnian simply closed his arms around the boy and pressed his lips to the crown of the escort's hair.

He was no idiot, and he was not blind. It was blatantly obvious what was going on inside of this house, but how on earth could he, _could anyone_, do anything about it? His fingers splayed through Ciel's hair and he gently tugged at the tie in his hair, pulling the boy's eye patch loose. Setting it on the edge of the bed, Finnian slowly slipped to the ground, crossing his legs and placing the boy gently in his lap. The position was familiar; the boy had spent too many nights cradled against his chest like this, his small heart struggling against his fragile skin.

Placing his mouth very close to his young master's ear, Finnian whispered cautiously. "Ciel, you have to get out of here." Ciel stiffened, his own mouth reaching up for his butler's ear.

"I can't," he hushed, shaking his slate head softly.

"I could help, I could find a way-"

"And you'd end up like Wordsmith," Ciel finished, his bottom lip trembling ever so softy against the skin of Finnian's throat. His butler's pulse throbbed rapidly beneath his touch and he shut his eyes, pulling away from the man. Raising his head to face his butler, Ciel opened his eyes softly, his sapphire iris dark from tears. The other eye was dry, however, and completely white. It shone with the glass it was made from; it's milky gaze unsettled and blind.

"You'd end up like me," Ciel swore, lidding his enucleated eye.

...

The tiger stone ring had been in hiding for the past week. Safely wrapped in a wad of tissue paper, Sebastian had stuffed it inside a tin of New Moon Drop tea. Now the auburn ring was sitting in the palm of his hand, its polished gold frame glinting richly in the sun.

Regency Antiques was an old store several blocks from where Sebastian lived. He never would have noticed the dusty building if he hadn't passed it every single day on his way to and from work. It sat out of place, the building was an antique itself, outdated between modern and shining office buildings and boutiques.

A brass door bell chimed as Sebastian pushed through the door, the echo ringing throughout a city of retired furniture. The smell of wood and dust met Sebastian's nose, and he couldn't deny that the place wasn't entirely that horrible.

Amongst the rows of sofas and repaired book shelves, there sat a lady at a desk, which would have gone unnoticed if it weren't for the abnormally loud scratching of her pencil in her notebook. A myriad of clinquant jewels sat on the table before her, and one by one she would pick up the jewellery and inspect it closely, a magnifying glass attached to the front of her thick glasses, and then jot down a sentence or two about it. Sebastian watched her work as he approached her notes undisturbed until the waiter cleared his throat.

"Pardon me, m'am?" The woman looked up from her work, her eyes magnified comically by the glasses she wore. She looked to be quite young, perhaps Sebastian's age, but her moth-eaten clothes and mousy hair aged her terribly, and he wondered if perhaps working here had turned her into an antique herself.

"Yes?" She put down her pencil and paper as Sebastian sat down opposite, placing the tin of New Moon Drop on the table before her.

"I'd like to sell this, please," he added, fishing the ring out of the tissue paper and placing it down delicately before the antique dealer. The tiger's eye certainly looked impressive, but Sebastian had no idea of its actual worth, and hoped it would at least be worth one hundred dollars.

The lady took the ring between her worn fingers, and raised it to her eye glass. Her magnified eye focused in on the jewel, and she furrowed her brow, flicking through her notebook to look at previous scrawling and scratching. Sebastian looked at his feet, shuffling his big boots against the floorboards, threading his fingers through the holes in his knees. The store was quite and stuffy, and Sebastian feared he might elder with the furniture too.

With a clearing of her throat, the lady placed the ring back down onto the desk and removed her glasses. Even her eyes were a dull shade of grey.

"I can offer you $300 for it," she spoke, her face plain and uninterested. Sebastian raised his eyebrow slightly and spat out an immediate _yes_, a smile on his lips. That was more than he expected, it was more than he needed! He near snatched the wads of cash from the dealer as she led him to the cash register and counted out the money. It seemed to take forever, and Sebastian knew exactly what he would buy first.

...

"Sebastian's coming to visit," Ciel exclaimed, grabbing his butler's hand with felicity as he swung him around the room. A refurbished record player filled the room with music, and Ciel led his fumbling butler into a slow and playful dance. The lilt was awkward, Finnian tripped over his own feet as Ciel spun around him delicately.

"C-Ciel," Finnian stuttered, grabbing onto his young master's waist as he was twisted and spun across the hardwood floors of the boy's bedroom. Yet, an infectious smile found its way to his lips, and he soon steadied himself, swaying his hips along with the boy's.

Ciel was halcyon. His hair was pushed back from his face, still damp with the bath he had taken, and his eye patch was off. His mismatched eyes crinkled in the corners as he smiled, spinning himself beside Finnian in nothing but a silk robe. A giggle found its way from the boy's mouth, and Finnian's fears were lost in the euphonious sound.

"I've never seen you smile like this," Finnian admitted, rewarded with an incandescent grin from his small charge. Ciel looked radiant, not a crease in his brow, and he replied without missing a beat.

"It's that damn giant of a man," Ciel said gleefully, his bare toes raising him off the ground for another spin beneath Finnian's arm.

"_Giant_, you say?" His butler laughed when he saw Ciel turn red, and slap his arm lightly.

"His height, he is _tall_, his darn height Finny," Ciel muttered, his cheeks like strawberries.

Finnian wrapped his arm around Ciel's waist and brought him to his chest again, continuing the dance. He still chuckled lightly and Ciel scowled, but a smile ghosted over his blushing face.

"That's completely beside the point, it's almost five, and I have nothing to wear," Ciel sung this calmly, too caught up in his small dance. It was lazy and distracted him from how excited he was to see his _boyfriend_ again.

"You have more clothing than all the pets combined, young master, I'm sure we can find something."

Ciel shook his head, softly dispatching from his dancing partner. His small feet padded over to the wardrobe and he opened the doors wide. Placing his hands on his hips, he chewed his bottom lip, mulling over the thousands of combinations. It was predominately black. Black coats and shorts, black leather and lace. Black booties and fifty shades of grey blouses and corsets. Of course, the latest additions to his wardrobe, the skimpy shorts/underwear that were stuffed unceremoniously at the end of the hangers. He would not be wearing that tonight, although he was curious as to how Sebastian would react to his ass bulging out of those shorts. He wondered if he'd rut his dick up against him again like he did last week. He wouldn't pull away if Sebastian grabbed him while wearing those. He wouldn't mind _anything_ Sebastian did to him.

It wasn't long before Ciel decided black was inevitable, and he was dressed in high-waisted black shorts with a long-sleeved, translucent black blouse. Black socks came up over his knee and attached to his thigh with a garter belt. Simply black booties were placed upon his feet. He didn't apply any makeup, and although his damaged hand had been removed of its cast, it was still wrapped tightly with bandage. Wearing his usual black gloves, Ciel didn't place any of his usual jewellery upon his fingers. They were naked, bare for the plastic ring Sebastian had given to him.

He smoothed back one side of his hair, up and away from his forehead, and kept it pinned back with the elastic of his eye patch. He licked his lips to wet them, and he circled back and forth before his mirror, preening every inch of his body. He wanted to look _right_.

Finnian watched him from the door, his young master strutting up and down before his mirror like a peacock, pausing to adjust his hair or his socks. The boy fussed and fiddled, and it was his annoyed command that had him stop what he was doing.

"Young master, you look beautiful."

...

Sebastian's boots pounded loudly against the pavement. His hair slapped the edges of his face as he jogged, and his breath came out in short, fast pants. He was late.

The alarm on his cell phone had failed to sound, and so now the waiter was rushing towards the Pet Shop, in the clothes he had found in the rush to get out the door. Jeans with holes in the knees, and a long black shirt with the sleeves missing. Unlaced boots that flapped shoelaces across the patent surface, _tsk tsk tsk_. The back of his shirt clung between his shoulder blades with sweat, but Sebastian had no time to worry about presentation. If he was late for his appointment it could be days before he saw his Ciel again, and he could not cope with that.

The sun was setting by the time Sebastian arrived wearily at the Pet Shop. Five minutes late and looking like hell, Sebastian bent over on the front lawn and caught his breath, his large hands resting upon his knees. When he finally managed to stand upright, he pushed his damp hair back from his face and made his way to the front door.

...

"Ciel."

Sebastian was pressed fiercely up against the wall, Ciel's smaller body catching him by surprise as the door swung shut, clicking in place with a loud thud that shook the petals from the dead bouquet hanging from the wall.

Ciel's mouth collided roughly against Sebastian's, his small arms tugging him down to his own height. Their teeth chipped together, and he made a small sound, the ebullient boy dragging his gloved hand over his boyfriend's sweaty chest. Sebastian's shirt was worn and tight, and his hair was messed wildly around his face. He looked dangerous and becoming, and Ciel shuddered in delight as sweat slick muscles tensed beneath his fingertips.

"You were late," Ciel whispered between a kiss, slamming his mouth back against Sebastian's, who was too stunned to move his lips. He grabbed the edges of Ciel's face and forced him back, placing a soft kiss on his mouth.

Sebastian smirked with amusement at the young thing, whose lips were red and swollen. With great delight, he slid his hands down Ciel's sides, revelling that there was no corset. "My alarm, it didn't-"

He was cut off as Ciel kissed him again, their height level as Sebastian crouched down to pull his lover closer. A small tongue pressed at the seam of his lips and he opened his mouth, letting Ciel slide his tongue playfully over his own. Two huge hands wound their way into the back of Ciel's hair, tipping back his head. Sebastian's teeth grasped Ciel's bottom lip as he pulled back from the boy, rolling the dulcet skin before releasing it. Ciel's eye was hooded and dark, and his fingers twitched on their purchase of Sebastian's bicep.

"I missed you," breathed Ciel, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend again, only to have his head turned away and a hot mouth latch onto his throat. The boy bucked his trembling hips, exclaiming as Sebastian ran his large tongue over the expanse of his neck, against his Adam's apple as he swallowed his excite. Sebastian's lips nuzzled over his lover's ear, his tongue flicked over the three silver studs that piercing the lobe.

"I missed you more," Sebastian groaned playfully, his voice low and husky as he whispered kisses across Ciel's piercings. His large hand moved down to cup the swell of Ciel's ass, rubbing his thumb over the denim predatorily. The boy didn't flinch or shudder, but instead curled his spine to press his ass heavily into Sebastian's hand. An odd little sound escaped his cherry bitten lips, and he pressed his leather glove between his teeth to silence himself.

"Finnian is right outside," Ciel mouthed, his eye flicking over to his blue bed room door. Sebastian grinned devilishly, grabbing Ciel's wrist to remove the boy's hand from his mouth.

"And?" He muttered, his fingers hooking to tease beneath the hem of Ciel's shorts. He jolted and rested his weight on Sebastian's shoulders, his ass pressing out further to receive more of his lover's touch.

"I don't want him to hear us," Ciel said, feeling Sebastian laugh around him.

"You can be _very_ loud," smiled Sebastian, bringing his other hand up to Ciel's bottom so he could hold both cheeks tightly in each hand. Crooking his fingers he squeezed the covered flesh roughly, and Ciel cried out softly, his booted foot shuffling nervously on the floor. Sebastian pressed his thumb up against the boy's lip, stroking the soft pouting flesh. Almost instantaneously, Ciel clasped Sebastian's thumb between his lips, tightening his mouth over the black nail that drew along his lower teeth.

"Then why don't you keep my mouth busy?" Ciel dragged his tongue evocatively over Sebastian's thumb, and then closed his lips over it, drawing it into the depth of his mouth with a hungry moan. The blackette's eyes widened as he realised what Ciel had suggested, and he felt his cock pulse aching in his jeans. The way the boy was sucking on his finger, digging his small tongue beneath his nail, was enough to make him tremble, and he pushed the digit further into the boy's mouth.

Ciel's nose fanned hot air over Sebastian's knuckles, and his small hands both wrapped around Sebastian's wrist, feeding his thumb into his mouth. Keeping true to the kitten he was, Ciel bit gently around the ailurophile's thumb. The salty taste of sweat played on the back of his throat as he cleaned his boyfriend's finger pad.

Regretfully, Sebastian drew back his thumb, Ciel following after the removed digit with his lips still open. Unable to help himself, Sebastian pushed his pointer and middle finger together, and pushed them into the boy's gaping mouth.

Ciel grunted, quickly suckling on the new fingers, whining as they pressed down curiously on his tongue. Sebastian pushed his fingers in deeper, watching as Ciel's greedy mouth invited them in. A cat-like tongue flicked over the intruding lengths, lapping every bit of salt and sweat off the long and bony fingers. Teeth dragged over his joints and a tensed tongue poked between them, Ciel making muffled and sinful sounds beneath his breath, sounds that had Sebastian grabbing his cock from the outside of his jeans, squeezing just to relief some of the pressure. If only Ciel knew how badly Sebastian wanted his lips stretched over his dick.

_If only Sebastian knew how badly Ciel wanted to suck on it._

Sebastian was pulled from his knees, his wet fingers discarded as Ciel tugged him across the bedroom, the younger completely clouded with lust. Pushing him back with all of his might, Ciel tossed Sebastian on to his bed, the lanky man sitting down on the edge of the blue satin sheets.

"Ciel," Sebastian murmured as the boy dropped immediately to his knees, his small gloved hands resting on the man's knees, teasing the ripped fabric between his fingers. He swallowed hard, his throat shifting as he looked down on the bluenette, whose hands now dragged up and down the man's inner thighs. Those gloved fingers crawled up Sebastian's hips, pushing the hem of his worn shirt up and up. Sebastian took the fabric off him, peeling it up and over his head and then dumping the shirt on the bed beside him.

Ciel quickly bit at the glove of his good hand, sliding off his glove eagerly. Throwing off the garment Ciel pressed his bare hand onto Sebastian's abdomen, the damp skin hard and rippling beneath his palm. The labyrinthine scars on the boy's hand flexed as he drove his fingers across the tensed plain of his boyfriend's stomach. A pleased hum made its way through his lips, and his hand was quickly onto the button and zipper of Sebastian's black jeans, Sebastian himself trembling slightly and watching his young lover's expression carefully.

Lithe fingers slipped past the old jeans, palm flat and expecting Ciel's hand wound around the base of his cock, pulling the length from his jeans. Sebastian's hips rolled and he clenched the bed sheets, biting down on his lower lip.

"You really did miss me, didn't you?" Sebastian said, a ghost of a smile on his nervous lips. The grasp of Ciel's hands and his hovering, open mouth made him lose all composure, so he squeezed the blankets in his bone-white knuckles and tried to breathe in and out.

A slick, hot tongue came as Ciel's reply, the heated muscle looping over the head of his cock. A strangled cry slipped from Sebastian's teeth came and he threw back his head, his damp hair slapped between his bare shoulder blades. His hand slipped into the silky strands of Ciel's blue hair and held it tight, keeping his grip firm and steady as he struggled to breath. The boy's name fell like air from his lips and he dragged his thumb over the nape of the eager boy.

"God," Sebastian finally murmured, Ciel's tongue pressed flat and hard against his dick. The boy was looking at him when he raised his head, that one enigmatic eye blinking heavily at his flushed and pleasured face. Ciel's lips pursued and he strained his head, his tongue extended and begging for more, but Sebastian's hand had restrained him. Taking his own flesh into his bony fingers, Sebastian pressed his heavy cock head onto the flat plain of Ciel's tongue, watching as Ciel moaned and lathered his tongue across the top, swiping droplets of pre-come from the tip.

Sebastian could hardly believe what he was seeing, and his hands shook as he huskily asked his lover, "How's it taste?" Ciel raised his eye and licked his lips, a milky droplet smeared across the edge of his mouth.

"It's _delicious_," Ciel muttered his eye slitted and his pupil blown to black. His voice had lowered and his mouth dropped back open, his fat lower lip grazing over the exposed head of his cock. When the boy lowered his head this time Sebastian didn't restrain him, and instead spread his fingers over the back of his head, pushing him down until his thick girth was nestled hotly inside of his boyfriend's virgin mouth.

Sebastian's murmurous groans fuelled Ciel; the husky grunts making him spread his legs on the rug beneath his knees. His lover tasted musky and salty, and despite the difficult thickness verses Ciel's small and narrow throat, Ciel pushed his head down as far as he could, letting Sebastian control his movements. He was aware of a larger hand wrapped around one of his smaller, which was still rubbing the tight skin across Sebastian's stomach. Ciel bucked his hips as he felt the muscles beneath it taught, and his moan trembled up the length of his lover's engorged cock.

Ciel rolled his covered hips into the air, his pelvis rolling uncomfortably in his shorts. His own dick was achingly hard and he slipped his gloved hand down between his trembling thighs. Despite being bandaged, Ciel managed to wrap two unbroken fingers under his swollen sex and give it a desperate squeeze. He heard Sebastian mutter something and groan loudly, and then the large hand grasping his head pushed him down further, until the thick, throbbing cock stuffed into his mouth was pushed deep into his throat.

His head was pinned in place. Sebastian's hand pushed him down, filling him, ignoring the small choke Ciel attempted. His eye watered and his nails dug into Sebastian's stomach, and hot air fanned furiously out of his nose. He was even more surprised to find himself even harder, throbbing into his useless bandaged hand, as he was dominated easily. Sebastian's heart beat throbbed prominently against his flat tongue and it filled Ciel's ears, _thud-thud_.

Sebastian's thrusting became unsteady, jerky. His breath hitched and Ciel felt dark nails press into the nape of his neck, and a steady string of curses falling past his lover's lips. The cock stuffed heavily into the back of his throat swelled, rolled desperately up into Ciel, who barely had enough time to move back his head before Sebastian had his orgasm.

Salty, warm come flooded Ciel's mouth, his eye flying open as his tongue was assaulted with the taste. Sebastian was speaking, but he was sure it was nothing of importance, as every second word seemed to be _fuck_. Breathing through his nose, Ciel let Sebastian's placid cock slip from between his lips, trailing cum down his chin and cheek.

Sebastian released the boy's hair, feeling his pulse race as he saw Ciel swallow. The boy looked slightly stunned but he licked his lips and moaned gently, rubbing Sebastian's knee soothingly.

"Was that-"

"It was _fucking perfect_," Sebastian finished, collapsing spent and exhausted onto his back. Ciel got to his knees shakily and took his place curled up beside his lover. Sebastian was sweaty again, his brow was damp and his midnight hair clung to his forehead like inky tentacles. His bare and pale arm looped around the small body beside him, clutching him closely to his still frantic chest. Fingers rubbed small circles into his back, and Ciel rubbed similar patterns into Sebastian's belly, feeling his boyfriend sigh and close his eyes, enjoying the wake of his orgasm. He looked _so _handsome.

"I wish it could be like this all of the time," Ciel said with a simper, running his fingers listlessly up the valley of Sebastian's ribcage. Sebastian turned his head, his eyes a deep auburn, imploring more. "I wish I was always with you," Ciel finished shyly, unable to keep eye contact.

A large, lazy smile spread itself across Sebastian's features. "That would be nice," he agreed, cupping the edges of his lover's face. Ciel leaned into the touch pleasantly. "Coming home from work, knowing you were there waiting for me. Being able to speak to you any second of any hour, being able to kiss you without making an appointment first."

Ciel smiled in melancholy, bringing Sebastian's big hand to his mouth. Ghosting kisses across his knuckles he nodded, quirking the corners of his mouth.

"Some day," Ciel said, watching as Sebastian fingered the band of the plastic toy ring he wore.

"Promise me?" Sebastian asked, his voice and his eyes were both serious. Ciel blinked, his heart feeling odd as he heard the request. Opening his mouth he went to speak, but found himself being interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Young master, your time is up," came Finnian's muffled voice from behind the door.

Sebastian and Ciel's hearts sunk in unison, and a fleeting kiss was pressed to each other's mouths. Sebastian cradled Ciel's head between his large hands, watching the sad expression settle over his lover's face.

"Don't," he said, giving the smaller a smile. "I have the money to come back soon, as soon as I can," he promised. Ciel relaxed and nodded, inclining his head to press kisses to the heel of Sebastian's palm.

There was another knock at the door and Sebastian sighed, sitting up to collect his crumpled shirt that had fallen to the floor. Pulling it over his head Ciel memorised the sight of pale, thin muscles before they disappeared under the black fabric. Ciel stood himself, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. The salty remnants still played at the back of his tongue and he tried to savour them.

"I miss you already," Ciel said, dragging himself to the door. Sebastian bent down and pressed a warm and soft kiss upon his lips, tucking the boy's hair back behind his ear. With an amused moan, Sebastian pulled back and flicked his tongue over his bottom lip.

"You taste like me," he teased, a pleased smirk spreading over his jaw. Ciel turned red and screwed up his nose, pushing lightly at Sebastian's chest.

"Go," he urged, half-heartedly, his hand turning the door knob to let Sebastian out. Finnian was waiting close by the door, his face upturned in a small frown as he took in both their ruffled appearances. The two older men gave each other a look, and Sebastian stepped out as Finnian entered the room. The last Ciel saw of his boyfriend was a cheeky smile before the blue door severed his sight of him.

Finnian sighed, leaning up against the door. His face looked older than it should have, and Ciel felt a pang of guilt. His small hand reached out to rub at his butler's arm, but he shrugged away.

"Take a bath Ciel," he demanded, unable to look at his young master. "I'll be out for the hour, so you'll have to take care of yourself until then." Ciel nodded and stepped back, sheepishly trying to flatten his ruffled hair.

"I can manage," he promised, and with that Finnian left, without a goodbye or a look, _or anything_.

...

The air conditioning cooled Sebastian off and left him with an uncomfortable cold sweat. He tugged at his shirt and tried to unpeel it from his damp body. He trod down the hall, his heavy boots still unlaced and loud on the carpet. He was approaching the stairs when he noticed a light at the end of the hall.

A dim red light flowed out onto the carpet through a crack in the door. Curiosity struck the waiter, and he remembered the promise he had made to himself. _He was going to find out what was happening at the Pet Shop_.

It was loud downstairs and Sebastian couldn't see anyone else in the hall. He did a small turn, inspecting the shut doors, hearing the murmurs from behind them, and the music thrumming from downstairs. Moving to the wall Sebastian shuffled out of his boots, kicking off the heavy leather and tucking them under one of the sofas in the waiting area. Bare foot, Sebastian's footsteps were quiet and gracefully. He placed one foot in front of the other, treading carefully down the hall towards the room that glowed red. He recalled it as being Madame Red's office, and his pulse picked up at the thought of the woman being in there herself. _However would he explain himself if he were caught?_

But the bruises on Ciel, the odd cast around his fingers, the way he would change the subject whenever his well-being was mentioned. The talk Finnian had given to him. They hung over Sebastian's head, and he knew it would haunt him until he found the panacea to all of his problems.

Sebastian leaned again the door, his head titling so he could peer through the crack in the door. The red light seemed to be coming from a tall lamp in the corner. There was no sound, and from his vantage point Sebastian could see no one inside. Taking a deep breath, he pressed his finger pads to the red door and pushed at it gently. _No one was inside_.

Barefoot and cautious, Sebastian slid his thin body between the wall and the door, and with one last look down the hallway he disappeared into Madame Red's office.

The room was dim, shaded in a crimson glow illuminated from wall lamps and several vintage standing lights. A reading lamp was on at the large, red desk, and a few papers were scattered over the wooden surface. Making his way over Sebastian cast his eyes over the desk, numbers, figures, nothing of importance, or so he thought. His large hands shuffled through them curiously, but he found nothing he wanted. Behind the desk were large file cabinets, one with a decorative fern on top.

Wandering over to the cabinets he realised they were locked, and so he turned his attention back to the desk, searching for a small key that would fit the lock. Tugging open the draw Sebastian flicked his eyes over a few pens and a stapler. No key, but a sheet of paper caught his attention. Sliding the paper from the draw, he brought it up to his eyes. It was a letter.

Sebastian leaned casually against the desk, holding the letter in one hand. As his eyes rolled over the printed type, he felt his heart sink in his chest. Crumpling the sheet of paper into his hand, Sebastian dove his hand back into the draw, grabbing a few more sheets of paper. More letters. They were all from different people, different men, their names and contact details printed neatly in the top corner, a formal greeting to Madame Red followed next.

They were requests for Ciel Phantomhive's virginity.

Sebastian felt sick. His eyes continued to read the letters, over and over, refusing to believe what he was reading. He _knew _Ciel would be purchased, and he _knew_ Ciel was a paid escort, but for some reason it had never felt real until now. Until now he had never been jealous. The paper folded in his hands as he clenched the sheets with angry fists. Hot tears burned the back of his eyes and he shoved the paper back into the draw, slamming it shut as he struggled to control his anxiety. The room was making him feel ill, it was too red, too dark, and he needed to leave. He needed to get Ciel and he needed to leave. But he _couldn't_ get Ciel.

With his back to the door Sebastian backed out of the room, rubbing his damp palms on his jeans. His hand fumbled behind him for the door knob and he pulled it open, stepping out of the red room and out into the hall. Air conditioning hit his face and cooled around his body, and he breathed out steadily in relief. His bare feet kneaded uncomfortably into the carpet and he took a few deep breathes. His eyes flicked nervously throughout the hallway and still no body was around. Pushing off the hard, red door Sebastian padded down the hallway, his legs shaking and unstable.

Heading back in the direction of Ciel's bedroom, his heart pounding painfully in his chest, he leaned down to collect his leather boots from beneath the velvet sofa. It was then he heard a commotion from down the hall, and he turned his head to listen closer.

A loud, muffled yelling echoed down the hall. If it weren't for how close he was he doubted anyone else would have heard the yelling, which seemed to be coming from a female. Sebastian dropped his boots, leaving them collapsed in the middle of the hall, and he stood up again. It was coming from Ciel's room. Someone was yelling at Ciel.

Careful not to make a sound, Sebastian treaded carefully down the hall, his toes shaking nervously against the carpet. His hand splayed against the wall to keep his balance, and he shuffled down the hall, keeping close to the edges, closer and closer to the blue door with the dead bouquet of roses.

"... _let him touch you_..." Shouted words echoed back to Sebastian, it was definitely a female, a woman. Sebastian's chest ached from holding his breath so tightly, but he dared not make a sound. Finally he had edged so closely to Ciel's bedroom that he was right outside the door, and he let himself sink down slowly to the floor to kneel by the ajar doorway. Pressing his cheek to the edge of the door, Sebastian peeked through the thin gap in the entrance.

"Do you know how much is at stake here?!" Madame Red, with her back towards the door, her hands on her hips. She paced angrily, her sky high stilettos tapping loudly on the polished floorboards. "It is selfish and _disgusting_, and I raised you better than this!"

There was Ciel. He was standing, facing the doorway, and if he looked down perhaps he may have met Sebastian's eye. His hair was damp, plastered to his head. He had just come from the bath, and he looked fresh and innocent, and breath-takingly gorgeous, and Sebastian wanted to smile just because of how perfect he looked. But Ciel's face was gaunt, and his lips were pulled tightly, and his eye was focused on Madame Red, wide and frightful.

"_Ciel, what's going on_," Sebastian whispered to himself.

"I didn't," Ciel muttered, Sebastian's heart skipping a beat when he saw his frightened boyfriend speak. His sole eye was wet and he swallowed darkly, hoping he didn't cry. _It's okay baby_, he promised, watching safely from the door.

"It seems you didn't learn your lesson with Wordsmith," Madame Red warned, her voice raised in pitch and ferocity. _Who is Wordsmith?_ Sebastian questioned, his sweating palm pressed into the carpet.

"Do I need to remind you that you belong to me?" Ciel shook his head, lowering his gaze, his thin arms folded in front of his body securely. One of his hands was wrapped thickly in a bandage and Sebastian bit his lip. _Ciel, God please..._

Red stepped closer to Ciel, her voice lowering in pitch until Sebastian couldn't hear the words she said. Instead, her murmurous threats were translated by the shift in Ciel's face, and the horror that filled his pale face. Ciel shook his head and his mouth mouthed the word _**no**_. Sebastian saw his boyfriend coil, and his small body flinch, as Madam Red raised her hand high over his head, her ringed hand shaking with anger.

_Slap._

Ciel shrieked like a wounded pup, his body collapsing to the floor with the strength of the hit. His limbs curled and coiled beneath his torso, and he clutched at his face with his small hands. A red mark shadowed the length of his cheek and tears spilled freely from his eye. His little mouth open and shut like a fish out of water, small whimpers escaping across the floor.

Sebastian shoved his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide and alarmed. His entire heart told him to rush in and collect his injured lover from the ground, to kiss his wounded face and to rescue him from this place, but his brain was telling him to run. _**Run!**_

Standing slowly, shaking slightly, Sebastian pushed up off the floor and stumbled down the hallway. His legs buckled and he bent to collect his boots from the ground, and then he was gone, fleeing down the grand staircase, out the door, and into the night, ignoring the light that was on in Ciel's bedroom.

...

_I'll upload the next chapter when I reach 1000 reviews! Regardless of if that's in 2 days or 2 weeks, when I reach 1000 I'll upload. So please, review. I really fucking need something to be proud of._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Happy birthday Ciel.**_

_Hello ladies, I'm going to make like Ciel and be short and sweet.  
>I promise an update and you didn't get it, I fucked up and I apologise. I've been very miserable lately and spending a lot of time at emo beach, where I cry and eat myself to death. <em>

_My next update will be a _**double update with robovavation- on Christmas day**_. There will be a total of four fics updated, but only to those of you who have been naughty this year. To find out which stories we'll update, and for fan art, photos and free baby ducklings, _**like Robostorm on Facebook**_**.**__ (Seriously do it, as we will be shutting down our personal pages soon). _

_I also have a __**Tumblr**__, which can be found on my Fanfiction profile. I also draw for money, so send me an email. Happy update day, and review or I will go back to emo island and I'll take all your childhood pets with me. _

_Oh, and darling buun, my robot vacation, I love you. Thank you for always believing in me, and for treating me like the prettiest pigeon in the world. I love you more than penis. I love you more than the whole world. I love you so, so much._

_**PS:**__ The seasons are all switched around because I've made the seasons Australian. So that is why September and October are so breezy and warm in this fiction, because that's how it is here too. I apologise for any confusion._

_..._

Six days had passed since Ciel's parents had perished in the freak fire.

Buried in a cemetery behind the Sacred Heart church, Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive were put to rest before an assemblage of shadowed strangers, none of whom Ciel had ever met before. He sat quietly throughout the service; his burnt hands bundled in bandages, saying _amen_ when appropriate. When the coffins were lowered and dirt was spread across the wooden caskets, the thirteen year old had his photo taken for the local newspaper. Ciel had tried to look solemn, his large, dark eyes reflecting inanition. Thin nails tapped rhythmically against the nape of his neck, and his aunt looked down at him with a red smile that didn't reach her eyes. He bowed his head lowly to escape her fingers, and she raised her chin for another photograph.

Ciel's house was a black skeleton. It rained after the funeral, and as the procession passed by his deceased home, smoke and petrichor lingered at the windows but Ciel did not. The boy didn't raise his head at the last given opportunity, and that was the last time he ever saw him home.

_Ciel's passport was rushed for convenience, and arrived within a number of days. To the extent of Ciel's memory, the photo they had taken was the last in which he had both of his eyes. _

America might have been like England, although Ciel would never find out. The town he had come from was nothing like the city he was thrust into. The noise was unsettling and there were no trees. People moved like clockwork and Ciel missed his bucolic home greatly.

His aunt gave him a large room in a house that smelt like dust and old ladies. The sun never shone beyond the heavy velvet curtains that blocked the windows. All of Ciel's belongings had perished along with his parents that night, so the small boy had no need for anything other than the frameless mattress he slept on each night.

People came to the house at night time. Music would play and chatter would leak through the floorboards and rouse Ciel from his sleep. If he peeked out the keyhole of his bedroom door he would see ladies in knife-like heels with plastic hair roaming up and down the hallways. Although no longer attending school, Ciel was wise enough to understand he now lived in a brothel.

Madame Red, as she refused to be called _Aunt Angeline_, had no time for her nephew. He was quiet and well behaved, and occasionally she would give him a few notes and send him off to the shops. He would come back with books and would spend the rest of the day reading in the gardens. He stayed out of her way, and she was pleased with the arrangement. As her establishment grew in popularity, she allowed Ciel to assist as the kitchen hand, or a waiter. He was given a small allowance with which he always purchased more books. As he aged, Angeline couldn't help but notice the gazes her nephew's appearance gained from her guests.

...

Late October brought kind breezes and a warm sun.

As the month drew to an end, cobwebs began to grow in the corners of every shop keeper's establishment. Carved pumpkin heads appeared on every corner, large plastic spiders and bats crawled in to take their home on doorways and fence tops. Skeletons popped up in gardens, and candy corn was stocked in abundance in every store you entered.

Sebastian liked Halloween. Coming from a smaller town himself, he was instantly swept up in the city's celebrations, adoring every spooky decoration that graced his daily life. He secretly smiled as The Chat Noir began to hang plastic cobwebs in the windows, and he was even awarded a small spider brooch to wear on his uniform during the holiday. It was small pleasures like these that stole his attention from the troubles that had plagued him recently.

It had been two weeks since Sebastian had last seen Ciel. The memory of his lover coiled in pain, helpless and abandoned on the bedroom floor followed him all the way home, even as he fled the scene of the crime. _You should have helped him, why didn't you stop her?_ Sebastian berated himself each day until he beleaguered with fatigue. What bothered him more, however, was _why hadn't he gone back?_

Several hundred dollars were now hidden inside the tin of New Moon Drop. He had more than enough to visit the little Lord again; he had more than enough to see him for an entire day. Money was not the problem, he was. Each day he would pass by the large, Victorian house, his head bowed as he quickly shuffled past the dark window of Ciel's bedroom. His shoulders hunched with guilt and he prayed the young boy wasn't watching him walk away_. I'm sorry I let you down Ciel, it won't happen again._

Sebastian had thrown himself into his work. Impressing his boss, he'd gained far more hours, and he no longer saw the work as a chore. It was a distraction; it was something to take his mind off the angry, red welt Madame Red had left on his boyfriend's cheek. The tips and the pay checks were also a handsome plus to his hard work.

It was a Wednesday afternoon, and the waiter had just wrapped up the lunch rush. His long arm balanced handfuls of plates as he cleared the tables, a stack of glass cups nursed under his other. There was a faint chime of the front door opening as he placed the dirty dishes in the kitchen, so he straightened his shirt and strolled out to greet his guest.

"What are you doing here?"

Sebastian was startled to see Finnian by the doorway, his cool figure waiting patiently at the counter. He hardly recognised the young man, who was out of uniform, dressed in plaid mustard pants and a white v-neck shirt. His hair sat freely in front of his eyes, and he wore laced military boots, which Sebastian gave an appreciative look.

"Pleasure to see you too _Michaelis_," Finnian teased coldly, straightening up when the butler walked into the room. Sebastian hesitated cautiously behind the counter, shifting his weight onto one foot and then back to the other. His throat went dry and he pushed his black hair back from his forehead.

"Is Ciel alright?" He asked quickly, his voice lowered in a whisper. The presence of the butler made him sick to the stomach, and he was desperate to find out why the man was here. His heart calmed when Finnian nodded, but his face remained grim. Stepping closer to Sebastian, Finnian slitted his eyes and wound his bare fingers into the waiter's lapel.

"Why haven't you been back?" Finnian questioned his gaze murderous as he became ferociously protective. His fingers shook as he tightened his grip on Sebastian collar and he swallowed angrily. It was easy to tell these words were hard for him to say. "Did you use him? _Did you get bored after you __**fucked**__ him, is that why you left_?" Matching the elision in Finnian's curse, the smaller butler shoved Sebastian up against the hard panelled walls, watching Sebastian's eyes widen and his face turn to panic.

"N-no!" He quickly spat out, allowing the angry butler to grip his shirt menacingly. "We haven't even- we _haven't_, there's not-"Sebastian spluttered, panicking. _Does Ciel think he used him?! _"We did **nothing**, that's not why I left." _I didn't leave, I just couldn't..._

Finnian slowly released the grip he held on Sebastian's shirt, his fingers falling from the fabric and flexing slightly. His shoulders relaxed and he gave a small sigh. "Why haven't you been back?" He repeated his voice slightly calmer this time. "Is it money, I'm sure we could come to an arrangement?"

Sebastian shook his head, guilt setting in. He wondered if Ciel had really missed him that much, especially now that his butler was here. "It isn't money," he said truthfully, thinking of the small fortune he kept hidden at home. Finnian's green eyes looked into his, imploring for more. It was obvious how anxious he was for his young master, and Sebastian felt his heart clench. He felt absolutely terrible. "Why are you here? I thought you wanted me to stay away from him."

Finnian looked conflicted, saddled with trouble. His shoulders were stiff and Sebastian pitied the man. No matter what concerns he felt for Ciel, he was sure the butler felt that in a far greater abundance. "I did," Finnian admitted, letting out a heavy sigh. "_I do_." The waiter tried to remind himself that it would work out best for the two lovers, if they were kept apart, but the worried look in Sebastian's dark, warm eyes made his decision harder to enforce.

"He misses you, a lot." Finnian told the truth, watching as Sebastian's face lit up with happiness.

"He does?" He felt like a ridiculous smitten teenager, but he couldn't help it. Knowing that the boy missed him too helped push back the guilt he had felt at abandoning him. Finnian nodded again, a slight smile ghosting his lips at Sebastian's unmistakable blush. Patting his pocket, the butler fished out a piece of folded paper. Flattening it with his thumbs, he unfolded the parchment and held it out to Sebastian. Taking the small note, the waiter read the delicate cursive scrawled across the paper.

_We cordially invite yourself and one guest to attend the annual Pet Shop Halloween ball.  
>31<em>_st__ November, 8pm start.  
>Dress in costume.<em>

Sebastian blinked at the invitation in his hand, and then flicked his gaze upwards at Finnian. _A costume party?_ Sebastian's confidence flared as he thought of seeing Ciel again. It was unbearable to be so far away from him, waking up in a sweating heap because he'd dreamed of him again, only to find he wasn't there. The images of his injured lover would somehow cease if he could hold the small boy again. He was becoming dangerously aware of how deep his feelings were for him.

"I'll be there," Sebastian promised, a small smirk unable to wipe itself from his features. He was excited, and his heart beat painfully behind his suit. Folding the parchment, the waiter slid the invitation carefully into his breast pocket. Finnian gave a relieved sigh, and straightened himself up. He was genuinely pleased to reunite the lovers, despite the hideous threat that grew beyond the romance.

..._  
><em>

"Young master."

Finnian laid an outfit down on the bed sheets, arranging a frilly blouse beneath a pinstriped vest. There was no answer from his young charge, and when he turned his head he saw the boy was still in the same place he had discovered him. Stretched out across the red velvet sofa, Ciel wore nothing but an oversized shirt, something he was sure the boy had received from Sebastian, judging from the size of it. The hem of the shirt only just hid his hips, and his naked callipygian legs curled delicately under his desultory body.

Ciel's head lolled lazily to the side, his uncovered eyes focusing on his butler. In his bare, unbandaged hands he nursed a tea cup, fingering the delicate, curved handle. The large, yellowing bruise under Ciel's eye made Finnian turn away quickly, his heart sinking. Although the wound had healed and the bruising was only faint, it was still there, a constant reminder that Finnian's own negligence had resulted in Ciel being injured. _Although_, he considered, _what use could he have been if he were there?_ It's not as if he held any power over Madame Red. He would have been made to obediently watch the entire punishment.

Keeping his eyes downcast, Finnian walked over to the sofa and collected the young master's eye patch from the floor. Ciel's milky, false eye followed his movements until the butler's gaze landed on the boy's tea cup. Perhaps the guilt he felt was the reason he had sought Sebastian out at the restaurant. He couldn't stand how derailed his charge was of late, or how he turned to drinking to dull his nerves.

"More tea," Ciel demanded, with a small slur. His hands shakily held out his tea cup, his mouth curling up in a heartless smile. Finnian took the china cup from him and placed in on the coffee table.

"I think you've had enough_ tea_, my Lord." Ciel snickered, almost as if it hadn't been wholly obvious that he'd been sipping absinthe from that cup. His bare legs curled and coiled into his body, the hem of his shirt rising over the gentle curve of his hips. Finnian blushed darkly as the younger's ass poked out the bottom of the shirt, and he quickly kneeled on the floor, blocking the comely sight from his vision.

Peeling off his glove, Finnian placed his bare hand in Ciel's hair, feeling the younger lean into the touch. Ciel grinned, pulling himself closer to his butler in order to loop his arms around his neck. The two settled into the odd embrace, their heart beats eventually syncing up to one another's.

"Are you looking forward to the ball, young master?" Finnian pulled back so he could watch the boy's face, and the strange beauty of his mismatched eyes. It was rare for him to discard the eye patch, and would only happen after a few glasses of alcohol.

Ciel snorted, making an unbecoming sound in his throat. "No," he spat, his answer was agrestic and honest. "Dirty fucking men with their filthy fucking fingers, _never been so disgusted in my life_, touching me like they **own** me." Ciel's eyes turned red and he verged on the edge of angry tears, his lip trembling slightly. He swallowed and looked at his butler, struggling to calm down, the alcohol only aggravating things.

"I don't **want** this anymore Finny," Ciel whined, his voice was tired and drunk, but he spoke the truth. His little hands clung to his butler's lapel, the twisted scars across his knuckles speaking volumes. "I'm scared, and it hurts." His voice hitched and he squirmed weakly in his butler's arms, who only pulled him closer. Pressing his lips to his master's hair, Finnian tried to calm the young thing, tried to lull him from his drunken stupor.

"I know," he muttered apologetically, stroking the boy's back, feeling wet breaths across his ear as his master sobbed dryly. "I know, I'm so sorry, I know," he whispered, contemplating picking up the boy, taking him from this house, and driving him away in the car he owned. _How far would they get before Madame Red called the police?_ Ciel wasn't an adult yet, he was legally owned by _her_. He'd only be dragged back and punished, and Finnian would never see him again.

"I saw Sebastian today," Finnian blurted quickly, alarmed at how long it had taken him to remember. The young master's sobs stopped immediately and the boy sprung up, dragging Finnian with him. Expecting to see excitement, happiness, or even a faint blush on his master's face, the butler was shocked to see his charge glaring down at him, a drunken growl on his lips.

"How was he? Was he **good**?" Ciel bit bitterly, his angry little hands clawing into Finnian's shirt. He was confused at the sudden change in Ciel's attitude, and he grasped the boy's shoulders, trying to lull him from his rage. "Is he getting along _**fine**_ without me?"

Finnian scoffed slightly at how jealous his master had become, and he helped the boy slide back down onto the sofa. "He's coming to the ball Ciel, I made sure of it."

Ciel seemed to still suddenly, and his eyes widened a little. "He is?" He sounded confused, but a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. This caused Finnian to smile to, he couldn't help it. The boy's grin was infectious.

"Yes. He's been run off his feet with work, but he'll be there, _I promise_." Ciel smiled from ear to ear, his eyes wrinkling in the corners as he giggled drunkenly. His head rolled into the cushioned fabric beneath his head and he danced his toes excitedly against the velvet. Ciel rolled happily into the warm embrace of his butler, his teeth peeking out from beneath his lip as his intoxicated smile refused to shift from his features.

...

Sebastian spread peanut butter down the dip of the celery stick, trying to jam as much of the paste in as he could. The knife he held was clumsy in his grasp, the large, thick gloves of his costume constricting any real spreading technique. Grunting in frustration, Sebastian snapped the stalk in half, crushing the celery in his big hand. He then jammed the end of the vegetable into the jar of peanut butter and began to eat it like that.

The costume he had hired for the evening was flattering, he supposed. Not as bulky as a real space suit, more becoming for a man as tall and slender as he was. The white suit was adorned with various plastic tubes and dials, the NASA logo slapped across his chest and the American flag stitched onto his shoulder. He hopped no one noticed the running seem beneath his arm, or the fray in the pants leg. The costume hadn't been cheap, but it Sebastian was still uncertain it wouldn't be fit enough for the ball.

The costume had come with a large, plastic helmet, a heavy thing that sat on both his shoulders. Visors shielded his eyes, one which he could pin back or conceal his face with. He thought it was a wise choice in costume, considering he didn't really feel welcome or safe at the Pet Shop. This way he could see his young love, without causing anymore trouble for him. Although he didn't hear any names the last time Sebastian had saw Ciel, he was sure Madame Red was punishing him for his sake.

The Pet Shop was decorated floor to ceiling for the Halloween ball. The annual celebration had become known as one of the best ways to spend Hallows eve, the word of no _tricks but plenty of treats_, spreading amongst the rich and playful.

Ciel dreaded the evening. It was an excuse to be dolled up in a costume even shorter than his usually wear, and be forced into dancing with masked and anonymous strangers. Not knowing whom he danced with always made the young boy nervous, and it showed as he allowed Finnian to dress him.

"Do you know what he'll be wearing?" Ciel asked quietly, nursing his gloved hands in his lap. Tonight the usual black leather had been replaced with white satin gloves, part of his costume, but still adorned in rings.

Finnian shook his head apologetically, tying in place Ciel's eye patch. The patch was also white, and had a red cross printed onto it. Ciel's hair was then arranged neatly over the ties, and his felt kitten ears were clipped into place. The butler himself was dressed for the occasion, his blonde hair tucked beneath the cap of a hard-brimmed navy hat. A policeman's shirt was buttoned around his slim waist, a pair of black slacks on his legs. A pair of handcuffs and a plastic gun hung from his belt line. Ciel had felt the whole costume was ridiculous. Finnian was far too kind to be in the police.

"He'll most likely show up in those tacky boots," Ciel joked, denying the nerves in his voice. His eyes flicked from his gloves to his own reflection in the mirror and he smiled slightly. _He really liked those boots_. Finnian gave a half-hearted laugh too, trying to keep the mood cheerful. He would have to keep an extra close eye on the young master tonight.

"Did you see what Elizabeth is wearing, young master?" His butler hid a small smirk on his lips, but Ciel caught it in the reflection.

"Can't wait," Ciel drawled, running his finger over a small dent in the wood of his vanity. The costume gloves were thin, more sensitive. The plastic toy ring Sebastian gave him still sat on his finger. "No doubt her little _mutt _is wearing something similar."

"Well she'll be sure to turn heads," the butler almost sounded sincere, despite the playful smile on his face. Ciel grimaced and shook his head irately under Finnian's hands. He batted away the hair comb and stood up, glancing at his costume in the mirror.

"I look ridiculous," Ciel spat, instantly looking away from the revealing costume. "Now help me into my shoes."

...

The Pet Shop was crawling with costumed customers, decorated socialites under crystal chandeliers and illuminated by grinning pumpkin heads. Cobwebs wove like lace from the fixtures, plastic spiders snuck up the staircase. Madame Red knew how to throw a show, with everything from tall glasses of spooky cocktails paraded around the room by scantily clad pet waitresses.

A rather notable crowd had gathered around a particular pet, clad in sparkling pink sequins and lace. Elizabeth swallowed the attention, her tightly wound bust heaving in delight. Tonight her hair was braided and laced until it towered inches above her head, draped in beads and small diamantes that glinted with the dim light. Her _Marie Antoinette_ costume hardly did history any justice, though, her shapely legs revealed with little to the imagination, bustled skirt hitched high up her thigh. The little temptress slide a silver fork out her cherry coated lips and giggled flirtatiously as a client complimented her on her outfit.

Sebastian glared at the whole screen, instantly slipping down the visor on his space suit before the snake laid eyes on him. Her costume looked ridiculously expensive and well-made, but worn like that it looked so cheap. The queen would surely roll over in her grave.

Sebastian recognised some of the other pets he had met, some had their faces covered and others didn't. His eyes darted quickly about the room as he made his way into the Pet Shop, scanning each masked face for signs of his small love. His heart was beating nervously and the suit was rather warm. He was too scared to remove his visor in fear of laying eyes on that dreadful woman.

_Speak of the Devil and she will appear._

Madame Red was easy to spot. Her red sequin number was a showstopper, the figure hugging dress clinging in all the right places. Although across the complete other side of the room, Sebastian spotted her instantly, two sequined devil horns poking out the top of her red bob of hair. _How fitting_, the waiter thought coldly, unable to look at the woman. From where he stood, he could see the drink in her hand, and the way she flirted unashamedly with a wealthy vampire. He could tell from there that all she saw was money.

Ciel's entrance was hardly subtle. Any discretion the boy may have hoped for was lost was he began to descend the staircase, and all eyes turned to him. A murmur rippled throughout the crowd, and some people clapped. Either way, a commotion was made, and Sebastian turned quickly to view the boy whom he adored.

Ciel looked ravishing. Two red patent heels were the first thing he saw, their height doubling the boy's usual shoes. White stockings scaled the boy's skinny thighs, working their way up and over his knee before ending in a flourish of lace. A garter belt peeked sinfully beneath the hem of Ciel's dress, keeping the stocking in place. _Dress_. Sebastian did a double take, unable to breathe as he watched the hem of Ciel's _dress_ shift with every slow step he took down the staircase. A simple white nurse's dress hugged the small jut of the boy's hips; his unusually small waist suggested a hidden corset. Sebastian was painfully aware that he was not the only male undressing the boy with his eyes, and he bit his lip in frustration. He allowed his eyes to grace the beauty of Ciel's face, the kitten's one eye lidded in annoyance.

By the time he had reached the bottom of the staircase, Sebastian had lost sight of him. Even with platformed stilettos, Ciel still sunk below the height of his hungry clientele. Anxiety arrested the astronaut, but he saw the helpful shadow of Finnian, who was dressed as an ever appropriate police man. _Cute_, Sebastian thought, watching as he chaperoned Ciel through the large crowd, the small nurse receiving dozens of kisses to the hand. He reminded himself to be patient, to wait until the fuss of Ciel's arrival had worn off. There were plenty of other toys these men could play with, they'd grow bored with Ciel soon enough.

He kept by the wall, feeling himself grow warmer inside his costume. It was hot, even outside it was humid. When Sebastian had left work that afternoon he'd noticed storm clouds gathered across the city skyline. Muggy thickness set in and it wouldn't be long before rain relieved it all. What would Halloween be without a little thunder anyway?

"Nice costume," Sebastian couldn't help but it let it slip as Ciel neared close enough to him. The boy barely paused at the comment, moving over to a table by the window. With his delicate white gloved hands he grabbed a crystal glass and poured himself a shallow glass of alcohol.

"Touché, _Armstrong_," the younger purred, unaware that the masked man was in fact the reason he now numbed his nerves with bitter spirits. Sebastian laughed behind his visor, sliding it away from his face as Ciel brought his glass to his lips, turning around with ignorance.

Ciel's eye bugged out of his head and he choked midway on his drink, seething liquid through his teeth and depositing it back into the glass. "Sebastian," he whispered quickly, his plump lower lip wet with spirits. Sebastian eyed the boy's tempting mouth and he swallowed.

Their mouths split into duel grins, which disappeared quickly, Sebastian quickly sliding down his visor. Ciel couldn't see the man's eyes anymore, but at least he was grateful his aunt could not discover him. Instead, he placed his arm flirtatiously on Sebastian's inner elbow.

"I'll have to treat you like a client," he said, the corners of his lips turning into a playful smile. "Red can see me, and she only accepts paying customers," Ciel continued, his lips betraying the way his fingers pawed softly through the thick material of Sebastian's space suit.

"I'm sorry I didn't visit," Sebastian apologised, taking Ciel's hip and drawing him a little closer. He'd noticed several other couples dancing lazily to the house music, and he'd take any excuse to touch the boy. Ciel leaned into the dance, his heels clicking elegantly as they slowly shifted.

"I feared I wasn't enough for you," Ciel admitted, craning his neck a little to look at where he supposed Sebastian's eyes would be. He felt the man tighten his grip on his small hip and he sighed, liking the pressure. The big, space helmet shook and he heard Sebastian mumble from beneath the plastic.

"You're more than enough, I don't want anything else." Ciel kept his smile hidden, a blush reaching the tips of his ears. _If only he knew the truth though._

"So the costume," Sebastian mentioned again, wishing he had taken his bulky gloves off. Ciel looked up angrily, giving a discreet shove to the astronaut.

"I didn't choose it," he spat quickly, pulling away. Sebastian let him go, but ran his eyes over the boy's form. He knew Ciel would never choose to wear something so suggestive, but white was so becoming on him, especially with the violent contrast of red. He also wondered what followed the garters that held his stockings to his pretty thigh. "Don't get me started on yours."

Sebastian smiled under his visor and reached out for the boy, pulling him close for the dance again. He tried to remind himself that he had come here to talk to Ciel, but his mind was thinking other thoughts. Leaning down slightly he whispered under his helmet, raising the plastic at the edges.

"What is your aunt doing?" Ciel flicked his eye over Sebastian's shoulder quickly, his aunt clutching onto the sides of two men, a glass of red wine in her hand. Her eyes were slitted as she giggled, but her legs were weak.

"I don't think she'd notice us missing," Ciel whispered back, feeling how anxious Sebastian's hands were, the rough fabric of the gloves grating over the snap of his suspender. _Red didn't hold her alcohol as well as her nephew did_, he supposed. And so, with a careful look towards his butler, Ciel took two of Sebastian's large, gloved fingers and led him upstairs. The tipsy hostess didn't notice a single thing.

...

Sebastian tore the plastic helmet off his head as soon as Ciel closed the bedroom door, locking it from the inside as he heard his butler lock it from the hallway too. Sebastian's hair stuck slightly to the edges of his face as he placed the helmet on a decorative stool. With his back still turned to Ciel he unfastened the front of his space suit, unzipping the top half and slipping it off his shoulders, letting it pool around his hips, his upper half dressed in a simple black v-neck.

Ciel licked his lips, eyeing the damp patch of sweat between his boyfriend's shoulder blades. It had seemed like so long since he'd last laid eyes on him. He wished he at least had a photo of the devil, to keep him company in the long periods that they were apart. His lover turned around and within seconds he had Ciel in his grasp, his lips grazing over the boy's decorated ear, his hands celebrating the smooth skin of the nurse's exposed thighs, the way they felt when he wasn't obstructed by gloves.

"Stop that," Ciel rebutted, jerking his hips away from Sebastian's hands. "I hate this dress," he complained, squirming as Sebastian traced his fingers over his arms.

"But you look so good in it," Sebastian said, slipping his finger beneath the white elastic of the garter and he pulled it back, letting it snap on Ciel's skin. The boy gasped, his cheeks flustering.

"I look tacky," Ciel muttered, his voice wavering as Sebastian played with his scantily clad thigh. He felt his lover take him from behind and lead him across the room, his strong chest pressed

"Look at you," he demanded, forcing Ciel to look directly at his own reflection by holding him tightly against his chest, his hard hips poking into Ciel's back. Ciel refused to stare until his boyfriend's large hand wound under his neck and tilted his head up.

"You look so _sexy_," he murmured right against Ciel's ear, smirking as their eyes met briefly in the reflection. Ciel was pulled flush against his chest, his eye lidding as his knees rubbed together. He looked so sinful, it was almost too much. He felt the boy press his hips blindly backward, looking for friction and Sebastian pulled him close, but he was only met with the padded material of his space suit. His frustrated huff was adorable, and Sebastian slid his long fingers up and down the pale naked thigh below his hem.

"I look cheap," he mumbled, his knees knocking together as his hips bucked backwards. His little hands held onto Sebastian's forearm, it was damp with sweat and fine hairs stood up in the air-conditioned climate of his bedroom. His little teeth nipped at the skin holding his head towards the mirror and Sebastian hissed, rocking his hips against Ciel's back.

"Easy, _ahh_," he hissed again as Ciel sunk his teeth in. "Nothing about you is cheap. You look" Sebastian gave an open-mouthed kiss to the side of his lover's neck, Ciel squirming in his grasp and mewling, "- sinful. In no way is that a bad thing."

"So you like it then?" Ciel asked, and Sebastian noticed that the boy's voice was different, that he had let his accent slip. He nodded; he stopped moving his hips and simply held Ciel, looking at his reflection. He'd noticed the remnants of the bruise of Ciel's cheek a while ago, now his eyelashes graced over it. Ciel noticed, and stiffened.

"I asked you once if you were in trouble," Sebastian said, holding onto Ciel as if he were going to dart away like a frightened animal. "You said _no_. I know now that was a lie." Ciel's eyes refused to make contact in the mirror any longer; he averted his gaze as the floorboards suddenly became fascinating.

"I'm not-"

"I saw her hit you, Ciel." Sebastian nudged his nose firmly against the old bruise, Ciel flinching slightly. The boy became stiff and his breathing shallowed, he said not a word, so Sebastian continued. "I know I should have said something, I should have stopped her, you don't know _how guilty _I've felt-" He was interrupted when Ciel quickly made a move to escape his arms, but Sebastian was faster and he bolted his two, large appendages around the boy's small stomach. Ciel's heart beat furiously against his hands, and Sebastian slowly began to sink, bringing the two to the ground, sitting Ciel in his lap.

Ciel cried out furiously, gritting through his teeth as he thrashed, his breath like one of a wounded animal's. "Let me go!" He begged, not so loud that Finnian could hear though. "Get out of here," he cried, digging his gloved nails into the arms that bound him. He felt Sebastian kiss the side of his head, he felt Sebastian kiss his ear, and his lips bumping against the cartilage as Ciel bucked his head, trying to get loose. He made the mistake of trying to kiss Ciel's mouth, but the boy bit down on his lip and tore the skin savagely. In pain he released the boy, who managed to crawl two feet before a mass of body grabbed him from behind.

Sebastian had the boy pinned, on hands and knees holding the smaller body beneath his. His larger hands held Ciel's, his stomach pressed into the boy's back. Ciel shook with sobs and Sebastian lowered his head, showering kisses until the smaller calmed.

"It's alright, it's alright, please stop," he begged firmly, removing one of his hands from the boy's to rub his side affectionately. "I'm sorry," he said, feeling Ciel unlock his limbs and melt into the heat around him. "You can tell me, _please_. I'm here with you, I promise I won't go."

"You won't go?" Ciel asked, uncertain. Sebastian shook his head, his nose pressed into the back of the boy's hair. His ear had come loose in the scuffle, and he unclipped both of them, putting them on the floor. "What if it meant you got hurt?" Sebastian shook his head again, his hand supporting the boy's stomach, rubbing at it gently.

"I don't care about being hurt. All I have in the world is you." Ciel was silent for a moment, deep in thought. "That wasn't the only time she's hit you." It took a while, but Ciel eventually gave a stiff shake of his head. _It wasn't the hardest either_. The heat of Sebastian's back was settling, the strong flesh of his legs flanking the back of his thighs calmed him, their breathing in unison.

"What did she say to you?" Sebastian's voice had lowered to a whisper. "Before she hit you, she said something, I couldn't hear, and you said _no, you begged no_... What did she say?"

Ciel's body slumped, slithering to the ground, his warmth disappearing from Sebastian's underbelly. The younger shifted until he was lying on his back, looking up at Sebastian, whose strong arms tensed from the position he was in. Ciel's hair was splayed across the hard wood floors, his eye was dark and eyelashes clumped together wetly with the ghost of tears. The eerie calm with which he spoke was haunting and unsettling, a darkness in his voice and eyes that was immeasurable.

"She said she would kill you."

Sebastian took a sharp intake of breath, his arms trembling as they remained tense. He couldn't believe what he had heard, and it shook him to his core. Remembering the threat Madame Red had delivered; Sebastian couldn't help but ask the question weighing on his chest.

"And what happened to Wordsmith?" He asked cautiously, guessing from fragments of the conversation he had overheard_. It seems you didn't learn your lesson with Wordsmith._

"She killed him," came Ciel's unsettling, hollow reply. His eye assumingly stared up to Sebastian, but their gaze never met.

"Oh," said Sebastian, stupidly. He was numb as he lay down by Ciel's side, contemplating his next sentence. "Why don't you leave?" _What a stupid question_, he thought immediately after speaking. He felt entirely too calm, it was surreal to be here. He was faintly pulled to reality by the beginning of rain hitting the window pane, and the following words.

"Because I'm only fifteen."

Sebastian turned his head to look at Ciel, the boy still oddly calm. He had known Ciel was young; the boy was only a few years younger than him. But still, to hear him say his age out loud. He was so collected and beautiful compared to the teenagers Sebastian had encountered. Sebastian nodded, and reached out for Ciel's hand, rubbing the back of his knuckles.

"I'll be sixteen, in two months," he finished, turning his head to look at Sebastian with a glimmer of hope. "Finnian and I have talked about running away on my birthday, getting out of here and starting new," he sounded so excited, like it was all he had thought about. Then his small smile disappeared from his lips and he frowned. "But she'd find us, Sebastian. Just like she found Wordsmith. Even if I weren't her legal property anymore, she would find us and _kill_ Finny, and I'm not even sure what she would do to me."

Sebastian nodded, unable to speak. He just absorbed the information, keeping Ciel's hand clasped in his own. Each time he allowed himself to think about the problem, too many thoughts rushed into his head at once. So he remained silent, pulling the boy closer to his body. _Stop thinking, stop thinking_. For each time he would think he imagined his own body lifeless and limp in the darkness of some abandoned ditch, or even worse, Ciel's.

"All the money you make, it isn't yours?" Sebastian asked, and Ciel shook his head.

"Technically yes, but I could never touch it. She has it wound up in the house, secret accounts; even I don't know how much I have."

"We'll get you out of here Ciel, Finnian and I," Sebastian decided, as if it were the easiest decision he could make. Ciel didn't reply, he just stared at him with an odd expression, his face now a lot closer to his boyfriend's.

"_And what_," he said cynically, "we'll live on the streets and slowly starve to death, constantly on the run?"

"If we had to," Sebastian answered a glint in his eye. "We could hide in abandoned buildings, we could work odd jobs, we could see the entire world and every night we'd feast on stolen fruit and we'd be happy because we'd have each other."

"How _**daring**_ Sebastian," smirked the younger boy, images of sweet peaches and moonlit escapades as two runaways filled his head. His head swam and he smiled into his lover's eyes, dreaming of a world he'd never seen. "I say let's do it," he whispered, quietly hopeful. Maybe he was insane, but he'd risk anything to be with Sebastian. "But only if you're careful," he quickly added. "Wordsmith was a fool, and he came to a horrible end."

Sebastian nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. "Of course I'll be careful. I'll get you out of here Ciel, I promise." He pressed his lips against Ciel's quickly, and the younger latched onto him, emitting a small gasp. They were high on the idea, exuberant. Ciel's heart beat excitedly against his lover's chest and he laughed when they broke apart, diving in for another exhilarated kiss.

Sebastian laughed softly as he rolled Ciel on top of him, grabbing his hips as the younger pressed excited kisses over his grinning mouth. His fingers could not help themselves and they soon looped under the elastic of Ciel's suspenders, tugging at them playfully.

"I wish we could run away right now. We'd have to leave with the clothes on our back, you'd only be wearing _this dress_," he teased, his eyes slitting and his mouth quirking up in a devilish smirk. Ciel blushed darkly, trying to act annoyed, but the way Sebastian traced lines up and down the back of his thighs made him squirm.

"Do you really _love_ it, Sebastian?" Ciel drew his confidence from the desperation in his lover's touch. He couldn't help but be so cocky with how hard Sebastian was. The older nodded, moving his hands over the swell of Ciel's ass. The boy purred, placing a gentle kiss to Sebastian's jaw. "Turn the lights off," he demanded quietly, moving to stand.

Obediently, Sebastian crossed the room, turning off the light switch. Rain drops hit the roof and a light rumble of distant thunder could be heard. There was faint moonlight, but the two were enclosed in a deep darkness. When he returned to the bed he was just in time to see Ciel's white dress slip from the boy's shoulders and fall to the floor.

Ciel's garter continued up the high rise of his porcelain thigh, connected to a pair of dainty, lacy underwear. Sebastian swallowed, raking his eyes up the indecent exposure, coming to rest at the edge of the bed. Ciel flicked his eye over to him shyly; a thin grimace across his lips, and waited for his lover to sit on the edge of his bed. With Sebastian seated and he standing they came to an equal height.

The dark haired man's eyes looked towards Ciel's gloves, encasing his delicate fingers. "Take them off," he demanded gently, watching as the boy drew his hands to his mouth, tugging at the fabric with his teeth until they slipped free and fell with a flourish to the floor. The labyrinth of scars across his skin were ghostly in the moonlight, shimmering shadows dancing across them as the rain outside distorted the night. The tacky nurse's hat and the much despised cat ears were quickly unclipped and pushed into the shadows, Sebastian's hand smoothed down the thin strands of grey hair that shone silver beneath his nails.

"Take off everything," Sebastian said as his large hand slipped to the back of Ciel's head, his finger touching the strings of the eye patch. Ciel's cheeks, already hot and pink from the humiliation of standing near naked and vulnerable, tightened. He shook his head softly, effectively shaking Sebastian's hand away from the ties.

"I want to see your eyes, Ciel," Sebastian noted respectfully, his hand cupping the boy's nape gently, dusting the peach fuzz on the boy's small shoulders. Ciel made a small hiss and gave a small smile, one that looked menacing in the moon.

"You've seen all the eyes I have," he answered with another tug of his lips, pulling his head back from Sebastian's embrace. The man's fingers had found their way to his vulnerable chest, his black fingernails raking enticing trails down his ribcage. He let out a muffled sigh and his stomach tensed. "That feels good," he mentioned quickly, on another note.

"Take off the patch and I'll make you feel even better," Sebastian promised, bringing his head forward until his lips grazed teasingly over the boy's stomach. Ciel's eye fluttered shut and his lips opened, rosy and flush he bit down to muffle another groan of excitement. The elder's lips found their way to a stiffened nipple, and his tongue rolled over the nub slowly and testingly. One hand steadied the boy against his ribs, but Sebastian slipped his other further down, until his left hand was groping the firm flesh of Ciel's backside. Ciel jerked and made an enthusiastic mumble, his small hands quickly grasping onto the waiter's hair.

"What will you do?" A hushed whisper met Sebastian's ears, the responsive body in his hands curling into his touch. He knew what he'd _really_ like to do, but Ciel was nowhere near ready for something like that. Instead he looked upwards as his teeth nipped predatorily at Ciel's throat, and he promised with his thin, warm eyes.

"Anything," he muttered, his mouth moving against Ciel's skin as he slid down further, until his chin was resting below the boy's belly button. Ciel took a deep breath and let out a shudder. Sebastian's vivid eyes looked up at him devilishly, and the boy's fingers went to the back of his head, fumbling with his eye patch clumsily. The white costume eye patch was slipped off with a slide of his hand; his eye was squeezed shut as Sebastian himself felt his heart beat hard in his chest.

Sebastian drew himself up, raising his head until he was eye height, his nose pressing into Ciel's. His breath fanned out across the boy's mouth and it hitched as spider-leg eyelashes unfurled and a glassy, white orb stared back at him. The iris-less eye shifted in its socket, unseeing and unfocused, as its owner held his breath.

"Is it-"

"Glass? Yes." Ciel finished, finally blinking his eyelid across the fake orb. The air around his eye felt vulnerable, exposed, like the skin beneath a broken fingernail. He broke Sebastian's intense gaze with a small huff, jutting out his hip. "There, you've seen it. Now, _you know_, continue."

Sebastian smirked, standing higher so that he was taller than the boy, his mouth moving up the side of Ciel's face. His nose stopped beneath the damaged eye socket and his lips parted, his tongue sliding out to give a quick lick to the thick eyelashes that framed the fake eye.

"Continue what?" He whispered, a sly smirk on his features as his eye roamed the scantily clad boy before him. "You never specified as to what you'd like me to do." Ciel flushed darker than a tomato, his lips pressing tightly in frustration. His boyfriend awaited an answer, and Ciel brought his hands up to wind into Sebastian's hair. With a firm tug, but mostly with Sebastian's wiliness, he brought the man to his knees before him and guiding his head to his hips. The boy raised an eyebrow as if to say, there, happy? And Sebastian may have annoyed him further but he was rather distracted with the hard length in the lacy fabric before him.

The grip he had on Sebastian's hair kept him from falling when the older man pressed his lips against the outside of the thin fabric. Hot breath enveloped the weeping head and Ciel's knees buckled, a weak and lewd moan coming from his throat. Teeth nipped at the delicate silk and near tore the panties in two, ripping them down as a greedy mouth grasped the shaft of Ciel's cock, black hair splayed across his belly as Sebastian attacked him, Ciel powerless to do a thing as he held on tightly, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth wide open. Sebastian curled his tongue around the turgid flesh, his eyes fluttering shut as he released a deep groan of his own, his boyfriend's taste hitting his tongue as he pressed up against the wet tip. Ciel's hips jerked and he grabbed him roughly with his large hands, tugging off the rest of the flimsy underwear.

Ciel watched as his cock disappeared between the lips of the waiter, his flesh slick with saliva that left trails between his sex and his boyfriend's mouth when the older would move his mouth away. Sebastian ran his tongue down the length as he took Ciel deeper into his mouth, the younger was petite, _yes_, but he choked when the boy thrust involuntarily and buried himself in his throat.

He'd never done this before; his lips were unexperienced as he slid them up and down the escort's cock. But, from the feral sounds escaping Ciel's lips he hoped he was doing something right, feeling his boyfriend grunt each time he squeezed the boy's fleshy ass between his hands. He spread the cheeks apart and pulled the boy closer to him, tightening his lips around the tip of Ciel's flush pink cock, rolling his tongue over the dripping liquid.

Ciel jerked in his lover's grasp as Sebastian's fingers brushed over his hole, his inner thighs tensing roughly and his hands tugging harder on the man's hair. "W-what are you doing?" He breathed quickly, stunned and frigid. Sebastian didn't move his hand, just kept his finger weighing firmly on the puckered ring of flesh. Ciel was pushed forward with sturdy hands, his upper body meeting the silk of his sheets as he face planted the bedding. He grunted and scrambled up when he felt those large hands return to his hips, which were raised high in the air.

Hot kisses were pressed to his bare back, a large body draped over his own. Black fingernails scraped gently down his sides and the skin beneath flinched with excitement. His legs were then pushed apart, slid open on the silk, and a warm palm pressed down on his middle back until his ass curled invitingly. Ciel breathed out and lidded his eyes, feeling his cock bob against his middle.

Heavy, sloppy kisses dragged over the dimples above Ciel's ass. Sebastian ran his hand up the inside of Ciel's stocking clad thigh, feeling the fabric turn to skin, the supple curve of Ciel's ass, the warmth of his arousal. His lover rose to his every touch, his false eye peeking past the heavy lids. A devilish mewl escaped Ciel's lips as Sebastian's breath hit the exposed flesh of his ass, two thumbs pressed experimentally on the puckered flesh. Ciel let out another breathy sigh and Sebastian lowered his head, grazing his tongue across the flinching hole, groping his thighs roughly so the boy wouldn't pull away.

The boy's groan was embarrassed, shocked. His lithe arms moved over his mouth as he grunted against his will, the pleasure of having his ass licked unacceptable in his own mind. He jerked his hips back only to press himself harder against Sebastian's tongue, the hard wet muscle rolling over the opening and threatening to penetrate him. Another muffled moan and Sebastian pushed his tongue past the tight flesh, the skin quivering around him with unbearable heat. _God Ciel_, he murmured to himself, pulling the boy closer, feeding on the sounds he let past his flushed lips, spreading his trembling legs further apart. He drew back, licking his lips, dragging his tongue across the flesh again before grabbing his own covered cock to give a squeeze of relief. He sighed deeply, pushing his mouth to the boy's spine, keeping his legs spread as he crawled over him.

"You're so fucking pretty," he murmured into slate locks, their bodies fitting together perfectly. Sebastian's hips weighed heavily against Ciel's ass, his need pressing urgently against him. Ciel was pinned down by the tall man and he curled into his spine seeking friction.

"Shut up," Ciel breathed, a coy smile on his lips. Sebastian slid off his shirt, pressing his hard chest to Ciel's back. The younger shivered and pressed against the warmth like a kitten, sliding onto his belly as he felt Sebastian reach for his zipper. He rolled onto his back, vulnerable and pale in the moonlight. His chest rose and fell as he watched Sebastian kick off his long, skinny pants and discard his underwear. With hurried movements he pressed his body up against Ciel's, moulding into him.

White skin, white stockings, Ciel's white eye looking up at Sebastian as he raised his hips, their lengths slipping over one another's as the younger gasped and Sebastian bit back a moan. Ciel was slick with Sebastian's saliva, his cock rutted smoothly over the pale flesh, seeking relief in the milky skin of the boy he adored. Sebastian's cock was heavy and hot, and Ciel looped a leg over the man's back, spreading his legs for him. His small hands held onto him tightly, he shut his eyes and imagined _this is how it would be when they fucked_.

The rain thickened and it was all that could be heard as the two rutted against each other, save for the whimpering moans Ciel let fall from his lips, and the groans that hid in Sebastian's throat. One small scarred hand held a fistful of black hair as his tiny body was rocked up and down the bed sheets, the expensive sheets he'd never broken in before. He revelled knowing that even when Sebastian left that night he would still have the memory of what they did there, and the faint scent of his lover's sweat on the sheets.

Sebastian left wet kisses on Ciel's throat, never lingering for too long, never daring to leave a mark. He thought about what it could be like when they ran away together, and the things he could do to the boy. He slammed his hips roughly against the boy as he held him tight, squeezing his delicate frame against his with his long, strong arms. Ciel's hips bucked unevenly under him and he covered Ciel's mouth with his own, swallowing his cry as the younger unravelled in his arms, himself following soon after.

Sebastian held the petite, trembling frame close to him as he came down, his body collapsing and blanketing the little one in his arms, rolling to his side and taking Ciel with him. Sweat clung to his forehead and he pushed the wet strands off his lover's head, kissing the damp skin beneath. Ciel's eyes were lidded so heavily they seemed shut, save for the glimmer of blue and milky white beneath thick lashes. His pouting lips sucked in air but the rest of him was limp and boneless, riding out the waves of his orgasm.

Sebastian's arms were heavy and warm, and he didn't mind being surrounded so tightly by the waiter. He clung to him with weak fingers and kissed each piece of skin that was close enough. He kissed Sebastian softly and thanked him shyly. Sebastian gave him a cheeky grin and a hard kiss, and then he smoothed back his ruffled locks. Rain continued to fall on the old houses' roof, and Finnian continued to wait patiently by the door. What had just happened was between them and unknown to anyone else. The party continued downstairs, drinks were poured, rooms were booked.

Ciel and Sebastian really had no idea of what was happening outside of the small world they had created for themselves, and that was probably for the best. For if they had known the sort of business contract that was signed by Ciel's aunt only moments ago, it was doubtful they'd be so at ease.

...

**DRAMA OMFG DRAMA. Review for smut in the next chapter. Don't review and Ciel loses his other eye.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Once upon a time,  
>There was a girl who simply wanted to upload her badly written Fanfiction, but alas! Her evil extended family has stolen the one thing she loves most away from her. The internet! Will she ever regain a decent connection? Or will this poor girl be sent to the depths of BOREDOM?!<strong>

**Find out by adding me on Tumblr, or liking my page on Facebook (links can be found on my Fanfiction profile). Go forth and follow peasants! **

**On another, more important note, happy belated Valentine's day to my lovely Michelle, who encourages me to update this horrible little story I have. It's like a wart, unwanted, but a piece of me. I hope all of you had a lovely day with your sweet, sweet Valentines, and for those single readers out there- here is some sweet, sweet loving from yours truly. **

**-pats you- **

...

The rain had softened, but not ceased.

Drizzling droplets of rain drifted down the dim decline of tiles, pooling in the drains of the Victorian house. Fragments of music and remnants of guests still lingered on the lower floors, their loud whispers and murmured steps collecting in the hollow walls around them. Stray glasses and crumpled napkins strew the tables and chairs, an odd shoe, a lithe legging draped over an armrest, the debris of a night well spent. Wandering guests picked leftovers from silver platters, and petted pretty women who had not yet retired. The rest, either entertaining or exhausted, had retreated to closed doors and sealed curtains.

Sebastian watched as a red glow crept along the ceiling, the evidence of another taxi driving away from the Pet Shop. He lay on his back, looking directly at the tall roof, and ornate chandelier that was suspended meters from his body. They glittered devilishly as another taxi departed, and Sebastian rolled his head to the side.

Ciel was curled against the side of his naked chest, bare of anything clothing himself. His pale body was radiant in the moonlight, thin limbs tucked protectively against his body, while his prominent rib cage and shoulder blades were his armour. His silverly hair shifted rhythmically as his lips released another breath, ruffling the fine strands. Sebastian watched the boy sleep, raising his arm to push the hair back from Ciel's face. The younger fidgeted slightly, and a frustrated whimper escaped his lips. The waiter watched as the boy's eyebrows knitted and his eyes slowly opened.

"What are you doing?" The little one whispered, unfurling and allowing his small frame to shift closer to Sebastian's. The blackette turned to his side too, bringing his hands up and over thin hips.

"Watching you," said Sebastian truthfully, letting his eyes flash over Ciel's body. The escort blinked heavily and brought his hand up to his glass eye, touching the naked skin softly. Ciel made some sort of undecipherable murmur and pushed closer to Sebastian, exhaling. "I still want to take you away from here," he said after a few minutes. He wasn't sure if the pulse against his chest was his own, or Ciel's, but it thudded quickly.

"I still want to go," Ciel said finally. He willed the blood in his veins to cease rushing so fast, but his heart beat uncontrollably with adrenalin. He was terrified and excited, and too overwhelmed to deal with it, so he pressed his face further into Sebastian's chest. Unfortunately it wasn't much of an escape as the taller's body pulsed with nerves too. "Are you scared?"

Sebastian nodded softly against Ciel's head, letting the younger feel his gesture. His broad hands widened over the expanse of the boy's back and he rubbed the skin smoothly. "A little," he added, laughing softly to break the tension. He let his nose brush against the smooth hair on Ciel's head and feathered his lips on his brow. He knew he'd have to leave soon, if he didn't want to risk discovery.

"Gotta go baby," he whispered into Ciel's hair, feeling the younger circle his hands around his arms. He pressed a firm kiss to Ciel's brow again, and then cupped his face, bringing his lips to his own. He kissed Ciel hard, making the boy grunt softly under his push. His arms circled the boy and pulled him tight to his body, squeezing him firmly. Ciel fussed slightly but pressed his lips against his boyfriend's too, not knowing when he'd see him next. When they parted they exhaled sharply, their cheeks dusted red.

"Don't squeeze me so hard," Ciel pouted half-heartedly, half asleep.

"Don't complain so much," Sebastian retorted, regretfully pulling away from the little body he adored and slipping put from the bed sheets. His bulky space uniform was reconstructed easily, his boots laced in large, crooked knots. Pulling on his t-shirt, Sebastian's stomach tensed and arched as he wiggled it over his shoulders. Ciel watched him dress lazily, his face warm with embarrassment and sleep-laced arousal.

"Don't be so... _attractive_..." Ciel admitted softly, under his breath. Sebastian smirked smugly in the dark and bent down over the bed, arms either side of Ciel's body.

"Don't make me stay," he breathed out ambiguously, his mouth against Ciel's ear as he purred seductively. Ciel stared dotingly into Sebastian's eyes, his teeth chewing on his bottom lip. He could feel himself getting hard and he shooed Sebastian away with his ineffectual hands.

"Get out of here you big idiot," he hissed, trying not to giggle as Sebastian pinned him back down to the bed. His large hands tickled over his sides and he kicked his legs out into thin air. "Stop," he bubbled with laughter, punching at the larger man's shoulders until he released him. "You're so stupid Sebastian."

"_I love you too_," drawled the waiter sarcastically, pulling back with a wide smile on his face. The expression looked so comical that Ciel snorted gently. It faltered a little as he stepped away from the bed, doing up the rest of his costume. "I'll see you soon, brat," he grinned, heading for the door. His space helmet still sat on the table by the wall, and he fitted the clumsy head gear over his face, pulling down the visor. Ciel watched him from the bed, reclining back on his hands, and pursed his lips as he blew a short kiss across the room. Then, before he knew it, Sebastian was gone again, and his costumed butler was replacing him.

...

Finnian kept his head lowered as he entered his master's room, his slicked back blond locks falling out of place and before his eyes. His cheeks heated uncomfortably as he eyed the naked frame of his charge sitting upright on the bed, half cocooned in a skimpy white sheet. He flicked on the light switch and the room was illuminated fully, and a small groan came from Ciel as he blocked his eyes from the sudden flash of light.

"Hello _officer_," called Ciel, grinning at his butler's costume. The boy was elated and it was obvious, and Finnian glanced up to catch sight of that infectious smile. The edges of Ciel's fake eye creased as he smiled the milky orb shifting as he felt the boy's eyes upon him. The corners of his lips lifted up in a small, shy smile, and he could no longer be nervous.

"Young master," Finnian said, placing the folded towel he was carrying on the end of the bed before sitting on the edge himself. "Did you..." Finny trailed off, his eyes flicking from the boy's bare chest to his crumpled clothes on the floor beside them. Ciel smirked at the elder's imploring gaze and lidded his eyes.

"Of course we didn't," Ciel shunned, ducking his head to hide his blush. Finnian seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, until Ciel finished, "but I would have liked to."

"If you aunt knew about this..."

"Who _cares_ about my aunt Finny?" Ciel exclaimed, his small hands pressing into the lapel of the butler's dark shirt. "I'm running away from here!"

Finnian's eyes widened and he searched his master's face for any sign of doubt, but it could not be found. His heart leapt in his chest and he nodded his head slowly, wrapping his hands around Ciel's wrist. They'd spoken about an escape before, discussed plans in the dead of the night. They had ranged from the elaborate to the simple, such as packing up and running off into the dark. None had seemed clever or foolproof enough to put into action, and to risk any harm.

"Sebastian wants to?" Finnian whispered, shuffling closer to Ciel on the bed. The bluenette nodded quickly, a nervous smile on his lips. He rubbed his thumbs into his butler's skin, shaking slightly.

"Will you come with us?" Ciel asked, resting his forehead against his beloved butler's. Hardly a seconds pause and he felt Finny shift his head in a definite nod. His loyal companion would follow him wherever he went. The blonde laughed and pulled back, smoothing the smaller's hair.

"And here I thought my biggest fear would be if you had lost your virginity or not." Ciel chewed the inside of his lip and fidgeted, wringing his hands.

"Have you ever done it?" Ciel asked slowly, pulling his pale knees to his chest. Finnian shook his head and relaxed back into the bed, exhaling slowly. The blonde had been the boy's butler for years, and despite his professionalism, he was only nineteen. Madame Red has supposed a boy closer to her nephew's age would be an appropriate companion, but in doing so she robbed the then-poor blonde from his youth too.

"Do you think that it hurts?" Ciel asked again after a few minutes of awkward silence, searching his butler's face. Finnian's eyes grew very large and his lips pulled tight, his expression turning rather solemn.

"Most definitely, yes."

...

_One week later._

Sebastian had spent the last seven days at the local library, researching child and guardian law and surrendering all of his spare change to the communal printer. He sat hunched over a child's size study table with several stapled papers, going through each and reading over them carefully. Occasionally he paused to highlight a word or a sentence that he could come back to for further reference.

So far he had come across nothing. He was sure there was a way out there, but he wasn't sure of how to find it. He wasn't particularly well practiced when it came to any sort of law; he'd never taken an interest in something he once considered useless. Now however, it could determine his life with Ciel. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he couldn't be with the younger, and he wasn't sure what he'd do if Ciel's virtue was sold to a higher bidder. His feeling of helplessness increased to a point of vexation, so he dragged his yellow highlighter roughly across the page in hope of eliminating the dark thoughts.

When he looked up there was someone standing across from him, in black jeans and a black hoodie pulled up and over their head. Their face was masked by a pair of sunglasses but Sebastian knew who it was, moving his papers to the side as the other sat down at the table.

Finnian removed his glasses slowly, folding them carefully on the table. His blue eyes glanced over the information before the two, and Sebastian noticed dark circles beneath them. It seemed he wasn't the only one unable to sleep as of late.

"Anything?" Finnian asked with the slightest tone of hope on his voice. Sebastian shook his head glumly, folding his arms over the table as he huffed.

"Nothing, I don't even know what I'm doing," he admitted brokenly, gesturing to the paper and stray highlighter caps. Finnian sighed too, rubbing the bags under his eyes.

"How's Ciel?" Sebastian asked, fiddling with a dog-eared piece of paper.

"He pines for you," Finnian drawled dramatically. "Like always. He wanted you to have this." Sebastian smiled at the thought of his pompous boyfriend missing him as Finny slid a brown paper envelope across the table. "It's enough for a whole day," he explained. "But you'd best consider having a friend pick him up from the Pet Shop. Red is wary of you." Sebastian nodded, pocketing the cash gratefully. Admittedly it felt more of a drug deal, if anything.

There was a horrible silence that was intensified by the eerie quiet of the library, a hesitation that gnawed at both their guts. Sebastian spoke first, but it was on both of their minds.

"We can do this, can't we?"

Finny nodded quickly, before any doubt could creep in. "Of course we can," he spoke quickly, a small forced smile on his mouth. "Ciel doesn't turn 16 for five weeks, and Red can't do anything to him before he's the legal age of consent. We have plenty of time." Sebastian nodded with him, mulling over those words. The affirmative motion seemed to momentarily quell any doubts he had for the moment, but he knew he couldn't hold them back forever.

...

Ciel glared down at his timetable irritably, eyeing the offending paper poisonously. He read the names of clients he was to entertain this week with distaste, regarding each of them privately within his own head. _Pervert, pervert, old man, paedophile, pervert_. The list seemed to stretch on forever, and no matter how many times Ciel flicked his eyes over the list of his future clients he didn't see the name he cared for.

Where was Sebastian? It had been ten days since Finnian had delivered money to Sebastian, and there was still no booking under his name. Ciel started to become distressed, anxious. He wasn't certain if Sebastian had given up on him, considered him a lost caused and abandoned ship. He'd slept a little less than usual, and had smacked Finnian with a wet towel the night previous out of frustration. He tried to busy himself in the garden, crawling into his hiding place with a nice book, but his mind was always too full with images of the black-haired man that he could hardly concentrate on a single word. He was sure this is what they referred to as love sickness.

It was now the weekend and Ciel noticed his entire Saturday had been booked by a Lau Xu. With a small sigh he left his aunt's office, memorising the client's name for the next morning. He never looked forward to an entire day's booking, and he could never get a decent rest the night before, as he often stayed up dreading what type of person this man could be. _Undoubtedly rich, self-obsessed, disgusting_. Ciel's lip curled as he shut his bedroom door and sank onto the floor below him. Cradling his head in his hands he sighed out loudly, his heart aching for Sebastian.

...

Two ankle boots clicked quickly down the Pet Shop pathway, owned by a vision in emerald. Ciel was dressed in black jeans and a dark green shirt, with a ruffled black bow at his throat. His usual black gloves adorned his bitty hands, but his plethora of rings was amiss. Instead, the only item he wore on his finger was the plastic ring his beloved had bestowed him with. His hair was uncharacteristically brushed away from his face and pushed back off his forehead, his black eye patch cutting a bold line across his face. If looks could kill, his next client was in trouble.

Lau Xu was certainly not what he expected. The lanky Asian man waited for him outside the fence, wearing a suit that was two sizes too large for him and obviously purchased at a second hand store. Someone had made a horrible attempt at combing back his hair, but small tufts rebelliously sprung out. Lau waited for him with a ridiculously large smile, so huge that his thin eyes seemed shut. Hesitantly Ciel stepped towards the man, slowly extending his hand so that he may take it.

"Mr. Xu?" He asked, uncertainty on his tongue. Surely this man couldn't afford an entire day with him. Was this some sort of joke? Instead of taking Ciel's hand, Lau turned and started walking down the sidewalk, away from the Pet Shop, waving his hand in a motion for him to follow.

"Come, come!" He urged joyfully, his smile as enthusiastic as his waving. Ciel's face crumpled as he unwillingly followed Mr. Xu down the sidewalk, stuffing his hands into his pockets with all the effort he could muster.

He followed the taller man down the street, watching with distaste at the excited hop the Asian seemed to have in his step. It wasn't until they rounded the corner on the second block from the Pet Shop that Lau stopped in his tracks. Ciel almost ran into the back of him, his eyes were trained on the ground the entire time. Startled and annoyed, he looked up quickly, only to spot a familiar figure a mere few meters before him.

"Sebastian!" He yelled, a smile engulfing his face before he could even cry out his boyfriend's name. He ran forward and pushed himself into his lover's arms, who quickly enveloped him with eager affection. Sebastian's smell washed over the boy and he breathed it in gratefully, the leather of his jacket and the faint smell of soap, sweat and body wash.

"What are you-" Ciel was cut off with a quick peck to his mouth and a baritone mouth. Sebastian stood, but kept Ciel close to his side, and then waved his hand at Lau, who was still waiting patiently.

"My local grocer, Lau," Sebastian introduced with a smirk. The Asian smiled and gave a small bow, and then the two men shook hands. "Thank you for your help," added Sebastian, before Lau nodded slowly and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Thank you for the suit," he called back. Ciel breathed out a small laugh, looking up at Sebastian incredulously.

"I missed you," was about all he could manage, before he was pulled into another embrace, and Sebastian's lips found his. Ciel moaned gently into the kiss, parting his lips as Sebastian cupped the back of his head. Tilting his head he allowed his mouth to be dominated by Sebastian's tongue, and he dug his hands into the taller man's chest. Short on breath Ciel gasped into the kiss, rolling his tongue over the slick lower lip of his lover.

"I can tell," Sebastian muttered appreciatively, breaking away from Ciel's tempting mouth. "It was so hard to book you; you're really popular this time of year." Ciel rolled his eyes, the corner of his mouth jerking downwards in a grimace. He stepped back too and allowed himself to appreciate his boyfriend's choice of attire.

"You look rather _dark_ today," he noted, winding his small hand into the larger's and beginning their walk to Sebastian's apartment. Sebastian snorted, looking down at his black shirt and jeans, and his usual combat boots. His leather jacket wasn't out of place either, but his black-painted nails were. Ciel examined the manicured digits closely as he held hands, brushing his gloved thumb across them.

"They were black on Halloween too," said Sebastian, shrugging a bit. "Although you were so _distracted_ I can hardly blame you for not noticing." He was a little embarrassed that Ciel had brought it up, but his hand was now under the careful scrutiny of Ciel's one eye. The younger made a thoughtful face and nodded, lowering the hand so they could continue to walk normally.

"Sort of hot," he added honestly, making Sebastian flush red a little.

...

As the day grew longer the air grew warmer and the couple found themselves at the park they had visited in the past. Down past the playground and the people, they journeyed into the secluded wilderness that housed the little pond. It was considerably cooler in the shade, and Ciel enjoyed the privacy. Sebastian led him by the hand through the scrub and together they sat in a lush bed of grass, opening a brown paper bag that held their brunch.

Ciel kneeled awkwardly, finding his place in the grass like a cat would seek a soft spot in a mattress. Sitting back on his calves he shifted to Sebastian's side and rustled through the bag. Sebastian however reclined easily, smirking a little at how out of place his companion seemed to be.

"Is his _highness_ comfortable?" He teased, eyeing Ciel as he pulled a foil covered burrito from the bag. Sebastian had already torn the top off his own and taken a large bite, but Ciel seemed less enthusiastic. Peeling back the foil daintily Ciel brought the burrito to his mouth and chewed at the tortilla carefully. Sebastian almost choked on his beans as he watched his boyfriend's bizarre behaviour, wanting to laugh but to pity him also.

"What are these...?" Ciel asked cautiously, poking at the black beans inside his burrito.

"Beans."

"Oh." Sebastian took another bite, swiping his tongue across his lip to catch a drop of cream. As he chewed he glanced back up at Ciel, who was testing the beans very slowly. "Is that cheese, I can't tell?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the younger who was completely immersed in the contents of his meal. He prodded his gloved finger at the ingredients curiously, shifting them aside to get a better look. "This green stuff, what is it, God Sebastian it's dripping, quickly, get it!" The escort shifted back quickly, scooting away from the lump of guacamole that landed near his boot. He gave a sheepish glance up to his boyfriend, who was watching him with a bemused expression.

"Just _try _it Ciel, you'll like it." Ciel took a small peck from his food and he grumbled something under his breath, flicking his one eye up at the taller of the two. As he watched with great fascination the way Sebastian could fit so much burrito into that huge mouth of his, he realised the meal wasn't actually too bad, and he managed to finish most of it.

"See that wasn't so bad, was it?" Sebastian crumpled his foil and tossed it in the paper bag, then leaned forward on his hands so he could kiss the corner of Ciel's mouth. Helpless to Mexican food, he allowed himself to swipe a smear of cream from the corner of his little love's mouth.

"I _oh_," a little sigh escaped Ciel's lips as he felt Sebastian's tongue on his cheek. "I've never really tried anything different before. My aunt is so traditional." Sebastian didn't pull away, and kept his mouth hovering over the gentle swell of Ciel's cheekbone, feeling the fine hair on his face brush against his lips as he spoke.

"Where are your mom and dad?" He asked carefully, the scent of the younger tickling his nose.

"They died a few years ago," said Ciel, inclining his face so it could press against Sebastian's. "There was a house fire; I managed to get outside but..." Sebastian thought of the burns that covered Ciel's small hands and he nodded softly. "My aunt flew me to America, after the funeral. I don't know how I lost myself, but I became part of something I didn't want to."

Sebastian had shut his eyes, and kept his head pressed to the side of Ciel's face. When the slate-haired boy stopped speaking there was a small pause before he laughed dryly. "You know everything about me, Sebastian, tell me more about you." The waiter's heart skipped a beat when he heard his name said in such a tone, and he fluttered his eyes open.

"Nothing to tell," he spoke lazily, bending his neck so he could press a kiss to the junction of Ciel's shoulder and throat. "Mom and dad are back East, only child, tired of my town so I moved to the city, and met _you_."

"You're so boring," Ciel laughed, bringing his hand up to wind it in Sebastian's hair. He released a breathy moan as he felt teeth press into his flesh, and he arched his back into the touch. He felt himself get aroused far too easier as Sebastian squeezed his thigh tightly. He loved feeling as if Sebastian _owned_ him.

"Unfortunately we can't all be highly requested and desired escorts _darling_." Sebastian pushed Ciel softly to the ground below and pressed a brief kiss to slightly parted lips. The bluenette's eye was lidded as he lowered his chest to lie above him. "I love when you don't wear a corset."

Before Ciel could question his statement, Sebastian's mouth was on his again, swallowing his gasp as he ran a large hand down his side. Sebastian grasped the emerald fabric of Ciel's shirt and yanked it up, untucking it so he could slip his fingers under the garment and grasp the boy's hips firmly. Black fingernails dug into fragile skin, earning a groan from both of them. A muffled cry escaped Ciel's lips and Sebastian ate it eagerly, taking the chance to slip his tongue past his boyfriend's lips. Ciel reached up to grab purchase in the blackette's hair, and his slender leg wrapped around Sebastian's hip.

"Take off your shirt," Ciel muttered quickly, arching his back as Sebastian pressed warmly against him. Without removing his mouth from the boy's skin, the taller shuffled off his leather jacket, dumping it unceremoniously to the side. His mouth grasped Ciel's lower lip and tugged at it gently as he broke away, slipping his shirt off to join his jacket on the grass. On hands and knees above Ciel, Sebastian breathed deeply, his skin slightly damp from the humidity. Ciel was a vision of temptation below him, lips swollen and flushed; his fine shirt wrinkled and pushed half way up his chest, revealing his delicate ribcage. He frowned softly, examining the man who kneeled above him, and then flicked his eyes over Sebastian's slender chest.

"Put the jacket back on," he smirked, deeply desiring to see the leather open over a naked chest. Sebastian gave a knowing smirk but carried out his order, while Ciel slipped his gloves off his trembling hands. With bare hands he now reached out for the waiter, tugging leather with delight. "You look so..."

Sebastian wore a feral smirk on his lips, a teasing look that made Ciel want to melt. The tips of his hair were damp with the midday sun and they clung to his neck as he crawled over the smaller boy's body. The leather jacket creased as he flexed his arms, either side of Ciel's head. The zipper brushed over his navel as Sebastian's hips nudged between Ciel's legs. The escort spread his clothed thighs apart willing and Sebastian purred in approval. "Good boy."

Sebastian opened his jaw over Ciel's throat, running his tongue over the pulse as he revelled in the shaky sigh Ciel released. He made the most beautiful of noises. Ciel's hips shook beneath the pressure of his larger body and he gripped the grass under his fist as the boy ground against him. He also had no idea of how tempting he was. With a sharp thrust Sebastian pushed a sharp yell from Ciel's lips before smothering his lips over his mouth. With each rough grind into the boy's spread legs, Ciel tightened his grip on Sebastian's hair.

Overwhelming pleasure arrested Ciel's tiny body, but a thought plagued the back of his mind, so strong that Sebastian's groping wouldn't push the subject away. With his legs wrapped around the waiter's body and small gasps falling from his lips, he let the question fall as Sebastian was busy planting kisses on his collar bone.

"What does sex feel like?"

Ciel immediately cringed, wishing he could take back those words as it stopped Sebastian's movements. The head of black hair raised from kissing his chest to look at him softly, slightly confused. "I'm sorry," Ciel said quickly, dropping his hand and legs and sighing with annoyance. Sebastian breathed out a laugh, trying to catch his breath and shook his head, pushing back his damp locks.

"No, it's alright," he smiled, pressing his strong nose to Ciel's unturned one. "It's okay I guess, I mean I've never tried it with a boy or anything, but I think it'd be better with you." He averted his eyes as he spoke, feeling hopelessly romantic and awkward. Ciel gazed up at him softly, face flushed with embarrassment.

"With me?" He asked gently, chewing at his lip nervously.

"Yeah," Sebastian smiled back, and then sudden objected "well I mean not if you didn't want me to be your first! I'd understand I just-" Ciel pressed a scarred finger to the man's stubborn lips and shook his head.

"I want you to be my first," he admitted, his heart beating wildly in his delicate chest. "But not here, in the park, ok?" Sebastian laughed, his chest moving against Ciel's exposed stomach.

"Okay."

...

It was exactly a fortnight until Ciel's sixteenth birthday, and Ciel hadn't seen Sebastian since their date in the park. The separation ate at him more and more with each passing day, and he often found himself gazing out his bedroom window in hopes of catching a glance of the waiter.

December brought warmth and humidity, and Ciel's night time outfits adjusted with the weather. They were getting ridiculous, becoming either so short or thin that Ciel no longer found himself comfortable when he danced. His nightly routines were jarred by his self-conscious attempts to keep a little dignity, while the leering stares of the crowd watching every inch of him. It also seemed someone had loosened the policies of the no touch rule, as Ciel was grasped at and brushed as he left the stage.

Finnian too had become increasingly uncomfortable with the level of stress that seemed to be rising in the household. Ciel was aware of his meetings with Sebastian, and their plans to rescue him. When everyone had gone to sleep, Finnian would sneak back to Ciel's bedroom and discuss them with the boy. Every lead they had eventually turned into a dead-end, but both put up a falsely positive front for one another.

Ciel's spare time became limited too. Clients were booked around the clock, starting early mornings and stretching on into the depth of the night. His aunt seemed determined to cycle as many of them through the Pet Shop as possible, and for the first time Ciel felt the real threat of being sold to a man he did not love. As each of his clients would arrive, Ciel would pray that he would not be the highest bidder. They would come and go, each bloated on their own wealthy ego, each as self-obsessed and boring as the next. The young were vain and the old were just perverted. He found himself withdrawing as much as possible from each appointment, guarding his soul as if each passing buyer would suck pieces of it away.

It was a Friday afternoon when Ciel met Baron Kelvin. Having doubled Ciel's appointments, Ciel had only spent half an hour with the man and in that time he decided that he was perhaps the most disgusting human being he had ever had the displeasure of meeting. Besides his physical appearance, a pudgy older man with a badly hidden bald spot and white hair sprouting from every orifice on his face, he was far more disgusting inside. The deep, staggered breaths the man took as he leered over Ciel unsettled him, but the way the elder eyed his body like a piece of meat was far more disturbing. Ciel had spent the entire thirty minutes with his legs pressed tightly together and his shoulder hunched over protectively, trying his hardest to engage in conversation with a man who seemed only concerned with getting Ciel to bed.

When their time was up, Ciel felt a bath was necessary to rid the unpleasant odour of Mr. Kelvin's aftershave. Seeing the balding, sleazy man to his bedroom door, he watched with a sneer as the old leech made his way down the stairs. I hope you trip and fall, Ciel thought poisonously, startled when he realised he wasn't as alone as he had thought.

His aunt's presence sent a shiver down his spine, and he turned his attention to where she stood, just a few yards away. He straightened up and swallowed, hard.

"How did you enjoy Baron Kelvin?" She asked her voice falsely sweet. The way her red lips curled over her teeth in the imitation of a smile unnerved Ciel deeply. But, he mimicked her, faking a small smile in her direction, and tilted his head pleasantly.

"He was charming," Ciel lied, forcing the pleasantry through his teeth. His aunt nodded slowly, her lips pressing together but her smile broadening into something menacing. Ciel felt the colour fade from his face as she seemed to make a mental note of his words.

"Good," was all she said, as she turned on her patent red stiletto, and made her way down the hall and into the confines of her office.

...

**Review or Ciel has to have sex with Tanaka.**

**But seriously, if you give me lots of reviews I'll update sooner. That's how it works, right? I don't know. Please review –clings to your skirt, kisses your boots- **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys!**

**Since the last time we spoke I have been ****_very_**** busy! If you follow me on Tumblr (link available on my FF profile) you would know that I flew all the way to the USA to meet robovacation for the first time! It was wonderful, and beautiful, and if you'd like to see pictures, or ask questions, please Tumblr me! Not only was America fucking COOL but I finally got to be with my girlfriend, after a year and a half of saving and pining for one another. It was the best experience of my life, and I only love her more because of it.**

**Also, I now have a full time job! I work at a tax agent, and do lots of tax stuff, which is very taxy. It's also taxing on my time. I have been so sleepy and stressed out because of work recently that I haven't felt the urge to write, which is why I hope you'll forgive me for uploading such a short chapter (with a bit of a cliff-hanger). I promise I'll try to update more regularly now however. Scouts honour. Also I'm sorry if this is shitty as fuck. I tried. I failed. I actually have dreams about tax now. I am less erotic, I apologise for my mediocrity. **

**-humbly leaves offering of new chapter-**

…

**PART ONE**

The first day of December was sweltering.

The Pet Shop was dead quiet, except for the faint shrill of cicadas. The pets had gone back to their homes, the cooks and the cleaners had gone home too. The only occupants inside the house were the few unfortunate souls who knew the Pet Shop as their permanent residence. Elizabeth and Alois had not been seen nor heard from since the night before, presumably hauled up in their bedroom with a metal fan on high. Madame Red hadn't left her office all morning, and would surely stay in there all afternoon. It was the only room in the house that had air-conditioning.

Ciel sighed loudly, expelling a warm breath into the humid air. His fine hair was stuck to his brow and the nape of his neck, and a fine sheet of sweat masked his sides. He was tucked up on his window sill, wearing nothing but a pair of dark shorts and a thin ivory shirt, hung open over his bare chest. A glass of water perspired in his hand, sending melted rivets down his warm flesh.

"Finnian, it's so _hot_," he complained faintly, rolling his head languidly to the side so he could shoot his butler a pained look. Finnian looked just as bad. His blonde hair was a mess, and his cheeks were pink from the warmth. He too had his shirt open, sleeves rolled as high as they would go, and sat in only his boxer shorts.

"They say it's going to rain," Finnian said, for the fourth time today. High temperatures usually promised a heavy downpour, but as Ciel redirected his gaze outside he couldn't spot a single cloud in the sky. The blonde butler pushed a layer of sweat from his forehead and sighed loudly alongside his irritated master. He doubted the temperature outside was as bad as it was inside of the stuffy old house, but the two were couped up, suffering together.

"I wonder what Sebastian is doing," Ciel said quietly, and it's not the first time today that he has said this. Finnian shrugged, it's too hot to move. Ciel starts to laugh, under his breath, his eye shut like it's taking too much energy just to giggle that way. The boy snorted softly and tilted his head against the window sill. "Probably had to take that stupid jacket off," he said, louder, laughter lacing his words, and Finnian let his lips quirk up in as much joy as he can gather. The boy's laughter faded out and was replaced with the droning hum of never-ending cicadas. A singular drop of sweat fell down the bridge of Ciel's nose, and Finnian narrowed his eyes at it.

"Let's get out of here," Finnian said, desperately, already standing from the bed. Ciel turned his head excitedly, eye already wide and curious.

"You mean, _sneak out_?" He whispered the last part, sitting upright so he could stare at his butler, who was already changing his drenched shirt.

"Yeah," Finnian replied, shimming his pants onto his hips. "Red hasn't left her office all day, and besides, I'm authorised to take you out aren't I? If we get caught we can tell her we were buying you more medicine for your inhaler, or some shit like that." The butler was already breathless by the time he fastened his pants, but Ciel hadn't moved from his sweat-stained spot on the window sill. He had a small grin on his lips, and his fingers bounced excitedly on his thigh. Finnian made a small _tch_ at the boy and jutted his thumb behind him to the closet. "Go get yourself prettied up, you don't want to disappoint Sebastian, right?"

Ciel's grin widened comically as he got up from his seat, finishing the last of his water. "Sebastian?" He implored, feeling giddy just speaking the name. He was over by the closet before Finnian could even reply, fishing cool clothes out into a pile on the floor.

"Well do you know anyone else in this town?" Finnian asked sarcastically, heading over to Ciel's en suite so he could start to fix the mess his hair and face were in. Ciel huffed out a little laugh as Finnian doused his face with water, slicking back his mop of blonde hair. He hears a few small thumps, and the rustling of fabric that he assumes Ciel is making as he gets dressed. In the midst of this heat and his young master was still determined to find the perfect outfit.

"What do you think of this?" Ciel asked, waiting for his butler to emerge from the bathroom. Finny patted his face dry with a hand towel and re-entered the bedroom, casting his eyes on his young master's outfit of the day. Ciel wore a black singlet, long enough to cover the hems of his black shorts, and a pair of simple, black boat shoes. Finnian raised an eyebrow and made a face.

"Black? In this weather?" He couldn't help how maternal he felt when it came to the younger boy. Ciel made a face back at him and turned his head so he could check himself out in the mirror. He gave a small shrug. The boy's hand were bare, but Finnian felt an odd surge of pride. Madame Red had always forced the youngling to wear gloves, to cover the burns he wore. It seemed however that Ciel had found confidence in his nakedness, or perhaps it was too hot to bother with gloves. Either way, it was relieving to see Ciel flex his little fingers, nails painted black, and a small plastic ring around one of his digits.

"Sebastian likes black." Finnian surrendered, he supposed neither of them could argue with that fact.

…..

Unknown to Ciel, this wasn't the first time Finnian had snuck out of the Pet Shop. The young blonde had shown his master a way to slip out the bedroom window and safely climb down the tree that grew close to the house. Ciel had a little difficulty, his limbs considerably smaller than the older, lankier teenager's, but once they'd hit the ground safely, Ciel had grabbed Finny's hand in his own and darted down towards the streets.

Ciel made it to the end of their block before his breath became thin, and it wasn't long before he was digging into a small black backpack, retrieving his inhaler. Finnian waited beside him as he inhaled, resting his hands on his knees after his small exertion of physical exercise. The thrill of the escape, too, had left him breathless.

Sebastian's apartment wasn't far from the Pet Shop, and Ciel had walked there with his boyfriend countless times. But today the air seemed thicker, and their journey seemed to take a lot longer than previously remembered. Eventually they came to the suburban street that housed the waiter, Ciel recognising it as soon as he saw Lau's grocery store on the corner. He gave a short, awkward wave to the Chinese man, who was still wearing the suit Sebastian had bought for him.

The shade of the apartment building was a relief, blocked from the sun the interior felt a lot cooler than the Pet Shop had. With Finnian's hand still in tow, he dragged his butler upstairs until he reached Sebastian's floor.

Ciel's scarred knuckles rapped on Sebastian's door three times, and as they waited for an answer the two boys continued to catch their breath. Their hair was ruffled, their cheeks were stained pink, and Ciel silently regretted wearing black. There was no answer, and Ciel sighed, raising his fist to knock again.

"Looking for someone?" A baritone voice echoed up the hall and the hairs on the back of Ciel's neck prickled in excitement. Sebastian stood at the end of the hall, looking a little surprised, but his trademark smirk traced his lips.

"Sebastian," Ciel huffed, trying to look unimpressed, desperately trying to force the corners of his mouth to stay still, and not to upturn into a goofy, wide smile. There was his boyfriend, still in his work uniform. Black pants, black unbuttoned vest, sleeves of his white shirt rolled up his forearms. The bottoms of the man's pants were tucked into his unlaced boots. Sebastian's hair was slicked back off his face for work, but a few strands had come loose and fell across his brow. Ciel wouldn't deny that his lover looked particularly delicious today.

In a few quick strides Sebastian was up against him, pressing the small of his back into his body, and pressing his nose into the top of Ciel's hair. Ciel shivered as he felt the older man smell his head, and he clung onto the man's hips as he was embraced. Sebastian gave a satisfied groan and released his small cargo, but wound a large hand into Ciel's soft locks.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, pleased but obviously confused. Ciel leaned his head into the touch and let his eyes lid, a devilish smile playing across his lips.

"We snuck out," he sung playfully, jutting his hip to the side. Sebastian looked over the boy's head and caught eyes with Finnian. The blond butler gave a small shrug and a smile, putting Sebastian at ease. He didn't want to cause conflict within the Pet Shop, but he trusted Finnian had things under control. Placing a small kiss on Ciel's head, Sebastian fished his keys from his pocket and unlocked his front door.

"You both look parched, let's get some water," he offered, clasping his lover's small hand in his own.

…..

Sebastian passed a cool cup of water across to Finnian, who was sitting in the arm chair by the window. A cool breeze rolled in and tickled the back of the blond's neck, and he sighed a little in relief. "Thank you," he said to Sebastian, who was topping another glass with ice. The blackette passed the second cup to Ciel, who was sitting cross legged on the black leather sofa. His boat shoes had been tucked neatly under the coffee table, and his bare toes brushed lightly against the lounge-room rug. The boy's delicate fingers wrapped around the glass, and around a few of the older man's fingers, and a small smirk was exchanged, hardly unnoticed by Finnian.

"They say it's going to rain," Finnian exclaimed suddenly, snapping the two lovers from their unity. Ciel's expression fell downwards to peer into his crystal glass of iced water, while Sebastian made his way back to the kitchen bench. He reclined against the edge of it, splaying his large hands across the counter top.

"A little rain would be nice," Sebastian said to the blond, but his eyes were on Ciel's legs. He couldn't fathom a pair of shorts smaller than the ones the young escort was currently wearing. Chewing on the side of his lip, the waiter forcefully turned his attention away from the boy, and back to Finnian. It was unfathomably warm, and Sebastian had shed his waiter coat and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up his forearms.

Ciel was the next to the break the silence, his demanding voice outsizing his petit form. "Finnian, don't you think lunch would be nice?" The boy asked, shooting his butler a broad, sweet smile. The blond saw right through the devilish grin however, and shot a glance towards Sebastian, who was staring at Ciel with that distant, glazed stare. It was noon however, and he was hungry. His maternal instinct also could not deny Ciel anything, especially not food.

"Alright," Finnian agreed, reluctantly, his answer forming slowly. There was an unspoken, unidentified tension in the room between his young master and the dark-haired butler, and it unsettled Finnian greatly. "Why don't you come along with me?" He asked Ciel, adamant on not leaving the two alone with each other.

Ciel huffed, rolling his eyes towards butler childishly. "No," he rebutted stubbornly. "It's too hot, I could have an asthma attack or something." The blond clenched his jaw as he struggled not to snap at his little charge. The thing could be painfully rude. Ciel took a sip from his glass to try disguise the playful smirk that ghosted his features, but the butler would not be bested so easily.

"How about you then, Sebastian? I sure could use some help." He shot his attention to the lanky waiter, who was slightly surprised. Sebastian opened his mouth to reply, seemingly defeated, until Ciel interrupted him.

"How _rude_ Finnian, the poor man just got back from _work_! I'm sure you'll manage fine on your own."

Finnian could feel his hands curl into little fists and he bit his teeth together tightly. It would seem he had lost this round, and his stomach lurched as he considered the things that could happen if the two were left alone. _They might have sex_, he thought distastefully, painfully protective of his young burden. But, as he examined Ciel's impatient face, he realised that the devilish teenager had gotten up to a lot worse before, right under his nose.

"Fine," he bit, placing his glass onto the coffee table harder than he should have. Straightening his long legs Finnian cut across the centre of the room, severing the intense connection Ciel and Sebastian seemed to be sharing momentarily. With his hand on the front door handle he turned and regarded the pair with suspicious eyes. "I'll be back _really_ soon," he warned, opening the door and swinging it shut behind him.

As soon as the door click shut Ciel's contained laughter bubbled and spilt over his virgin lips. The lovely sound echoed in the vast apartment, rippling off the floorboards. "He looked **so** mad," he breathed out between giggles, his cheeks flush with merriment. He was hardly aware of Sebastian crossing the room until the older man was bent over him, his large hands gripped into the leather behind Ciel's head. The boy's laughter died in his throat as his lover looked down at him predatorily.

"Sebastian," he muttered headily, his eye moving to watch the man's flexed forearms that trapped him in his seat. "What are you doing…"

"Why did you wear _those_ shorts?" Sebastian asked, his lips pulled into a thin grimace. His eyes weren't on Ciel. They were staring at the near-naked thighs pressed to his sofa. Ciel's smile faded and he swallowed, and licked his lips.

"I wore them because it's hot," he whispered. Sebastian growled, tormented.

"I'm only human," he said, snaking his hand between Ciel's thighs so he could spread the boy's legs apart. "You can't expect me to do _nothing_." Ciel's hand clasped around Sebastian's tense forearm in defence, burying his tiny nails into warm flesh. He was taken off-guard and admittedly frightened, that was until Sebastian's hand ghosted carefully up his inner thigh. Whispering a faint whimper of pleasure, Ciel stole a glance at the man above him, and the sight made his heart hammer. The man's eyes were near glazed over, thin and hungry. They raked greedily over his bare legs, and the look thrilled Ciel so terribly that he tried to press his small knees together. Sebastian, however, had his own knee wedged between the boy's, keeping them firmly apart. Ciel gulped, and his small tongue emerged to wet his dry lips. It seemed his lover was overcome with lust, and the realisation that he was helpless to this demonic obsession had him clinging to Sebastian's arm in delight, rather than alarm.

"If you dislike them so much," Ciel started in a voice of faux innocence, "then perhaps you could remove them."

Ciel's breath was stolen as he was suddenly moved, flipped sideways onto his stomach until his face was pressed into the fragrant leather surface below him. As he caught his breath his hips were jutted up into the air, supported by Sebastian's wide hands. Ciel's breath escaped with a shudder, and the hairs of the back of his neck raised. "Sebastian," he murmured again, turning his head to the side. His hair fussed against the sofa and he came to rest his nose against his petty, scarred hand.

His rear was raised into the air, and rested lightly against Sebastian's thigh. The man curled his fingers firmly into Ciel's ribs to keep himself from startling the boy. Admittedly he was slightly out of control. Perhaps the heat had made him crazy, but the way Ciel was looking up at him, with his hair pushed out of its usual perfect place, only amplified the heat. Unable to help himself, Sebastian folded himself over Ciel's body and pressed two of his fingers under the rim of Ciel's eye-patch. Ciel backed up quickly, pressing himself against Sebastian's body in his panic, forcing a grunt from each of them. The waiter's large palm easily cupped the side of the pet's small face, and soon the patch was hitting the sofa surface with a soft _smack_.

"I love you Ciel," Sebastian murmured into the nape of Ciel's neck, dragging his body back as he inhaled the place between the boy's shoulder blades. He felt the skin beneath him tremble, so he pushed his hips as tightly as he could against Ciel's ass. So close in fact that it seemed he could prove the enormity of his love with the force he put behind his hips. As he continued to drag his lips down the boy's damp-with-sweat singlet he finally opened his eyes and gazed down as his trapped beauty.

Ciel's eyes were clamped shut and his eyebrows were folded lowly, creased as he breathed lovely breaths from parted lips. When he felt the heat remove itself from his back he allowed both of his eyes to flutter open, revealing his shiny, glass orb. The false iris shifted in its socket, rotating blindly to gaze up at Sebastian, who regarded it with curious attraction.

"Fuck," Sebastian muttered, sliding his wrist down to entwine his fingers firmly in Ciel's hair. With a steady tug he shifted the boy's head so he could see both of his large eyes, mismatched and bizarre. "When you stare at me like that it's hard to think straight," he muttered, dragging his thumb over the apple of Ciel's cheek. The action made Ciel's eyes lid lower, and he pressed his ass back into the older man's body. Sebastian, too, pressed closer.

"It's okay," Ciel coaxed, gasping sharply as Sebastian suddenly ground his hips into his shorts. "You can do whatever you _want_," he promised, voice snagging as his knees were spread apart roughly. With one hand wrapped tightly in Ciel's hair, Sebastian dragged his other fist down and under to the boy's stomach, flattening his palm so he could grab lewdly between Ciel's legs. His fingers curled around denim-covered hard flesh and Ciel cried out as his dick was squeezed warmly in his boyfriend's hand.

"Ah, fuck,"Ciel bit, rocking forward as his rear was rutted against. He shot Sebastian another glare, the type that made the waiter swoon. "Fuck me," he barked again, moaning sharply when his statement made the grip between his legs even tighter.

"I can't, don't_ fucking_ tease me," Sebastian spat, pushing his middle finger deeper between Ciel's legs until it was rubbing against his entrance, rutting rough denim against the boy's hole. "Your virginity is all I think about, _don't_," he warned, putting a punishing pressure behind his intruding touch.

"I need to feel it," Ciel babbled, his words a mess. "I want it too, Sebastian," he snarled, demanding, raking his nails down the expensive fabric. He lost his mind as Sebastian bit into the back of his neck, pinning him down like an animal. "Fuck me," he whispered quietly again, pressing back desperately at the finger that threatened to tear past his denim shorts. His answer was a growl to the nape of his neck, and a large hand violently tearing down his flimsy pants. A zipper tore, denim scraped against skin, and Ciel's underwear were yanked down in one go, leaving the boy breathless and beyond excited.

"I can't fuck you," Sebastian's voice was suddenly in Ciel's ear, loud, deep, apologetic, "but I can show you how it feels." His promise was laced with seduction, and it made the kitten beneath him purr.

"Show me," Ciel panted, creasing his eyebrow as he felt Sebastian lower his own pants with one hand, the other supporting his body weight easily with one arm. Suddenly hot skin was pressing to his back, angular hips creasing his plush backside, hungry fingers bruising his virgin skin. Sebastian's cock hung hot and heavy against the part of Ciel's legs, the tip nudging wetly over the milky skin. Thin, invisible hairs raised and caused the escort to shudder.

The room was silent, bar for the laboured breathing of the entwined lovers.

"Press your legs together, squeeze them tight," Sebastian said, using his wide palms to guide the boy's legs shut. He pressed the two fleshy thighs tightly together until the skin touched, and groaned at the sight below him. Ciel was almost too much, and he didn't even know it. The way his black singlet slide down his exposed ribs, the way his hair flayed loosely across the very sofa he had purchased, the way his scarred hands grabbed the fabric as he took his own cock and nudged it between the boy's pressed thighs. His beautiful mouth opened and his eyes blinked wide awake, and instinctively Ciel spread his legs further apart in order to get closer to the intrusion between his thin legs.

"No," Sebastian grunted, pushing the legs together again, easily, controlling the smaller body with his much larger limbs. "Keep them together, nice and tight for me Ciel," Sebastian ordered, feeling the muscles in the teen's legs contract as his thick cock slid between his thighs and nudged the underside of his smaller erection.

It was too hot, unbearably hot. That was all that Ciel could think as Sebastian pushed his wet dick between his legs, back and forth against his inexperienced, curious skin. The thick weight slipped against his own sex, urging murmurs of encouragement from the boy as he curled his back and pressed his joined thighs back against the waiter. "More," Ciel uttered. If his eye were real he was sure it would be rolling into the back of his skull to join the other, mindless with lust. Sebastian pressed his weight into him, steadied himself with his hands, breathed damply into his mussed hair. It was too much, all of this heat enveloping him, smothering him. And then Sebastian pressed two of his painted fingernails deep into Ciel's open, panting mouth.

Ciel's jaw clamped down on the intruding fingers, his cheeks sucked in to suction them closely to his tongue. He suckled, shifted back and forth on the sofa as he was faux-fucked, urging greedily around the sweat-laced, hot fingers. His eyes narrowed in on the wrist that was pressed against his slick lips, but when he shifted his gaze he saw Sebastian, pressing his narrow hips into Ciel's, face distorted in ecstasy. The imagery was enough to make Ciel buck back against the grip of his lover, wanting to see his eyes scrunch tighter, his brow tighten, his composure slip a little more. Waiting until the waiter finally opened his eyes to look at him, Ciel let the man's fingers slip slowly from his mouth, grazing his tongue across the tips as he released them.

"Ciel, _what the fuck_," Sebastian muttered, eyes glazed as he watched the boy remove his own fingers erotically. The show was entirely too much for him. Ciel tensed his thighs, and slid back against the throbbing cock he had pinned between them, quirking his lips slightly as Sebastian's lips parted and an involuntary moan was forced through them.

"I thought you were going to fuck me," Ciel whispered seriously, staring dead into his lover's warm eyes. "Not rub your dick on me, come on, fuck me, it's an **order**." Sebastian let out a short laugh, regarding his petite lover who was so easily pinned beneath him.

"You're in no position to be giving out orders, love," he replied devilishly, taking a handful of Ciel's ass in one hand. With his thumb he spread apart the boy's cheeks, causing the boy's eyes to widen slightly. "You're trapped, you might regret your wishes."

"Try me."

….

**I'm sorry this is so shitty! I had to upload this or I just never would have fucking updated haha. So part two- coming soon? Y/y? Review, implore, I love you.**

**And go read Relapse too.**


End file.
